Hart on Fire
by LadyDragonsblood
Summary: Hart on Fire is the story of two men, Dr. Adam J. Copeland and Fire Captain Bret S. Hart, both of whom have been burned by the heartache of lost love. Will a new Doctor in town, Wade A. Barrett be the cure or the cause of further heartache? And for which man? Slash, M/M. Adult language and situations.
1. I'm So Sorry

**_A/_N: ** _Welcome to my next story. I hope you like the concept for this adventure. As usual, because it is FICTION, I have altered some ages, made some older than others, some younger. Because of the type of setting, there are more OC's than I would normally have. However, none of them are in the story as romantic entanglements. They are patients in the hospital or victims of accidents and fires. This is a story with adult language and adult situations. It is also slash, meaning male/male sexual relationships. If this isn't your thing, just don't read it. There are also some disturbing descriptions of injuries that you run across in the Emergency Room, so there is some "squickiness". Also, all the main characters belong either to Vince McMahon or themselves, I own NOTHING but the story and it's plot and a few OC's. I make NO profit of money, but I hope I make a profit of knowing you like the story. Please read and review. Even a couple of words, left in review can be wonderful, and are appreciated. Now, I hope you enjoy my latest solo endeavor! Lady Dragonsblood. _

Captain Bret Sargent Hart was pacing the waiting room floor. The radio attached to his belt occasionally crackled, the talk was about the four alarm fire, burning on the edge of town. Normally, Bret would have been at the fire, but his department was taking its turn of doing back up duty. That meant, his firehouse would be on call to handle anything that came up while the other four departments were busy.

He'd gotten the call that no firefighter or police officer wants to get; your spouse has been injured on the job. He'd rushed to the hospital, lights and sirens blaring on his departmental vehicle.

Bret Hart had been married to Davy Smith for ten years. They had met when Davy was a rookie, sent to Bret's station. The attraction was immediate, on both sides and a torrid love affair began almost immediately. After a year, Bret and Davy married. The hard part was, a marriage meant they could no longer work at the same firehouse. Davy was transferred to Station 40, on the north side of town, while Bret remained at Station 51, on the south end of town. The town was Denver, Colorado the State Capitol.

The waiting room of the University of Colorado Hospital was unusually empty. Hart was the only one there. What made it even stranger was that it was after midnight on Friday or actually now; Saturday. Normally by this time, the room was full of people. Some really sick, some just looking for attention, some just waiting, like Captain Hart.

Bret had been on alert when the first alarm was broadcast. By the time the fourth station was called, he knew it was going to be a long night. He hated stand-by duty. He wanted to be at the fire, doing his job. The first alarm had started as a simple enough call; car on fire. What no one had known at the time was that the car was in a gas station repair shop. The car fire had spread rapidly as the gas tank exploded.

Bret's worst fear came true, the Chief from Station 40 called. James "JR" Ross, told Bret that Davy had been injured and was on his way to University Hospital. That was four hours ago. When Bret arrived, he was told to wait and that was the last time he'd been spoken to. He was worried, angry and frustrated. Why didn't someone tell him what was going on.

After another half hour, the firefighter was fed up. He stormed over to the reception desk. The Ward Clerk, a young girl, was snapping her gum, apparently to the beat of the music echoing in her small ear buds, attached to an I-Pod lying on her desk. She was doodling on a piece of paper. She wasn't used to being so bored on a Friday night, Saturday morning.

"Hey!" Bret said loudly as he pounded on the bullet proof glass that separated the girl from the public. Her hospital photo ID badge read: AJ Lee.

Miss Lee jumped when the pounding finally penetrated her gum chewing brain. With an annoyed look on her face, she opened the sliding glass with one hand, while removing her ear buds with the other. She looked at Bret like she'd never laid eyes on him before. "Yes, may I help you?" AJ asked, her brown eyes wide with curiosity.

Captain Hart sighed, "Yes. I have been here for nearly five hours. What is happening with my husband?" he tried his best not to sound as annoyed as he felt.

"I haven't been told anything, Sir. As soon as I know, I'll tell you. Just have a seat in the waiting room. I'm sure the Doctor will be with you soon," AJ spoke like she was reading from a well rehearsed movie script.

That was enough, Bret was normally calm. He could take a lot before his temper finally blew, he was now at that point. Captain Hart leaned over the counter, the gelled curls fell across his forehead. His long hair was coming loose from its hastily applied elastic band.

"Look... kid. My husband is in there. He's a fireman, hurt on the job. I am a Captain of the Denver Fire Department. I demand to know what is going on!" Bret's voice matched the anger in his brown eyes.

AJ swallowed, the man leaning into her space was scary. She pushed her glasses further up on the bridge of her nose, "I'm sorry, Captain. I wish I knew something, they don't tell me what goes on..." the girl was interrupted as a male nurse came into the reception desk area.

The nurse, dressed in blue-green surgical scrubs was Shawn Helmsley, the Head Nurse of the Emergency Department. He was married to the Head of the Emergency Department, Doctor Hunter Helmsley. Shawn was one of Bret's best friends.

Captain Hart called out to his friend, "Shawn! Thank God! How is Davy?" Bret's voice was full of relief and desperation at the same time. At least Shawn would talk to him.

Shawn spun on his surgical slipper covered feet. His long, coppery blond hair was piled under a blue-green surgical cap, a face mask hung around his neck, he looked frantic.

"Just... hang in there Bret, Adam will be out soon to talk to you. I have to get back," Shawn said hastily as he grabbed the sheet of paper he'd come to get. He vanished back through the door that led to the Emergency Room.

Before Bret could react, he was nearly pushed out-of-the-way by a frantic mother holding a toddler in her arms, he was bleeding from a bad cut on his forehead.

"My baby, help my baby. He fell out of his crib!" the woman cried out to AJ.

Take this form and fill it out, a Doctor will be with you directly," Miss Lee said in her scripted voice. She handed the mother a clipboard with a stack of papers and a pen on string. As she did that, she pressed a red button on her phone. AJ then slide the window closed, enclosing her in safety once again.

"But..." the woman was frantic, how could she fill out a paper and keep the cloth over her child's bleeding forehead.

Bret smiled, "here, I'll hold him. I'm Captain Hart, DFD," his tone was warm and friendly as he held his arms out. He was thankful for the unexpected interruption.

"Oh, thank you Sir. His name is David, he fell trying to get out of his crib. So much blood..." she cried as she handed her son to the kind looking fireman. She only trusted her son to the stranger because of the uniform he wore.

Bret startled as she told him the boy's name, but he took the crying child. The woman needed his help and that was his job, to serve the people. "That's a big boy. You are going to be fine. Don't be scared, honey. Doctor is nice. Did you have a bad dream?" Bret's voice was calm and he soothed the boy by gently rubbing his back.

"Monthers under bedth," the boy hiccuped out as he began to stop crying. He was fascinated by the badges and bars on Bret's uniform shirt.

"Monsters can be scary. Next time, you stay in bed till mommy comes to chase them away. That way you won't get a boo-boo," Bret said with a smile. He held the rag tightly over the cut. A head wound always bled worse than the actual injury in most cases. Bret knew the little David in his arms would be alright. The child was alert and could move, that was always a good sign.

The mother finished filling out the papers. She took the clipboard back to AJ. Miss Lee took the papers with a rude snap of her gum.

In a few minutes a nurse, whose name badge read, Maria K., came out to the waiting room. She took the child from Bret and carried him toward the Emergency Room.

The harried mother turned to the fireman, "Thank you, Captain. You're good with kids. God bless you for your service," the door to the Emergency Department closed behind her as she followed her son.

Bret sighed, he had appreciated the woman's words. Thank you was so easy to say, but not often heard. It always made him feel good when someone took the two seconds to say them. Captain Hart looked at his watch, it was three in the morning, he'd been in the waiting room since nine P.M. What in the fuck was going on with his husband!

Bret finally decided to take the bull by the horns. He slowly moved to the door that led to the treatment area of the Emergency Department. He had to find out what was going on with his beloved Davy. In the few minutes it took him to reach the door, his life with Davy flashed in his mind...

–_FLASHBACK THOUGHTS-_

_The handsome young rookie sat across from him at the cluttered but organized desk in his office. The young man had moved to the States as a boy. His family had come from Manchester, England. The rookies name was David Smith, he'd just graduated from the Denver Fire Academy. He'd been assigned to Station 51, a ladder company that specialized in search and rescue on the south end of town._

_As Bret looked at the rookie, he noticed the man was muscular, but friendly as a pup. He had that eager look in his blue eyes that all rookies had, the look that says, "I want to save the world". Eventually, the seasoned veteran knew the look would fade to one that said, "Just let me live till I can retire". _

_A few months later, against usual procedure, Bret and Davy were dating, two months later they were fucking, three months later they were living together. They tried to keep it a secret. Dating in the department was okay, but frowned upon if you were in the same station._

_A year later they had to tell the Chief they were now married. The Chief said it was fine, but either Davy or Bret would have to transfer to another station. It was the answer they had expected. Bret knew it was because married people would be more concentrated on each other during a fire, possibly at a danger to innocent victims in trouble._

_Davy said he would transfer, Bret was the Captain of Station 51, he would be harder to replace than a new firefighter, so David went to Station 40, on the north side of town._

_Over their ten years together, they had their share of scares on the job. Both had been injured. Bret busted his leg when a stairwell collapsed. Davy busted his ribs when a wall caved in on him, but they always came through it; together._

_This time was different..._

_-End of Flashback-_

Bret had never been kept waiting this long in the hospital before. The feeling of foreboding just kept growing, was it real or just the anxious hours of waiting. His mind going through what all could have happened.

Hart had eased his way to the door. The Ward Clerk was too lost in her I-Pod and doodling to notice. She couldn't really stop him, but she could press the button that would lock down the ER and send for all kinds of security. He didn't want to risk being thrown out of the hospital.

Just as he reached to push the door open, he was nearly tripped up as the door flew open. A young, blond doctor with a stoic look in his hazel green eyes, burst through the doors.

"Oh, please excuse me. Captain Hart? You might not remember me, I'm Doctor Copeland, we met once at Shawn and Hunter's house," Adam paused, he'd remembered the handsome Captain as soon as he saw him. He had met Bret once, at a barbecue at his boss's house.

Bret's eyes flared with recognition, Adam had been the exhausted intern he'd briefly met at one of Shawn's parties a few years ago. Was this "kid" the one that Davy's life depended on?

"Yes, I remember. What about Davy, my husband?" Bret was even more annoyed. Adam was too young to be a Doctor!

Doctor Copeland sighed, he gently placed a hand on the fireman's shoulder, he hated this part of his job. "Sir, it's not good. From what we have gathered, your husband was standing next to a gas tank when it exploded. I am sorry to tell you this, his body is... badly burned. Third degree, over eighty percent of his body. His helmet and mask are all that saved his face, and only one hand was gloved. His legs and upper body sustained the worst of the burns. We are doing all we can, but I... I... it's a matter of hours. Infections are already starting. Has he recently been ill?" Adam tried to sound professional, but it was hard to keep the emotion out of his voice.

Bret's mind and body began to shut down. Did this kid just say his husband was going to die? Huh? What? Oh yes... he had to think. "Um... yeah, he just got over a bad case of bronchitis. It was brought on by smoke inhalation, a fire at a chemical factory. He was cleared seven days ago, fuck, this was his first shift, fuck, are you, he's going to, NO! You're just a fucking idiot kid! Where the fuck is Hunter!" Bret's voice went through a range of emotions; confusion, recollection, to down right anger.

Adam sighed, he knew the man standing there was just emotional, still the words stung. Yes, he was young, twenty-eight, but he had graduated at the top of his class, a perfect grade point of 4.0 from Junior High until his last class at the University. Well, the Captain couldn't know all that.

"Sir, Doctor Helmsley is _with_ your husband. I called him immediately. That explains a lot. Apparently his lungs were weakened and there was a pocket of infection. Doctor Helmsley will explain. You can see your husband now, but you have to go through D-Con first. I'm, well, follow me, please," Adam's voice was soft and kind. He gently took the Captain's hand in his, the man followed like a small child. Something seemed to have broken inside Captain Hart.

Adam helped Bret go through the decontamination process. They both had to dress in gauzy yellow surgical style scrubs from head to toe. They donned two pairs of latex gloves, an apron and finally, a mask that covered their faces, leaving only their eyes visible. As they left the D-Con room from the exit door, they were hit with a fine mist of d-con spray, then a blast of air.

They entered the sterile ward. Shawn and Hunter were standing at the foot of the bed looking at a medical chart. They wore the same yellow "outfit" and were whispering softly. Shawn tapped his husband on the shoulder and nodded towards Bret and Adam.

"Hey Bret, I am so sorry. Adam explained?" Hunter asked his friend. It was always harder when you knew the family in crisis.

Bret just nodded, he stared at the man lying in the bed. The only part of his husband that wasn't wrapped in sterile, cooling bandages was his face and that was swollen. He hardly recognized the man who'd shared his bed for the last ten years.

Adam told Hunter what Bret had said about Davy's recent illness and it's cause. Hunter made a tisking sound. He told Adam he could go, there were other patients to tend to. Adam nodded and left the three men alone with the victim.

"Hunter, for fuck sake do something! That's my life lying there, suffering!" Bret spun on his friend, his tone was angry and pained.

Shawn put his hand on Bret's shoulder, he was the better comfort giver. "I'm sorry, Buddy. There is an extremely slim chance Davy will pull through, but honey, you... it's time to say good-bye," his turquoise eyes were full of sadness and tears.

Bret looked at his old friend. Shawn had been a first year grad student when they met. Bret was a freshman. Bret then met Hunter through Shawn, they all attended the University of Colorado.

The Captain's eyes held so many emotions; confusion and panic were the leaders. "How? Why? Shawn?" Bret's voice wavered as tears ran down behind his mask over his high cheekbones.

"Bret, his lungs are basically gone, burned out, he will never be off a breathing machine. You guys know the risk, it's his time. He pushed Owen out-of-the-way, honey. He saved your little brother's life," Shawn told Bret what the police officer had seen, he'd ridden with Davy to the hospital. The police and firemen were like brothers in arms.

Bret looked at Shawn, "He, oh god. Can he talk?" his question was answered when he heard a frail whisper from the bed.

"Bret, love," Davy managed to work the words past his parched lips.

The Captain quickly moved to the side of the bed, he was able to hold his husband's left hand. It was the hand that had been protected by the heavy glove.

"Shh baby, I'm here. You just rest, you'll be up and about in no time. I'll take early retirement and we'll be happy. I promise," Bret sealed his words with a gentle kiss to Davy's wedding band.

A raspy, airy sigh came from the man in the bed, his words were terribly halted as he spoke, "No love. Hunter, machine; lungs gone. Don't want to live like that. Our promise," Davy had to pause, he started to cough, blood splattered across his lips.

Bret knew then his Davy boy was leaving him. They had agreed, long ago, that if something like this ever happened, neither of them wanted to live off a machine. If there was no chance for a recovery, unplug the machine. They had kissed to seal the deal, then had living wills drawn up. No matter how hard, the promise would be kept.

"I know baby. I know. I remember. I just, oh Davy, these have been the happiest years of my life. I love you so fucking much, you saved Oje?" Bret asked through the tears that made his voice so halting. Oje was the family nickname for Owen. Bret was called Buddy, unless it was Davy talking to him. To Davy, Bret was simply called love, and he was baby or Davy boy.

"Owen was too close. He okay?" the airy words were followed by more blood spatters.

"Yeah. He's fine, I promise. Thank you for saving him. But why did this happen? How am, I can't live without you. You are my life," Bret wept through his words, still unable to comprehend this was the last time he would talk to his beloved husband.

"Good. Tell Oje, I love him, not his fault, not his fault," Davy paused, drew another pained breath and continued. He had so much to say to Bret. He prayed for the strength to finish his words before his soul flew home.

"Please Bret, find love again. You need, deserve happiness. Promise me, you will find love again. Marry again. I love you," Davy's halting words were cut off, by more painful, blood splattering coughs. He could feel the end, he needed to hear his husband's promise.

Bret saw the honesty and pleading in David's eyes. He again remembered more of the talk they had that long ago day. They had also promised each other that if death called one of them, the other would find love and happiness again. They both knew it would be hard, but they sealed that deal by making passionate love.

Bret swiped his eyes with the sleeve of his yellow, gauze covered shirt. He gently kissed Davy's hand again.

"I'll try baby, I promise. Oh God, I love you so fucking much. I can't say good-bye," Bret finally cracked. He fell to his knees next to the bed as the tears flowed.

Davy slowly worked his hand free from Bret's grasp, he placed it on Bret's head and stroked it, he took a raspy breath. "I love you. Not good-bye, just see you later. Be happy, love. Be hap..." the last word was never finished. Instead a long, last exhale passed over his lips.

The heart monitor, which had once been beeping slowly but steadily went into a never-ending flat line on the screen. Despite the artificial lung, David Smith-Hart's burned body gave out. He was gone. Bret gasped as the undamaged hand slipped limply from his head. It was over, his beloved husband had grown angels wings and flown away.

"No! No! Baby, please, please don't leave me like this... take me with you!" Bret's tears came like a spring downpour as he gripped the now lifeless hand. Somewhere in his clouded mind, he realized the noise from all the machines had stopped. Shawn, who had left with Hunter had returned to shut down the machines. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked at his grieving friend.

The coppery blond nurse put his hands on Bret's shoulders, "come on Buddy. Nothing more to do here. I am so sorry. He died a hero, Bret. Owen is alive, be glad for that miracle," Shawn spoke softly. This wasn't his first time down this road, but losing a friend made it harder.

Bret looked at his friend, "help me" he sounded like a lost child. Shawn nodded and helped his friend to his feet.

It took a bit of effort as Bret just stood there like a robot in the D-Con room. However, Shawn managed to strip the protective clothing from the firefighter. He put their used scrubs in the bio-hazard bin, then led Bret back into the main hallway of the Emergency Department.

Hunter was there. He'd just finished filling out the time of death papers for David. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do.

"Buddy, Shawn and I want you to come stay with us for a while. You don't need to be alone now. Adam lives in the carriage house, but we have three guest rooms to choose from," Hunter said in a fatherly tone, even though he was only five years older than Bret.

Bret just nodded, he was like a robotic child. Somewhere in his brain he knew staying at the Helmsley's was good. He didn't want to go home and smell, and know, oh Davy, his handsome Davy was gone.

"Yes? Good. I'll tell Chief Lawler. You can stay with us as long as you want, we are like brothers. Hunter has to stay here, but just give me half an hour. I have shift change to handle," Shawn said softly.

Shawn was a registered nurse with certification in Emergency Services and Surgical Nursing. He even had a year of med school under his belt, but Shawn had decided as a nurse he would be able to help the patients even more. He just had a natural, calming way with people.

Again the grieving firefighter Captain could only nod. He let Shawn lead him back to the waiting room. If Hunter's office wasn't so far, Shawn would have taken him there. When they got to the waiting room, they stopped short.

The once empty room was full. All the firefighters who'd been at the fire were there along with all the policemen. Some of the off duty men from Bret's Station 51 were also there.

Firemen and policemen always shared a bond, but since the horrible events of September 11, that bond was even stronger. It wasn't uncommon for everyone to show up when one of their brothers was in trouble.

The men all grew quiet when they saw Bret. They could tell by the expression on the Captain's face that Davy had not made it. Several heads bowed in prayer. One group of cops and firemen stood in a circle, they parted; standing in the center was Owen Hart.

The brothers just stared at each other. Then, as if pulled by a string, the two brothers moved toward one another. When they met, Bret fell sobbing into his brother's arms.

"Gone. He's gone, Oje," Bret sobbed on his baby brother's shoulder. Owen, his own eyes filled with tears, held his brother.

The others in the room backed off to give the Hart brothers some privacy. Shawn saw Bret would be alright and went to do his shift change reports. It had been a quiet night, it wouldn't take long.

The ER door opened again, the mother and son from earlier came out. She saw the kind Captain. She'd heard what had happened as the young Doctor who stitched up her son spoke to the nurse helping him.

The mother stepped up to the fireman. "I'm so sorry, Captain. I'll pray for you. Thank you again for helping me with Davy," her words were soft and sincere.

Bret turned, he managed a small smile. He saw the toddler had a small Sponge Bob bandage on his forehead, over his right eye.

"Thank you Ma'am. I was glad to help. Now young man, remember, stay in bed till mommy comes to chase the monsters from under the bed, Okay?" for a moment, Bret's tone had returned to normal.

The little David leaned over and hugged Bret's neck, "I will. Me be big boy, no monsthers. I love you Mither Fireman," he spoke with the lisp of a toddler just mastering advanced verbal skills.

Bret hugged the boy in return. He watched as the mother and son went to pay at the desk. Shawn was standing there, he caught Bret's eye. Hart shook his head, he indicated that he would pay the woman's bill. It was obvious she didn't have much. Shawn smiled and nodded.

Shawn took over the check out from A. J. He explained that there was no bill to pay and gave the woman her papers and a small bottle of antibiotics, along with a bottle of children's pain pills.

The mother wasn't stupid. She took the things and stuffed them into her bag. She looked at Bret and mouthed, "thank you", then turned and left the hospital, he son safely in her arms.

That small gesture made something inside Bret snap, with a deep sniff, he felt better, not much, but enough to regain his usual stoic behavior. He turned to his comrades, "thank you all for being here. It means a lot to us, er, me. It will be a full funeral, not sure when. It will be announced. David Smith-Hart was, a hero, in more ways than one. Please, instead of food and flowers, give to your Departmental funds for widows and children. Davy would want that. Now, go home, your families are waiting," Bret's words sounded official, but they were filled with warmth, love and honesty.

By the time everyone had hugged Bret and left, Shawn was ready to go. He'd changed from his nurse's whites into jeans, flannel shirt, cowboy boots and hat, his long hair was pulled into a neat pony tail. Now, he looked like Shawn.

Owen was the only one left with Bret in the waiting room. "I'm going to stay with Trips and Heartbreaker for a while, okay?" Bret said to his brother. He used Hunter and Shawn's nicknames since college. Trips was for Hunter's initials, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Triple H. Shawn was known as the Heartbreak Kid, he'd been a bit of a rouser in his day. Well, after all it was college.

"Good. You could stay with us, but you hate the couch. I'll come see you later, I need to talk to you. I love you, Buddy," Owen said with a hug and kiss to his brother.

"Okay Oje. Yeah, there is just more room at Shawn's. See you, love you," Bret said as he returned the embrace.

Shawn led Bret to the far corner of the employee's parking lot. They got into a blue Chevy pick up truck. It was only three weeks old, Hunter had bought it as a birthday present.

The friends made small talk on the twenty-minute ride. The Helmsley's lived across from the University of Colorado, in Aurora, a suburb of Denver.

The home was a three-story, colonial revival, built om 1905. It was a beautiful property and Shawn had restored it to its original glory. It had four bedrooms and four bathrooms, along with the other standard rooms of a house. One room was a vast library and students were often allowed to use the collection of medical and other books.

Over the garage was the "carriage house". A beautiful, airy studio apartment. Doctor Adam Copeland lived there. Adam had occupied the apartment since his second year of college. The Helmsley's were like parents to him and his older brother Jason, who lived only a couple of blocks further down Humboldt Street.

Adam was just stepping out of his car, a 1967 baby blue Ford Mustang. He'd had the car for years and was restoring it over time. Only the upholstery and carpet were left to be redone.

The young doctor looked worn down. Bret felt bad about the way he'd treated the pretty blond. When he stepped out of the truck, he walked over to Adam, whose foot was on the first step of the stairs that led up to his "carriage house".

"Hey, kid..."


	2. Meet Dr Copeland

Adam turned toward the voice. He hated being called "kid", but he couldn't be mad at Captain Hart, not after the nights events. "Yes, Captain Hart?" the young physician's voice was sharper than he meant it to be, but he was upset and exhausted.

Bret sighed, he deserved both the tone and the look. He stepped closer and placed his hand on Adam's drooped shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, but I was in shock. I know you're not a kid. I know you did all you could, sadly you were the target at that moment. I'm sure you are a wonderful doctor or you wouldn't be in Hunter's department or living in their house. Again, I'm sorry. Friends?" Hart's words were honest. He was truly sorry. He often spoke before he thought, it was his main flaw in life.

Adam scrutinized the older man's eyes. He was always a good judge of character, usually. "It's okay. I know what grief and stress can do. Apology graciously accepted. I am terribly sorry about your husband. I don't know what I would do if I lost Chris. I'd like to be friends. If you ever want to talk, I'm here, I mean that." his words were just as sincere. He loved helping people any way he could.

Both men turned as a black Jaguar pulled in behind Adam's Mustang. A tawny blond man stepped out. He was dressed like a rock star, a glittery, sleeveless vest, skin-tight jeans and a plaid scarf around his neck. His eyes were covered with dark sunglasses.

Something inside Bret made him want to growl. He took an instant dislike to the man. He sighed when he saw the bright smile that now crossed Adam's lips. This must be the Chris the doctor had spoken about.

The new arrival strutted up to the two men by the staircase. He pulled off his sunglasses and hooked them in the "V" of his vest. His blue eyes looked tired and bloodshot. The rock star had the look of a man who had been up all night. The man pulled Adam in for a noisy, tongue tangling kiss. When they parted, Adam blushed furiously as he glanced over at the firefighter.

"Hey baby Kitty. I've needed that all night," his lips quirked into a leering, sex filled smirk. His intentions were clear, Adam was in for a good fuck.

The doctor's flush grew even deeper, "Hi, my Lion. Chris, this is Captain Bret Hart of the Denver Fire Department. Captain, this is Chris Jericho, my fiancé," Adam made the semi-formal introduction.

Chris gave a real smile and stuck out his hand. He knew what had happened, Adam had called him, nearly in tears, after he'd lost the patient. "Honor to meet you, Sir. Sorry about your husband. It's a sad day for the department," for all his rock star behavior, his words were honest and sincere.

Bret was a little stunned. He could see the honesty in the haughty man's eyes. "Thank you for that Mister Jericho. You should be proud, your fiancé is a wonderful doctor."

"He is and I am. Come on Kitty, your Lion will make your favorite, French toast. Then a long, hot shower and..." Chris let his words fade, he couldn't finish his thought in front of a stranger.

"Yes. I won't keep you. Doctor, thank you and nice to meet you Jericho," Bret shook both their hands and left the couple to themselves. Bret walked into Shawn's back door. He took a deep breath, he could smell bacon, eggs, hash browns, biscuits and coffee. Shawn was just setting the kitchen table as Bret walked in.

"That kid is a good doctor. You guys must like him a lot," Bret said wearily as he sat down at the table. He was going through the motions of being "normal". If he acted like nothing was wrong, maybe he would wake up from this fuzzy nightmare.

Shawn recognized the human defense mechanism, he knew Bret would "crash" again and he would be there for his long time friend.

"Adam and his older brother, Jason are like sons to us. Judy, their mother was my mom's best friend. We met after Judy and the boys moved to Denver from Toronto. Hunter and I got to know them, then Judy was killed by a drunk driver. Adam and Jay were both at University. We took them under our wing, and let them live in the carriage house. Jay lives a couple of blocks down the street now. Hunter sponsored Adam through med school and hired him at the hospital. Jay finished his business degree and now manages The Lionhearts, Chris Jericho's band. They really are very good, they will be big someday," Shawn had finished cooking and dished up Bret's breakfast as he told the tale of the Copeland brothers.

Before Bret could say anything, the back door slammed open. Hunter stomped in, he was growling and muttering under his breath. He put his brief case down on the table under the window, still muttering he kissed Shawn on the cheek and sat down to breakfast.

"That damn Jericho; ran over the paper again. I wish Adam would wake up to that arrogant little snot wad. He's not nearly good enough for our boy!" Hunter growled, then sipped his coffee. He looked sheepish when he saw Bret. He'd forgotten their friend would be there. The nights tragic events slammed back into his head.

"Now, Hunt. Adam _isn't_ our son, you know that. Chris is okay, he just... going through a phase. The band is getting known, he's trying to deal with that. Adam will center him. They love each other; just give them space. Adam is a smart boy, he won't marry him if it isn't right," Shawn said calmly as he took a bite of food. Hunter was always grumpy after a night shift rotation. Thankfully it didn't happen that often.

"Yes, dear. Sorry, dear. Buddy? You hanging in there? We'll all get some sleep soon. I'll give you something to help you rest," Hunter said, the angry growl replaced by warm caring.

Bret secretly agreed with Hunter's thoughts about Jericho, but he wasn't going to comment. "Hasn't sunk in yet. I'm not a fan of sleeping meds, but yeah, I'll take them," Bret's voice was tired and weary sounding, he was exhausted. The trio finished their breakfast. Hunter cleaned up while Shawn showed Bret to his room. He told Bret to make himself at home.

The nurse gave the firefighter a shot, Hunter said it would be faster than a pill. By the time Bret finished a quick shower, he was feeling the effect of the mild sleeping drug. He snuggled under the covers, he only wore his briefs. Captain Hart fell into a deep sleep before his thoughts reached his brain and kept him awake. It was like his mind and body knew this would be the last good sleep they would get for a while.

Shawn pulled the heavy black drapes over their windows. He only used them when they worked the night shift and needed to sleep in the daylight hours. He slipped naked into the bed to wait for Hunt to finish his shower. Hunter walked naked from the bathroom to the huge king sized bed he shared with his nurse husband. After settling in, he pulled Shawn to him, the couple kissed deeply. Both were thankful they weren't going through what their friend was dealing with. As they fell asleep in each others arms, they vowed to be there for Bret, no matter what.

Doctor Adam Copeland was pressed up against the back wall of the shower, hot water rained over him as Chris thrust his hips, driving his cock deep into the tight heat of his fiance's puckered hole. The doctor's hand was wrapped around his own cock as he stroked in tempo with his lover's movements. Kittenish mews passed over Adam's lips, showing how he got the name from Chris. The growls that rumbled in Jericho's chest made him sound like the Lion he and his band were named for. With another rumbling growl, he nipped Adam's neck as he again snapped his hips.

"Yeah Kitty, pull that cock, make yourself cum for me. You're so fucking tight, my dick is gonna tear you up," Chris growled in Adam's ear before he sucked the fleshy lobe between his teeth.

"Oh fuck... so... good my Lion. Fuck me, fuck me hard!" Adam cried out. He always enjoyed sex, but at times like this, after a hard time at work, it was like cleansing therapy.

"Yeah baby Kitten, beg for it, beg like a dirty slut," the Lion growled again with a hard snap of his hips.

Adam's hand flew up and down his shaft, he was the verge of eruption, "Fuck me, damn it. Rip me open, please!" the words fell from his mouth as the water sprayed against the wall aided by his hot breath.

With a few more hip snaps and twisting pulls, both men came with tremendous force. Chris collapsed against Adam, further pinning the physician against the warm tiles of the shower stall. As they worked to remember how to breathe, the water cleansed away the milky ribbons of their jizz.

Half an hour later, Adam and Chris were curled up in the queen sized bed. The mid morning sun was blocked by the same type of heavy black material in the master bedroom of the main house. Adam often worked the night shift, but it worked well with Chris' show schedule. Usually Chris came to sleep with him for a few hours, then they would eat dinner and go their respective jobs. They relished it when they both had a couple of days off at the same time.

The doctor's head rested on the rock star's bare chest, his fingers gently traced the lines of Chris' defined abdominal muscles, he sighed deeply. "Chrissy, what do you think of June fourteenth? It's a Saturday. If we decide now, Hunter can work the schedule," Adam's tone was full of hope. They had been engaged for six months. Adam was wanting to set a date for the wedding, but Chris just wouldn't be pinned down.

"Maybe. We don't have to rush the wedding. It's not like Hunter is holding a shot-gun to my back," Chris replied with a sigh. He loved Adam, but he just wasn't ready to settle down. He'd put the sapphire and diamond ring on Adam to lay his claim. Now that Adam was his, why "haste to the wedding" as his grandma used to say.

"I know my Lion. I just love you so much. I can't wait to marry you, build our lives together..." Adam paused, sat up and looked deeply into Chris' blue eyes, then continued, "you do want to marry me don't you? You love me, right?"

Chris had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes, the question was starting to get old. "Yes, I do love you. Yes, I want to marry you, just... not now. Really Adam, this is getting tiring. Look Kitten, we have both had long, hard nights, can we _please_ just get some sleep?" he tried to keep the annoyance out of his tone, but not by much.

"Fine. I'll stop bothering you. Good night, Christopher," Adam said in a hurt, angry voice. He just couldn't figure out why Chris didn't want to set a date for the wedding.

"I'm sorry, Kitten, really I am. It's just that I'm tired. The rehearsal was bad, your brother was yelling, Evan was crying. I should leave work at the door. Forgive me?" Chris asked as he softly kissed Adam's bare shoulder. The blond had turned on his side, facing away from him.

Adam rolled to his back, his green eyes were wet with tears, "Yes. I'm sorry too. I know I push. It just... when Captain Hart's husband died, it scared me. I thought, what if I lost you?" the tears finally fell from his beautiful eyes.

"Oh baby Kitten, I should have... I'm a real dick sometimes. I'm lucky you love me. Tell you what, in a couple of weeks, when we are both free from work, we'll sit down and seriously talk about setting a date. You won't lose me, I promise," Chris said softly as he pulled his crying fiancé to him.

Adam curled up in Chris' arms and relaxed. They were both soon fast asleep. They always slept better in each others arms.

Bret Hart woke with a start, where was he? This wasn't his bed, nor his house. There was no familiar smell and where was... it all fell on him like a brick wall. He was at Shawn and Hunter's, and oh God, Davy was dead. His baby was gone. He'd never kiss him, make love to him, or fight with him ever again.

He rolled out of the bed and went to the window, he raised the blind and looked out. He could make out the mountains in the distance. He and Davy loved to camp in the vast mountain wilderness. He smiled, at first Davy had been almost "girly" about it. They had to stay in a cabin with electricity and running water.

After a while though, they were soon using tents and sleeping bags, on the banks of some mountain stream. Davy could only cook over a campfire, boy could that man fry fish and potatoes. Bret's mouth watered and he could almost smell it. His smile faded, one more thing he would never have again.

He looked at the bedside table, his cell phone was ringing, he recognized Owen's ring tone. He walked over and answered it, anyone else he would have ignored. They agreed to meet in an hour, Owen would come to the Helmsley house.

Bret took another quick shower to wake himself up. He realized the only clothes he had were the uniform he'd had on when he got the call to go to the hospital. He pulled on the black dress pants, then his long-sleeved white shirt, with all his rank, badge and bar ribbons he'd earned over time. He didn't put on the black tie, there was no need for that. He tied the black dress shoes, he gave them a swipe with a towel out of habit.

Captain Hart crept quietly down the stairs, he didn't want to wake his sleeping hosts. He glanced at his watch, it was nearly three-thirty in the afternoon. He went to the kitchen. Hart helped himself to a glass of orange juice.

He drank the juice and rinsed the glass. He went outside to wait for his brother. It was early spring, but for Denver it was unusually warm. As he strolled to the front yard, he heard the door to the carriage house open, followed by muffled foot falls on the steps.

Hart stepped behind a bush, something just made him want to hide, he was across the driveway from Jericho's car. He saw the rock star, he was carrying his shoes in one hand, his cell phone in the other.

The way Jericho was acting just looked suspicious. Something about the situation made the hairs on his neck stand out. It looked clear to Bret, Jericho was sneaking away, probably to go be with whoever was on the phone. Was the rock star two timing the doctor? Bret shook his thoughts, he was probably misjudging the event because of what Hunter said and his own dislike for the rocker. He watched as Jericho pocketed his phone, slipped into his shoes and after starting his car, pulled out of the driveway.

Three minutes later, Owen's white pickup truck pulled into the driveway. Bret stepped out and went to his brother. Owen got out, shut his door and hugged his older brother. Bret led Owen to the back of the grand old house. There was an outdoor seating area around the fire pit. He knew their voices wouldn't disturb his hosts as their bedroom was on the front side of the house.

"Did you sleep?" Owen asked as he settled on the curved seating area. He pushed his sunglasses on the top of his blond head.

"A bit. I let Shawn give me a shot. God, Oje; Davy... he's gone..." Bret eyes were wet, but he held the tears in.

"I'm so sorry, Buddy. It should have been me, would have been if he hadn't..." Owen bit back his own emotions. He felt so guilty.

"No, Oje don't. Davy wouldn't want you to feel guilty. You would have done the same thing. It's the job, Oje. We know the risks, you just don't expect them to visit you like this. Davy was a hero, don't take that from him by feeling guilty," Bret said with a slight smile and pat to his brother's knee.

"I _am_ thankful Bret. You _know_ what guilt does. I, Margret, the kids..." Owen spoke with hesitation. He had to tell his brother something, he just didn't know how.

Bret sighed, he could read his brother's look, like a well read, favorite book. "You're quitting the department, right?"

Owen fiddled with a loose thread on his hoodie, his head was nodding, "Yeah. Margret and I have talked about it. This just settled it. The kids want it too. You might as well know all of it. We're going home, to Calgary. Bruce needs help at the new store. You understand? There's a job for you too, if you want it," the youngest Hart Brother explained.

Bret and Owen were two of twelve children. Their father had owned a small sporting goods store. Over the years, Hart's Sporting Goods had become the largest chain of sports stores in western Canada. All the other Hart brothers and sisters worked for the chain.

Bret had never had the desire to work for the family business. He loved his family, but he wanted something more exciting in his life. Being a fireman was always his dream. He'd come to the States to attend the University of Colorado. He took courses that would help him gain ranks in the department. Business management, communications, accounting and the like. After graduating, he went to the Fire Academy in Denver. There he stayed. Owen had followed him two years later.

Bret smiled softly, "Yes Oje, I understand. No, I know it's hard now, but I'm... I love what I do. Ten more years, then I can retire. Maybe then I'll go home. I owe it to Davy too, brother. The job... it was his and _is_ my life. When are you going?" the older brother asked. He did understand, he really did. He just hated to see his brother leave. They had always been close, hell Bret was the one who had changed Owen's diapers as a baby.

"After David... funeral. I quit this morning. I had to forfeit some of my pension, but I expected that. Margret is already packing, this scared her. She wants to see you, but I told her to give you some time. You know she means well, but she can over smother mother. I figured you'd rather; you know..." Owen said with a bit of a laugh. He loved his wife more than anything, but she tended to over mother everyone. She meant it with love and Owen understood it, it only made him love her more.

Bret let out a small laugh as well, "I love Margret, but yeah, thanks. I'll see her and the kids tomorrow. So soon Oje? I'll miss you. Oh shit, I haven't called anyone yet. So much; he's gone Oje, my Davy boy is gone. How can I live without him..." he barely managed to get out the last few words before the racking sobs over took the firefighter.

Owen pulled his other brother into his arms, he let his own tears fall. It broke his heart to see his brother in so much pain and could do nothing about it. He knew it was partly because of him, but as Bret said, he would have done the same.

Adam woke up with a smile, he reached out for his fiancé. The smile turned into a frown, not only was Chris' side of the bed empty, it was cold. Apparently he'd been gone for a while. The doctor sighed, rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked at the clock on the bedside table, he saw a folded piece of paper with his name on it. He picked it up, unfolded it and began to read...

"_Kitten, Sorry I had to run out on you. Major problems at the studio. I'll make it up to you. Let's go down to the Springs on your days off. We'll seriously talk about a wedding date. Have a good night at work. I'll call in the morning. I love you, pretty Kitty. Love, Your Lion"_

Adam smiled, well how many times had _he_ been called to the hospital on an emergency. He knew the band was working hard on their first, truly professional CD release. It could make or break The Lionhearts. He was not only proud of Chris, but his brother, Jason as well. How Jason managed the band could also make or break his career in the entertainment industry.

Adam and Jason had grown up near Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Their mother, Judy had raised them as a single parent. Jason had been two when Adam was born. While Judy was in the hospital, in the middle of labor, Judy's husband up and left. He left a note saying two kids were two too many. When Judy got the note, she changed all their names back to her maiden name of Copeland and erased the man who'd left them from their lives. Jason sometimes had a memory of a blond man, while Adam only ever remembered their mother.

Neither of the boys cared a flip about their "father". They never asked about him and Judy never told. Who needed him. Judy did the job of mother and father perfectly. It had devastated the brothers when she was so senselessly killed by a drunk driver. They were taken in by the Helmsley's and regarded the couple as second parents.

Jason changed his last name to Reso, he just thought it sounded better for show business. Down in his heart, he was a Copeland, nothing could ever change that. Besides, Reso was still a family name, it was their grandmother's maiden name.

Adam let out an airy breath, "Well, no reason to get up so soon. Now I can sleep till nine," he said to himself as he reset the alarm for nine, then turned over and went back to sleep. He had to be back at the hospital at ten. His shift would start at eleven. Being Saturday night it would probably be busy. He needed all the sleep he could get.

Bret sighed as he watched his brother pull out of the driveway. He looked down and saw the morning paper Jericho's Jag had crushed along with the evening paper that had been thrown sometime during Owen's visit.

Hart picked up both papers. He sauntered down to the mail box, he opened it, looked in and took out the mail. It gave him something to do and saved Shawn a small chore.

There were several envelopes of different sizes, shapes and colors along with a bunch of magazines, several of them were duplicates. There were two AMA Journals, two New England Journals of Medicine, and other duplicates, all medical related. Curiously he noticed one was for Hunter the others for Adam. There were also a couple of nursing journals, addressed to Shawn. There were also copies of Outdoor Life, Canadian Ice Hockey, The Hockey News, Dog Fancy, Bark, Modern Dog along with Colorado Homes and Lifestyle, Southern Living and Architectural Digest; all addressed to Adam.

Bret let out a small chuckle as he walked back up the driveway. "That kid must think the more you order, the greater your chance at winning the Clearing House Sweepstakes."

He took all the mail into the house. He wasn't sure how they sorted the mail, so he just piled it all on the kitchen counter. Hart felt enough at home that he put on a pot of coffee. Bret turned on the small television that sat on the bar, he made sure the volume was low. The news chattered in the background as he toasted a bagel to go along with the coffee. When his small meal was ready, Bret sat down on one of the bar stools, he looked at the television, all the breath suddenly left his lungs, he paled. There on the screen was his and Davy's wedding picture.

"_...Mister David Smith-Hart, thirty-two, died of his injuries. He leaves behind his husband, Captain Bret S. Hart, several brothers and sisters-in-law and many nieces and nephews. We pass along the thoughts and prayers to the family of this Colorado hero..."_ the news anchor finished the report, tears in her eyes.

As the news about the fire continued, the picture was reduced to a small icon in the upper corner. Bret and Davy were dressed in their formal firefighter uniforms of a deep navy blue with brass buttons on the jackets. The roses pinned to their lapels were the only thing out-of-place, their faces were frozen in happy smiles.

Bret remained still as the images of the fire kept filling the screen, unaware of the tears running down his high-boned cheeks. He never heard the key turn in the lock of the kitchen door. Adam Copeland walked into the kitchen of the Helmsley house. He'd been unable to go back to sleep, so he'd gotten up to get his mail. When he found the box was empty he figured someone had taken it into the house.

The young doctor's face fell when he saw the grieving firefighter. He paused briefly, the television was talking about the fire, again saying how one Denver firefighter was killed while saving the life of another. Adam knew it wasn't good for Bret to watch the television. He went to the older man, he reached over and flipped to the sports channel, there happened to be a hockey match being replayed.

Bret shook himself, he felt moisture on his face, a large hand with long, graceful fingers held a tissue out to him. He took the tissue and looked to the owner of the hand. "Thanks. Sorry, I should have known it would be on the news. I guess, I'm still... numb. I can hardly comprehend what's happened. It hits me; off and on," Bret said in a mixed tone. He wiped his eyes. He watched as Adam poured out his cold coffee, poured him a fresh cup, then one for himself. Adam put the cups down and sat next to the firefighter.

They were silent as the hockey game played on in the background. Adam saw the stack of mail and sorted through it, he laughed softly. "I should really cancel most of these. I hardly have time to read them," the physician said as he stacked his pile of mail and magazines neatly.

Bret smiled, "you do have a lot of magazines. You like dogs and camping?"

"Yeah. I hope to have a dog someday. I want my own practice eventually, but right now, I love the hospital, busy as it gets sometimes. I like being outdoors, not much time for camping, it's not really Chris' thing. Well, one of the nurse's kids was selling magazines, my order helped him win some contest," the blond said rather sheepishly.

Hart laughed, "I know that one! My brother's two kids. We are over run with Girl Guide cookies from my nieces and soccer team popcorn from my nephews. How can you refuse though, charity right?"

Adam nodded, "I would love to have a big family, or at least nieces and nephews. It's just me and my older brother. We're both gay, and as the saying goes, boys can't have babies," he finished with a bit of a chuckle.

Bret gave another little laugh, "I have eleven brothers and sisters. So I have tons of nieces and nephews. All but my brother Owen, live in or near Calgary. Owen is taking his family there, after..." his voice trailed off. He hated the idea of being without Owen, especially now.

"I'm sorry, maybe you can go visit. Calgary? We were raised in Orangeville, just northwest of Toronto. Neither Jay or I have been back since ma was killed," Adam's voice tailed of this time, he hated thinking about his ma's death.

"I'm sorry too, really. So, do you like being a doctor? Say, are you the one that stitched up a little boy, named David last night?" Bret asked thoughtfully. The little boy had been a great comfort to him.

"I love it. It's hectic at times, but I love helping people. Um, I shouldn't say, doctor-patient confidentiality, but yes, I did take care of a little boy. You know, Shawn told me someone... wait! It was you wasn't it? You paid his bill?" Adam asked, his brow raised. Shawn had told him a stranger had paid the bill for the boy's treatment.

Bret blushed just a bit, "Yeah, I did or will anyway. She just looked like; I held him while his mother filled out the papers. Little David, it was nice; a comfort," the firefighter explained.

Adam smiled brightly, "That was nice of you. You are a kind man. Just so you know, he will be fine, only a few tiny stitches, won't even scar. Well, Captain Hart, I'd better go get ready for work. I was nice talking to you," Adam held out his hand to the older man.

Bret shook the offered hand, he felt a strong firm handshake, "Please, it's Bret. Could I ride with you to the hospital? I left my car there. I would appreciate it," he asked in a friendly tone. He really liked the kid.

"Be glad to, um... Bret. Are you up to it? I could ask my brother to bring your car here, he's never even had a parking ticket. I just..." Adam bit his lip. He didn't mean to be nosy, but he worried about the grieving man driving.

Hart smiled, "He can't, city owned vehicle. I'll be fine, I promise. Thanks for being so worried."

Adam nodded. He told Bret to be ready at nine. They shook hands again. The young doctor scooped up his mail and left. Shawn appeared as soon as Adam left. He and Bret talked about Owen, then Adam.

Shawn was worried about Bret as well. He hated that he and Hunter had to work. Bret promised he would be alright and took the spare key Shawn gave him. Bret was honestly glad to stay with his friends, just for a while.

Owen promised to meet Bret at his house. Bret didn't want to be there alone, but he needed to get some clothes, papers and other things from the house. Bret would put off making calls till tomorrow, people would know now anyway because of the news. He'd turned his cell phone to vibrate, he already had fifty-seven calls. Bret just didn't want to deal with them now.

At nine, he was standing by Adam's Mustang. Adam came down the stairs, his briefcase in one hand his cell phone in the other. He smiled at Hart and indicated for him to get in the car. Bret tried not to listen, but it seemed Chris and Adam were having a slight spat. Adam ended the call and started the drive to the hospital.

"He can be so pig-headed sometimes, but, I love him. I'm sorry. You don't want to hear my problems," Adam said with a sad sigh.

"Love is like that. Davy and I had some barn burners. I slept on the couch for a month once. I like talking about him so don't guard your words. I'm sure you and Chris will work it out. Marriage would be boring without fights. Shawn and Hunter can be down right vicious to each other, then so sweet it makes me ill. You can talk to me any time, I'll be at Hunter's for a while," Bret spoke in a reassuring tone. Something about talking to Adam just seemed so right and natural. Maybe because Adam reminded him of Owen.

By midnight, Bret was back at the Helmsley house. Thanks to Owen he managed to quickly gather what he needed and pack. Hart put up a wall around himself as he moved through the house he'd shared with Davy. He decided he would sell, he couldn't live there, alone. Davy had picked out the house and decorated it. The tough, muscular firefighter, Davy Hart, had a delicate, soft side that only Bret got to see. Oh how he would miss his husband.

Bret fell into a fitful sleep, dreams of Davy danced in his head. He knew the hard part was yet to come. He prayed for the strength to get through it and to face life without his lover.

_**A/N: ** Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and are following the story. I do hope you are enjoying it. I just wanted to add, I know Owen's widow's name is really Martha, but for this story I just felt like changing it. I got the nicknames of Buddy, for Bret and Oje for Owen directly from Bret's book. Again, thank you for reading, reviewing and following! LDB._


	3. A Hero's Farewell

Two days after Davy's death, Bret was sitting in the office of the Chief of the Denver Fire Department, Jerry Lawler. They were going over the arrangements for Davy's funeral. It would be a full, nearly military style event.

An antique fire truck would carry Davy's flag draped casket from Station 40 to the big cathedral downtown, then to Fairmount Cemetery where many of Denver's Firefighters were buried. It was where the D.F.D. Memorial was as well. The men who weren't on duty would march and the joint Fire and Police Pipe and Drum corps would march as well. Davy would also be given a three-volley salute. Five firefighters would fire three rifle shots each. The tradition dated back to the first formal burial of a fireman in the 1800's, somewhere in Europe.

All of it was what Davy had requested. Filling out the forms for burial instructions was one of the first things done when hired by the Department. Bret would have the same kind of funeral someday. He bought the plot next to Davy's, it was just a fact of life.

"Jerry, I can't thank you enough for doing all this. It would make Davy proud. He loved his job and this department. He often said, the New York Fire Department might be more famous, but the Denver Department was the greatest. Neither of us could ever imagine working anywhere else. Oh, I almost forgot..." Bret paused and pulled a neatly engraved funeral attendance reply card from the pocket of the navy blue uniform coat he wore.

He handed the card to the Chief, then continued, "Doctor Adam Copeland agreed to come. He is the Doctor that first saw Davy. Seat him with the Helmsley's please. He's a nice kid, he lives at the Helmsley's, in the carriage house," Bret explained. Adam had just returned the card that morning.

When Bret had invited Adam and Chris, the young man seemed pleased to be asked, but said he'd have to talk it over with Jericho. Jericho said he was sorry, but too busy. It caused and argument between them, but in the end, Adam decided to go; alone.

"Do you have the final count on your family?" Jerry asked, pen in hand. The entire Hart family could almost fill the church, if they all came.

"I said no need for them all to come. Smith, Bruce, Ellie and Allison are coming and of course Owen and Margaret. None of the kids will be there and dad is too frail. We'll have a private memorial when I go to Calgary to visit. Nothing they can do, so, just those I listed. So, it's Saturday, at one?" Bret explained. He was okay with only four of his siblings being there. Fights always broke out when too many Hart's were in one place at the same time. This was not the time or place for that.

"Yes. On Saturday downtown nearly shuts down at noon. Mayor McMahon and Governor Layfield will both give short speeches. I told them Davy didn't want anything long and drawn out. Afters at the Station?" Jerry asked as he made a few more notes. He was expert at this after twenty-five years in the Department.

"Yes. Friday night wake at the Helmsley's, but please, it's just a drop in. After the... um service will be the big gathering at Forty. Is that all? I'm, no more Jerry, please... I am exhausted. I trust you to get it right," Bret was done. His resolve to get through the meeting was fading and it was only Monday. So long to wait, a whole week. Bret understood though. It took a lot of work and planning with the city, police, out-of-town guests and such.

"Alright son. Don't worry about a thing. You know how good the Funeral Committee is, you served on it for three years. Let _us_ take care of you now. Go home and relax. You're off duty for thirty days," Chief Lawler said in a loving, fatherly tone. Bret and Davy had always been like sons to him. He'd even stood up as Davy's best man. He was grieving deeply as well.

Bret and Jerry hugged tightly, then Bret left. He just wanted to get back to his sanctuary at Shawn and Hunter's. Only a few people knew where he was and he wanted it that way. He'd been given two mailbags of cards and telegrams. They came from fellow firefighters from all over, even over seas. The Firefighters and Police Officers were a tightly bonded brotherhood.

The Denver Fire Department had three secretaries that did one thing, scanned for every possible news or social media for Firefighter deaths and sent cards of condolences. It was, sadly, a full-time job.

Forty minutes later, Bret pulled into the Helmsley's driveway. He frowned, Jericho's Jaguar was parked behind Adam's Mustang, he'd hoped to have a coffee with Adam. He shook his head as he walked past the garage to the back door. He heard Adam moaning in unmistakable sexual pleasure. Damn the warm weather and open windows. He just hoped Chris loved Adam as much as Adam loved Chris. Well, it wasn't really any of his business.

Hart also felt bad about Shawn and Hunter. Even though Hunter was the Head of the Emergency Department and Shawn the Head Nurse, they were both pulling two days of double shifts so they could be off duty from Wednesday through Sunday. Adam would pull a triple starting tonight to do the same. They were doing it just for him, to help him through the funeral.

Bret decided he would do something nice for the three men. Maybe those golf clubs Hunter had drooled over. A nice piece of jewelery for Shawn and Adam, as well as an expensive dinner at Denver's number one restaurant, Frasca Food and Wine.

The Captain went into the welcome sanctuary of the Helmsley house. He found a note addressed to him on the kitchen counter.

"_Buddy, Hope it all went well. I am sorry Hunter and I couldn't be there with you. Call me if you need to talk. There's some left over roast beef to make a sandwich with. We both love you, Bret. We'll be with you soon. Take care, Heartbreaker" _

Bret smiled, he folded the note and put it in his pocket. He went upstairs and changed out of his dress blue uniform. He slipped into a pair of jeans and one of Davy's t-shirts. It was a little big for him, but he didn't care, it smelled like him and it made Bret feel like he had his arms around his husband.

The hard part was finding something to keep his mind occupied. He wasn't hungry, but he went down to the kitchen. He was startled, Adam was sitting at the kitchen table, crying softly, a stack of mail was askew in front of him.

Bret approached the young doctor, he placed a hand on Adam's shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?" he voice was full of concern.

Adam took a big sniff, grabbed a napkin from the holder on the table and wiped his eyes, "Sorry. Chris, never stays anymore. He always leaves, after. I, miss him," his words came out between hesitated sniffs.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure he just wants you to get some good sleep. You told me he's been really busy lately. I'm sure he doesn't mean to upset you," Bret spoke warmly. As he spoke, he'd put the tea kettle on to boil. A good cup of tea cured anything, at least according to Davy. Peppermint was always soothing.

Adam nodded as he blew his nose, "I know, bu I always sleep better _with_ him. They _are_ busy and the new drummer, Evan is having problems learning some of the material. Chris is really stressed, he needs the sleep too," the physician smiled as Bret placed a fragrant cup of hot, peppermint tea in front of him.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Everything will even out, it always does. Now, drink your tea like a good boy. Want a roast beef sandwich?" Bret asked, his brow raised. His hand rested on the handle of the refrigerator.

Adam gave a small laugh and nodded. Soon both men were sitting at the table munching on sandwiches. Bret had used horseradish, roast beef, red onions, tomatoes, lettuce and a bit of blue cheese, they were delicious.

"Thanks, Bret. This is great, I was hungry. A full belly will help me sleep. Long, long shift later," Adam said as he took another bite of the huge sandwich. Bret had made them big, he was used to feeding his muscular spouse. Davy always ate like a starving dog, but kept himself fit.

"I feel bad about that; all of you working so hard just to have... thanks for that Adam. You certainly don't have to do it, you barely know me," Bret said with a sigh. Shawn and Hunter he understood, but why would Adam bother?

"No problem. People would do it for me. Shawn needs my help on Friday. I am helping him with the... gathering," Adam hated the word "wake", so he said the next best word he could think of.

"I appreciate it very much. Shawn does too, I'm sure. Feeling better now?" Bret asked as he finished off his sandwich.

"Yes, I do. Thanks. I shouldn't, my issues are nothing compared to what you're going through. I'm a selfish bastard, I'm sorry Bret," Adam's tone was full of guilt. He knew he was being stupid about Chris, while Bret was grieving for his dead husband.

"No you're not, don't say that, honey. You have a right to your problems. My Davy is gone, but Chris is alive, a pain in your ass, but alive. Don't let the little things eat at you. Just talk to him, always be honest and don't hold things in," Bret spoke firmly but softly and above all, honestly.

Adam's brow raised as Bret called him "honey", oh well, after all Shawn called him that a lot too. "That's sound advice. I do tend to, cling a bit. It's a bad habit; trust issues," the younger man explained to the older.

"Bad relationship? No, wait, sorry none of my business. Just talk to him, it will be alright. You should get some sleep," Bret spoke as he cleaned up their cups and plates. He loaded them into the dishwasher and started the machine, it was full from dinner and breakfast.

"Yeah, I'd better; hard alone though. Yeah, last boyfriend, he... " Adam's voice trailed off sadly, he sighed deeply and continued. "Sorry. Thanks for lunch, it was good. I'll see you later," Adam got up from the table and moved to the door.

"Um, you can sleep here if you want. I have to do some work up in my room, at least you wouldn't be alone, if.. you," Bret's voice halted. What was he doing? He shook himself, he was helping a friend, nothing more, nothing less.

Adam flushed, "I would like that. If you really don't mind, I would sleep better. But, I am a big boy, a doctor, not a child," his last few words sounded more like he was thinking out loud, he hadn't meant to say it.

"Of course you are. Listen we all have problems or issues about one thing or another. No big deal, come on," Bret said warmly as he started up the stairs.

Soon Adam was fast asleep, he slept in the sweats and t-shirt he'd thrown on after Chris left. He told Bret to wake him at nine. He was snuggled under the covers of Bret's bed, snoring softly.

Bret smiled, if giving Adam some comfortable sleep was something he could do, he was pleased to do it. Adam had become a good friend and was very easy to talk to. The firefighter found his own pain was lessened around the pretty, blond doctor.

The Captain sat at the card table Hunter had set up for a desk in the corner of the bedroom, by a large window. He was slowly making his way through all the cards, letters and telegrams of sympathy. What amazed Bret the most was the number of letters and cards sent by ordinary members of the public. Many of them had cash or checks given in memory of David. Bret kept a special record of them and tucked the funds away.

The donations would all go to the fund for widows, widowers and children of firemen killed in the line of duty. The fund provided for anything from helping pay bills or college educations. Some of the funds paid for the annual picnic held in memory of those lost. There was talk about starting a summer camp for the kids, Davy had been on that committee. Bret decided he would take the now vacant place, Davy would like that.

Four hours later, Bret's attention was diverted from the papers on his desk. Adam was whimpering and restless in his sleep. When it got worse, he got up and went to the bed.

Hart sat on the bed and gently rubbed Adam's back. Bret saw it helped calm the younger man, but when he stopped, the whimpers started anew. Bret slid on to the bed and rested his back against the headboard and crossed his legs at the ankle. He kept rubbing the broad back, sending Adam back into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Adam's internal alarm cock reached into the depths of his brain and began the process of waking up his conscious. He smiled, he felt Chris' arms around him as his ear picked up the steady beat of his heart as his head rested on his fiance's chest. Adam's hazel eyes opened slowly. He sat up with a sudden start, knocking away the arms that had been around him. The owner of the arms was awake instantly. Bret and Adam just stared at each other, pink coloring blushed over their faces.

"I'm, wow, I didn't mean to fall asleep. You were dreaming. I came to rub your back for just a few minutes and, apparently I fell asleep. I'm so sorry," Bret explained as Adam listened.

"Oh, well, thanks. I um didn't mean to disturb you. I sleep talk, when I'm overly tired. Ma or Jay used to rub my back, that's why it helps so much. I haven't slept that deeply in a long time," Adam responded as he got out of bed. He truly felt more rested and refreshed for the first time in weeks.

"Hey, if helping you sleep was something I could do, then I am glad. Go get ready for work, I'll make you a quick bite to eat. Come back when you're ready. No protesting, not after all you've done for and will be doing for me," Bret spoke firmly as he could see Adam was indeed about to protest.

Adam smiled and consented with a thank you. He went to his apartment over the garage. He took a shower, did his grooming and dried his long, blond hair. He brushed it into a neat pony tail and wrapped it tightly with an elastic band. Adam pulled on a pair of royal blue surgical scrubs, then slipped into his long white doctor's coat. Sometimes he wore scrubs, sometimes a button down and slacks. This was a scrubs kind of shift.

He tucked his stethoscope, a present from Jay, into his pocket, along with a pen and note pad. Lastly he slipped on his special watch, it was highly accurate for taking the pulse. It had been a gift from Shawn and Hunter. He picked up his briefcase, cell phone and keys then went back over to the main house.

Bret had made French toast, he remembered Adam liked it and a pot of coffee. He was just wrapping another roast beef sandwich he'd made for Adam to take to work. The French toast was keeping warm in the oven.

When Adam walked in he smiled, the warm maple syrup smelled so good as did the French toast and coffee. He sat down and began to eat the food Bret placed in front of him. Bret joined the doctor, he was hungry for the first time in days.

"Best French toast, I've ever had. You put vanilla in the batter didn't you? Ma used to do that. Tastes like Sunday morning in Canada," Adam spoke with a smile, as he licked a drop of syrup from the corner of his mouth.

"Mine too. Must be a Canadian touch. Glad you're enjoying it, little piggy," Bret said with a real laugh as Adam's tongue traced over more drips of syrup, with a blush of his cheeks. "Made a sandwich for you, I assume you have a fridge in the break room?" Bret asked as he put the sandwich in a paper bag and laid it next to Adam's briefcase.

They finished eating and with a lot of thank yous, Adam left for work. Bret suddenly felt more lonely than ever. Maybe it wasn't so wise to depend on Adam so much, after all he was going to marry and make a life with Jericho.

Hart cleaned up the mess, unloaded the washed dishes and put in the new dirty ones. Another thing he could do to repay Shawn in a small way. Next, with nothing else to do, he went to the laundry room and started washing the clothes, towels and sheets piled in the baskets. With working so much, Shawn hadn't had the time to do it himself.

By three am, all the laundry was done, folded and ironed, and as much as possible, put away. The house sparkled from top to bottom, Bret sighed, now what could he do. He contemplated washing his car, but the hour of the night/morning stopped him.

The week crawled by. It was finally Friday night and the Helmsley house was full of people. It was Davy's wake, the celebration of his life and his send off to eternity. The vast majority of the guests were fellow Firefighters or Police Officers. Most did the "drop in" thing. They greeted Bret, spoke a few words of condolence, had a few bites of finger food, visited with Bret again, then left. A few that were closer to the couple stayed longer. Owen and Margret were there and stayed close to Bret.

Bret was glad his sister-in-law was there. She had a way of keeping things moving if someone was too much for her brother-in-law. It was just that she knew Bret was mentally exhausted and didn't need people constantly throwing Davy in his face for long periods.

In the old days, the casket would have been set up in the house, then would come the funeral. Those days were long gone, so instead of the casket, Shawn had set up a beautiful memorial on a table.

Shawn put a black silk damask cloth over a library table under the front "picture" glass window. He put a red silk damask cloth crossways on the table to represent the Fire Department. In the center was a picture of David looking so handsome in his dress uniform. Next to the picture on either side were to vases of mixed color carnations, Davy's favorite flower.

In front of the vases were to two red candles. The condolence book and a pen sat to the left. A basket for donations to the widows, widowers and children's fund sat on the right. Hunter had to empty the basket several times over the course of the evening. People were very generous and eager to help their own.

After a couple of hours, Bret had enough. He needed a breath of fresh air, he went to the kitchen to use the back door. He smiled, Adam was artfully placing hors 'd oeuvres on one of Shawn's antique serving platters. The tip of Adam's tongue stuck out as he concentrated, he looked, adorable, especially in the "frilly" apron he wore.

The physician jumped when Bret spoke, "Looks pretty. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted a bit of air. Thanks for doing all this," the Fireman said with a smile.

"It's okay, Bret. Thanks, I'm a bit of a "Martha Stewart" sometimes, it's a good thing, you know," Adam chuckled as he finished with the hors 'd oeuvres.

Bret laughed a bit as well, he liked the young doctor's sense of humor. "I'll be right back. Adam, seriously, thank you. I couldn't have gotten through all this without your help," Bret said honestly as he opened the back door and stepped out. The western sky still held a tinge of pinkish orange as the vast Rocky Mountains hid the fading sun set.

The sunset was always their favorite time of the day. Many times it was spent on the deck of their house, Davy held tightly in Bret's arms as the sky faded, the shades of pink were their favorite. They stole passionate kisses and tender touches, it was always a beautiful and precious time. Bret treasured the memories now, more than ever. A few tears fell down his cheeks as the color of the sky faded to black. A symbol of his future without Davy.

Bret and Owen rode in the back seat of the Chief's car. They were behind the antique fire truck that carried David Smith-Hart's flag draped coffin. They were making their way from the cathedral in downtown Denver to Fairmont Cemetery.

The Fairmont Cemetery was founded in 1890 and is Denver's second oldest cemetery. A plot of land was purchased by the Denver Firefighters. In 1913, Denver citizens erected a monument to the Denver Firefighters buried there. The monument states: _"In memory of the Firemen that died in performance of their duty, 1913."_ There was still room for many more firefighters to rest there.

Not every fireman killed was buried there, but those that chose to be could be. In Bret's case, he bought two plots, they had agreed to be buried with their brethren.

The service at the church had been simple but nice. Both the Mayor and Governor spoke, not only of Davy's heroism, but that of all people who dedicated their lives to the city of Denver and the Colorado. The joint choirs of the Fire and Police Departments sang, "Nearer My God To Thee". A lone bagpiper played "Amazing Grace". It was perfect.

As the funeral "parade" progressed to the cemetery, several people lined the streets at various points along the route. Women bowed their heads, men saluted and boys removed their caps. Many held flags representing the, U.S., Colorado or D.F.D. It wasn't because they knew Davy, it was because in their eyes, he was a fallen soldier. No, he didn't carry a weapon on foreign soil, but he carried an axe and fought fires that threatened lives. To the people it didn't matter, a hero was a hero.

Behind the Chief's car was a limo that carried Mayor Vincent Kennedy McMahon and Governor John Bradshaw Layfield. Next came another limo, Hunter, Shawn, Adam, Martha and their two children, Owen Junior and Mary, along with Bret and Owen's four brothers and sisters. Then came the cars of the off duty firefighters from Stations 40 and 51.

For the trip to the cemetery, the joint Pipe and Drum Corps rode in a chartered city bus. The rest of the cars were full of Officers from each of Denver's Fire Departments. The very last car was a City of Denver SUV that transported the five special shooters that would give the three-volley salute.

Bret had asked Shawn to preside over the cemetery service. What few people knew, was that only was Shawn a registered nurse, he was a fully licensed non-denominational pastor, in the Colorado. Shawn had been torn between nursing and theology. He finally decided he could do both. By being a nurse, he could help heal their bodies and by being a pastor, he could help heal their souls. He was very good at both jobs.

After the SUV pulled through the cemetery gates, two police cars blocked the entrance. The burial was not for the public at Bret's request. The public had been allowed into the church, and they had filled it. The media was turned away at the cemetery as well. The police helicopter kept the air space blocked as well. For the most part, the media complied, they weren't always as pushy as their reputations suggested.

Six of Davy's best friends at Station 40 acted as pall bearers. They carefully removed the flag draped coffin from the old fire truck. They carried the casket to a brass stand next to the open grave. Several chairs were set up for Bret and the other family members. By chance, Adam stood right behind Captain Hart.

After everyone was settled, Shawn began the simple service by reading the Twenty-Third Psalm. He then asked Chief Lawler to speak.

The Chief came to the front, he cleared his throat and read:

"_Rest now my fallen brother_

_Lay soft your suffering back_

_Rest well and forever_

_Your memory shall not lack_

_Rest your tired hands_

_Wipe clean your weary brow_

_Rest with Saint Florian_

_Your spirit now endowed_

_Rest here your breaking heart_

_We know you gave your all_

_Rest easy, you've done your part_

_You've answered your last call_

_Rest knowing that in God we sought_

_Oh Lord, watch over another who just fell_

_Rest assured your troubled thought_

_As we ring the final bell" _

As soon as Chief Lawler finished, Chief Ross reached up and rang the bell of the antique fire truck ten times. It brought tears to nearly every eye in the cemetery.

Shawn invited the Mayor to speak. Mayor McMahon stood and went to the front. He spoke briefly about Davy and all the work he did with the children of fallen firemen.

Governor Layfield spoke next, he too was brief, but his speech surprised Bret. "... and so, because of David Smith-Hart's efforts, the new camp will be called The David Hart Memorial Camp. All the donations taken in Davy's name will go to funding and building the camp," Layfield handed Bret a rolled up sheet of parchment. It was the Official Declaration for the naming of the camp.

Bret was so proud and he knew Davy would be too. He smiled, for a man who'd first hated camping, Davy had sure come a long way.

Shawn then finished the funeral service by leading the recitation of The Lord's Prayer. When he finished, a lone piper again played "Amazing Grace". Only this time it was from a distance, which gave it an even more hauntingly beautiful sound. After the first verse and chorus of the beloved hymn, the rest of the bagpipes and drums joined in.

When that happened, the six pall bearers lifted the flag from the casket and began to fold it into a triangle. When they finished, they handed the folded flag triangle to Chief Lawler. Together, Chiefs Lawler and Ross presented the flag to Bret. It was an emotional moment as the music faded back to the lone piper to end the hymn.

The Chief then gave the signal for the Police Chief in charge of the five man Three-volley shot team. "Ready... Aim... Fire" he commanded. The five shots sounded as one loud bang. The command was given two more times. A total of fifteen shots were fired in honor of David Smith-Hart.

With that, the funeral service was over. As the casket was lowered into the ground, a line formed. First they shook hands with Bret, then threw a flower or handful of dirt into the grave with the casket.

Soon all that were left were Hunter, Shawn, Adam, Owen and Bret. The other members of the Hart family had gone back to the limo.

Owen hugged his brother, then threw in a white carnation, he went to join his family in the car. Hunter and Shawn followed suit. Adam took his turn, then started back to the car.

"Adam, please; stay," Bret said simply. He didn't want to be alone as he said his final good-bye. Adam had become his zone of comfort.

Shawn and Hunter were standing at the rear of the limo. "He is really becoming dependent on Adam," Hunter said quietly to his husband.

"Yes, and it worries me a bit. I'm glad Adam has been a comfort to him, but soon, Chris is going to get all Adam's attention again. I'm not sure how Bret will handle that," Shawn replied just as softly, but in a worried tone.

"Jerkicho doesn't deserve Adam's attention. He never stays over any more, you notice. He just, gets some ass and leaves poor Adam alone," the bigger man growled softly.

"Hunter Helmsley, please! Remember where we are, watch your mouth! I have noticed and _that_ bothers me too. I know Chris is busy, they are trying to launch their first record. Give Christopher a chance, they love each other," Shawn hissed in quiet response.

"Sorry dear. I'm about tired of giving him chances. Why won't he let Adam set a date? I swear if I didn't know better, I'd say Chris was..." Hunter didn't get a chance to finish before Shawn spoke.

"Having an affair? No, Hunt, just no. Chris wouldn't do that. He may be... obnoxious from time to time, but that's his "rocker" image. He loves Adam, you've seen them together, they can't keep their hands off each other," Shawn said in a sure tone. He knew Chris was a good man, even if a bit, snobbish.

"I hope you're right, my little copperhead. I can't afford to have Adam falling apart at work because of a bust up," Hunter said firmly.

"Just give it time Hunt. A lot of upset has been going on. Give things time to settle, once the record is done, Chris will calm down. Just wait, you'll see, but this time next year, Adam and Chris will be happily married," Shawn said with a kiss to his husband's cheek.

"We'll see, we'll see. I'm more worried about Buddy just now. I know this hasn't fully hit him yet. When it does he will crash and crash hard," Hunter's tone was more Doctor like and serious. He was truly worried about Bret.

"I know, I'm worried too. We will just have to make sure we're there to pick up the pieces. At least he'd never been a drinker," Shawn's words escaped his mouth with a sigh.

"Yes, he learned that lesson the hard way. He saw what his older brother Dean went through with that. Um babe, do you um, think um, Bret _likes_ Adam?" Hunter asked, his brow raised in curiosity.

"Thank God Dean is clean and sober now, too bad he couldn't have been here. You mean as in _like_ in love? No. Think Hunter, he just lost Davy, where is your head? Adam has just become a good friend, that's all. Now let's get in the car," Shawn said with a shake of his head. He wondered where Hunter's thoughts wandered to sometimes. He pulled his husband towards the limo door by his sleeve.

"You're right. Okay, let's go," Hunter replied as he let Shawn lead him to the limo door. The Doctor and his nurse husband opened the door and slipped inside the limo. It was full, but there was still plenty of room for Bret and Adam.

Adam stood close by as Bret approached his fallen husband's grave, he was holding a bubble gum pink carnation. He'd asked Adam to hold the flag. Bret looked down into the grave, the casket was covered with flowers and crumbs of earth.

Captain Hart knelt, he tossed the bright pink flower into the hole. It landed close to where Davy's heart would be. He sighed deeply. "You would have liked everything baby. I hope you were watching. I can imagine you, at sunset, sitting on some pink cloud. I bet you have an amazing view..." Bret paused as he moved to sit cross-legged. He plucked at the grass like a kid would do, he spoke again.

"I can't believe you're gone. Why Davy, why did you leave me? I thought you loved me. Oh God, what am I saying! You didn't choose to leave me. Oh Davy, you saved Oje and look at the reward you got for it. It's not fair!" Bret's voice filled with anger, it was finally starting, the stages of grief were hitting him like a hammer.

"I am so angry! It's not fair! You saved Oje and wound up in a grave! I hate this! How can I go on without you? You were my life, please baby, please come back," Bret's tears flowed like rain.

Adam's heart broke for his friend. As a doctor thought, he was relieved. Finally Bret was having the break down his mind needed. The mind had to go through stages before life could go on. There was denial, anger, bargaining, depression and finally acceptance. Sometimes they all hit at once and sometimes it took weeks even months. When acceptance finally came, life could go back to "normal" whatever that was.

After a while, the flood of tears turned to a slow drip, "I have to say good-bye, at least for now. I'll try to keep our promise, but you will always be in my heart, forever. I'll try to make you proud of me at work. I'll make sure the camp gets built. I love you and I am so damn proud of you. Thank you for saving Owen, I can never repay you for that. I love you so much. Rest with the angels and enjoy your pink cloud. I'll be watching for you in the sunsets. Farewell my love, I'll see you again someday. I love you. Good bye," Bret stood up. He had to leave, he couldn't take anymore. His life with Davy was over, he had to figure out how to move on.

Bret walked toward the limo. Adam followed, still holding the flag. He knew Bret as far from being okay. He promised he would be there for his new friend; no matter what.


	4. Meeting the new Doctor

It had been two weeks since Davy's funeral. Bret was doing better. There was a major breakthrough during the first week after the burial. Bret had asked Adam and Shawn to go with him to his house. He had decided to sell the modest home. They were there to pack Davy's things. Bret wanted the clothes to go to the fire storage.

The fire storage was run by the Fire Spouses Auxiliary. They kept clothes, toys, furniture, and appliances in a big warehouse. People who had lost things in fires could come there and "shop". The only payment required was what ever they could give, even if it was only fifty cents. The other requirement was they had to show proof they didn't have any fire insurance.

Bret decided that everything in the house, except his own clothes and a few boxes of personal items would go to the warehouse. He would just buy new furniture when he found a new house to buy.

The breakthrough happened when Bret started to sort through Davy's closet. He got so angry, he scared Adam. Shawn held steady as Bret ranted and raged. Several mirrors were shattered along with some plates. While Shawn and Bret were sitting in the middle of the broken shards of glass, the grief hit Bret like never before. As he sobbed, he tried to bargain with God to bring David back.

Shawn did a lot of talking while Bret did a lot of crying. Finally the pastor in Shawn convinced Bret that asking God to take Davy away from Heaven would be wrong. Bret finally accepted the fact that David was happy on his pink cloud.

In the days that followed, the grief and anger slowly changed to acceptance. Bret wasn't "healed", but he was making progress. He'd even started house hunting.

Adam had learned a lot about grief and its stages. He knew it would help him with patient's families in the future. Shawn had given him some great books on the subject as well. His friendship with Bret continued, it was hard not to, after all Bret was still living with Shawn and Hunter. They saw each other nearly every day.

It was Friday morning, Adam was over in the main house doing his laundry. Shawn had long ago insisted that Adam should stop wasting money at the laundromat and use his machine. So, that's what the young doctor was doing.

Adam was excited, he'd worked three days in a row, with no break just to have the weekend off. This was the weekend in Colorado Springs Chris had promised him. Chris was going to pick him up at six. If they were lucky with the traffic, they would be in the "Springs" by seven or a little after.

Jericho had made reservations at the five-star, five diamond, Broadmoor Hotel Resort. It had been built in 1871 and was "the" place to stay. While he couldn't exactly afford a luxury suite, Chris had booked a room with a mountain view.

Bret, who was still off work was listening while he fried up a couple of hamburgers for their lunch, while Adam ironed one of Chris' dress shirts carefully.

"I've always wanted to stay at the Broadmoor. Chrissy got a room with a mountain view. I'd like to go there for part of our honeymoon," Adam's voice was full of excitement as he told Bret about the weekend.

"Oh, honeymoon? Did you set the date then?" Bret asked curiously as he added blue cheese to the burgers.

The ironing board was set up in the kitchen, near the door to the laundry room. Adam carefully folded the shirt and placed it in the open suit case that sat in a nearby chair. It was already half packed. Adam started ironing his own shirt, "well no. We're going to do that this weekend. That's kind of the reason for the trip. We want to get away from everything. My brother will "baby sit" the band so none of them can bother us," he explained as the iron steamed out the wrinkles in the light blue shirt.

"Good luck then. I can't believe I haven't met Jason yet, he must be really busy. You must worry about him, like I do with Oje," Bret responded as he slipped the burgers onto the waiting buns. He checked the fries baking in the oven.

"He is, and I do. Well, he gets good care. He and Slater, the lead guitarist, have eyes for each other. Probably more than eyes involved by now. So, is Owen settled? You must miss him," Adam said as he folded his freshly pressed shirt and added it to the suit case. He turned off the iron and sat down at the kitchen table. He made two check marks on a piece of paper. It was a list of what needed to be packed.

"Well, I hope to meet your brother soon. Yes, Oje is fine. The kids are excited to have a huge bunch of cousins to play with and Margret is house hunting. I miss him terribly, but Owen is his own man with his own life and family," Bret said with a sigh. He took the fries out of the oven and slid them into a basket. He took the food to the table and sat down with Adam. The doctor poured two glasses of iced tea from the pitcher on the table.

"I understand, I'm glad they are doing well. Thanks for making lunch, I get so busy I sometimes forget to eat," the doctor laughed as he took a bite of his burger. His tongue chased a drip of ketchup.

Bret smirked, he thought that one day, that tongue licking was going to get the kid in trouble. "Happy to do it," he paused and looked up at the ceiling, then continued. "Bet they are glad their night shifts are over for a while. Is it rare for all three of you to be off for a weekend?" Bret asked with a sip of his tea.

"Yes, it is. I had to work nearly thirty-six hours in a row to get this weekend off, but I don't care. A weekend with Chris at the Broadmoor, I can't wait..." Adam was interrupted when his cell phone went off, it was Chris' ring tone. Adam got up and took the phone to the laundry room. He decided it would be better, sometimes their calls got a little... sexual in nature.

Bret smiled and kept eating, he flipped on the little television, it was time for the noon news, he liked to keep up with events. He finished off his lunch. By the news, and hour had gone by and Adam wasn't back yet.

Hart decided he'd better go find out if he should put Adam's half eaten burger to warm in the oven. He went to the laundry room. Adam was sitting in the middle of the floor, he knees drawn up to his chest, his arms over his head as his chin rested on his knees, his shoulders were shaking. Adam appeared to be crying.

Bret knelt next to the blond, he placed a gentle hand on Adam's shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Adam gave a sniff, he looked up at the fire Captain, his beautiful hazel eyes were rimmed in red, "That was Chris. We can't go. He has to be at the studio," his words came in halting, broken sobs, he could barely speak at all.

Bret sighed, he felt bad for Adam, but he knew in his job experience that things sometimes happened. Many times plans he and Davy made were interrupted or had to be changed.

"I'm sorry, Adam. It's hard, I know, but sometimes things happen. I'm sure Chris is just as upset. You know they just want to make the best possible record..." he hoped he was helping, but Bret wasn't sure.

Adam nodded, "I know you're right. I just, all those hours I worked; for nothing. The band always comes first," he whined like a hurt child.

"I'm sure you've had to change plans with Chris because of a shift change. He probably says your patients come first. Look at it this way, you have a nice weekend off. I'm sure you can still spend time with Chris. Come to the barbecue tomorrow, you know Shawn throws a great party," Bret spoke in an encouraging tone. He kept his hands on Adam's shoulder.

"Stop making sense," Adam said with a bit of a laugh, then continued, "yes I have, more than once. That sounds like fun. Maybe Jay and Chris could come. Shawn always makes too much food," he spoke with another laugh. Adam then pulled himself up with Bret's help. He still had laundry to do.

While Adam started unpacking, Bret warmed the left over burger in the oven. They chatted while they worked. Bret sat with Adam while he finished his lunch.

The rest of the afternoon was spent washing, ironing, folding and putting clean things away. Adam carried a basket of laundry, while Bret carried the empty suit case. They were going up the steps to Adam's apartment over the garage. It was Hart's first time in the carriage house.

Adam stopped before he turned the key in the lock, "Sorry about the mess," he face blushed a bit. Adam opened the door and entered. He went to the far corner where his closet was located. Bret followed him in. Hart looked around, to him the place was a neat as a pin. Only a few dirty dishes cluttered the sink and the trash can was a little full.

The carriage house was a large space. It was divided, by the furniture into a living/sitting room with a small fire-place. A small kitchen with stove, sink, fridge, and cabinets. The bedroom area had a dresser, small closet and a queen sized bed. A door led to the bathroom. It was a cozy space.

Bret admired Adam's taste. The colors were soft and inviting. There were pictures on the wall, some of Adam and Chris, others with another young man and a pretty older woman. He assumed they were Adam's brother and mother. There were a few pictures of Shawn and Hunter with the Copeland brothers.

Over the small fireplace was a beautiful painting of the sun going behind the mountains and the colors of the sky were perfect, yellow to orange to pink. Bret set the suit case down and moved to look closer at the artwork. Hart saw the signature in the corner, "you? You painted this? Adam it's beautiful," he was truly impressed with the doctor's hidden talent.

Adam closed the closet door, again he blushed, "yes I did. It was my final for the art course I took during my first year of college. I haven't had time to paint since. I miss it," his tone had a bit a pride mixed with sadness. He loved painting, but had no time.

"I draw cartoons, but this is... master work. Adam, you should make time, even if it's only an hour or two a week. Do you have more?" Bret asked his brow raised. All artists usually had hidden works somewhere.

Adam laughed, "You've seen my work before, you just didn't know it. Yes, I have more, one moment," he opened the closet door again and started moving a few things.

Bret thought about it, then it dawned on him, "that painting, over the couch in Shawn's front parlor. The one of the mountains reflected in the lake! You did that?" he asked with a smile. He loved that painting as well. He always thought it was just something Shawn found in an art store.

Adam closed the door again. He had a large, black artists portfolio case in his hand. "Yup I did. I painted it for one of their anniversaries. I also did that portrait of Shawn that's in Hunter's study," he replied as he sat on the couch. He put the portfolio on the coffee table and unzipped it. He indicated for Bret to sit next to him.

"Hold on, I always thought that was a photograph of Shawn! Adam, you _are_ a master artist," Hart's tone was full of awe. He again was truly impressed.

"Hardly a master, but I do or rather did enjoy it, as I said. You're right though, I do need to make time for it again," Adam said with a warm smile. Well he had some time this weekend, maybe later he'd go to the art supply store, at least get a pad and some pencils.

Nothing more was said as Adam let Bret leaf through his old sketch books and few canvases he had yet to frame. Bret admired them all. He especially loved the smaller eight by ten, near copy of the much larger sixteen by twenty picture that hung over Adam's fireplace. It so reminded him of Davy.

"I love this. Um... could I buy it?" Bret asked as he lovingly stared at the small painting.

Adam saw the expression on the firefighters face, there was something there other than the simple love of a painting. He guessed it was a memory that Bret held close to his heart, probably a memory of his lost husband. It touched the young physician deeply.

"No, but you can have it. May I ask?..." Adam never got to finish before Bret interrupted him.

"Davy. Sunset was our favorite time of the day. We watched from our deck whenever we could. When the sky got to these pink colors, Davy just... glowed in my arms. Thank you, Adam. This will be greatly treasured," Bret spoke with honest, loving emotion. He would keep the painting and memory for ever.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm glad for you to have it. I only hope Chris and I can build things like that to hold and cherish," Adam said with a sigh.

"You will. I promise. Treasure every moment you have with him, Adam; good or bad. You never know, when it, will just... go up in smoke," Bret's voice was steady but on the verge of cracking.

"I'm, I will," Adam said simply. He didn't know what else to say. He knew Bret was still dealing heavily with Davy's loss and he didn't want to escalate things.

"Okay, enough. Thank you again for this. I'll have our Chief frame it. He's and artist too and his wife owns a frame shop. Shawn and Hunter should be up soon. I'm taking them down to the steak house for dinner, come with us?" Bret asked as he watched Adam neaten up, then close the portfolio.

Adam put the portfolio back in the closet. He handed Bret a large padded envelope to put the canvas in, "Are you sure? You don't have to invite me out of pity. I am a big boy you know."

Bret slipped the painting into the envelope, "I am wounded. I wouldn't invite you out on pity!" his face was like stone, but his tone made it obvious he was teasing.

Adam laughed, then he said he would be ready and meet everyone over at the house at six. Bret left and Adam went to get ready. He decided he was going to make the most of his rare weekend off.

At dinner, Hunter was pissed off at Chris, but Shawn was like Bret. They talked about Adam's art and agreed he should make time. On the way home, Bret stopped at the Hobby Lobby. Adam ran in and bought some new sketch pads and drawing pencils, it was a place to start.

Saturday morning, Adam was helping Shawn get ready for the barbecue that afternoon. The event was to welcome Wade Alexander Barrett to Denver and the University of Colorado Hospital. Barrett was a doctor that was part of an exchange program. I was coming to spend five years at the hospital, while a doctor went to England for the same five years. It was an excellent way to learn different or new ways to do things.

Hunter was looking forward to it. Doctor Barrett had three years experience in the trauma rooms of the biggest and best hospital in London. It had taken a lot to get Barrett, but he knew it would be worth it; at least he hoped so. Adam too, was looking forward to Doctor Barrett's arrival. It would take a lot of pressure off his shoulders to have another trauma specialist on staff. Cody and Ted, his fellow ER doctors were good, but young.

Cody Rhodes was an intern with another year of medical school to finish and Ted DiBiase was a first year resident. They liked Adam and they all got along very well. Because Adam had been there four years, that meant that he was second in rank to Hunter. Hunter trusted Adam, and gave him a lot of control over the ER, he just hoped Adam and Wade would get along.

When Hunter had gone to England to interview the exchange program candidates, Barrett had stood head and shoulders above the other three doctors. The only problem, Barrett's ego matched his qualifications.

Shawn had suggested the barbecue. He thought meeting socially would be better than meeting for the first time at the hospital. Ted and Cody were invited as well as a few of the nurses. In a way, Shawn was glad Adam would be there, even though Chris had hurt him.

Ted and Cody were the first to arrive at three. Not only were the fellow doctor's they were also engaged. They were planning their wedding for the following summer, when Cody would graduate from med school. They were happy and totally devoted to each other.

The engaged couple were shocked when Adam opened the front door of the Helmsley house. "Hey boss! I didn't think you were going to be here!" Ted said with a smile as he shook Adam's hand.

Adam hugged Cody, then closed the door behind the couple as they entered the house, "Yeah, well sadly Chris got called to the studio, so we couldn't go to the Springs," he explained as he led them through the house and finally to the barbecue area out in the back yard.

"Oh sorry, but I guess that happens to all of us. I'm glad you're here though. I just hope this Barron fellow is nice," Cody said with a tiny lisp to his words.

Ted laughed, "Barrett, not Barron. I'm sorry too boss, but it _is_ good you are here." He took Cody by the hand as they sat on the brick bench in front of the fire pit.

"Thank Captain Hart, he's the one that invited me. Help yourselves to the drink cooler and snacks. I'm going to call and make sure Jay and Chris get here at some point," Adam said as he went back into the house.

Over then next hour the rest of the guests arrived. AJ Lee, Kelly, Eva, Natalya and Gail all of then, except AJ were nurses on Shawn's staff. They were all outside, waiting for Hunter and the new doctor to arrive.

Adam was busily introducing Bret to all his co-workers. In turn, Bret introduced Chiefs Lawler and Ross. Shawn had invited them so Bret would have friends to talk to as well. As was the usual case, they all knew each other, but usually it was because of an injury. It was nice to meet people like this in a social environment.

It wasn't long after the introductions were made, that Hunter's BMW pulled into the driveway. He'd gone over to Barrett's temporary apartment on the college campus to pick him up.

Everyone looked as Hunter and the new doctor came into view. Doctor Wade Barrett was an imposing figure. He stood six feet seven inches and had the muscular body frame to match. His hair was raven black and slickly parted on the side. He was thirty-one years old and over all, extremely handsome.

Hunter spent the next few minutes introducing Wade to the assembled group, he started with Bret and ended with, "... and last, but not least this is Doctor Adam Copeland, my right hand man. Adam, please meet Doctor Wade Barrett, from Manchester, England."

Adam reached out and shook Wade's hand, the man gripped firmly, "Pleasure to meet you, Doctor Copeland, I have heard a lot about you. You're right Hunter, he is nice on the eye," Wade's accent wasn't too thick as he spoke with a coy wink at Adam.

Adam flushed, he was going to kill Hunter, "Adam, please and welcome. I hope you find your time here enjoyable," he shook hands, but before he could let go, Wade kissed the back of his hand.

"My pleasure, Adam and I am Wade," his words were made even smoother with the English accent. Adam just stared after Barrett as Hunter led him towards the seating area. Oh did the warning bells go off in his head.

"Before Adam could sit down, his older brother arrived. The brothers hugged , then proudly, Adam introduced him to everyone. Bret was especially pleased to meet the band manager.

"So, where is Chris?" Adam asked as he was finally able to sit down and talk to his brother.

Jay flicked the ash from his cigarette into the ashtray on the nearby table, "at the studio. He'll be here after while," Jay fiddled with his cigarette, he didn't look at his brother as he spoke.

By Jason actions, he knew something wasn't right. Number one, Jay never smoked around him and two; his brother didn't look him in the eye.

"William Jason Copeland-Reso, tell me the truth! Where is Christopher!" Adam asked with more anger and volume than he intended, all eyes flicked over to the two brothers.

Jay stubbed out his cigarette, then looked at his younger brother, "he's at the studio. I swear. They are finishing up the vocal track for the last song," Jay's eyes bore into Adam's.

Adam sighed, "okay, I'm sorry bro. It's just that I'm still upset about our trip."

"I know and so is Chris. Jack had said the studio would be unavailable this weekend. Then yesterday he called and wanted to just get it finished. I'm sorry," Jay said with another sigh and lit another cigarette.

Everyone had gone back to what they were doing, leaving the brothers to talk. That is everyone but Bret and Wade, they casually but intently listened as best they could. However their reasons were as different as day light and dark.

Bret cared about his friend, Barrett was curious because he thought Adam was a pretty piece of ass. Neither was aware of what the other was thinking about Doctor Adam J. Copeland.

Shawn saw the mood of his party shifting. He wanted this to be fun for everyone. It was supposed to be a nice welcome for Doctor Barrett. He decided some party games would be a good way to mix.

Shaw split them into two teams of eight. Nurses plus Jay and Jim against Doctors and Bret and Jerry. He had set up a chalk board. He'd borrowed one from a classroom at the hospital. They were going to play Draw Charades.

Draw Charades was played by drawing pictures instead of acting out the chosen subject. Everyone loved the idea and several had played before.

The two groups got together at opposite ends of the patio to decide the subjects they would use. Wade had never played, he used this to his advantage.

Barrett, who had sat next to Adam, leaned over into the blond's personal space, "so can you explain to me how this works?" his voice was low and a tad husky, his accent smooth and silky.

Adam smiled warmly, "it's easy. Instead of acting out the subject like a book, movie, television show or word, you draw the clues on the board. It's a fun game, you will like it," the blond beauty explained.

Barrett scoffed, "I never had time to play games. I spent all my time at study. I'll give it... how do you American's put it? I'll give it the old college try," the Englishman grinned. What ever the game, he was sure to be the best, he always was.

Shawn's team went first. He picked a slip of paper from the doctor's basket of subjects. Shawn went to work, he was trying to get his team to guess the book "Fahrenheit 451". Of course this had to come from one of the firefighters or at least he assumed. After a minute had passed, Hunter called time. None of Team Nurse had gotten it. They all groaned when Shawn told them the answer.

Barrett took the first turn for Team Doctor. He began to crudely draw a bush with four stick legs, then something that sort of looked like a television set. They all made guesses but Shawn called time. Again groans were heard as Barrett said it was "Lassie".

More turns were had and both teams scored. It was tied four all. Adam was the last one to draw, if the doctors could guess, they would win. Adam drew the last slip of paper from the basket in front of Team Nurse.

Adam picked up the chalk and began to quickly draw the clue on his slip of paper. He drew a picture of a cow being picked up by a tornado. "Twister!" Bret yelled out, just as Wade was going to give the same answer. The doctor glared at the Captain, the man had swarmed around Adam all day, the Englishman didn't like it.

With a cheer, Team Doctor was declared the winner. The prize was a blueberry pie Shawn had made. Only the winning team was allowed to eat it.

Adam smiled as he went to sit back down. Just as he did, his phone vibrated, he pulled it out to look. He had an email from a blocked ID. He'd almost decided to ignore it, but like a cat he was curious, he opened the email. Adam looked, the message read: _"I'm so sorry, but you need to know"._ There was a picture file attached. He opened it... "No! NO!" he screamed in what could only be termed as a wail of mourning. He dropped the phone like it was on fire and took off running, his cries faded with his vanishing image.

"What the fuck?" Bret exclaimed as he bent down and picked up the abandoned smart phone.

Jay had tears running down his cheeks, he didn't need to look at the phone. He knew exactly what Adam had seen. He knew, because he had sent the message, the guilt had finally gotten to him.

Chris _had_ been called to the studio, that part of the story had been true. The lie was, they had finished last night. He and Adam could have gone to the Springs this morning, but Chris opted not too.

Bret showed Shawn and Hunter the image on Adam's phone. Bret was confused, Shawn was deeply hurt and Hunter was furious. There, on the screen for anyone to see was Chris, his tongue shoved down the throat of a young man, Evan Bourne, the new drummer of The Lionhearts. Evan wasn't resisting either, his body was wrapped around Chris like a boa constrictor.

"Give him a chance? He's just busy? I knew it, Shawn. I knew that bastard wasn't good enough for our boy! I'll kill him, I swear to God; I. Will. Kill. Him." Hunter didn't speak, he growled out his words through his teeth.

Shawn sighed, "Maybe I was wrong, but I want to hear what Jericho has to say..." Shawn's words were halted by the devil himself.

Chris Jericho had pulled into the driveway. Jim and Jerry herded everyone into the house. It wasn't their business. Barrett went in, but he quickly found a place to sit, near the open window.

Before anyone could make a move, Adam appeared from no where. He was by Chris' car door, tears streaming down his cheeks. Chris opened the door and stepped out, he knew of course, something was wrong, just not what.

"Kitten? I know you're upset with me, but if we leave right now, we can still have a lovely dinner and night in the Springs. I'll make up the long weekend to you, soon I promise," his tone was sincere, of course, he didn't know about the picture.

"Come on, Hunter, Bret this is their business. Jay, you too," Shawn stated in a near whisper as the pulled Hunter toward the kitchen door. They all went, Jay trailed behind Shawn like a lost child, a fact that Shawn noticed.

"You sent the picture?" Shawn asked in a whisper. Jay nodded, he knew he had a lot to answer for.

Adam was cross between furious and broken-hearted as he stood beside, Chris' car. He toyed with his engagement ring, "Why Chris? I thought you loved me! Why?" he refused to let the tears fall again, he was too angry to cry, at least for the moment.

"I _do_ love you baby Kitty. Why what? If it's about the weekend, I am sorry. We had a chance to finish. You've canceled things on us too, you know. It's the nature of our jobs," Jericho said in a worried tone. What the hell was going on?

"If you love me so much, why was I sent a picture of you and the little drummer boy kissing like the whore he is! I understood about the weekend, don't throw that in my face, Christopher Keith!" Adam spit the words out like they were poison.

Chris was dumbstruck, he didn't realize someone had seen them. His mind and mouth flew into action, "wait, just wait. Look, I'll admit he kissed me, but he was just overly excited about finishing up his first professional record. We all were. I should have stopped it, but I was just as thrilled. Adam, baby, I'm sorry. It won't happen again! It's _you_ I love, it's _you_ I asked to marry. Please, Adam, it was just a celebration kiss, nothing more," Chris' tone was pleading, his eyes full of worry.

Adam looked hard at Chris, he was searching for any sign of a lie, he sighed, "Yeah, okay. But, I don't want to go to the Springs. Let's just join the barbecue. That new doctor I was telling you about is here, it would be rude of me to leave now. We'll go some other time. At least I have the weekend off," Adam said in a sad tone. He still wasn't sure about things.

Chris pulled Adam into his arms and kissed him gently. With his arm around Adam's waist, Chris walked to him to the house. Adam never saw the look on Chris' face, was it relief or guilt?

When they got to the house, Adam immediately pulled Shawn, Hunter, Jay and Bret aside, where no one could hear them, or so he thought. Wade Barrett was listening from the small bathroom just off the laundry room. The others were standing in the living room.

"Hunter, just let me explain. I see how angry you are..." Adam then went on to explain what Chris had told him. Chris did a good job of looking contrite and guilty. Adam finished and looked at his fiancé.

"It was a dumb thing for me to do. I was or rather we were all excited about finishing up last night. Jay, come on, you let Heath plant one on you!" Chris said with a smirk to his manager.

The four men accepted Jericho's story. It was plausible that something like that could happen. Then Adam had another thought. "Wait. Jay, you said they finished this morning. Did you lie to me?" Adam looked at his brother with confusion as he cocked his head to one side.

Jay sighed, "No, not exactly. Chris _did_ have to finish up with Jack on the mixing board, so the _recording_ was done last night, see?" he explained as he glanced at Chris. He wasn't at all happy with Jericho.

"Oh, okay. I don't understand all that stuff. Now we've ruined Shawn's party long enough. Come on Chris let's go feed you," Adam said as he pulled his fiancé away. Bret and Jason followed the now happy couple.

Hunter turned to his husband, "I don't believe one word that _rock star_ says. Not. One. Word. This is headed for disaster, I can feel it."

Shawn sighed, "you... could be right, but then again maybe not. Let's just go see to our guests," he spoke firmly. He'd have to talk to Jason, but not now, they had guests.

Barret filed all he heard in his brain's memory file. He had his eye on having Adam, and Wade Barrett always got what he wanted, always. He flushed the toilet, for effect, washed his hands and joined the others.

As the party continued, Jason sat back and watched his little brother. He had promised their mother that he would always protect Adam. Up till now he had done that. He made a decision. No one noticed that he started working on his cell phone.

Everyone was back outside, enjoying the steaks Hunter and Chief Ross had grilled. With the fire pit and the warm early spring air the Colorado atmosphere was pleasant. Barret was taking to Hunter, Shawn was visiting with the three firefighters, the nurses among themselves, while Adam was deeply ensconced in Chris' arms.

Jason was off to the side, still working with his phone. When Jay finished, he slipped his phone into his pocket and moved to sit closer to his brother on the brick bench. As he did, he pushed the "send" button.

Bret felt his pocket vibrate, until that moment, he'd forgotten he still had Adam's cell phone. He stood up and went to the young doctor.

"Forgot, I still had this, you just got a message," the Captain said as he handed Adam his phone, then returned to his seat. It couldn't be the same thing twice.

Adam noticed it was the same blocked number. He looked at the message. Chris was now talking to Jason, Adam still in his lap.

This time the message was even more ominous, _"he lied"_. This time there were several pictures attached. He opened them.

Suddenly, without warning, Adam jumped up from Chris' lap. He began to scream at Jericho, "GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT! TAKE THIS WITH YOU! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Adam pulled the sapphire and diamond ring off his left ring finger and threw it at Chris. He then ran, his phone still in his hand. He went up to his carriage house apartment.

Adam stared at the pictures again, not only were there images of Chris and Evan kissing, but several of them, taken from a distance of the lead singer and drummer fucking, in what they'd thought was a hidden corner. He fell on his bed and sobbed his heart out.

Chris looked at Jason in confusion. Jay sighed deeply, "he knows, everything... you'd better leave... now."


	5. Heartbroken

Chris then understood. His affair with Evan had been discovered and he knew Jason was the one. He decided to leave, before Hunter found out and killed him right then and there. Without a word Chris got up and left. It was all he could really do.

While that was happening, Shawn apologized to the others, but asked the politely to leave. Kelly and Maria took Wade, as they lived in the same building. Barrett had hoped to stay, but left to be polite. He knew that would look better to his new boss. Cody and Ted left quietly as well. Everyone understood and told Shawn not to worry about it. They just hoped Adam would be alright. They had never seen the usually composed doctor so angry. One thing Shawn knew too, unlike most girls, his nurses would not gossip, because he did not allow it. People had been fired for it, more than once.

Jason stood, "I'm going too. He won't talk to me now. You know how he is, I'm more useful after he calms down. I'll be home if he wants me," he left before Shawn could question him. Jay was right though, Adam always depended on his brother after the crisis, never during.

Shawn moved to go to Adam's apartment. Bret stopped him, "Let me, we talk well together. Besides, I think Hunter is going to blow, only _you_ can fix that mess," the fireman spoke softly as he nodded towards a fuming Hunter, who was cleaning up.

"Alright. But, call if you need me. Adam can be... delicate and difficult. Let him lead..." Shawn gave the man the advice he'd learned after years of dealing with the Copeland brothers. Bret nodded and went up the stairs.

When Bret went to knock on the door, it swung open, it hadn't quite caught in the latch. He went into the dark apartment. He could hear racking sobs coming from the bed in the far corner. He shut the door and moved towards the bed.

Adam felt the bed dip, "Go away, Shawn. Just please... go away," the voice sounded so... broken.

"It's not Shawn, it's Bret. Shawn has to do damage control on his dishes. Hunter." Bret spoke softly. He hesitated then put his hand on Adam's back and began to rub. He was startled at first, Adam's skin was bare. He must have pulled his t-shirt off. The doctor's skin was soft and warm.

"Well, then Bret, leave. Please," Adam said with another sob. He was oblivious to the hand on his skin.

"Nope. I'm not leaving you alone. You don't have to talk, but I don't abandon my friends. You never walked out on me, so I'm here," Bret spoke softly but firmly. Many times over the last two weeks, Bret had tried to push Adam away when he was sobbing about Davy. Adam never left and in the end he was thankful the blond had been so stubborn. It was time for him to repay Adam's unwavering friendship.

Bret spent the next two hours, sitting on Adam's bed, gently stroking his back and listening to the young doctor's heart wrenching sobs. He saw the phone lying there, but he resisted picking it up. It had vibrated at least fifty times. He figured it had to be Jericho.

Without a word, Adam pushed the phone towards the firefighter. It was his way of telling Bret to look at it. Adam knew Bret got the message when the hand left his back. He waited for the Captain's reaction. Bret picked up the phone, the pictures were still open, his heart broke and his mind angered as he looked at the images. He had fallen for Jericho's lies and that angered him more than anything.

He sighed deeply, "I'm just, I honestly don't know what to say. I'm sorry seems so... weak. I don't understand him, I really don't," Bret said hesitantly. He really didn't know what to think, let alone say.

Adam rolled over on his back, his eyes shone with tears as the moonlight streamed in through the window. The silvery light also reflected the wetness on his cheeks. "I wasn't good enough, I guess. That has to be why. I'm just not good enough for him. I just, wish I hadn't... fallen in... love with him. Oh Chris, why? Why?" Adam rolled back over on to his belly and began the sobs with renewed vigor.

Bret remained silent, anything he said now would be lost. He could wait to speak, and set Adam to rights. It was Jericho who wasn't good enough for Adam. He resumed rubbing Adam's bare back.

"Turn. It. Off." Adam said after the phone vibrated once again. As Bret picked up the phone it registered eighty-three missed calls, all from the same ID; LION. He knew that was Jericho's pet name from Adam.

Eventually the sobbing stopped. Bret got up and went to the bathroom. He returned with a warm, damp wash cloth and towel. Bret got Adam to sit up. He gently washed the doctor's face like he was a little boy. After drying Adam's face, he put the wash cloth and towel on the floor.

"Thanks, I feel like a child. Why wasn't I good enough for him? Why?" Adam asked as the sobs began again, he buried his head in his hands.

Bret hugged Adam to him, "listen Sugar, it's Chris that isn't good enough for you! No man in his right mind who had you, would cheat on you. I know you don't want to hear this now, but it's better to find out now, than _after_ the wedding," his words were sincere. Bret just hoped they penetrated somewhere in Adam's brain.

Adam looked up at Bret with desperate eyes, "Stop, please stop being so sensible..." his words trailed off into more sobs as his hand once again covered his face. He leaned into Bret's embrace.

Bret held Adam close, "But you know, it's true. How would _you_ have felt if you saw those pictures on your honeymoon? I don't, for some reason Chris just isn't ready to settle down. If he had been, you would have set a date by now. It's not you; he's the one with the problem," again the firefighter spoke with wisdom.

Adam heard everything Bret said, he knew inside, the man made perfect sense. He didn't want it to. He was the one that wasn't good enough. "But, if I had been, good enough, he wouldn't, have needed, to cheat," Adam whimpered through the sobs as his body trembled.

Bret pulled Adam in even closer, "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Davy was handsome, but you are beautiful inside and out. Chris Jericho is a fucking fool, if... I would treat you like... treasure," the words that poured out shocked their owner more than the blond in his arms. Hart had no idea he felt that way. It scared him a bit.

Adam sniffed deeply, he looked at Bret," No, I'm not. Chris wouldn't, if I was, what... you say. It _has_ to be my fault. Has to... be me" he laid his head on Bret's shoulder. It felt so good to be in the strong, life saving arms.

"Sugar, nothing I say now is going to make you see reason. You just get it all out, then you'll be ready to listen. I will be right here," Bret said openly and honestly.

Adam's head nodded against his chest. Hart could tell the tears were still falling, it was going to be a long night. It didn't matter, he'd be there for Adam.

Meanwhile, over at the Helmsley house, Shawn was having to keep a tight reign on his husband.

"I'll kill that fucking bastard. Shawn, I'm going over to Jericho's and don't try to stop me..." Hunter moved to put on his jacket and pick up his keys.

"Hunter Hearst Helmsley, if you walk out that door, just keep walking till you reach the divorce court. I mean it..." Shawn was interrupted by the telephone. Because of their jobs, he _had_ to answer, it could be the hospital, or even a patient.

"Helmsley residence... oh... yes... I don't know... yes... I wouldn't... just give it time... I'll try but I won't promise... not happy... alright... I will... bye," Shawn hung up the phone with a sigh.

"That was Jerkicho wasn't it?" Hunter asked in a furious tone. He'd moved to sit down on the couch in the den where they had talked.

"Yes it was. He said he's called Adam over eighty times, but he won't answer. I told him to give it time. He asked if I'd get Adam to talk to him. I told him I'd try. He asked how you were, I told him, not happy. He said to say he was sorry. That was it," Shawn said honestly. He'd never lied or hid anything from Hunter in all their time together.

"I want to know what was on that cell phone. It had to be worse than kissing. Why Shawnnie? Why would he hurt our boy so badly?" Hunter's anger had changed to sad confusion.

Shawn laid his head on Hunter's shoulder, "I don't know Trips, I really don't know. I will say this, but do not tell Adam. Jay sent the first picture, so I assume he sent the other. I think he knows more than he's saying now. I need to talk to him, hopefully in the morning," Shawn said with a tired sigh.

"Jay wouldn't hurt his brother without a good reason, that I'm sure of. Think Buddy is making any progress? You know, Wade might be good for Adam, at least they have more in common. Let's go to bed, it's going to be a long day tomorrow," Hunter said as he stood up, he reached his hand out to his spouse. Shawn stood, they would work through it all tomorrow. He followed his husband up to their bedroom. This was far from over. He just hoped they all survived.

Bret still had Adam in his arms. He was leaning up against the headboard of Adam's bed. Adam's head was on his shoulder, at some point the crying had stopped and the doctor had drifted off to sleep. Bret decided not to move, Adam would need all the rest he could get. The Fireman's mind was racing. He just hoped in the morning Adam would more prone to listening to him.

Adam could feel the morning sun, it was warm on his bare shoulder, and if he opened his eyes he knew he would be blinded. He turned his head, he realized he was pressed up against someone. He heard low, grumbling snores that sounded more like a hibernating bear than a human. He knew it wasn't Chris.

Oh, Chris. Everything came screaming back into his brain. Those pictures, his Lion and that, little drummer boy, pants down, in the throes of passion. No, NO!

"NO!" Adam's voice finally caught up with the thoughts in his brain. He cried out in his half awake, half asleep state.

Bret started at Adam's cry, at some point he'd finally fallen asleep himself. "Hey now, easy, be easy. I'm still here, you're okay," he said softly as he stroked Adam's blond head softly.

"Bear, you sound like a bear," Adam said with a sleepy smack of his lips. It was obvious the doctor wasn't fully awake.

Bret chuckled softly, he'd never been compared to a bear before, he liked it, it was cute the way Adam had said it. They both drifted off to sleep again.

An hour later, Bret was fully awakened by Adam crying out in his sleep again. It tore at his heart.

"No Chrissy, please. I'll try harder. I love you. Please Chris. No, no, NO!" Adam sat up like a bolt of lightning had struck him, he was panting and sweating.

Hart sat up as well, he pulled the upset man into his arms, "it will be alright. I promise, it will be alright," he calmly stroked Adam's hair, down his back and up again. The action slowly calmed the doctor again.

"It will never be alright. I've lost my Lion to a... a whore. Why would it be alright?" Adam's tone was turning from grief to anger.

Bret knew what Adam was going through was akin to a death, meaning Adam would go through the same stages of grief he was experiencing. The only difference was, his Davy wasn't coming back, ever. Adam would have to deal with Jericho on a daily basis.

"I know you feel that way now, but trust me, it will pass. You have to decide what you want. We will all be here for you," Bret said firmly. He would help Adam through what ever he decided.

"I want Chris," Adam said firmly in return. He wanted his Lion, he loved him.

For some reason, that wasn't the answer Bret had wanted to hear, "you do? Are you sure? Sugar, I hate to say this, but if he cheated on you once, how do you know he wouldn't do it again? If you don't have trust, what do you have? You need to talk to him and get to the bottom of this. Better you find out the truth now, and not after the wedding, right?" Bret's words were hard, but brutally honest.

Adam sighed, "They you go, making sense again. You are really annoying with that. You're right though. If I ask him to meet me for breakfast, would you go with me? Sit close by? I'll buy."

"Yes, of course. I think you're doing the right thing. Get it out now, and no, I'll buy," Bret said with a smile. He handed Adam the cell phone that was now on the bedside table.

Adam dialed Chris, it didn't take long for the man to answer. "Chris... Cracker Barrel... one hour..." he hung up, not giving Jericho a chance to say no.

Bret went over to the main house to shower and shave. Shawn and Hunter were having breakfast. Bret filled them in quickly then went to get ready. The Helmsley's knew Adam was in good hands.

"I hope if Adam doesn't, Buddy will rip Jericho a new one. I guess, if I went too, I'd be in trouble?" Hunter asked, brow raised.

"Yes, you would. I'll call Jason, this will be our chance to talk to him. He won't lie to us, he knows better," Shawn said firmly as he picked up the phone to call his other nearly adopted son.

In an hour, Adam was in Bret's car. It was his Fire Captain's SUV, it was nearly new and fully loaded with the latest technology in communications and computers. There was also a GPS system and switches for lights and sirens. In the back were neatly packed boxes of fire equipment and a small basket of toys. Bret's turnout coat and white helmet hung over the back seat.

"I've been in an ambulance, but nothing this fancy. Why do I have the urge to push the siren button? Why the toys?" Adam asked as the drove down the street. His mind was trying to focus on something other than Chris.

Bret laughed, "Maybe later, not in a neighborhood on an early Sunday morning. Oh we have those for kids at fires. It helps calm them down. The spouse's auxiliary makes them. Davy was expert at making those yarn octopus. He used to braid my hair to practice," he smiled with the memory.

"Bret, I appreciate you doing this. I know you still have a lot on your mind. I'm sorry to mix you up in this, but I just don't want to be alone," Adam said nervously as he bit at his fingers.

"You have been there for me. I'll be there for you. I'm sorry you're going through this, I really am. I'm glad I have something else to think about, I just wish it wasn't Chris. Looks like he's here. Go on, I'll follow in a minute," Bret said as he pulled into the parking lot. Adam nodded nervously.

Adam opened the heavy door, his eyes flicked around. He hoped Chris had come alone or at least without the slut. He spotted Chris in the very back of the restaurant. It wasn't yet time for the Sunday crowd, so only a few tables were occupied. He was happy to see Chris was alone and looking as terrible as he felt. Without a word he slid into the booth opposite Jericho.

Chris looked up as Adam sat down, normally he would have slid into the seat next to him. He remained silent as the waitress approached. Adam just ordered coffee. As the waitress filled his cup, he saw Bret enter, he sat at a booth midway in the restaurant. Hart picked up the menu with a nod to Adam.

"Brought protection, I see," Chris said with a sip of his coffee. He looked horrible, like he hadn't slept, showered or shaved in days.

"Support. Why Chris? Just... why? Wasn't I good enough for you?" Adam wanted to sound angry, in stead he sounded like a wounded puppy.

Chris sighed, his fingers toyed with the coffee cup. He couldn't look Adam in the eyes," You were perfect for me. I just don't... I'm sorry."

Adam too toyed with his cup, "Apparently, I wasn't. Do you love me?" he wanted the answer; no matter what.

Chris finally looked up at his one time fiancé, "yes Kitten you were. Too good for me. I do but, I'm... oh fuck, I love you, but I'm sorry, I love him too," his eyes went back to his cup.

Adam fell back against the seat of the booth, his heart fell out of his chest, he was afraid if he looked down, he would see it splattered on the floor. "I didn't expect that one. What do you want Chris? Just what do you want?" Adam asked, the hole in his chest burned like metal on fire.

Jericho sighed, "In a dream world, I want you both. I love you because you keep me grounded and centered. I need that, desperately. I want him because he's wild and carefree. He isn't busy taking care of others. I love you because _you_ take care of others. I love that you're such a damn good doctor. I'm proud of that Adam, what ever else you may think of me. I am proud of you. I just don't want to be married. I shouldn't have... oh fucking hell, I screwed up everything! I'm a fucking dog!" Chris said as he banged his fist on the table. He was so angry with himself for screwing everything up.

Chris' words swirled around Adam's head like a flock of crying vultures. "Bret was right, I owe him an apology. It was better to find out now, instead of on our honeymoon. So... it _is_ over then? I can't trust you, without t rust, there is nothing. This is the big one, Chris. You just stomped on my heart after you swore to me you'd never hurt me like... Randy. That part hurts worse than anything he _ever_ did to me," Adam's voice was steady, but his tone was broken.

"Don't compare me to that fucker, Adam. I never, ever laid a hand on you. I never left you beaten and bloody, covered in cum in a corner. I'm sorry I hurt your heart, it just happened. I honestly didn't go looking to cheat. So that's it, you won't give me another chance?" Chris looked at Adam, a glimmer of hope lit his blue eyes.

"No, what you did was worse! Chris, you broke a _promise_, my _trust_ and my _heart_ for a... a... fuck! _YOU_ threw it all away! You threw me away like a dried up, well used dirty tissue! If you loved me, you wouldn't have stuck your dick up his shit hole! I can't Chris. Thanks to you, I'll _never_ trust anyone! Ever! You're free, go live your life. I hope my brother can make something of your band, Heath, Mike, Kofi and Alex deserve it! You'd better watch out for Hunter. I'm sorry we didn't work out. I _really_ loved you, with all my heart. Good bye, Chris. I _do_ wish The Lionhearts luck, even you. _Don't_ call me," Adam stood up, he reached into his jeans pocket and thew a five dollar bill on the table. He turned and went to the restroom.

Chris drained his cup. He threw a ten on the table and picked up Adam's five. He stopped at Hart's table. He laid the five down, in front of Bret.

"Take care of him. He deserves better than me. I am sorry I hurt him. You can believe me or not, up to you. Please, take care of him," Chris left before the tears fell. He was upset he'd hurt Adam, but it had to be.

Bret watched as Jericho left. He thought about checking on Adam, but figured the man needed a few minutes alone. If he didn't come out soon, then he'd check.

Adam went into the stalls and sat on the toilet seat, he was shaking. He let out a few tears, then decided he'd better pull himself together. His life with Chris was over. He decided he would devote himself to becoming the best fucking trauma doctor in Colorado. He went to the sink and washed his face. He pulled his hair out of its pony tail and combed it till it lay softly just past his shoulders. He was also hungry. With a last run through of the comb, he left the bathroom. Determination burned in his heart instead of love.

Adam slid into the booth across from Bret. After placing their breakfast order, Adam told Bret everything, almost. He'd left out the reference to his past abusive relationship with Randal Orton.

"... and so, no more relationships for me. I'm going to become the best damn trauma doctor in Colorado; maybe better than Hunter, but don't tell him I said that," Adam said with confidence as he flipped his hair over his shoulder.

Bret smiled, "I'm sure you will be. You know. I'll always be here for you. Oh, he left this, I guess he felt too guilty to let you pay."

Adam pushed the five dollar bill aside, "Tip. I don't want it. I want to do something, I don't want to sit around and mope all day. Want to go riding? We could go the stables on Mountain Road, take a ride?" his tone was hopeful, he loved horseback riding.

Bret laughed, "I'd love to, if they have a palfrey for me. I _can_ ride, it's just been a while. Eat up and we'll head out," Hart was at least glad Adam wanted to do something and not just hide away.

By eleven o'clock, Bret and Adam were riding on the grasslands of the foothills. There wasn't a cloud in the spring sky. The air was fresh and crisp as they followed the trail along a mountain spring.

"Listen!" Adam had stopped his bay quarter horse. He ear was trained to the vista, of Denver, many miles in the distance. Bret stopped his appaloosa, he looked to where Adam was pointing. They heard the sounds of very distant church bells from many different bell towers. It was beautiful as a Bald Eagle circled over head.

"Beautiful. This was a great idea. We'll have to do it again sometime with a picnic and fishing poles. Shawn would love it too. It would remind him of being at home in Texas," Bret said as they slowly continued the ride.

"Yeah. I'd like to camp by horseback. Ride and then stop where we wanted to pitch the tents," Adam said with a bit of dreamy tone. Chris was temporarily forgotten.

"That would be fun. Hard to get that much time off though. It's hard to be a public servant, always on call. Plans get changed..." Bret said as his voice trailed off. His last vacation with Davy was called off when the flu knocked out more than half the department; at once.

"Yes, they do. I suppose you _are_ on call twenty-four seven. What you're three days on two off?" Adam asked as he sat on a rock. They had dismounted to let the horses drink or graze for a while. The rock was more like a small boulder next to the mountain stream.

"I'm four on two off, but that's by choice. I like being there for my guys and Davy was three and two, it worked for us. Maybe now, I will switch to three and two. Sorry, I don't mean to... you know," Bret said with a yank on a stray string on the cuff of his jeans.

"You think I won't talk about Chris. At least... sorry. We _have_ to stop saying sorry all the time. Your my friend and I am yours, we have nothing to apologize for. You know, this would make a nice painting. Hold my horse's rope, please?" Adam said as he stepped off the rock.

The doctor took several pictures of the area. He got the horses in some shots and a few of Bret. He used the camera on his smart phone. Considering his heart had just been lying on the floor, crushed and broken, he was feeling happy and content. After Adam took the pictures, they mounted up and started back towards the stable. After much objecting, Adam finally relented and let Bret pay for the horse rental.

"Hey, do you mind if we make a stop? A house I wanted to look at is open today. I'd value your opinion," Bret asked as they drove back to Denver.

"I don't mind at all. I would like to buy a new house too, someday. We never even had a chance to do any house hunting, glad now we didn't," Adam said with a bit of a sad sigh. As much as he loved his carriage house apartment, and being so close to Shawn and Hunter, he'd been looking forward to buying his first home with Chris.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bring up any bad memories," Bret said with a tone of regret. Maybe asking Adam wasn't a good idea after all.

"Yes, of course! I love looking at houses. I can't live with the Helmsley's forever. It will give me an idea of what's out there," Adam spoke with a smile.

Eventually, Bret pulled up to a beautiful house, on Newcastle Drive. The house was pretty and secluded with a wooded lot. They followed the Realtor as she gave them a tour of the house.

"This main floor master suite has its own deck. The kitchen has a mountain view bay window. There are four additional bed rooms and two full baths upstairs. The family room is bright and open. It opens out to a deck with a wonderful view. Lastly there is a recreation room and wet bar in the walk out basement. Oh and the basement is finished and has an office space. Feel free to walk around," the Realtor said with a big, smile.

Bret went around and looked carefully at things most people didn't bother with. It was just natural to him as a firefighter. He taught Adam things to look for, like wiring and plumbing or if wall sockets were properly grounded. Adam found it very interesting and educational as well.

"So asking prices is six hundred ninety-five thousand? I'll give you six hundred, cash in hand tomorrow," Bret said firmly. He knew his old house would sell quickly and of course Davy's insurance would come in soon. He had seven hundred thousand in savings and this property was an excellent investment. In ten years, he could double his money if he wanted to sell.

The real estate agent looked at her file of papers and did some number crunching on her calculator. She was stoned faced and unreadable.

"You know, there was that house yesterday, a couple of blocks over, with the better view," Adam said in a whisper, but loud enough for the agent to hear. She started doing more calculations.

"Captain Hart, congratulations, you now own this property. After a few signatures of course and the required ten percent, checks are fine." The agent said with a huge smile. She was thinking about the wonderful commission she had just made.

Bret smiled and shook her hand. He sat down and signed the letter of agreement. The rest of the paper work would be done at the banks and lawyers tomorrow. The firefighter handed over a sixty thousand dollar check. He and the agent made an appointment for the next day.

When Adam and Bret were back in the Fire Department SUV, Bret spoke, "Adam, that was brilliant! What ever gave you that idea?"

Adam laughed, "I could see her calculator. She was trying to get you up to six fifty at least. I thought, if she thought there was a more interesting house, she might think twice. I'm glad it worked.

"I've never been so... impulsive before. But that house just felt right," Bret said with a happy smile. He loved the new house, it felt peaceful and he could still share sunsets with Davy. He was looking forward to settling in.

"I loved it. I could live there. Those mountain views from the deck and master suite were beautiful. Congratulations. Also, it's not all that far from the rest of us, welcome to the Aurora side of town," Adam said with a big smile.

The closer they got to the Helmsley house though, the more Adam's thoughts drifted back to his break up with Chris. He knew he'd have to tell Shawn and Hunter, and keep Hunter from wanting to kill Chris. He let out a long, sad sigh without realizing it.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you. I know it's hard, Adam. It _is_ like a death, in a way. So I understand. Just, don't let what Chris did... ruin your ability to love again. You'll _know_ when you meet the right person. I'd been burned by love, more than once. I'd about given up, then Davy walked into my life. Right now, it's still fresh, raw and hurtful, but it _will_ get better," Bret said softly, but firmly and honestly. He just hoped Adam would understand.

Adam hadn't even noticed they were parked in the Helmsley's driveway. "Oh Bret, I'm not... Chris isn't... your situation is far worse than mine. I don't want anything to do with love, it's too painful. I'd rather direct my efforts to my patients. Listen, before we go in; thank you for today. I'll remember it, always. I appreciate all you've done for me," his words were full of so many mixed emotions. He knew one thing, he was done with love.

"No matter what, I'll always be your friend. I thank you, I had a wonderful time today too. Hey, I'm counting on you to help me with the new house. You have great decorating taste. Are you ready? I'm sure they are waiting," Bret asked with a smile. He hoped Adam _would_ help, he was lousy with decorating, that was Davy's forte.

Adam nodded and unbuckled his seat belt, as they got out and walked to the house, the doctor spoke, "Sure, I'd be glad to help you. Oh, Jason is here, that's his bicycle. Sometimes we go for rides when we have time together. I just hope this mess with Chris won't hurt his career. They continued toward the house.

While Adam and Bret were gone, Shawn had invited Jason over. When he got there, he showed them the pictures he'd sent Adam. Shawn was horrified and hurt, he'd always been on Chris' side. Hunter had been just plain furious. He bit his tongue and didn't say "I told you so". Even he was surprised that Chris had actually gone _that_ far.

Jason explained that he just couldn't stand the guilt of keeping Chris' affair a secret. He'd finally decided he was brother first, band manager second. He just hoped Adam would forgive him for not telling him sooner.

They were also getting a bit worried. They hadn't heard anything from Bret and Adam all day. When Shawn tried to call, both cell phones had gone to voice mail. At least Adam wasn't alone, they knew he was safe and in good hands with Bret.

Shawn heard the back door open, "finally" he said as he got up. He, Hunter and Jay had sat in the den, waiting for Bret and Adam to return.

Bret and Adam walked into the den, "sorry we're a bit late," Bret said sheepishly. When he saw the three worried faces. He realized they should have called.

"It's alright, but check your phones, I tried to call!" Shawn said in an exasperated tone as Bret and Adam sat down.

Both of the new arrivals pulled out their phones. Bret's had lost its charge and Adam's was off. Oh well they were home and safe.

Adam just jumped in and started talking. He knew it couldn't be avoided. He told everything that had happened, once again leaving his past with Orton out of it. He then explained that he and Bret went for a horseback ride. He left the part about the house for Bret to tell.

"... so after all that, we went to look at that house over on Newcastle Drive. I bought it. Then we came home," Bret said with a smile. It had taken nearly and hour for them to explain their day. Shawn, Hunter and Jason just sat there. It took a moment for all the information to sink in. It had been an eventful day.

"First of all, congratulations Bret. That is a beautiful house. I loved it when you showed me the pictures on-line. Adam, son are you... no of course, you're not alright. What do you need?" Shawn finally spoke. Adam looked so broken and lost.

"Jay-Jay, we need to talk. Bret, thanks again for today, I would have been lost without you. We'll be back later," Adam said as he led his brother out of the den. Soon he and Jason were settled on the couch in Adam's apartment.

"It _was_ you wasn't it? The pictures? You sent them didn't you? Adam asked his brother. He'd thought about it and when he'd seen Jason's face, he knew. His brother had sent the phone messages.

"Yes. I couldn't stand the guilt any more. I don't think that Chris knew that I knew as long as I did. At first I just thought it was harmless flirting, to make Evan loosen up and feel more like part of the band. I saw them kissing a few times, but then last Friday, I saw them; fucking. I knew then you needed to know. I know you, bro. If I had just told you, you wouldn't have believed me. You had to see the proof. I'm so sorry, you don't know how sorry," Jay explained as best he could, tears in his eyes.

Adam sighed, "You're right. If you had just told me, I probably would have killed you. So, I guess Evan was the reason Chris never stayed after fucking. I can get past the cheating, almost. What hurts is he lied. Jay, he promised me, he'd never hurt me. He's no better than Randal. Bret was so right, better to know now than on the honeymoon. I warned him, this better not affect your job," Adam said in a weary tone. He hugged his brother, to let Jay know he was forgiven for keeping it secret so long.

"It won't affect my job. The contract with Reso Entertainment is iron clad. I owe it to Heath, Mike, Kofi and Alex to do the best promotion job I can _and_ I will. If Evan wasn't the best drummer, I'd fire him. Oh, so you know, the rest of The Lionhearts don't know. Not even Heath. Chris is going to have to explain it. The others won't like it, they love you!" Jason said as he too, hugged his little brother.

Adam sighed for the millionth time that day, "Tell them I said The Lionhearts better kick some rock and roll ass! They are too good not to be a success. It just hurts so much, Jay. I loved him so damn much," Adam broke down in tears. He cried in his brothers arms as the heartache of the break up finally hit him head on.

Jason just held his baby brother. He just wished Adam could find the love he truly deserved. He too, had thought Chris would be the one. He'd hoped all the damage Orton had caused would be healed, instead the old wounds had been ripped open by new ones.

Adam didn't deserve this. Jay was so proud of his brother. Adam had managed to finish medical school and his internship, despite all the pain Randy caused. So many times, Adam, barely able to walk, picked himself up and worked, long hard hours.

At least Randy couldn't hurt Adam any more. Orton was in jail for the rest of his life. He'd hit a school bus while drunk and killed five innocent children. They'd thrown the legal books at him, hard. If Colorado had the death penalty, Randal Orton would be dead.

Jason vowed to himself, nobody was ever going to hurt his baby brother again. Never. Ever. Again.


	6. Back to the Grind

Jason groaned when the alarm went off at five am. He'd fallen asleep two hours ago, after Adam finally stopped crying. He'd just stayed the night, he wasn't about to abandon his brother for sleep. As he punched the alarm, he realized Adam was already up and in the shower. Jay sniffed, bless Adam's heart, the coffee was already brewing.

At six am, Adam stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his blue scrubs and long white coat. To look at him, you'd never know he was going on about an hours worth of sleep. It was a hold over from his days as an intern at the hospital. "I'm sorry bro, I forgot about the alarm. Have some breakfast and go back to bed, stay as long as you want," Adam said to his brother as he poured a cup of coffee. His raspy voice was the only clue of the emotional night, he was a bit hoarse from the sobbing.

"I will, don't worry. Hey, you alright? I'm sure Hunter could give you time off. You're his baby boy after all," Jason said with a wink and bite of the toast he'd made.

Adam smiled, "No, I need to be there. It's Doctor Barrett's first day. Wouldn't do for the boss not to show up. Yeah, thanks for last night. I just have to keep going. I think of Bret and I realize, in the scope of things, my situation is minor. I'm just going to focus on my job and my patients," Adam said firmly and confidently. He finished his coffee and started to get ready to leave. He gathered his phone, watch, stethoscope and brief case, which was really more like a doctors bag.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Bret must feel, so... lost. He seems like an okay guy, for being older," Jason said with a wide yawn. He finished his toast and turned off the coffee pot. He slipped back into his brother's bed.

"Jay! Bret's not old, he's only forty-five, I swear! He is, but he's doing better. He'll be busy with his new house. I'll help him when I can, he likes my style. I gave him the smaller version of that," Adam stated firmly as he pointed to the painting over the fire-place.

Jason just grunted and turned over to sleep. His thoughts were on something else, Adam had quickly jumped to Hart's defense. He sleepily wondered if Adam had feelings for the older man. His thoughts faded as his dreams turned to a cute little red-head, named Heath.

Adam just shook his head, his brother could fall asleep in the middle of plane crash. He quietly gathered up his things and left. He wanted to get to the hospital early, he was going to show Wade around. They had talked about it at the barbecue, before all hell had broken loose.

Adam smiled when he got down to the bottom of the steps, Bret was leaning against his Mustang. "Good morning. Ha! You not only sound like one, you look like a bear too!" Adam joked. Bret's hair was wild and curly when he didn't gel it down.

Bret laughed, "Okay, just call me Bear. Here, I made you a steak sandwich. I figured you'd forget to eat otherwise. You have a good talk with your brother?" Hart asked softly as he handed Adam a brown paper bag.

"Thanks... Bear. I'm sure it will be delicious. Yes, I did. Bless Jason, he just wanted to protect me. He couldn't stand it once he knew how far it had gone with... them. I cried more, got really angry and cried more. I'm going to be alright. You were right, it was better to find out now," Adam said with a soft smile. He really was feeling better.

"I'm glad he was there for you, brothers are handy for that. I miss Oje, guess you're my substitute little brother. Have a good day at work, Hunter is really excited about this new guy. See you later and Sugar, remember to eat," Bret said with a wink and smile as he opened the car door for Adam.

"Thanks. Okay, I'll try to be a good brother. See you later, you old Bear," Adam said with a wave as he backed down the driveway. He contemplated, he doubted if Bret ever called Owen "Sugar". He shrugged and turned his focus back to work.

Adam walked into the Emergency Room of the University of Colorado Hospital. The television in the waiting area played to an empty room. That wasn't unusual at six thirty Monday morning. AJ was the clerk on duty, she was preparing her shift change report. As he passed through the reception area, Adam heard Shawn in the nurse's room getting the report on the night shift. The morning shift started at seven and Shawn would be ready on the dot.

Doctor Copeland went down the hallway, he noticed there were no patients. That was good, it would be easier to show Wade around and tell him how things were. Adam stopped by his tiny office. He dropped off his briefcase. He saw a stack of metal covered patient charts on his desk. He picked up the stack of six charts,along with the paper bag with the sandwich and went to the break room.

Ted and Cody were talking over a cup of coffee. They had been on duty, "hey boss," Ted said with a smile.

"Hey, Teddy, Codes. Quiet night I see. Doctor Barrett not here?" Adam asked as he put the bag in the fridge, then sat down and opened the top chart. It was Adam's job as the sub-head of the Department to check the patient charts and make sure all the proper care and procedures had been followed, as well as the diagnosis and treatment.

"Haven't seen him. Yeah, quiet night, Cody took lead and did really well. Two broken arms, one set of stitches, one case of flu; admitted for observation and two black eyes, domestic dispute," Teddy said as Adam checked, then signed the charts.

"Excellent work guys. It does me good to know I have such a great team. Ah, there you are, welcome to U of C, Doctor Barrett," Adam said warmly as he stood and greeted the new physician.

"Thank you, Doctor Copeland. May I look? I'd like to see how you charting is done," Wade said as he sat down. He ignored both Ted and Cody and took the charts out of Adam's hands.

"Um... okay. Doctors DiBiase and Rhodes were on duty last night, you'll see they are excellent," Adam said with pride as he sat back down.

Wade flipped open the charts, he had a red ink pen in hand. He made a few circles on the reports. He looked like a teacher grading papers. He made occasional sounds of disapproval.

Ted and Cody looked confused at Adam. He looked at them in return and shrugged, "What are you doing? If I may ask?" Adam asked the Englishman.

"Making sure Doctor Helmsley is aware of some things," Wade said as he made another red circle on one of the charts.

"Such as? I checked each one of those charts carefully," Adam asked again as he pulled over one of the freshly marked charts.

"Wrong suture kit used here. Wrong type of cast compound, where is the X-ray from the Optician on this black eye? How do you know the orbital bone wasn't fractured? Or on this one as well? You call that excellent work?" Doctor Barrett's tone was "tisking" as he finished with the last chart.

Adam rolled his eyes, "It's okay boys. I'll speak to him, you can go now. I'll see you later," Adam waved to the two young doctors. They nodded and left, both had worried looks on their faces. But they trusted Adam to do his job.

Doctor Copeland picked up the charts and stood, "follow me to my office," When they got to Adam's small office, Adam sat behind his desk and offered Wade the plain chair opposite him.

"There is nothing wrong, Wade. We have to be careful to keep patient costs down. The suture kit and cast compounds are our standard. If you read, Doctor Rhodes advised these two patients to see their personal physicians if further pain persists. Had Doctor Rhodes felt it was necessary, he of course would have ordered X-rays, no question. Why make the patient pay five hundred dollars if it's not needed? You have to get used to the fact that we don't have National Health Care. I am very careful when I check these. Hunter will ask, so I will explain. Now, while it's still..." Adam's voice tailed off as he looked at the little table under his window. A fresh vase of flowers sat there.

Chris was the only one who ever sent flowers, would he have dared? Adam got up and went to the flowers. There was a small card attached to a green stick. He opened the envelope and pulled out the card, he expected it to be from Chris and the thought made him angry. Adam looked at the card, then at Barrett, "you? Um, thank you very much, but why?" his look was one of confusion, the card only read, _"From Wade"._

"I don't know what happened Saturday, but I just thought they might cheer you up. I didn't mean to cause problems for Doctors Rhodes and DiBiase," Barrett spoke in an apologetic tone. He had to tread carefully, he hadn't figured Adam out yet. If he wanted in that ass, he had to know how to "get" to Adam.

"Thank you very much. I do like fresh flowers, especially mixed daisies like these. About Saturday, I'm sorry you had to see that; it's complicated," Adam was touched by the gesture, but Chris was really none of the new doctor's business.

"You're very welcome. I'm sorry, I won't push you about it, but I'm here if you need a friend," Barrett said with an extremely handsome smile. It made Adam flush, but only a bit.

Before anymore could be said, Shawn' voice was heard over the PA system, "Doctor to ER One, Doctor to ER One."

Adam and Wade quickly went to see what the emergency was. When they go to the trauma room, they found a small girl with a badly scraped arm, he father was in near hysterics. Shawn had already started to clean the wound, it was full of dirt, gravel and grass. "What happened, sweetheart?" Adam asked gently as he carefully looked for other wounds.

"She was riding her bike, waiting for me to take her to school. She tipped the bike and skidded on her arm! Is it broken? Her mother will kill me!" the father was more upset than then child. Adam found that was often the case.

"I don't think so, but we'll X-ray it just in case. Normally, I wouldn't, but that's a bad fall. There could be a hairline fracture," Adam said gently. He had a feeling and he wanted to be sure. Sure enough she did have a hairline fracture. She was very well-behaved as Shawn and Adam put bandages on the wounds and a splint on her arm. She loved the "Hello Kitty" sling Wade had given her.

After the girl and her father left, Adam showed Wade how they signed off on a chart. Wade was impressed with Adam's skill, he realized Adam was threat to any advancement the Englishman hoped for. Wade had his hands full.

"So why an X-ray on her, even I wouldn't have done that," Wade asked curiously as Adam placed the chart on the rack outside the reception area door.

"A feeling. I can't explain it. She kept whimpering whenever Shawn moved her arm to clean it," Adam explained as best he could.

Much of the morning was spent the same way. Minor cuts, scrapes and a broken hip. An elderly man had fallen. That one required emergency surgery by Hunter.

At noon, Adam grabbed his sandwich and met with Wade, Shawn and a couple of other nurses in the main break room.

Shawn smiled, "Bret fussed over that sandwich for half an hour, he cooked the steak in Chief Ross' left over barbecue sauce. You and Jay have a good talk?"

"It's delicious. He shouldn't have gotten up so early to do this for me though. Yes, we did, I'll fill you in tonight," Adam replied then took a bite of the delicious sandwich.

"He misses fussing over Davy and with Owen gone, you're his best friend now. He wants to get back to work, but Lawler won't let him yet. Wade, are you finding things alright?" Shawn asked as he ate his own lunch.

Barrett bristled, how dare a nurse call him by his first name at work. He normally would have said something, but Shawn was married to Hunter, he couldn't afford to piss the man off. "Yes, I am. A lot of treatment is the same, but the paper work is; very different. I don't understand it, why no National Health Care? How do people get treatment or meds if they can't pay for it?" the Englishman asked in a concerned tone. To him, he just could not understand it.

"It's hard. We are a little different, being tied to the University helps. We don't refuse treatment to anyone. There are educational funds and grants we can tap into. We work out easy payment plans. Americans don't like the government in their business. Unfortunately, people sometimes do die from lack of treatment or lack of meds," Shawn said with a sigh. It was touchy subject.

"Adam, Hunter has to teach this afternoon, so you're completely in charge," Shawn noted as he looked at a paper he'd pulled from his pocket.

"No problem..." Adam was interrupted as another call came over the pager. Everyone got up and rushed to the trauma room.

"Take these things off me you fucking asshole!" a voice yelled at full volume. Adam froze in his tracks at the door to the room. He never thought he'd hear _that_ voice again. It belonged to his abusive ex lover, Randal Orton. The room was filled with prison guards and two state troopers. The ambulance EMT's were just moving Orton from their stretcher to the bed in the trauma room.

Adam took a deep, shaky breath and entered the room. Randy was too busy fighting the hand cuffs that held both his arms and legs to the bed. His face was a bloody mess.

Shawn stopped Adam, "I'll call Hunter. He and Wade can deal with him."

"No, I can do it. He can't hurt me. Let me work, please," Adam said with a solid resolve. This all peaked Barrett's interest, there was a story here.

"What happened?" Adam asked the head prison guard as Adam started a chart for Orton.

"This fuck... er... prisoner decided he was going to take over the Top Dog spot. The idea was halted by the current Top Dog's bodyguards. He's lucky, he nearly got shanked. Instead he just got punched; a lot. Warden said to patch him up and get him back ASAP," the guard explained to the doctor.

Adam nodded as he made a few notes, "Want me to take the lead? I don't mind," Barrett asked Adam, his brow raised.

"No, I'll do it, but you can help. I'll need it," Adam again spoke with resolve. It wouldn't look good on his record to refuse anyone treatment, even a mortal enemy.

Orton had calmed down a bit, he noticed both Shawn and Adam, a sick looking smile broke out on his blood covered face. It made him look like the viperish snake he was. The medical staff snapped on latex gloves and surgical masks to protect them from all the blood.

"Well, well, little Addy finally graduated medical school. Last time I saw you, _you_ were on the stretcher," his voice sneered out the vile words.

Adam said nothing as he, Wade and Shawn began to process of cleaning the punch cuts on Randy's face. The usually gentle Shawn made sure there was plenty of the stinging, cleaning liquid on the gauze he used.

"That fucking stings, you fucking goody-goody!" Randy barked harshly at Shawn. The nurse kept working without a flinch.

Barret was feeling along Orton's nose, "not broken, but dislocated. I'll snap it back, you be ready with the bandage. On three." Wade said to Adam.

Adam nodded and took the bracing tapes Shawn had cut and prepared for the doctors. Wade counted to three and with a crack that made even the cops wince, Adam taped the relocated nose securely back into place. When Barrett snapped the nose back into its proper alignment, Orton let out a series of curses that would have made a sailor blush. He kept on cursing as Adam taped his face.

"I will have to stitch this. You need to be quiet so I can work, please Sir," Adam spoke to his ex abuser with the same respect as any other patient.

"I bet it makes you sick... ha... you have to be nice to me!" Randy spoke in a taunting tone.

"I'm nice to all my patients. Hang on, this will sting for a minute," Adam said gently as he took the prepared needle from Shawn.

Adam expertly numbed the area above Randy's left eye brow. Even Orton couldn't complain. With his graceful fingers, Adam used the tiniest stitches possible to close the cut. Wade was impressed not only with Adam's skills, but his bedside manner as well.

Wade applied butterfly bandages to the more minor cuts and checked Orton's eyes to make sure there was no damage to the bones. The whole thing had taken a little over an hour. Randy was able to walk out of the emergency room, but was hand cuffed and shackled with two cops and two guards holding him.

Shawn gave the head guard an envelope. It contained a copy of the report, telling the prison doctor what they had done and the recommended follow-up care, along with the medicine Orton should have. Orton was gone as quickly as he had arrived.

Adam hurried back to the break room. He was trembling hard now that it was over, it hit him. He remembered the last time he was with Randy, his own face had looked much the same by the end of the beating. It was the end of their relationship, Adam had enough.

"You all right? That had to be horrible for you. Normally they go to County, but they were too busy to take him safely. That's what the guard told me. You did really well, son. I'm proud of you," Shaw spoke softly as he hugged Adam to him.

The nurse felt Adam's tremble, "Yeah, I'm okay. It was just a bit of a shock, especially now. Timing wasn't too great. Thanks, he was just another patient," Adam's voice matched his trembling body.

"You want to go home? I'll explain it to Hunter, he'll understand," Shawn asked as he hugged Adam and stroked his back like a worried parent.

"No, no there's only a couple of hours left on shift. I don't have any admits to check on. I'll be alright," Adam said with confidence, his trembling had nearly stopped.

"Alright. You're a strong young man and I'm proud of you. Hunt will be too. Doctor Barrett doing alright?" Shawn asked as he let go of Adam.

Adam smiled at Shawn's compliment, "he's a little pompous. I'll have to explain all the red marks on the charts to Hunter," Adam had told Shawn what Wade had done before the shift had started.

"Give it time, he'll get used to our ways and learn you are the supervisor. Let's get back to work," Shawn spoke just as the pager went off again, calling them to the trauma room.

This time it was a horrible one car accident. As hard as they tried, there was nothing they could do to save the man. He'd gone through the windshield and nearly severed his head. It was a sad part of the job.

Shawn went with Adam, the man's wife had been called and was waiting for news of her husband. It was heartbreaking, but it wasn't the first time for either the doctor or nurse. It was during these times where Shawn's pastoring came in handy. He was often praised for his comfort, he just brushed it off; it was his job.

When they finished, Adam showed Wade one of their more unpleasant tasks, taking a body down to the morgue. Adam explained the paperwork that had to be done. They had to wait for the morgue attendant to sign off on the chart.

"We never did menial tasks like this. It's what nurses or ward attendants are for. We doctors are above all this," Wade said in a very snobbish tone that was only made worse by his English accent.

Adam looked at Wade with a bit of a glare, "we owe it to them to see it through to the end. You can't just had something off because _you_ think it's "menial". I have mopped up vomit, blood, urine and excrement, you will too if it's necessary and you'll do it without question or delays. Understood?" Adam said in a very firm tone. If he did it, Wade would too.

Wade sighed but nodded, that would be something he would change when he took over. He knew he had a lot of work to do. Getting in Adam's pants was the first order of business. "You're amazing you know. The way you handled that convict. It seems like you two knew each other. Has he been here before?" Wade knew there was a lot more to it than that, but he had to start fishing for information somewhere.

Wade and Adam were headed back to the ER, "No, he's never been here before. He was drunk he hit a school bus and killed five children. He's in prison for the rest of his life. We knew each other before that. Come on, I'll show you how to shift out. It's been a long day," Adam said vaguely. Barrett didn't need to know about Randy and himself.

It was after three. Adam explained how the shifts worked and then handed off to the next pair of doctors and staff of nurses. Adam liked the day shift. It was just busy enough and he was usually home by four. That gave him time in the evenings, well, that didn't matter so much now.

At four thirty, Adam pulled into the driveway. He'd stopped off to buy some groceries for supper. He grabbed the shopping bag and his brief case and went up to his apartment. Adam found a note from his brother. Jason said to call if he needed him and they would get together soon. He thanked his brother for the use of his bed.

The doctor smiled, once again Jason had been there for him, he was grateful in the end that his brother had told him about Chris and Evan. He just wish he'd told him in person. Adam then shook his head, Jay was right, he wouldn't have believed it.

As Adam warmed up a can of chicken noodle soup, he thought about things. The signs were there, he just either didn't notice or refused to notice. Chris had stopped spending the entire night with him, his phone always went to voice mail first, he never took Adam to his place anymore and he stopped inviting him to rehearsals. Adam should have put two and two together. Adam also thought about the fact that Chris always either avoided or changed the topic when it came to talking about plans for the wedding. Well, it was over now, nor more Chris and no more love, it only ever got him in trouble.

With a long sigh, Adam dished up a bowl of soup and sat down at his small kitchen table. Before he could take his first bite, there was a knock on his door. He went to answer it, he smiled, it was Captain Hart. "Hey Bear, come on in. Want a bowl of soup?" Adam asked with a smile. Seeing Bret instantly cheered him.

"Hi. Yes please. How was your first day back at work? Barrett do okay?" Bret asked as he joined Adam at the table.

The two friends talked over their small but plentiful supper. Adam filled Bret in on all that happened, even the flowers from Wade. The doctor never noticed the growling expression that quickly flashed across Bret's face.

Brent told Adam that the sale of the house was finalized and he now fully owned the Newcastle Drive property. He also said that a couple was really interested in his old house. He said it was proof that time and tide stood still for no man. Adam told Bret he would help in any way he could with the new house. He even promise him a painting to hang over the fireplace. Bret liked the idea very much and said he looked forward to it. He told Adam to paint what ever came to mind.

After dinner the two men found themselves on Adam's couch watching television. Bret made popcorn while Adam poured glasses of iced tea. They had a wonderful time watching old reruns of classic comedies. They talked for a while after they finished watching television. At ten pm Bret left. He gave Adam a little kiss on the cheek, then went over to the main house. Adam smiled, it had been a wonderful evening. It had been a long time since he'd just watched TV and talked. Chris always wanted to right to bed and fuck.

The next morning when Adam went into his office to check the previous nights charts, he smiled; there was a huge bouquet of fresh daisies. It was even bigger than the one he'd gotten yesterday. He would have a talk with Wade, it was too much.

Just as Adam pulled out the card, Wade came into the office. The Englishman frowned, the flowers weren't from him. Who else could have sent them?

"_For the best Doctor I know, the sweetest one too, Bear"_ is what the card read. Adam was shocked, but happily surprised. He looked up at the Englishman. "I was going to scold you for spending more money on flowers, but they aren't from you. I'm lucky to have so many beautiful flowers," Adam said as he slipped the card into his pocket.

"Well, I'm... anyway. When you finish with the charts, Hunter wants us in the break room. Tuesday staff meeting, Nurse Helmsley said," Wade stated as he looked at Adam. The man was a walking puzzle.

"Yes, I know. Lots of charts, busy for a Monday night/Tuesday morning," Adam took an hour to do the twenty-eight metal covered charts. When he was finished, he and Wade went to the break room.

Hunter was at the head of the table. Shawn and the nurses were gathered on one side of the table while Adam, Wade, Ted and Cody along with the other ER doctor Dolph Ziggler were on the other side.

"You are all doing a fantastic job. Adam and Wade, your efforts on that near decapitation were beyond excellent. I'm sorry he succumbed. I got the coroner's report, you did everything possible and more. I also it want it made clear, the only one checking the charts is Adam. He is the Assistant Head of the Emergency Department. I trust his judgment. Keep up the great work. I'll be teaching the rest of this week, but page me if you need anything. Any questions?" Hunter spoke rapidly and firmly. He didn't like wasting any time.

Wade felt chastised, but at least Hunter hadn't mentioned him by name. He realized he might have been Hunter's pick, but he had a lot to prove. If he wanted Adam's job, he'd have to be careful.

When Adam and Wade returned to their shared office for lunch after a busy morning, Adam had another surprise. A fresh, hot small pizza was on his desk. There was a note leaning against the box, he picked it up and read it, _"I remembered you said how much you loved pepperoni pizza, but had been a while since you'd had one. Please enjoy it, Bear"_.

It seems you have a fairy godmother looking out for you. Listen, I was wondering, would you like to have a drink with me after work. I found a lovely, real, English Pub not far from here," Wade asked in a hopeful tone. He decided he'd better start making his move.

Adam was still so surprised and touched by Bret's lunch time treat, he barely heard Wade. "What? Oh after work? Yes, for one drink," Adam said in a distant tone. One drink would be okay, after all Hunter expected them to make Wade feel welcome.

"Great, I look forward to it," Wade said happily. He would do all he could to show Adam a good time.

The rest of the day was busy. Adam assisted Hunter with an extremely dangerous appendix removal. It was dangerous because the twelve-year-old girl had a high fever. Normally, they would have waited for the fever to break, but her appendix was near the bursting point. Wade also assisted and Shawn was their lead nurse. Wade had to admit that Shawn was a brilliant at his job. Hunter never had to ask for anything. He and Shawn worked together like a finely tuned machine. Adam was an excellent part of their orchestra.

It was after six by the time Wade and Adam pulled into the pub parking lot. Adam had to drive because Wade had no license yet to drive in the States. He was preparing to take the tests as soon as possible. For now he depended on his feet or a taxi.

"Nice car, quite a classic. Come on, you'll like this place, Guinness on tap! They even do the shamrock on top of the foam!" Wade had jumped out and hurried around to open Adam's door for him.

"I've never had a Guinness. I'm looking forward to it. I need it after that surgery," Adam said with a sigh. He felt Wade's hand on the small of his back, it felt strange and he wasn't sure about it.

The pub was semi crowded with businessmen and women doing the same thing; socializing after work, or doing some networking. Barrett led Adam to a small, intimate table in the back corner. Music played and a few couples were on the small dance floor.

"I'm at home here. Food is good too, may I treat you to a plate of Shepherd's Pie or bangers and mash? It's later than I thought," Wade asked his 'date'. At least he hoped Adam would see it that way.

Adam _was_ hungry. He loved Shepherd's Pie and he had to eat anyway. He only hoped that Wade knew this wasn't a 'date'. "Yes, I'd love a Shepherd's Pie and half pint of Guinness. I have to eat anyway, might as well enjoy it with a friend. Bret would love this place," Adam said thoughtfully as he looked around.

"So who is this mysterious Bret?" Wade asked after he placed their order. For the trip to the pub, both men had changed into "street" clothes they kept at work. Both Wade and Adam wore dressy jeans and button down shirts. Adam had on royal blue, Wade was in stark white.

"He was at the barbecue, the Fire Captain. He's a really good friend... so, I had to tell him about his husband, and he stays with Shawn and Hunter, at least until his new house is ready," Adam explained about Bret. He'd taken so long, telling about the night Davy died, their food had arrived.

Barrett made small talk, answering all Adam's questions about life in England. Wade thought things were going very well. It gave him hope. "I'm stuffed. Let's have a bit of a dance? Work of some of this food?" Wade suggested. Maybe putting it like that would make Adam say yes.

Adam agreed. Like a true gentleman, Wade held Adam's chair, then took him by the hand to the dance floor. The music held a fast beat. The two men started dancing. Wade was impressed by his fellow physician. He wondered what Adam would like with his long hair, free from its pony tail, whipping around like spun gold. He was even more entranced by Adam's beauty.

Without warning, the music changed to a slow, romantic melody and rhythm. Before Adam could protest, he found himself in Wade's strong embrace. He had to admit, the arms that held him felt nice, again he wasn't at all sure how he felt about it. Adam was not ready for a relationship, but he did like being held as they slowly danced around the pub floor.

They danced to three more songs, then went back to their table. Adam had another half pint and Wade a whole. Adam found he really enjoyed being with Wade outside the hospital. It was nice to have another new friend. It made things more bearable.

"I want to thank you for tonight, Wade. It's nice having a new friendship. We could do this again sometime, but tomorrow comes early. I'll drive you home," Adam stated, calling and end to the evening. He stood and pulled out his wallet, he wanted to pay his share of the tab.

Wade knew he couldn't push, but he had hope. "I already paid when you went to the restroom a moment ago. I can walk, it's only a couple of blocks. Yes, I'd love to do this again sometime," Wade said with a charming smile.

The two men walked to Adam's car. Wade waited for Adam to unlock the door, then held it open for him, "this was nice, thank you. I just remembered, we're off tomorrow, so I'll see you Thursday. Maybe we could come here again on Saturday, after work?" Wade asked as he leaned into Adam's personal space.

"I'll... let you know on Thursday. This was nice. Be careful walking home. Good night, Wade," Adam said softly. Before he could sit, Wade kissed his cheek. With a smile Adam slid into the car seat as Wade closed the door.

The Englishman watched as the beautiful blond drove away. He felt like he'd made good progress. He just had to remember, with all Adam had been through, he could not push. He had to be like the tortoise, slow and steady to win the race. He _would_ win the race, fuck that ass till it bled, then take away his job. He might even marry Adam, but only out of pity. He chuckled and began the short walk home, making plans for the future with each step.

Adam pulled into the driveway, he wasn't surprised to see Bret come out to greet him. He smiled when he saw the older man. "Hi you old Bear. Thank you for the flowers and pizza. You are too good to me," his words were soft and warm, more so than with Wade.

"Glad to do it. I love to see you smile. So, how was your date with Doctor Barrett, Shawn told me," Bret tried to keep the growl out of his tone. When Shawn had told him Wade was taking Adam for a drink after work, he found himself... jealous. Adam was _his_ friend, not Barrett's.

"It was fun. You'd like the place. It was _not_ a date though. I'm not interested in dating. It was just an evening out with a friend. Nothing more, nothing less," Adam said firmly. He wanted it perfectly clear, he was _not_ dating Wade. For some reason it was important for Bret to know that.

"Um... I was wondering, _if_ you have time tomorrow, would you go shopping for the new house with me? I'd love to see your decorating style," Bret asked with a hopeful grin.

Adam smiled brighter than the stars in the sky, "Buy me breakfast?"

Bret's smile rivaled that of Adam, "you bet I will." The two men hugged. They went their own ways. Both felt like they were floating on air.

Morning couldn't come early enough; for either of them.


	7. How To Romance A Doctor

Adam was ready and waiting by seven-thirty the next morning. He was wearing his best jeans that while comfortable, fit like a second skin. They accentuated his long, graceful, curvy yet muscular legs. His shirt was a beautiful shade of sky blue with pearl snap buttons and stitching in a western style. He wore his dress cowboy boots. They were black with sliver toe and heel plates. He wore his long hair down. He'd styled it into soft waves of spun gold. His sunglasses rested on top of his head. Adam lastly sprayed himself lightly with his favorite cologne, it was spicy with a slight fruity undertone. He looked extremely handsome.

Bret stepped out of the back door of the Helmsley house. His long hair was also down. He'd gelled and wet it so it fell in tight curls, a few strands fell across his brow. He looked more like thirty instead of forty-five. His sunglasses too rested on top of his head. His black jeans, like Adam's, were tight and showed off his strong, firefighter trained muscles. He wore a white button down with thin blue stripes that went from dark to light and back again. He wore it open three buttons, showing the start of his muscular frame. He was a very handsome man. He could be the "poster boy" for the Fire Department.

Hart smiled, Adam was coming down the steps of his apartment. "My goodness Sugar, you look handsome," the words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Adam flushed, "So do you, you don't look like a bear today, Bear," he said with a flashing smile and soft laugh.

Bret opened the door of his Captain's SUV for Adam. Adam slipped in and fastened his seat belt as Bret slid in and also buckled up.

"Hope you don't mind, I have to stop for fuel first. When I use the car like this, I use my money to fill it. Not fair for your tax payers to pay for my shopping trip," Bret explained. He felt it was important for Adam to know he didn't cheat the tax payers like some people did.

"That's nice of you, I do work hard for those taxes to be paid. I'm starving, Cracker Barrel?" Adam asked as Bret pulled out of the drive way.

"Sounds perfect, there's one close to the antique mall. May as well start there," Bret said as he put the SUV in gear. The fire/police scanner ran in the background, mainly out of habit. It appeared to be a quiet morning in the Denver metro area.

Bret stopped for gas. While he filled the tank, Adam ran inside and bought some gum for later. When Bret came in to pay, Adam noticed the Captain bought the same kind of gum; Fruit Stripe. It made him chuckle for some reason.

An hour later, the waitress was placing their identical breakfast orders on the table. Both men had ordered "Grandpa's Country Fried Steak" platters. The meal consisted of two eggs, grits and two biscuits with gravy. It all surrounded a large country fried steak with a lot more gravy. Both also had orange juice and coffee. They tore into their food with gusto.

"I set a bad example as a doctor, don't I? All this fat and fried food," Adam said with a rueful chuckle. He knew it wasn't exactly healthy, but it tasted so good! That was the problem, if healthy food could only taste like fried food, more people would be better off.

"It's alright to indulge once in a while. It's not like you eat like this _every_ day. Say, you need to drop by the station for dinner sometime. My boys are some of the best chefs in Denver," Bret said with a laugh and a bite of food.

"I always thought that was a rumor; about firemen being good cooks. I'd like to come, try firehouse food. Can I slide down the pole?" Adam asked with a laugh.

"It's true. Well, consider how much time we spend waiting for a call. Most of it is spent cooking or reading cook books. Only problem, seven times out of ten, as soon as we sit down to eat, once of the trucks is called out. Yes, I'll let you slide down the pole. It's not as easy as it looks," Bret replied with a smile. He could talk to Adam so easily.

The chatted while they ate. They also discussed how Bret wanted to decorate the new house. He told Adam he wanted something different, but elegant without pretentiousness. He was a simple man with simple taste.

After breakfast, they drove to the nearby antique mall. It had been a shopping complex, but when the brand new mall opened up, antique dealers got together and leased the space. Antiques from all over the world could be found there.

They spent the morning looking at everything from rugs to large pieces of furniture. They were in one store that sold furniture from the Art Deco period of the 1920's. Come to find out, both men shared a love of the sharp, clean lines and elegant designs.

"Oh this is wonderful. It would make a beautiful center point in the living room," Adam said as he stared at a large, beautiful cabinet.

It was black. The door was divided into six panels, each inlaid with a mother of pearl "Erté" design. An extremely elegant Pegasus with reigns that lead to the delicate hand of a beautiful woman. Another set of panels was of unicorns pulling a graceful woman in a chariot, towards the rays of the moon. It was the most wonderful thing Adam had ever seen.

"It's a true work of art. You're right, it's perfect. I'll buy it and we'll build from there," Bret said with confidence. He trusted Adam's taste.

"I wish I had the room for it. You'll have to invite me over, a lot, to admire it. These tables would go too, then those Erté chairs in that other store," Adam went on more like a decorator than a physician.

"I will, don't worry about that. If you ever want to move, I have plenty of room..." Bret had not meant to say that, where did his mouth get those words?

Adam looked at Bret, "Thanks, but the next move I make will be to buy my own home. I have a substantial savings, thanks to ma. I can't add to it yet though, at least not much. I have student loans to pay off. I try to do that with my pay checks, not touching the savings. Sorry, I don't mean to carp about it. See, Hunter, um... won't let me pay rent. I've tried, one year I paid them at Christmas, by New Year's it was all back in my bank account, so I quit trying. I feel bad about it, but it helps," Adam blushed a bit. Why was his mouth telling Bret all this?

"Shawn and Hunter are good people. They look on you and Jason as their boys. Good for you, it's hard to save money these days. Well, come on, we have buying to do," Bret said as he placed his hand on the small of Adam's back and guided him to the clerk.

By late afternoon, Bret's new house was furnished from top to bottom. Arrangements were made for delivery as he finally went back to work the next week. Bret wanted it all done by then.

As they drove home, Bret spoke, "I really appreciate your help. I couldn't have done it without you. It's going to be nice. Davy... he... would have liked it. Ten years, Adam, ten years. Will I be able to ever live without him?" Bret quickly wiped away the tear that ran down his cheek.

Adam's own hazel eyes were full of moisture as well, "I'm so sorry, Bear. I can't, well I can in a small way, understand. I thought Chris was my future, we'll both manage. You're a strong man, Bret Hart, it's what your Davy would want for you, to be happy, find love again. Who ever that is, will be one very lucky man," Adam spoke from his heart. Who ever captured Bret's love _would_ be very lucky indeed.

"Hey now, Sugar, we were having a great time. I shouldn't have brought Davy up, I'm sorry," Bret said with a tone of regret. He was sorry he'd brought the mood down.

"Bear, don't ever be sorry for keeping Davy in your heart. Who ever you fall in love with next shouldn't care either. He will always be a part of you. You just make room for more love. At least I would," Adam said with a sigh. He knew what he wanted to say, he just didn't know how _to_ say it.

"You're absolutely right. They would have to share my heart, because he will never leave it. You're very wise Adam, thank you," Bret said honestly as they pulled into the Helmsley's drive way.

"Say, what do you think about going to dinner with me on Saturday? I'd like to repay you for today. Let's go dancing, I'll take you to the club where we firemen hang out, it's a great place," Bret asked as walked Adam to the carriage house steps.

"Oh, I'd love to! Oh wait... Wade wants to take me for drinks after work on Saturday. I... oh... I haven't given him an answer yet, " Adam bit his lip, he hated to say no to both men, he thought about it, then continued. "I know! Meet us at the pub. I'll have my after work drink with Wade, then have dinner with you. That way, I'm not rude to Wade, and we can go to dinner. Would that work for you?" Adam asked hopefully.

Bret now bit _his_ lip, "Um... are you sure Barrett won't mind? He might be offended if you went off with me, during your date with him," his words were as thoughtful as his expression.

"It's not a date! Good Lord, I'm not ready for that. It's just drinks after work. He won't mind, I'll even tell him," Adam said with confidence. He thought it was the perfect solution.

"No, I don't think it's wise. We'll go another time, I promise," Hart spoke with an older man's wisdom. He just hoped he managed to keep his disappointment hidden. Once he started back to work, it would hard to make time.

"To be honest, I'd rather go with you, Bear. You'll be starting back to work next week. We won't have much time then. Wade and I can have drinks any time. That's settled, Saturday night, I'm all yours," Adam said with excitement. He would rather have fun with Bret than hang out with Wade.

Captain Hart smiled, "Alright then. I'm looking forward to it. Saturday at seven then. Thanks again for today. We'll go by the new house first, you can see how it's coming together," Bret said as they walked up the stairs to Adam's apartment.

"I can't wait to see how that Erté chest looks in the living room, and that beautiful bed! That round head-board with the wood cut line designs and the mattress looked so comfy. Well, I enjoyed today too, Bear. I'm gonna call Jay, give him some brother time. Good night," Adam said he leaned over and kissed Bret on the cheek.. He went into his apartment.

Bret smiled, he was truly glad for Adam's friendship. It had saved his life, along with the help from Hunter and Shawn. His skin felt warm where Adam's lips touched his cheek. He liked the feeling very much. As he crossed the vast driveway, he stopped.

Bret could just see the mountains, it was Davy's time of day, the sky was just _that_ shade of pink. "I miss you honey, and I'll love you; forever. Rest with the angels, darling Davy," he sniffed a bit and as the pink sky faded, he went into the house.

In the morning, Bret once again met Adam with a sandwich. Again in his office, there was a fresh bouquet from Wade. Adam just smiled and shook his head.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Have a good day off?" Wade asked as he entered Adam's office. The Englishman hoped Adam had made up his mind about Saturday. He decided he would make his first serious move sometime during the evening and he looked forward too it.

"Yes I did thank you. Thank you for these too, but Wade, you don't have to buy me flowers all the time," Adam replied honestly. He hated for Wade to waste money on him.

"I don't mind. They make you smile. So about Saturday, I was thinking the pub, then dinner?" Wade asked, his tone hopeful, his brow raised.

"Oh, about that. We can do it another night, I hope. I have other plans for Saturday. I'm sorry, I'd love to go though. The pub is really nice," Adam's tone was sincere, something told him to just keep Bret out of it. He wasn't even sure why, but his instincts were usually right.

Barrett did a poor job of hiding his disappointment, "Oh... um.. yeah, we can go some other time," he was interrupted, by Shawn's voice. They were being paged to the their first trauma of the day.

Suddenly it was already Saturday. Things in the emergency room kept them all hopping like fleas on a dirty dog. A lunch time brawl had broken out at a nearby sports bar. Several students from Colorado State and students from the University of Colorado got in a fight over a basketball game.

The hallways crawled with city police, campus police and EMT's. Several of the ambulance staff had to help with the minor injuries.

By the time they were done, Adam, Hunter, Wade and two residents had stitched over ten thousand stitches. They were all exhausted. It was nearly six thirty by the time Adam got home. He only had thirty minutes to get ready for his evening with Bret.

When Adam opened the door at seven he was ready. It had been a mad dash, but he made it. The only problem was, he looked ready to drop.

"Hey sugar. Shawn and Hunter told me about the brawl, they are already in bed. I have an idea. Let's call for some pizza, have a lazy night in," Bret said as he stepped into the apartment.

"But, you wanted to go dancing. I'm alright, I just need some food and a couple of cups of coffee. Yes, it must have been some brawl, we saw seventy if we saw one. My fingers ache from the stitches and staples," Adam said ruefully as he rubbed his fingers.

"Bah... come on, go put on some comfy sweats. I'll call for pizza, now go!" Bret said with a smile as he gently pushed Adam towards the bedroom area at the end of the apartment.

Adam just laughed, "Okay. I won't argue with a grumpy bear," he grabbed his sweats and a loose t-shirt and went to change.

"I'll be right back," Bret called out, after calling in the order for a large pizza with everything on it, plus double pepperoni. He dashed over to the house. He returned ten minutes later. Bret had changed as well, it was just a comfy clothes kind of night.

Adam smiled, it made him feel good to see that Bret want to be just as comfortable. Bret also smiled, Adam had lit a small fire and several candles. It made the place cozy, especially with the radio tuned to the easy listening station.

"I'm sorry to spoil your plan, but I have to admit, this is nice," Adam said with a soft smile as he prepared two glasses of iced tea.

The pizza arrived and Bret followed Adam to the couch. He put the pizza on the coffee table as Adam handed the firefighter a paper plate. Adam told Bret all about the long day at work, but he left out the gory details while they were eating.

Bret laughed, "Well, Hunter has been down that road before. Ask him how he got the scar on his forehead. Let's just say, your boss was a good fighter, when it came to defending Shawn," Bret said with a knowing smile. He then told a funny story about his college days with the slightly older Shawn and Hunter.

"On the things you learn about people you thought you knew. So Shawn was a "boy toy"? I thought he had earring holes, no wonder he keeps them covered," the doctor said with a tired laugh.

Bret didn't reply, but he pulled Adam's sock covered feet into his lap and began to rub them firmly. Adam let out a low groan, it felt so good. They were silent as Bret rubbed Adam's feet and the doctor relaxed.

"Oh, I love that song" Adam explained as a slow orchestral song played on the radio. He smiled when Bret held out his hand.

Adam let Bret lead him to the small space in front of the fireplace. They began to dance. Bret's hand barely rested on Adam's hips while Adam's hands were on Bret's shoulders. As they moved to the slow rhythm, their bodies naturally moved closer together.

Adam's arms went around Bret's neck as Bret's hands circled his hips, it wasn't long before the blond head rested on the firefighter's shoulder, his eyes closed, peace rested on his beautiful face.

Bret looked at the man in his arms. Adam looked so peaceful and... beautiful. Before he could stop himself, he hooked his fingers under Adam's chin. He pulled up gently, Adam's eyes slowly fluttered open as he felt Bret's lips on his. The hazel eyes closed as he moaned softly and deepened the friction of their lips. Bret let his tongue slide along the seam of Adam's mouth.

Adam felt the firefighter's tongue asking for entrance. It felt so right, he allowed it to happen. The physician opened his mouth and met Bret's tongue with his. It was so different. It wasn't plunging and invading like Chris' kisses, it was gentle and tender.

Bret took his time and kept their bodies moving to the rhythm of the music. He moved his tongue gently, savoring the delicious flavor of the beautiful man in his arms. He explored the velvety softness of Adam's mouth. Adam's tongue responded as they explored each other. Davy had been a great kisser, but Adam was even more responsive.

The older man was almost afraid to break the kiss. If he did he was afraid the magic of their friendship would be broken and things between them would change, maybe not for the better. He knew one thing; no matter the cost, he had no regrets.

Like all things, good or bad, the kiss had to end. Bret's hands had slipped up into Adam's blond silk. He kept his hands threaded in the soft tresses of Adam's hair as he ever so slowly broke the kiss.

Deep brown eyes bore into darkened hazel greens, for a moment the magic of the kiss lingered in the air, you could almost feel it enough to brush it away. Adam's eyes sparkled in the soft yellow fire and candle light. Neither really wanted the magic to end, because neither of them knew exactly what would happen next.

"That was... I don't know what it was, but I enjoyed it very much. I just... your friendship means more to me than anything. I couldn't help myself. You looked so beautiful and peaceful. I'm sorry if I... invaded your space, but I'll never be sorry I kissed you," Bret let his words trail off, he was saying too much, he only wanted for nothing to ruin their friendship.

Adam's fingers lingered in Bret's brown curls, despite the heavy gel, they were soft to the touch. He wanted to keep them there, he didn't want the moment to end.

"I don't know what happened either, but I promise you won't lose my friendship, ever. I'm not sorry for anything either. Bear, if I asked you something, would you do it; for me?" Adam asked in a soft whisper.

"Anything," came the Captain's simple reply.

"Kiss me again?" the doctor whispered.

With a nod, Bret pulled Adam in for another kiss. While still very gentle and tender, there was more power in the older man's actions, more desire.

When Bret pulled Adam closer, the leggy blond wrapped one leg around Bret's and moaned softly into the kiss. The older man's right hand stayed entangled in the long blond locks while his left gently caressed the younger man's back. Adam's hands matched Bret's as his leg rubbed against the firefighter's calf. It made the man emit a low rumble in his chest, making him sound even more like a bear.

When the second kiss broke, but something was there. They were just both so confused. Davy wasn't gone a month, Chris and Adam had just broken up. If it wasn't love, what was it?

Bret led Adam to the couch and they sat together. Adam's hands were in his lap as he toyed with the hem of his shirt, his eyes intently watched his fingers. Bret rubbed his chin, he was lost in thought as he too, watched Adam's fingers.

"Do you think, it just... sharing our sorrows? Something has happened... but what? I still want your friendship, I don't want this to make things... awkward between us now," Bret tried to put his thoughts into words. He wasn't sure if he was making any sense at all.

"Maybe, maybe. You won't lose my friendship, I promise that. Bret, it just felt... so... right, yet I'm so confused," Adam said with great hesitation. Things of course were awkward.

"The thing is, I want to just keep kissing you. It makes things hurt... less. Like there is hope for..." Bret let his words fade. He just kept making it worse, at least in his mind.

"The thing is, _I_ want to just keep kissing you. It makes things hurt... less. Maybe there is more out there than Chris or Randy..." the words fell in a barely audible whisper. As Adam spoke the same feelings.

Bret reached over and gently lifted Adam's chin. "Talk to me, Sugar," he knew Adam needed to tell him something.

Adam sighed deeply, he launched into his past with Randal Orton. He told Bret most of it, but not all of it. Some of it he still couldn't talk about. When Adam finished, the tears rained down his cheeks.

He finished by telling the story by admitting that he'd treated Randy last week in the Emergency Room. "... and now with Chris, he knew all about Randy, promised never to hurt me. Then... well you know the rest. I don't think I can ever trust love again, that's why it's so confusing..." Adam ended with a loud sniff.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. _That_ explains a lot about why Hunter is so over protective of you. I can't believe you went through that and managed to finish med school at the top of your class, _and _your residency. You truly are a very remarkably strong man. But, don't let two people take away your ability to love, you have such a big heart and sweet spirit. One day you'll find the one who will love you as much as you deserve," Bret gently stroked Adam's cheek as he spoke softly.

Adam leaned into the tender touches, he so loved contact that was loving and comforting. "I had no choice. I mean over a hundred thousand is tied up in my education. I got good scholarships but, still half was student loans, I had to keep going," Adam said with a long sigh, more of contentment than anything.

"Still, not a lot of people could do that. Look, I'm not ready for a relationship either. Davy hasn't been gone that long. You're not ready for a relationship. We just... needed some comfort. It was nice and it was special, but it was just friends finding a little affection. We both need to be felt and touched, we got that, now it's back to friends?" Bret's words were half statement, half question. He hoped it was the most logical way to put it.

Adam took in Bret's words. He realized the older man was right. "You're right Bear. Where does all this wisdom come from? It was nice, but friendship is way more important," Adam spoke honestly. Their friendship meant more than a kiss, even if it was the best kiss ever.

Adam and Bret watched a movie, danced a little more and talked. They talked hockey, work, the new house, what Adam wanted in his future hose and other general subjects. They just enjoyed each others company. When Bret left the apartment at midnight, they parted with a small kiss, both men were content.

Sunday was shift change. Adam and Wade would work the three to eleven slot. It was his least favorite, but Adam did it without complaint. Shawn also worked the shift while Hunter stayed on days. They hated being apart, but it was the job.

Hunter was teaching this semester so that meant for nine weeks he would work days. Shawn would do his usual rotation. One week days, then evenings, then finally the night shift. Shawn felt he wasn't above anyone. He could schedule himself for days only, but it wasn't fair to his nursing staff. Shawn wouldn't ask anyone to do anything he wasn't willing to do. His staff respected him for it. Shawn always said, "Without respect, you have nothing".

Wade fell into the chair in Adam's office. He looked like he'd gone to the pub and stayed too long. "What is this? Why are we working this shift? We have earned the right to work days. Evening and nights are for the residents," his voice was gruff and his accent thicker than usual.

"Because we all take our turns. It's a learning experience for the residents to work different shifts and it keeps us alert and on our toes. When Hunter isn't teaching, he's doing evening and nights, so does Shawn. No one here is above working any shift. Wade, you are a good doctor, but you have to be a team player. If not, it creates upset. Upset makes for a bad work environment," Adam explained in a firm tone. The faster Wade became part of the team, the better.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm not in England anymore. I am here to learn, thanks for the lesson. Did you have fun last night?" Barrett asked, his tone and voice were softer. He reminded himself he had to tread easy if he wanted Adam's job.

"You are welcome. I stayed in, had pizza, that brawl zapped my energy. You see that a lot in England don't you? The soccer match fights?" Adam asked as he worked on the charts.

Wade laughed, "Football if you please, soccer is a kids game. Yes, we see a lot, lets just say English football fans are very loyal. Too bad, you missed a great band last night at the pub. A real Irish group, the place as you would say, was jumping," Wade said with a smile. He left out the cute blond he took home after a night at the pub.

"You want to make some points with Hunt? Write up a list of recommendations of how we could better handle a brawl like that. You know, be more prepared. Hunter likes things like that," Adam suggested, his brow raised. He really wanted to help Wade anyway he could, it was his job after all.

"Thanks, I will. So when can we have another drink together?" Wade asked politely. He wasn't giving up his quest to fuck Adam.

Adam stopped his work on the charts and pulled out his day planner, "How about Wednesday? We have the following Thursday off. Is the pub open that late mid-week?" the doctor asked his colleague.

"Sounds perfect. It's an English pub, of course they are open. We cater to the working man," Wade replied in an almost scoffing tone.

Sunday was quiet. Adam was sad when he woke up and Monday and Bret was gone. The fire Captain had returned to work and would be gone for days at a time. Bret was still staying at the Helmsley house, but only until his days off, when he would come pick up his things and move to the new house.

Adam hadn't realized how much he'd looked forward to his daily visits with his friend. The sandwiches, Bret made for him or the surprises of flowers. He decided he'd send a bouquet of "candy flowers" to Station 51's Captain. Bret could share the treats, and they wouldn't tease him about getting cut flowers.

Over at Denver Fire Station 51, Captain Bret Hart was slowly settling back in. All of his "free" time was spent with his Co-Captain, Jim Neidhart, catching up with things that had happened over the last month.

When the huge bouquet of candy flowers arrived on Tuesday, Bret smiled. He pulled of the card and read it: _"Bear, I hope you are enjoying being back at work. I miss our time together. I'm here when you need me. All the best, Adam". _ Hart kept the card, then shared the treats with his men. Nobody teased him, as the alarm sent the station to work.

It was midnight on Wednesday, Wade had just opened Adam's door for him after parking at the pub. The blond doctor was surprised at the amount of people despite the late hour on a mid-week.

The majority of the patrons were older, English transplants to the Denver area. Even thought it was very close to the University, hardly any students were there, it was too "stuffy" for the younger crowd. The patrons were happy with that.

With his hand politely on the small of Adam's back, Wade led his "date" into the pub. A few people greeted Wade with a nod, he'd become a regular. He took Adam to the table in the corner where they had sat before.

They both ordered a pint and Shepherd's Pie. Adam was starving, "Thanks for this Wade, I am hungry!"

Barrett laughed, "I noticed you stopped bringing all those huge sandwiches for lunch. So no wonder you're hungry."

"Well, my friend I told you about, Captain Hart, had returned to work. He's the sandwich maker. I'll have to get used to the cafeteria again. I'm too lazy to make my lunch," Adam explained with a laugh of his own.

This bit of information made Wade smile, if Hart was now out of the picture, he could replace the firefighter's friendship. That could work to his advantage.

"Maybe I'll have to learn how make a good, American style sandwich. You need someone to talk care of you," Wade said softly as he reached over and stroked Adam's cheek gently.

Adam smiled with a bit of a blush, "I'm a big boy, Wade. I'm just, lazy. You don't have to take care of me. I managed just fine without Bret's sandwiches. Oh yay!" Adam exclaimed as their late night supper arrived.

They ate their dinner, then danced a bit. Adam missed Bret's conversation, Wade didn't talk much. When Barrett _did_ talk, it was usually to brag about something back in England.

Adam did find out that Wade came from an influential family. His father was a Barrister and his mother was a popular OB-GYN. Wade had everything handed to him, while Adam had to work hard for everything. Wade didn't exactly brag about that part of his life, but he wasn't shy about it either.

At one thirty, the pub's owner called "last call". Wade had another half pint while Adam had a cider. The blond discovered he liked the lighter cider more than the heavier Guinness.

Two am closed the pub, by then only Adam and Wade were left. They were standing in between their two cars. Adam leaned on his Mustang while Wade leaned against his newly leased Mercedes. The Englishman had easily passed the drivers tests.

"Thanks for this Wade. I enjoyed it very much. I'll see you on Friday. Hunter will have another staff meeting after his class," Adam informed his co-worker. He smiled at Wade as he spoke.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Sunshine. I'll have that report ready that you suggested. Go out with me again on Saturday? Last chance before we start the third shift." Wade asked as he stepped closer to his fellow physician.

"Well, maybe. I'm not looking for a relationship, Wade. I was honest about that. I like you friendship," Adam replied hesitantly. He felt Wade wanted more.

"Come on, Sunshine. Give me a chance..." Wade moved in, his hands took Adam's face in them gently, he kissed Adam's lips. He kept his tongue to himself, as his lips rubbed seductively over Adam's.

Adam was surprised, but he allowed the kiss. It lacked Chris' fire and Bret's tender caring, but it wasn't unpleasant. Adam loved kissing.

When Wade backed off, he smirked. He knew he was a good kisser and that Adam had just gotten one of his best.

"That was nice. Okay to Saturday, but, Wade it is not a date," Adam replied honestly, warmly, but firmly.

"Great! I'll look forward to it," Wade responded, he then gave Adam another quick peck on the lips.

Adam and Wade parted and left. Adam didn't mind a bit of kissing, but he'd have to tell Wade again, these were not dates, he didn't want that. Wade knew he'd take t he first step, to his claim on Adam and his job. An evil smirk rested on his face as he drove toward home.


	8. Working the Plan

_A/N: A special **THANK YOU** to all of you who have taken the time to read **AND** review. I appreciate each and everyone of you so much. It is your encouragement through your reviews that keeps me going. I am so happy you are enjoying this story. Once again, **THANK YOU** so much. LDB._

Even though Bret was now on his "off" days, he was too busy to see Adam. The house he'd shared with Davy had sold, furniture included. Bret had to rush to hire the movers to take all his personal belongings, like dishes, pictures, sheets, linens, and the rest of his clothes and other things like tools. Hart then had to over see the moving into his new house. He was sorry to miss Adam, he'd hoped their days off would match, but they didn't. On Saturday he was back at work and when that shift ended, he would go home to his new house.

Shawn worried about his friend, Bret seemed more lonely than ever. He did notice one thing, Bret sure liked to talk about Adam and lit up when he did. The nurse began to wonder, did Bret have feelings for Adam, other than friendship? For now he kept his thoughts to himself.

On Saturday, the English Pub would be open till three. Wade planned to make the most of it. His ultimate plan was the end the night with Adam in his bed. He just had to plan it carefully.

The evening shift at the hospital was busy for early Saturday afternoon, usually it didn't get busy till after dark. They finally got a moment to take a break at nine. Adam ate a vending machine sandwich and drank a cup of coffee, while Wade drank a cup of hot tea with a bran muffin, also from the machine. They were alone in the room.

"How about skipping the pub? Come over to my place and we'll have a quiet bite and just relax?" Wade asked casually, of course, this had been his plan all along. It would be easier to seduce Adam in his own environment.

Adam bit into the semi stale sandwich and chewed, he thought about the Englishman's idea. It did sound better than sitting in a noisy pub on a Saturday night. "Okay. I'd like to see your place. I won't stay too late, but it _would_ be more relaxing," Adam answered after washing the bite of food down.

Wade smiled on the outside and smirked on the inside, it was working, "Good, You'll be the first one from work to visit, other than Hunter."

They chatted a bit more before being called to treat the victims of an auto versus motorcycle. The people in the car had only minor cuts and scrapes. The the couple on the motorcycle, who were older, were much worse off. The man had broken his arm and his wife had a broken ankle. Wade dealt with the arm, Adam the ankle.

When they finally finished, the woman was singing Adam's praises and bragged on his sweet bedside manner. The man had nothing to say, but he muttered something about upstart Englishmen. The bad part was, Shawn heard it all. It wasn't the first mutterings he'd heard about Wade. He'd pay more attention when he could in the future.

Adam told Shawn he was going to Wade's apartment and not the pub. Shawn couldn't tell Adam no, he wasn't his father and Adam was a twenty-eight year old man. He did warn Adam to be careful, but with Shawn, that was nothing new.

After their shift ended, Adam's Mustang followed Wade's Mercedes to the Englishman's apartment. It was in a nice complex. Wade was on the tenth floor, had it been daylight, Adam would have seen the grand view from the balcony. The apartment was two bedrooms, bathroom, living room and kitchen. It lacked any decoration and the furniture was plain, it was available with the apartment. It was a temporary home. Wade was bidding on a couple of nice condos, but hadn't been informed of acceptance yet.

"Welcome to castle Barrett. It's not much, but I'm not unpacking only to move, and it's home for now. I do have a great mountain view. Have a seat, I'll pop the left over lasagna into the oven. It's really good, I got from the deli at the grocer's, but it tastes like homemade," Wade invited Adam to sit, while he popped the pan into the oven. He opened a bag of salad and poured two glasses of wine to go with the Italian treat.

"It's a nice place. Has a lot of potential," Adam said thoughtfully as he looked around. Maybe a nice condo would be better than a house.

"It's alright, for a student. That old man sure was a crank, more worried about his motorbike," Wade said as he sat on the couch, close to Adam.

"She was sweet. Well, I can't blame him. Those Goldwings are extremely expensive. A lot of older couples have them, there are clubs all across the country," Adam explained about why the man would be upset.

"In England, older people act their age. They have sensible caravans that clog the motorways," Barrett said with a scoff. Older people should stay off the roads in his opinion, not out clogging the roads.

"Older people worked hard all their lives. They should be allowed to have their fun when they retire," Adam replied, sometimes Wade was just too snobbish for his taste. He couldn't imagine a relationship of any depth with Barrett.

Wade sighed, "I'm sorry Adam. We view the world differently, maybe it's my upbringing. My father taught me to take what I want and my mother taught me how to hang on to it. I need to learn from you or I rather could learn from you."

"You just need to treat everyone like you would want to be treated. You have to remember, the people that we see are scared and hurt, like wounded animals. You have to pet and sooth them. You can't brush them off if they are annoying," Adam tried to explain his ethics on patient care. He took it very seriously.

"I never thought of it that way. I promise, I'll try harder. See, you are good for me. Let's eat," Wade held his hand out to Adam as he stood.

Adam let Wade lead him to the kitchen where they enjoyed a delicious meal. The lasagna _was_ very good, and they both ate large helpings.

After dinner, being a good guest, Adam helped Wade wash up. They chatted about work. "Hunter say anything to you about that report I gave him yesterday?" Wade asked curiously. He hoped it helped him score points with their boss.

"No, but I did tell him I suggested it. I told him I think we could be better prepared for something like that and you had more experience with large brawls," Adam said with a swipe of the last plate Wade had washed.

"Thank you for that. I wouldn't want Hunter to think I was just being... pretentious," Wade said in a grateful tone. He wanted to score points, not come off like a know it all.

When they went back into the living room, Wade turned on his stereo. He too, had his radio tuned to the easy listening station. Before Adam could sit, he found himself pulled into Wade's embrace. The Englishman was slowly dancing him around the room.

"_...You are so beautiful to me..." _Wade's deep voice sang along with the song into Adam's ear. He let his hands slip down to his fellow worker's slim hips, he caressed the jean covered skin gently, and he actually sang quite well.

Adam smiled, he didn't mind the dancing or singing, he loved the contact, he let his arms go around Wade's neck. He toyed with the short hairs at the base of the Englishman's neck. He did think while Wade was sweet, he wasn't as caring as Bret.

When the song ended, Wade smiled down at Adam. That didn't happen often, at six-foot four Adam was usually the slightly taller one. So Wade being taller was a bit of a change. The Englishman's dark brown eyes were filled with desire. Without asking, the taller man captured Adam's lips with his. The mouth was more commanding, not really forceful, but not gentle. His tongue lapped at the lips of the blond. Adam parted his lips and allowed the kiss to continue. Nothing wrong with a bit of kissing while dancing was there?

Doctor Adam J. Copeland was usually very smart and quite sensible. He had one flaw, and that often got him in trouble. He craved human contact. He loved being held and he loved kissing. He wasn't a slut, sex was a different thing. He might allow kissing from nearly anyone, but he _never_ slept with just anyone. Sometimes it got him in a bit of trouble. Men thought if Adam was that willing with his kisses, then he should be that willing to "go all the way".

Adam often found himself being called a tease. When the name calling hurt his feelings, he'd rather be called a tease than a slut or whore. Jason had tried to tell his younger brother that some day, it would turn serious, but Adam refused to listen; he liked kissing too much. So, during their lives, Jason had to often be Adam's protector. At times, it was a very difficult job.

Adam liked the way Wade tasted, it wasn't quite as nice as Bret, but again it was pleasant. He moaned softly, it was his way of asking for more. Wade was a bit surprised that Adam was this compliant, but he decided to take full advantage. His mouth became more demanding and his hands slipped down, around and caressed the denim covered globes of Adam's perfect ass.

Adam was lost in the sensations of the kiss. For a moment, his heartache was gone. He'd forgotten about lying in a hospital bed, beaten in broken. He'd forgotten the pictures of his one time fiancé fucking Evan in a corner. He'd even forgotten the gentle and tender kisses with Bret. He'd forgotten it all. When he finally felt the hand slip down into his pants and head towards his cock, Adam suddenly remembered. He abruptly broke the kiss and pulled away from Wade. The hand down his jeans front was gone. Adam looked at Wade, his hazel eyes bordered on anger.

"No, Wade. That was too far," Adam said firmly. He was slightly out of breath from the commanding kiss. Wade looked annoyed, "I'm sorry, but you seemed to be enjoying it. I thought you wanted more," his tone was also firm, he didn't like to be teased.

"I was Wade. I like kissing, but _not_ wandering hands. I'm sorry, I let things get of out hand. It's my fault. I'd better leave. Let's just keep this between us," Adam said as he moved towards the door.

Wade had to think fast, he was losing his plot. He had a plan and he intended to carry it out. This though, could work to an advantage he hadn't thought of before; blackmail. Blackmail was his way to the top. He just had to be careful how he put it.

"Yes, alright. No need for everyone at work to know. I'll see you at work, careful going home," Wade said at the door. He made it clear by his tone that he wasn't happy with what just happened.

Adam wasn't exactly sure what had just occurred. One minute he was enjoying Wade's kiss the next minute, he was standing in the hallway.

As he made his way down to his car, Adam's thoughts were all over the place. Why couldn't guys just enjoy kissing without expecting more. Why would Wade mention work like that? Adam heard his brother's warning ring in his ears. He drove home, still lost in his thoughts.

Adam hadn't seen Bret since the fireman had gone back to work. He was upset when Shawn said he'd missed Bret when he came to pick up the rest of his things from the house. Adam had been sleeping in preparation to work the night shift.

Ten o'clock Monday night found Adam in his office, he was checking the charts from the afternoon shift. This was one of the rare weeks where Shawn or Hunter wasn't working with him. It meant, he was totally in charge of the Emergency Room. His staff was Wade, Ted, Cody and Shawn's second in command Maria. Her nurses included Natalya, Eva and a new registered nurse, Beth. AJ Lee was the Ward Clerk. Adam knew he had a good team and there would be no problems.

Doctor Copeland looked up when Wade came into his office. He hadn't spoken to Wade since their evening on Saturday. He was still a bit... uneasy about it... something just wasn't right.

"Hi Wade. I'm glad to see you. I wanted to talk to you, about Saturday night," the blond spoke with a warm smile as he nodded for Wade to sit.

"What's to talk about. If you want to be a tease, that's your business," Wade's tone was cold, very British and extremely standoffish.

Adam sighed, it wasn't the first time he'd heard those words, "I am sorry. I just, like kissing, but sometimes, I forget and I get... or let things go to far. I didn't mean to tease Wade, I really didn't. You're a good kisser and I... just... forgot to say no. I'm too... Chris... too soon. I'd hate to lose your respect because I was; stupid," his words were honest and he was a bit embarrassed. He just wanted to forget it and get on with work and life.

Wade smiled, yes, lure him in to a false sense of security, "Okay. I'm sorry, I let my own... lust take over. I know you, didn't mean to tease. Let's just forget it. Friends?" the Englishman asked with his charming smile.

Adam sighed with relief, "Good. Of course we're friends. I'll even buy you lunch tonight. Now, I'll just finish these. Thanks for understanding," Adam returned the smile. He watched Wade leave, something was still off, but he just didn't know what. Well, it was over now, life could go on.

Wade closed the door to Adam's office. Well, if he couldn't use sex for blackmail, he'd switch to plan B. Adam was going to lose his job, he just didn't know it yet.

The night was fairly quiet. Hunter and Shawn arrived to take over the day shift. The Head of the ER Department was going over the charts from Adam's shift. He looked at the last chart of the night.

"Is Doctor Copeland still here?... good... yes, and now please... thank you," Hunter hung up the phone. He wasn't happy as he waited for his second in command.

Adam had nearly been out the door when Hunter had summoned him to his office. Wade watched as Adam headed to see what was up. An evil smirk crossed his face as he went out of the door and headed to his car.

"Sit down, please, Adam," Hunter spoke in his bosses tone. It wasn't one Adam often heard.

Adam sat, "something wrong?" he asked. He noticed Hunter had one of the charts from last night, open in front of him. He knew the chart was perfect, it was simple, four stitches on a ten-year old girl who fell going to the bathroom during the night.

"Adam, I'm confused about this last patient. Where is the parental consent form for the stitches?" Hunter flipped through the chart again.

"Right there. I held the chart myself, while the father signed it. I placed it on top of the treatment form, where it belongs," Adam said with utter confidence. He remembered it, he had to hold the chart because the poor father was too shaky to hold it.

"Well, it's _not_ here now. You _know_ what can happen? If something goes wrong, the father could say he never gave you permission to apply the stitches," Hunter said sternly. It wasn't like Adam to forget something so vital.

"Hunter, I got his permission. I had to hold the chart for him to sign because he was so upset and shaking. Let me look," Adam's tone was distressed. He took the chart, the paper clearly wasn't there, he was confused.

"But... I... he... it was here!" Adam was nearly frantic. This was a _big_ mistake.

"Did anyone _see_ you get the signature?" Hunter asked the now worried doctor across from him.

Adam had to think, his shoulders drooped. "No, they were all with either the girl or other patients. The dad was in the hall. Hunter, I _swear_ I got the signature. Did it get in another chart by accident?" Adam was worried and perplexed.

"No. Adam, you are always careful. I'll let this slide, but watch more carefully in the future. Go home and get some sleep," Hunter's tone had turned to one of concern. Adam looked awful. Maybe the paper had gotten mislaid. He knew one thing, Adam would not lie.

Adam nodded. He left the hospital. He needed to talk to someone, he wondered if Bret was home. He pointed his car towards Newcastle Drive.

Wade Barrett, opened the door to his spare bedroom. He turned it into an office. He put his briefcase/medical bag on his desk. He opened a drawer in his desk with a small key, Barret pulled out a brand new file folder. With a red felt tipped pen, he wrote the words: **ADAM COPELAND=BLACKMAIL**.

Wade then opened his briefcase. He pulled out a paper. Large black letters ran across the top: **PARENTAL CONSENT FOR SURGICAL TREATMENT**. It was the form Adam had gotten signed by the girl's father. He placed it in the file folder, then put the folder in the drawer and locked it.

"Tease me? I don't think so," Barrett said with an evil laugh as he put his felt tipped pen on the desk and lit a cigar. The plan was now in action.

Adam smiled, Bret's Fire Department SUV was in the driveway. He only hoped it was his friends days off. He parked his Mustang and got out. He went to the front door and rang the bell.

Bret Hart growled, he'd just gone to bed to start his days off. Who could be at the door. He got up and went to the door, ready to kill the Avon lady. His facial expression lit up, "Hi Adam, come in."

Adam was glad to hear the door open, he smiled when he saw Bret, the man was only dressed in a pair of light gray sleeping pants. His hair was down in loose curls and he looked tired, but content.

Bret's smile faded, he knew immediately that something was wrong with his friend. Adam stepped inside the foyer, he wrapped his arms around the Captain.

"Hold me, please?" Adam whispered. He wasn't crying, but he felt like it. He never made mistakes like that at work and it highly upset him.

Bret wrapped his muscular arms around the doctor. It felt good to have a man in his arms. "What's wrong, Sugar? Bad night at work? Did... did you lose a patient?"

Adam sighed as he rested his head on Hart's bare shoulder, his arms lightly wrapped around the older man's waist. "No Bear. I didn't lose a patient. I made Hunter _mad_. He said I forgot to have a consent form signed, but I _swear_, I didn't. I _held_ the chart while the father signed it. I _know_ I didn't dream it. Hunter said the form wasn't in the chart, he was really upset," the doctor explained what had happened at work earlier.

Bret pulled Adam in closer, "I'm sure it just got misplaced. It probably got in the wrong chart. Hunter has to worry about things like that; all the legal stuff. You know he loves you like a son. It will all be okay," he spoke with soft confidence.

"We looked in all the charts _twice_! If something happens and we're sued, it will be all _my_ fault. I _know_ he's like a father, but he _has_ to be my boss first. He put a _lot_ on the line to put me in such a high position," Adam sniffed, he was confused and upset. Being in Bret's arms calmed his soul.

"Nothing is going to happen. Hunter wouldn't have done that if he thought you couldn't do the job. You just look again, I'm sure you'll find the form. Just be more cautious next time. Want some coffee? Or breakfast?" Hart asked as he stroked his fingers through the soft ends of Adam's pony tail.

Adam pulled out of the firefighter's embrace. He realized Bret was probably just going to bed, he now felt bad for bothering Bret so early. "No, I'll grab something on the way home. I didn't mean to bother you, but thanks, I just needed to talk to someone. You were the first one that came to mind," he turned to leave.

Bret stopped Adam, "hey, that's what friends are for. I know you, Sugar. You'll stop for some breakfast, then you won't eat it. Come on, I have that muesli cereal you like, from Canada. I have all day to sleep," he took Adam's hand and led the doctor to the kitchen.

It wasn't long and both men were enjoying small bowls of fruit and cereal along with orange juice and coffee. They were sitting at the small table, the window had a magnificent view of the Rocky Mountains. As they talked Adam also told Bret about the "date" disaster with Wade.

"... I felt like a slut. I honestly didn't mean to tease him. I'm just a fuck up with... relationships," Adam said with the last bite of his fruit laced cereal.

Bret listened to Adam. As the physicians told about the night with Barrett, something welled up inside him. The Captain understood, he was feeling jealous. He hated the idea of someone touching Adam. He swallowed the emotion, he had no claim on Adam. The man had a right to see and be with anyone he chose to.

"Adam, stop it. You're not a slut and you're not a fuck up. You just haven't found _the_ one; your _true_ soul mate. When you _do_ find him, I promise, you _won't_ fuck it up, because your souls will be truly connected. I couldn't have gotten rid of Davy no matter what. You'll find that connection one day, I promise," Bret spoke from his heart. He knew some of his words might be harsh, but Adam needed to hear them.

Tears welled up in the doctor's hazel green eyes, "I thought" he hesitated as he spoke, "Chris _was_ the one. Will I Bret? What if I never find him?" Adam felt the loss of his fiancé crashing in on him again. With what had happened at Wade's, then work, it was just too much.

Bret sighed, he didn't mean to upset Adam so much, but he had to tell the truth. He hated to hear Adam cut himself down. "I'm sorry, Sugar. I just don't like hearing you cut yourself down. You are a beautiful, smart, outgoing young man. Some day the right man _will_ come along and sweep you off your feet. That man will be one lucky son of a bitch," the firefighter was again brutally honest.

Adam's tears turned into a blush stain smile. "Stop it Bear. I am not, but I'll hold you to that promise. I don't want to be alone the rest of my life," he replied with a sip of his coffee.

Bret laughed, "you're so cute when you blush. Damn, that guy..." his words faded, he didn't understand, did _he_ want to be _that_ guy? No, he just missed Davy so much... Bret let out a sigh.

"You miss him a lot, don't you? Time _will_ heal the hurt. I can promise _you_ that..." Adam said with a slight yawn, then continued, "Sorry. I need to go. I need some sleep."

Bret suddenly worried about Adam, "Look, crash here. You shouldn't drive when your this tired. I um, don't have the guest room set up yet, but we are adults, we can share my huge bed. Besides, you picked it out it's only fair, you should sleep on it once. Please? I really don't want you to drive," his plea was earnest. He didn't want Adam to fall asleep at the wheel.

Adam heard the honest concern in his friend's voice and he was really tired and to be honest, the thought of trying that beautiful Art Deco bed sounded nice. He also wouldn't mind sleeping with someone for a change, just for the company.

"You talked me into it. Got a pair of sleeping pants I can borrow?" Adam answered with a smile. "Good, yeah. They might be a little big around the waist and a bit short, but come on, I'm tired," Bret said with a yawn of his own.

They rinsed their breakfast dishes and left them to dry. Together they went to the master bedroom. Bret also had an extra tooth-brush for Adam. The doctor took a quick shower, then slipped into a pair of black silk sleeping pants Bret had found for him. They fit better than he thought they would. When Adam came into the bedroom, Bret was just sliding under the covers. Adam went to the other side of the bed. Bret patted the mattress, inviting Adam to join him.

Adam slipped under the covers, "This _is_ comfortable. The room looks great too. Thanks for letting me sleep over. I haven't been to a slumber parts since Jay and I were little," the doctor said with a laughing yawn.

Bret laughed, "Well we _have_ slept together before..." he laughed again, "That sounded tacky. You knew what I meant," Hart nearly blushed, but kept it in check.

Adam laughed in reply, "Yeah, I know what you meant. Thanks again for being here for me. You are a good friend. Sleep well, Bear."

Bret yawned again, "I'll always be here for you. Sleep well, Sugar," Hart pressed a button on a remote control that lay on his bedside table. With a soft hum, metal shades began to slowly lower down over the windows. The room was soon as dark as night.

Adam turned on his side facing away from Bret, "that's cool" he said in a sleep filled voice. The only reply he got was a deep, rumble from Bret. The firefighter too was on his side so he was back to back with Adam.

Back at the University of Colorado Hospital, Hunter was sitting at his desk. It was covered with charts and papers. He was looking everywhere for the Parental Consent For Surgical Treatment form from Adam's patient.

What puzzled him was one form was missing. He'd checked the numbers, he'd found the last signed form, then the next one waiting to be filled out. There _was_ one missing. Was it proof Adam was telling the truth? Doctor Helmsley put that thought out of his mind, of course Adam was telling the truth. How did a form just vanish? His only thought was that somehow, it had been accidentally thrown away. It was the only explanation he could think of. Hunter knew he'd upset Adam, but he had a responsibility to the hospital. In these law suit crazed days every "I" had to be dotted, every "T" crossed. The man would make it up to Adam. With a sigh, Hunter put the charts and papers back together. He wasn't going to go through the dumpsters, but he'd thought about it. His mind was distracted when he was called to an emergency. He picked up his stethoscope and left his office.

In an apartment nearby, Wade Barrett lay on his bed. He was still awake, but barely. There was a smirk on his face. He'd decided to change his plan. While he would still like to have Adam in his bed, wrecking the blond's position at the hospital was more profitable. It would look good to the London Doctors for Wade to move up so quickly in the ranks at a leading American Hospital. He would be assured a number one position on his return in five years. The Englishman turned over in his bed. Yes, destroy Adam at work, start small, end big. Sleep over took him, as the evil smirk remained on his lips. Soon Adam would be at his mercy, then he would decide what to do.

Adam was startled out of a deep sleep by whimpers. It took him a moment to realize the sounds were coming from the other man in the bed. Bret tossed on to his back, "Davy... NO! Come back! Davy!" he whimpered in his sleep. His face was pulled into a look of fear, sweat beaded up on his forehead.

Adam slid over closer to Bret, he softly stroked the still sleeping man's arm, "It's okay. It's just a dream. Hush now," his voice was quiet and soothing.

Bret's eyes fluttered open, his breath came in short pants. He had relived Davy's death all over again. It had happened more and more lately. The dreams had started after the move into the new house. Maybe it was all the upset of moving and going back to work.

"Sorry if I woke you. Been having these dreams a lot lately," Bret said as he turned his head to look at Adam.

Adam smiled softly, "It's okay Bear. It's only natural. Things like moving, work and of course the loss of a spouse can trigger nightmares. It _will_ get better. Would you like something to help you sleep? I can write you a script for some really mild sleeping pills or give you a small injection," the doctor side of Adam came out in full force. He didn't like seeing his friend suffer. If he could do anything to help, he would.

Bret smiled and swiped his face with his hand, "Thanks but no. I don't want to go down the pill road. I'm sure you're right. It will pass. I just forgot how lonely it is... living alone," his voice ended a deep sigh.

"Smart choice, but just thought it would help. Yeah, it took me a while to get used to it when Jay moved out. Then Chris stopped staying all night. I want my own place, but I like being so close to Shawn and Hunter," Adam explained with a yawn.

Bret looked at Adam, a light blush dusted his high cheekbones, "would um, you mind if I um, held you? It will help me sleep." Adam smiled and without a word, curled up in Bret's arms. His head rested on the firefighter's chest, his arm draped over Bret's torso. It felt so comfortable. They fell asleep immediately.

When Shawn arrived at the hospital for the evening shift, he went right to his husband's office. Hunter was going over charts with the head doctor of the evening shift, Dolph Ziggler. Hunter smiled when Shawn walked in, he hated the weeks they were on split shifts. He missed his beautiful husband. It was just part of the job, and soon they would be shifted together again.

The smile on Doctor Helmsley's face faded, Shawn was clearly upset, "What babe? Is everything alright?" Hunter asked in a worried tone. Dolph excused himself, he didn't want to interfere in the married couples personal business.

Shawn thanked Dolph, then rounded on Hunter. "I don't know, is Adam here? He _never_ came home this morning and hasn't come home yet!" his tone made him sound like a worried mother.

Hunter sighed, he started out by telling Shawn what had happened with Adam and the missing form, "... he seemed okay when he left, worried but okay. I'm sure he's fine, hon. Maybe he went to see Jay and fell asleep. Did you try calling him?"

"I am sure that form is some place. Hunter, Jay is out-of-town, remember? The Lionhearts are on a tour. Yes, of course I did, he didn't answer! I'm really worried," Shawn was upset, but wasn't in a panic, not yet at least.

Hunter sighed again, "he's fine baby. Adam is a grown man, he doesn't owe us explanations. He'll be here for his shift. Wait, maybe he's with Barrett, they have been out a couple of times."

Shawn glared at Hunter, "I hope not. Something about that man bothers me. I _know_ Adam is an adult, but he's... fragile sometimes. He doesn't make the best decisions about men. I'll talk to him when he comes in, at least I _hope_ he comes in," his tone was still one of worry. Shawn started to look at the charts on the desk.

The doctor and nurse both sighed, then went on with their work. They couldn't help but worry, Adam and Jay were their children, in _their_ eyes anyway.

Adam would have some explaining to do, if he even came to work.


	9. Explain Yourself Young Man!

"Explain yourself young man! Where have you been? Why didn't answer your phone?" Shawn asked Adam as soon as the young doctor entered the Emergency Room. Shawn's hands were on his hips, his turquoise eyes on fire.

Adam swallowed hard, worried Shawn was bad enough, but a worried, angry Shawn was down right frightening! "Shawn, I'm sorry. I left my phone in my briefcase in the car. I, um... wasn't planning on staying. I guess Hunter told you about my mistake?" Adam paused, Shawn nodded in affirmation.

The physician continued, "I was upset. I just wanted to talk to someone. I knew Jay was out-of-town. I went to see if Bret was home. We had breakfast and he saw I was too tired to drive. So... we had a slumber party. I'm sorry I worried you. I should have called. Forgive me, mother?" Adam's voice was nearly childlike. He looked up at Shawn with sad puppy eyes.

Shawn sighed exasperated, "You better darn well call me next time, young man. Don't call me mother! I only love you, I worry about you and Jason. I owe it to your dear mother. So how is Bret? We haven't seen him since he moved," Shawn asked as he fixed Adam a cup of coffee, they were in the break room of the Emergency Room.

Adam took the offered cup, "Thanks. I promise, I'll call next time. He's fine. He's having a hard time adjusting to being alone, but he'll be okay. Did anyone find the consent form?" Adam asked the Head Nurse.

They both looked up as Wade came into the break room. The Englishman nodded and went to fix a cup of tea. Shawn sighed, "No, I'm sorry. Hunter was this side of dumpster diving. He told me to tell you not to worry about it, he's sure it was just an accident. He believes that you did the job properly," Shawn's tone was low and confident.

Wade smiled, his back was to the two men in the room. His plan was starting off well. He knew a few small mistakes would add up to a major one. He just had to figure out what to do next.

"I'll try. I know the form was, wait! Wade, you were there, with the girl last night. Did _you_ do something with the parental consent form? It's not in the girls chart," Adam asked the imported Doctor.

Wade turned to face Adam, all the humor was gone, he looked puzzled, "No, I assumed you got the form signed when you were out in the hall, with the father. I didn't even see the chart. I was with the girl. I'm sure it just got put in the wrong chart, happens sometimes," Barrett said in a nonchalant tone.

"Those charts have been searched at _least_ three times. Doctor Helmsley was considering going through the dumpsters," Shawn replied. There was something about Wade's response that bothered him; he just couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"So, I guess I screwed up. I've _never_ done something like this before. Maybe I am just a big fuck up," Adam sank down into the chair with a big sigh.

"Adam Joseph Copeland, wash that dirty mouth out. You are _no_ such thing! Sweetie, we all make mistakes. I nearly gave a patient the wrong meds in nursing school, I could have _killed_ the poor woman. One form is not a sin. Just be more careful next time. Hunter is not mad at you, he's just worried. Like I said, let it go and be careful. I'm also glad to know Bret is okay," Shawn spoke with a soft smile and gentle pat to Adam's shoulder.

"Okay, Shawn. I just hate screwing up, you know that. I _will_ be more careful, I promise. Yeah, Bret said to tell you hi and to stop by, he's off the next two days, " Adam answered as he stood. He went to his office, Wade and his cup of tea on his heels.

Adam sat behind his desk and started sorting through the charts. Wade sat in the usual chair across from his fellow doctor. "I hope loosing that form won't come back on you. You Americans like to bring things like that to court; a lot," Wade said in an innocent tone.

"I'm sure it will be alright. It was just a simple set of stitches. Okay, we have one admittance to ICU and there was also one to CCU. Looks like other than that it was a pretty calm evening. Hopefully we will be as lucky..." Adam was interrupted by a rather harried looking Shawn.

"Twenty care pile up on the 255-70 Interchange. I've put us on stage two alert. Hunter is on his way. Ten ambulances have been dispatched, more on the way," Shawn informed the two doctors. Shawn was just leaving for home when the call came in, he knew he had to stay now.

"Odd time of night for a massive pile-up. Come on Wade, now you'll see Hunter's Trauma Codes in action. Stage one is the lowest, stage five is highest. So far, I've only seen one stage five, last year, after a tornado, it was bad. Let's go," Adam said as grabbed his stethoscope. He made sure the charts from the previous shift were in their proper place.

"Do we know what happened?" Adam asked as he started spiking IV's, reads to administer. To spike an IV meant that a nurse or doctor prepped the plastic bags full of liquid medicine by having everything ready; all the tubes connected and a needle ready to be inserted into the patient. Spiking IV's ahead of time saved several precious minutes, especially in a Coded call.

"Trucker apparently fell asleep behind the wheel. He jack-knifed off 255, tumbled on to 70 and it accordioned from there. Wade, England has such a good law; I wish they would do that here. After so many hours of driving, they _have_ to sleep. Germany doesn't allow trucks after ten pm on Friday till six am Monday on the road. We need better laws. Okay, lets prep trauma areas from mild to severe," Shawn spoke to the room, then he turned to his team. Maria, though able, was glad Shawn was there.

Hunter arrived with the first victims right behind him. It had been a horrible accident. The fully loaded semi-truck had careened over the overpass and landed suddenly, without warning on the Interstate.

Some how, the truck driver and the three people in the car the truck landed on survived, they were badly injured, but alive. Over forty people had been injured. Adam ran the stage two alert. It was worse than the brawl at the sports bar. Broken bones, bruises, contusions, cuts, scrapes, and embedded glass were all dealt with efficient expertise.

Wade worked hard and learned a lot. He also showed the others some procedures from England that were more time efficient. He had to admit, Adam was a very formidable physician, especially under pressure. Barrett tried to find something to sabotage Adam with, but he couldn't. He decided it would have been when things were quieter and fewer people were around.

Thankfully no other patients came in during the crisis. Anyone that would have come, would have been sent to one of the other nearby medical care facilities. This was standard operating procedure when the U of C Hospital Emergency Room was in a "Staged Crisis".

Hunter had worked hard to develop the Emergency Staging System and Alert Codes. Mayor McMahon had approved and supported it to Governor Layfield. The Governor was testing the program state-wide, and so far it was being highly praised. One of the hospitals on the opposite side of town, Denver General, was testing the program as well.

Doctor Hunter Hearst Helmsley was standing at the head of the table in the break room. It was eight in the morning, and everyone was beyond exhausted. "Now that the morning shift is in place, I can finally thank you all. Everyone did a fantastic job. I am proud of each and every one of you. I'm taking you all out for breakfast at Cracker Barrel," Hunter was interrupted by soft applause. Though tired, the group of medical staff were "wired" and hungry. The adrenaline was flowing from all the excitement of the "Stage Two" Alert.

Thirty minutes later everyone was sitting in a private room in the aforementioned restaurant. Shawn had stopped to use the restroom. He was pleasantly surprised to find Bret washing his hands. The two friends greeted each other with hugs. "Good to see you, Buddy! Adam said he had a slumber party with you the other morning. Say, come join us, we had a 'Stage Two' last night. Breakfast is on Trips, he'd love to see you, as would Adam," Shawn said as he went to do his business.

Bret leaned against the sink, he spoke to Shawn through the stall door, "That accident was bad. I listened on the scanner. I figured you'd be the hospital used. I'd love to join you, thanks. Yeah, Adam stayed, it was nice. Its been a harder adjustment than I thought, being alone and in a new house," he ended with a sigh.

Shawn finished, he came out and washed his hands, "I'm sorry Buddy. All I can say is time heals the hurt, but the loneliness? I'd be lost without Trips... oh, I'm, come on, let's eat." Shawn said with a small smile. He hadn't meant to say anything to hurt his friend.

"No worries, Heartbreaker. I know what you meant. Yeah, I am hungry," Bret said with a pat to Shawn's back. He followed his friend to the private room.

When Bret entered the room, something made a low growl rumble in his chest; Adam was in a deep conversation with Wade Barrett. Luckily the chair to Adam's right was empty, he sat down after giving a surprised Hunter a hug.

"Everyone; for those of you that don't know, this is Denver Fire Captain Bret Hart. He's going to join us," Shawn said from his chair next to Hunter. Adam spun around in his chair. He'd been so into his discussion with Wade, he hadn't noticed that Bret was there, let alone sitting next to him.

The others greeted Bret, then went back to eating. The restaurant had provided a breakfast buffet bar. It was just easier and people could eat what they wanted. They even had a place to cook their eggs to their preference and to make either pancakes or waffles. There was also a toaster and a wide choice of breads and bagels.

"Hi Bear! Where did you come from?" Adam asked with a kiss to Bret's cheek. He was happy to see his friend.

"I just came for a bite to eat, ran into Shawn in the restroom. He invited me to join you. As my dad always taught us, never turn down an offer for free food, drink or money. So you worked that wreck? How's the driver and the people in the van he smashed?" Bret asked with a big smile. Being around Adam always put his mind at ease and a smile on his face.

Adam laughed, then got serious, "Alive. The driver has a broken arm and several broken ribs. The driver he landed on broke both legs. The passenger..." Adam was interrupted by a scowling Wade Barrett.

"I'm surprised, that is Doctor-patient information. After that missing paper debacle, you should be even more careful," Barrett spoke sharply, but he hoped it was enough for Hunter to hear.

Adam frowned, but before he could respond Bret spoke, "normally, that would be true, but as a ranking official of the city, I am allowed to ask. My department was part of the rescue. Don't talk to your colleague like that," his tone was just as sharp, but quieter.

Doctor Copeland smiled gratefully, "He's right Wade. He _is_ allowed to have the information, if his department is part of the rescue. I would _never_ tell anything I wasn't allowed to tell," his voice was soft yet annoyed. Who was Wade to interfere?

Wade looked flustered, he wasn't used to being told off, "Sorry Adam, Captain Hart. I just didn't want Adam getting in more trouble," the Englishman said with a small smile, then sipped his coffee.

"I appreciate your concern, Wade. I really do, but let's forget it, like Hunter said. It was a one time deal," Adam said in an honest tone. He just wanted to forget everything and Wade just didn't want to seem to drop it.

"Exactly. No need to keep bringing up the past. I'm sure you all did a great job patching everyone up. Hunter's 'Stage' plan is really working. You really see it in the field with the Paramedics and EMT's. I hope it does go national," Bret said in a tone of finality. He didn't care for the Englishman, and he didn't care if it showed.

Adam gave Bret as smile and a grateful pat to his shoulder, "thanks. Wade is just looking out for me. He's a good person. Come on, let's get some food. Wade join us? I'd like you two to be friends."

Wade smiled and followed Adam and Bret to the buffet bar. Bret wasn't happy, but if Adam wanted him to be nice to Brit, he would at least try. They filled their plates and went back to the table. The rest of the meal was filled with idle chat and was nice.

"Alright, everyone. Thanks again for your hard work. Be careful driving home, now that you have rested and eaten your adrenaline will fade. Thank you," Hunter spoke in a warm, caring tone, with a hint of physician thrown in.

Bret followed Adam and Wade out to the parking lot. They stopped at Wade's car. "Drive careful Adam. I worry about you," Wade leaned over and gave the doctor a soft kiss on the lips. He wanted the fireman to know, he was staking a claim on Adam.

Adam blushed, he hadn't expected Wade to do that, especially in front of Bret. For some reason it upset him that Bret saw the kiss. "Um... okay I will. See you later," his tone was harried. He immediately walked to his own car.

Bret followed his friend, he could see that Adam was bothered, "Hey, you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, but he called me a tease, remember? Then he kissed me? He's a nice person, but I can't figure him out. Maybe it's a British thing. I'm getting tired. It was so good to see you, Bear," Adam leaned over and kissed Bret on the cheek with a blush.

Bret smiled brightly, "Look, my place is much closer. Come stay with me again?" his tone was honest and sincere.

Adam thought about it. He liked the idea. "Okay, if you're sure you don't mind. I'll meet you at your place. I need to see Shawn for a minute," Adam said to Bret as he went to where Shawn and Hunter were parked.

Bret nodded and went to his SUV. He decided to wait for Adam. He wanted to make sure the physician arrived at his place safely.

Shawn was standing by his vehicle, waiting for Hunter to settle with the restaurant. "Hey kid, you alright? I saw Wade kiss you," Shawn's tone was again that of an anxious parent.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mother Helmsley," Adam laughed as Shawn rolled his eyes, he then continued, "I can't figure Wade out, but I will. I promised to tell you, Bret invited me to his place. It's closer and I'm tired. I'll see you back at the grind. Drive safe. I love you guys," Adam said with a hug to the older man.

"That's sweet of Bret. Thanks for telling me, son. We love you too. See you later, I'll take your mail in," Shawn gave Adam a hug.

An hour later Adam was curled up in Bret's bed. Bret only went back to bed to keep Adam company. They lay back to back, and were soon asleep. Hart was finally able to get some good rest with Adam for companionship.

In an apartment not too far away, Wade Barrett was lying in his bed, smirking. He had Adam confused, and he knew it. Wade had seen the glares from the firefighter. He knew Hart was at least "in like" with Adam. All he had to do now was keep Adam confused. Maybe he could dig up a skeleton from Hart's closet and throw it in Adam's face. Nothing could screw you up more than relationship issues. Those issues could be used against Adam at work. The Englishman fell asleep. His plan was gaining insight and momentum, he just had to go slow and steady.

This time it was Adam who had that nightmare. He kept seeing a vision of Chris and Evan fucking in front of him, mocking smirks on their faces. "Stop it! Chris, I loved you! Please!" Adam cried out in his sleep. He sat up, he was sweating and breathing hard. Tears rained down from his beautiful eyes.

"Hey, Sugar. It's okay, it was just a dream," Bret had woken at Adam's first whimpers. He wrapped his arms around the doctor.

"They were mocking me. Just... in front of me. The look on Chris' face, then Evan. It was horrible," Adam's words came in halting pants as he fought to breathe. He was close to a panic attack.

"Breathe, baby, breathe. It was just a bad dream. You made your peace with Chris. You know he wasn't the one for you. Imagine how much worse it would have been if you'd married him," Bret rubbed Adam's back in calming circles. He searched for the right words. He blamed Wade's kiss. It triggered Adam's pain and confusion about Jericho.

Adam's breaths slowed under Bret's calming caress. "You're right, I know you're right. Breaking up with Chris was for the best. I've been alright about it, I don't know why it all suddenly came back," Adam's breathing was more normal and his tears had stopped. He took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. He felt much better.

Bret didn't want to say what was really on his mind about Barrett. He didn't want to hurt Adam's feelings or cause possible problems at work. He kept stroking Adam's back.

"I can go for days without feeling sad, then suddenly Davy floods my mind and I crack. You loved Chris, it won't go away over night. Just, don't rush into another relationship," Bret hoped his words helped. He also hoped Adam got the hint about Wade.

Adam leaned on Bret's shoulder, "Your situation is worse. I have no reason to complain. I won't trust me. My heart can't take a relationship. I'm just going to remain faithful to my job. I think I can sleep now. Thanks Bret, you're the best friend a person could have," he gave Bret another kiss on the cheek.

Bret smiled, a warm feeling went down his spine. With his arms around Adam, he pulled the blond down. It was becoming a habit to fall asleep with Adam in his arms. It was starting to feel right, maybe that was wrong.

Hart brushed his thoughts aside, all that mattered now was a good sleep. He had to be back on duty tonight. Adam was already once again fast asleep, with a smile on his lips. Bret closed his eyes and let himself drift off into his own deep, restful sleep.

Bret and Adam woke up at six pm. Both had to be at work for the night shift. Bret would start his four days on, while this would be Adam's last night shift for a while. He would have the next two days off.

The Captain grilled up a couple of buffalo steaks while Adam made a garden salad and baked potatoes. Much to Adam's delight, the Captain had grilled an extra steak. After supper was finished, Bret made Adam a sandwich from the extra steak.

"Thanks, Bear. I have missed your lunches. Can I ask? Did you do that for Davy?" Adam asked as he ironed his dress shirt. Bret had let him use the washer and dryer to freshen his clothes.

Bret finished wrapping the sandwich in foil. He added it to the brown paper bag with an apple and a small bag of potato chips and a can of soda. "Yeah, I did. He did for me too, it just felt nice to have someone to make a lunch for," his tone was soft and full of love.

"I'm, well, thank you for sharing and for the sandwich, I'll enjoy it. Maybe I'll surprise you one day, but you guys cook at work. I'll have to work on that," Adam said as he slipped his dress shirt on. He buttoned it up, then added his tie and white Doctor's coat. He was ready for work.

"Could you press my shirt, while I finish in the bathroom. Please, I'd appreciate it. I'll look forward to a surprise," Bret asked as he flashed Adam a pair of brown puppy eyes, he hated ironing. Adam laughed and took Bret's white uniform shirt to the ironing board. He carefully pressed it while Bret finished his grooming in the bathroom.

Just as Adam finished, Bret came back into the kitchen, his hair neatly pulled into a pony tail. He wore a pair of dark blue dress slacks and black shoes. His dark blue uniform jacket with its brass buttons hung neatly on the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

"You look nice," Adam said with a smile as he buttoned Bret's top button then tied his dark blue tie.

"So do you. Nice, not even Davy could do my tie so neatly," Bret complimented his friend as he put on his jacket.

"Shawn taught us. Ma used to tie them for us. I was twenty before I could do it right, alone. Jay still can't manage to tie his correctly!" Adam laughed as he double checked his brief case.

"Well, that's it. Time to get to the station. I've enjoyed your company. It was nice to have you here," Bret said with a hug to Adam.

Adam hugged back, "It _was_ nice. Thanks for letting me stay. I'll miss you, but I'll think of you at lunch time. You stay safe out there, I don't want to see you in the ER," his voice was soft and almost sad.

Both men found it strangely hard to part company, as they lingered to chat in the driveway. Finally time was against them. With another hug and a fast kiss, each man went to his own work place.

When Bret arrived at Station 51, most of the guys were asleep. His two lieutenants, Phil Brooks and John Cena were in the lounge watching the end of a football game. Firefighter Seth Rollins was in the kitchen writing out a shopping list. He and another Firefighter, Dean Ambrose would go shopping at the all night grocery store. Usually it was safe to go out shopping during the middle of the night. Still they carried a radio and could respond to a fire immediately if the station was called out.

"Hey Cap!" Seth and Dean called out in chorus as Bret passed by.

"Hey guys. Just let me know when you leave. You can take my rig," Bret said with a smile as he tossed the keys to Ambrose.

Bret waved to John and Phil, then went into his office. He looked at the roster, all his best men were on duty with him this shift. He'd hand-picked each one of them.

Aside from the four who were awake, there was Roman Reigns and his two distant cousins Jimmy and Jay Uso, Bray Wyatt and his best friends, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. Station 51 was a small department, but they were highly specialized in Search and Rescue. Bret liked it small, it made them more like a family.

Usually he'd meet with Co-Captain Jim Neidhart, but he'd left earlier for a meeting down town. Instead of coming back out to the station, he'd call Bret in the morning. They were going through a "sunshine" period. That meant the station hadn't been called out much. Bret hoped it stayed that way, but it never did, "Cloudy" periods always returned. Sometimes the even got called out again before they ever got back to the station.

Bret's sleeping quarters were next to his office. The rest of the guys slept in a dorm on the second floor. Bret was sitting at his desk, looking over reports and other papers.

"Hey Cap, you alright? You seem kind of down," John asked as he stood in the door of Bret's office.

"I'm fine, John, thanks. Just some things on my mind, nothing for you to worry about. Too much "sunshine" lately," the Captain didn't realize his thoughts of Adam were so obvious.

Before John could respond, Dean informed Bret they were leaving to do the shopping. Hart waved them off with a smile.

John then picked up the conversation, "Well the rain and clouds always come. Almost wish we'd have been on duty during that big crack up. B-Team got that one. It sounded bad. Wonder if the victims were okay?" John asked with a sigh as he sat in a chair in the office.

"Yes, they do. According to one of the doctors on duty, there were serious injuries, but they were all alive," Bret's face lit up as he thought of Adam.

John noticed the expression change on his bosses face, "Good, that's really good to hear. Whelp, I'm turning in, good night, Cap," he stood, ready to leave.

"Good night, John," Bret's reply was simple. He was already lost in paper work.

John met up with Phil on the way to the dorm area, "I think he's... interested in someone," Cena said with a wink. They stopped on the stairs.

"Oh? Who? Cap is the kind that needs someone in his life. You've heard him, up all night or those nightmares he has. I worry about him," Phil spoke in a soft whisper.

"Dunno who, a Doctor at University, I think. I agree with you, he needs someone, but no match making. It's not our place and it never works out. Look at Bray and Erick, we nearly destroyed that friendship," John said with a sigh. They had tried to pair Bray and Erick up and it nearly destroyed the station. At least the two were able to be friends again.

"You're right, I was just observing. I'll never play matchmaker again, I promise. Let's get to bed," Phil said firmly as he continued up the stairs, John on his heels.

At the hospital, Adam was already busy. An elderly woman had fallen, going to the bathroom. Thankfully she was wearing an alert necklace and was able to summon help.

"Mrs. Adams does your hip hurt?" Adam asked as he felt around the woman's hip area. Wade and Maria were working on a cut above her left brow.

"No, but my left arm hurts," the woman spoke with a pained, weakened voice.

"I'm going to send you up for X-rays. I want to make sure nothing is cracked or broken. Would you like me to go with you?" Adam's voice was gentle and caring.

"She's going to need stitches, but her skin is so thin," Wade said to Maria in a whisper. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to stitch her properly, and he hated not being able to do a perfect job.

"Yes, you are a sweet young man," the woman replied, then hissed in pain as Wade injected Novocaine around the wound on her head.

"I can do that, Wade. I have a way to stitch delicate skin," Adam said as he looked at the cut.

"I am capable of doing it," Wade nearly growled, he didn't like anyone interfering in his business.

"Sorry. It's no problem, I'm sure you'll do just fine. I'll call X-ray," Adam backed off and made the arrangements with the X-ray department.

A couple of hours later, with Mrs. Adams admitted with a fractured hip and arm, they were in the break room. Adam unpacked the lunch Bret had made for him.

"Wade, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to doubt your abilities with Mrs. Adams. You did a wonderful job with her stitches. I'm impressed," Adam spoke honestly as he opened the can of soda Bret had packed in his lunch sack.

"It's alright, Sunshine. By the way, she did sign the forms didn't she?" Wade asked in a casual tone. He took a bite from his own stale, vending machine sandwich.

"That was up to AJ. The son was in the waiting room. Um, that looks a bit stale. Here, I have plenty, have half of mine," Adam gave Wade half of his buffalo steak sandwich.

"I appreciate that. They won't change out the machine until morning. I'll make sure all the forms are in order, shall I?" Wade asked then bit into the fresh sandwich.

"Yeah, draw back of the night shift, stale sandwiches. No need, AJ may act crazy, but she demonic about the paper work. Do you like it? It's buffalo, I should have told you first," Adam said with a bit of a laugh.

"It's delicious. I've eaten bison before. It's leaner and better for you." his thoughts trailed off. Well with AJ on duty, he wouldn't stand a chance at the charts tonight. He needed to think of other things he could do to make Adam look bad. For now, he could do something else, mess with Adam's mind.

"So, that Captain Hart, is he your next boyfriend?" Barrett asked with a bit of teasing tone. Maybe this would work.

Adam stopped chewing, he swallowed hard, he nearly choked, "No. Bret is a good friend, nothing more. He made this for me. He was staying with the Helmsley's , till a week or so ago. He lost his husband at the same time I lost Chris, so we consoled each other. Wade, why did you kiss me in the parking lot?" Adam had to finally ask the Englishman the question.

"Well, he makes a good sandwich. Because I like you, and I was worried about you driving tired. Besides, I thought you _liked_ to kiss," Wade spoke and gave Adam a coy wink.

"I like you too Wade. I _want_ us to be friends. Come over for dinner tonight after you get some sleep. We'll watch a movie," Adam asked honestly. He did want to be friends with the Englishman.

Wade smiled, this could be another opportunity he could use to his advantage. "I'd like that, Adam. Let's give it another try. I'll get some sleep then come around eight?"

"Sounds good. I'll put something in the crock pot. Then I can sleep and not have to worry about cooking," Adam said with a smile. He was happy for the company.

The doctors finished their break. They had a few more minor cases. When the shift was over, Adam and Wade left together.

Barrett said he'd bring wine and dessert for their dinner later. With a hug, they parted. Wade was making plans on his drive home. He had a bit of research to do, he would get in Adam's head and he looked forward to it.

Adam made a quick stop at the King Soopers grocery store that was close to his apartment. He bought things for a fresh salad, milk, bread and dinner rolls, cereal, yogurt and a really nice piece of buffalo meat. He also got some barbecue sauce to simmer the meat in.

When he got home, he threw the meat, some onions and barbecue sauce into the crock pot. He set it on low then jumped into the shower. After which he crawled into bed and set his alarm for six-thirty. He was asleep in minutes.

Wade was propped up in bed with his lap top. He cracked his knuckles and started typing; personal information on Chris Jericho. He grinned as several web sites popped up.


	10. Try, Try Again

At six thirty pm, Thursday night, three alarms went off at the same time. Two were alarm clocks that woke two doctors from sound sleeps, the third rang at Station 51. The "sunshine" period was over. There was a two alarm fire at a self storage unit.

Adam slapped at his clock, he wanted to just roll over and go back to sleep. He took a deep breath, it smelled like barbecue and for a moment, he couldn't figure out why. He then remembered, he was having Wade Barrett over for dinner. He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. Adam brushed his teeth then shaved. He liked to leave a light stubble, so he trimmed more than he actually shaved. Though he didn't know why he bothered, he kept up with his below the belt 'manscaping'. The doctor also had an aversion to body hair, he'd done a full removal during his earlier shower. Lastly, he blew out and styled his long hair. As he would be cooking, he pulled his locks into a neat pony tail. He dressed in a royal blue polo shirt and dark blue 'skinny' jeans, he left his feet stocking covered. Unless he _had_ to wear them, he hated shoes.

Adam went to his kitchen. The window over his sink looked over at the Helmsley's house. He noticed the couple were gone. He was glad they went out and made time together. He wished he could find someone to share his life with and have it be as good as Shawn and Hunter.

The doctor shook his thoughts and got on with dinner. He made a fresh garden salad, he used tomatoes and cucumbers from Shawn's little garden. After the salad was dressed and tossed, he buttered the tops of the rolls, ready to bake. He wished he had time to make bread from scratch, but he hardly had the time.

Wade had spent an hour in the bathroom, preparing for his evening. He wore a nice, tight black t-shirt and a pair of well-fitting black jeans. He wore black socks and black loafers. His hair was slicked down and parted on the side. He looked extremely handsome and he knew it.

When he stopped at the grocery store, Doctor Wade Barrett turned the heads of both sexes. He bought a nice bottle of wine, a triple layer, triple chocolate cake and a beautiful bouquet of flowers. He also picked a cute stuffed animal, he'd do anything to get in Adam's head.

Meanwhile, at a self storage unit, the fire raged. Apparently a local drug dealer had cooked crystal meth and the "lab" exploded. It was enough of an explosion that it blew holes into the neighboring storage units. The storage area was where a lot of people kept classic cars, motorcycles, snow mobiles and other highly combustible items. The good thing was, only a couple of people were at the storage facility and they had been far enough away to avoid injury.

Station 51 was the first on the scene, that meant Bret was in charge. He used his SUV as a command center and began to direct the trucks and men. Water wasn't a problem as a fire hydrant was near the section that was on fire.

"Make sure you suit up in HAS-MAT gear We're not sure what kind of chemicals they used. Cops said they were on the verge of making arrests, so it could have been intentionally set. You've dealt with these labs before, watch for booby traps," Bret first ordered his men, then explained the situation to Chief Ross. Station 40 had been the second station to respond.

At first it was strange, there were all of Davy' co-workers, but no Davy. It would have been his shift in all probability. Stations 51 and 40 weren't often called out together, but both had the best for fighting chemical based fires.

Suddenly there was another explosion, another car had been destroyed. "Better send another alarm before this gets out of hand," Bret shouted to the Chief over the noise. None of the firefighters had been near the latest explosion.

The Chief agreed and called for Station 30, it was the next closest. He also decided to have an ambulance on stand by, better to be prepared. That was a project Bret was working on. An ambulance should automatically be dispatched to every fire call. It could easily be canceled if it wasn't needed. Maybe he could get Adam to help him somehow. For now, Captain Hart focused on the fire.

Adam had turned on the TV while he was setting the table. There was a live report on Channel nine. He stopped, plate in mid-air as Bret appeared on the screen. He looked tense, and was dirty with sweat and soot. Something stirred in the doctor, he thought the Captain looked heroic and handsome.

Adam nearly dropped the plate when a loud knock sounded on his door. He smiled when he saw the large bouquet. "Hi Wade, come in please. Dinner is almost ready. I was watching a live report, awful fire at a storage unit place," Adam spoke rapidly, he was nervous for some reason.

"That explains the smoke I saw. Here these are for you. You look pretty by the way," Wade said as he handed Adam the flowers. He held a grocery bag in his other hand

Adam blushed a bit as he took the flowers, "thank you, they are beautiful. You look handsome, black looks nice on you," he took the flowers to the sink and took out a large, glass Art Deco style vase. He'd bought it the day he'd gone shopping with Bret and was glad for a chance to use it.

"Here's dessert, and I got a Zinfandel, it goes well with most anything. Oh, this is for you too, I thought it was cute, reminded me of you," Wade pulled a cute stuffed kitten out of the bag and held it out to Adam.

For a split second, Adam was taken aback, of all the things Wade could have brought him. Chris had called him "Kitten" and often gave him stuffed ones like this. He had to fight the tears that threatened to form and fall. He pulled himself together, after all, Wade couldn't have possibly known what "Kitten" had meant in his life.

"Thanks, it's really cute. Have a seat and I'll dish up dinner, I made barbecued buffalo, I hope you'll like it," Adam said as put the stuffed Kitten on his bed.

Wade sat down at the dining table while Adam bustled about the kitchen dishing up their dinner. Barrett smiled to himself, his research had paid off. He'd found a picture of Chris and Adam on-line that was captioned, The Lionheart and his Kitten fiancé. It had been taken at a red carpet fund-raiser for the music program at the community center. Wade had seen a brief flash of emotion cross Adam's face, the head games had begun.

"This is delicious, you're quite a good cook," Wade said as he took a second helping of everything. He was honest, the food _was_ wonderful.

"Thanks. I like to cook, but I hardly do it for one. I was the cook and my brother was the house cleaner, he was obsessive about it," Adam's reply was simple. His mind had been thrown by the stuffed kitten. It made him think of times like this with Chris in their early days together.

"Are you alright, Sunshine? You seem... distracted," Wade asked as he forced a concerned tone.

Adam didn't want to let Wade know he'd hurt his feeling, or more like brought up bad memories. "Sorry, I was thinking of that fire. I just hope Bret is alright. I worry about my friends," he gave the best answer he could think of. After all, it wasn't a lie, he _was _worried about Bret and the fire.

Wade knew by Adam's answer he'd gotten into his head, "I'm sure he's fine. After all he is a Captain, probably runs a command post, while the grunts run the hoses and such." Barrett spoke in an almost scoffing tone.

Adam took a sip of wine, "I'm always worried about my friends. I'd be worried about you if you were in danger. And, I am sure Bret does his part, he's a good firefighter," his tone was more snappy than he intended.

"Sorry, Sunshine, I didn't mean to offend you _or_ Captain Hart. I'm sure he's a fine firefighter. Now, let's eat cake!" Wade said with a smile. He wanted to push Adam's buttons, but he had to do it carefully or he would have the man's guard up.

Adam smiled, "Tea or coffee?" he asked as he got up to get the dessert.

"Tea please. I'll help," Wade also stood. Together he and Adam cleaned up after their meal while waiting for the kettle to boil.

Thirty minutes later, the two doctors were sitting on Adam's couch enjoying the delicious cake and cups of Earl Gray tea. They chatted casually about work.

"So, enough about work. Tell me about _you_. I mean you told me about your parents. I want to know why you became a doctor?" Adam asked in a curious tone. He wanted to know what made Wade tick.

"I could be noble and say I wanted to help people, which of course, I do. However, it was just expected of me, either a Barrister or a Doctor. I hated the politics father always talked about and played games with. Mother made medicine seem so; exciting. How it felt to bring a new life into the world, or saving a tiny life if something went wrong. So, I chose to follow in her footsteps. During medical school, I fell in love with emergency services," Wade explained. For the first time, he actually spoke with a tone of passion in his voice.

"Is London really as violent as these travel channel shows say? Are the youth really that out of control?" Adam asked as he sipped his tea, he was honestly curious.

"Yes, in places. The youth lack direction. Drugs, drink, smoking are out of control. Parents try, but they just get so tired and worn down, they give up. 999 calls are at an all time high and the majority are suicide calls. Some areas have improved though. There are good youth programs being tested and some are working really well. You also have to deal with terrorist attacks," Wade spoke of his homeland with a bit of a sad tone. He felt himself lucky he had the upbringing his parents had given him.

"When I started at the University, there was a guy from England. He always felt nervous, sitting by the potted plants at the student union. He was afraid a bomb could be planted in them. At least that fear is less isn't it?" Adam asked. They were now cleaning their dessert plates and tea cups.

Wade dried as Adam washed and rinsed, "From the IRA, the threat is much, much less. It's the other groups you worry about now. That London Transport attack was horrible, three underground trains and a double-decker bus. It killed fifty-two people and over seven hundred were injured. I was in med school and even we were taken to help. We couldn't treat, but we could help with the triage," he shuddered as he relived that terrible day.

Adam saw real emotion on Wade's face. He felt bad for bringing up the subject. He put down the dish he held and wrapped his arms around the Englishman, and hugged him. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I was just curious about what your life was like," his voice was soft and gentle as he held the raven-haired man.

For the first time in his adult life, Wade Barrett cried, the memories of all the blood, confusion and people's screams of pain flooded his mind. For a moment all his plans of destroying Adam and his career were gone... but _only_ for a moment.

Wade held tightly to his fellow doctor, "I... never cry. I guess I held it in all these years," his words came in halted sobs as he fought to bring himself under control.

Adam laughed softly, "I cry a lot, nothing wrong with a good cry. Whoever said men don't cry was heartless. _We_ have feelings and emotions just like women do. What's wrong with letting them show, just because we are men? Men are humans too, we aren't emotionless robots," Adam spoke firmly, it was a real issue with him.

Adam always felt it was wrong for others to make the assumption that men couldn't show their emotions. His sainted mother had told him, "real men do cry, _and_ they eat Quiche".

Wade's sobbed ebbed, "Thanks. I guess I needed that," he pulled back a bit, his arms remained around Adam's waist as he continued. "You really are as cute as a kitten. Maybe that's what I'll call you, Kitten," Wade said as he tried to sound sensual. His crying outburst forgotten as he brought his plan right back to the forefront.

A thousand emotions seemed to cross Adam's face at once, hurt and anger were the most obvious. He had to speak up. "Wade, please, don't call me that okay? Sunshine is fine, but not... not the other," he could bear to even say the word, "kitten". It had been a special name from Chris and to hear it especially from another man was just too much.

Wade kept Adam in his embrace, "Aww, but kitten fits you so well," he said as he gave Adam a light peck on the tip of his nose.

"Look, just... bad memories, please?" Adam asked again. He tried to pull back out of Wade's embrace.

"Hey, hey, easy there Sunshine. Okay, I'll drop it. Let's not spoil our nice evening together. Come on, let's go sit on the couch," Wade said as he released Adam from his arms and took his hand. He led his fellow doctor to the sofa.

Adam followed Wade willingly, after all, Chris' behavior wasn't the Englishman's fault. Maybe he should explain it to the man.

They sat down on the couch, "Listen, you remember the barbecue, when you first came here? You know I broke it off with my fiancé, Chris Jericho. Well, he used to call me Kitten. It just brings up very painful memories. I feel you had a right to know," Adam's tone was sincere as he explained about the pet name.

Wade did a good job of acting surprised, "Oh well, see, I couldn't have know that could I? I'm sorry. I'm sorry your relationship didn't work out. Love is a tricky business, it isn't for everyone," Wade said unknowingly contradicting what Bret had told Adam.

Adam's brow knit, "I don't think that's true. I think there _is_ someone out there, for everyone. Sometimes it takes a while, but eventually you'll find that special someone," he spoke sincerely. He'd taken the hope Bret had given him seriously.

Wade shrugged, "You really think that's true? You told me a bit about that prisoner, then Chris. To be honest, that doesn't... I'm going to be brutal I suppose, but it doesn't make you very lucky in love either does it? Is it worth all that emotional investment?"

Adam's brow knit even deeper, "That is brutal, honest though. Yes, I believe it is. When Chris and I first broke up, I decided to give up on love. Then someone told me that there was someone for everyone and that it was worth the wait. I just think, at least for now, my work _is_ my relationship. When I meet that special person, I'll know it. Why do you feel so bitter, Wade? Did someone hurt you?" he asked as he gently placed his hand on Wade's shoulder.

Wade sighed deeply, somehow this conversation had lost its intended direction, but something about Adam just made him want to open up. "Are you sure you're not a psychologist?" he asked with a wry laugh. He turned on the sofa to face Adam directly, then continued.

"I wouldn't exactly say someone hurt me, more like used me. During my resident training at the hospital in London, one of the older doctors showed an interest in me. We went out a few times, he treated me nicely. Then he said if I'd go to bed with him, he'd make sure I got good ratings. I threatened to tell the Board about it and he backed off, but it affected my view of relationships. I enjoy dating, but nothing deeper," Wade's tone was honest. He looked at Adam, the blond appeared to be very concerned.

"Wade, that wasn't a nice thing that he did to you, but you have to keep an open mind. Not everyone is like that. With all that Randal did to me, I still decided to give Chris a chance. Yes, I know, I know, but what I'm trying to say is, I still gave relationships a chance. Despite my doubts, I would probably try again, if the right man came along," Adam sighed, he leaned over to his remote and turned on the CD player, soft music filled the air.

Adam then continued, "I'm the kind of person that, how pathetic will this sound? I need companionship, I hate sleeping alone every night. I guess despite all my saying my career _is_ my relationship, I want to find that special someone. I think you do too, but you can't be afraid to try," Adam hoped he'd translated Bret's advice correctly. The more he spoke, the more he knew what Bret had told him was true. Damn that Bret Hart, being sensible, even when he wasn't around.

"Maybe you're right. Look, I don't really like being alone either, not many people do. Would you like to go out with me, like a date?" Wade's plans changed tact again. His steel trap mind had suddenly come up with another plan, he'd be Adam's "boyfriend". It would give him even deeper access to the blond's personal and professional life.

Wade's question nearly knocked the breath out of Adam, his eyes opened wide, "Wade, I like you, I really do. But I'm not ready for a steady relationship, but we could go out on a real date. I'd be open to that," Adam said thoughtfully.

While it wasn't the enthusiastic answer Wade had hoped for, it wasn't exactly a no. "Okay, we can do that. Maybe see where it goes, how about that?" he asked, his brow raised.

"That sounds good. So how about taking me to Adventure Golf and Raceway. It's about thirty minutes from here, up in Westminster. It's a really fun place. Mini golf, go karts, bumper cars, and a target gallery. I'll immerse you in a real American style first date. Better than dinner and a movie, because we can talk," Adam suggested brightly. He and Jason went there a couple of times and he'd really enjoyed it.

Wade grimaced inside, he hated places like that, but that's what it took to get to Adam, he could do anything. He kept the vision of being the assistant head of the Emergency Department in his head.

"If we were really in Westminster, I would take you to the Houses of Parliament! Sounds like fun, though. How about tomorrow, around one?" Wade suggested as he took Adam's hand in his. It was a start.

Adam laughed a bit a Wade's joke about Westminster, "Looking forward to it. My brother and I have been there a couple of times. Can I get you anything?" he asked politely. He liked the feeling of just holding hands with someone, however, it didn't ignite any feelings for the Englishman.

"No, I'd better not, it's getting late. I want us to be rested for tomorrow. I'll be going. This has been really nice, the dinner was delicious," Wade said as he stood, pulling his fellow doctor to his feet. He walked with Adam towards the door.

"I'm glad you liked it. Thanks again for the flowers and gift. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm really looking forward to it," Adam said with a soft, warm smile.

"Good night, Sunshine," Wade said as he bent down to give Adam a kiss. The blond allowed it and returned the kiss.

They kept their tongues to themselves as they kissed a bit longer. When the kiss broke, Wade left. He watched the Brit go down the stairs, get in his car and drive away. Just as Wade drove down the road, headlights turned in and pulled up the drive way.

Adam smiled as Hunter got out of the car and walked around and opened the passenger door for Shawn. Arm in arm the couple walked to their back door.

"Have a nice night?" Adam called down to the people he loved most of all.

"Yes we did, thanks. Finally saw that movie and had a nice dinner. Was that Wade?" Shawn asked as he and Hunter stopped to talk to Adam.

"Good. Yes, I invited him for dinner. We're going to Adventure Golf and Raceway tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it." Adam replied with a smile.

Hunter smiled, "Have fun. Wade is a good man," he approved of the Englishman. He thought the two made a nice couple.

Shawn however, wasn't so sure. There was just something about Wade he didn't like. "Well, have a good time. Good night, son," the nurse smiled and blew Adam a kiss.

Adam went into his apartment and the Helmsley's went into their home. Adam felt a pang of heartache as he looked at the stuffed, toy kitten on his bed. He'd changed into his sleeping pants and comfy tee.

"You are cute, but sorry," Adam said to the kitten as he opened his closet. He put the toy in a box in the back. It was full of things from Chris, he just hadn't been able to get rid of it; yet. He went over and grabbed the remote. The eleven o'clock news had just started as he climbed into his bed to watch TV.

"... one firefighter was injured, but the blaze was under control within two hours. Men from Station 40 will stay on site to make sure no hot spots flare up and reignite the fire. The injured man was from Denver Fire Station 51. We have no further details at this time..." Adam's heart began to pound, his breathing be came rapid. His thoughts flew to Bret.

Adam picked up his cell phone, he had Bret's private number programmed in. He debated on calling, just as he'd made up his mind to finally do it, his phone buzzed. The caller ID read BEAR!

"Hi Bear, are you alright? I just heard on the news about the firefighter injured. I had just picked up the phone to call you?" Adam's tone was anxious and full of concern.

"_I'm fine, Sugar. Something just told me you'd be worried. Jay Uso got the wind knocked out of him, when a car blew up. He went to the hospital, but he's fine and fast asleep. So calm down," Bret spoke gently, he could hear the worry in Adam's voice and he wanted the calm the physician._

"I'm glad he's okay. I'm happy you weren't hurt. I saw the live report, but I stopped watching when Wade got here. I spent the evening wondering about you," Adam said as he got comfortable under the covers. He turned off the television as well.

_Bret growled inside when Barrett was mentioned. Then again, Adam's personal life wasn't his business. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company. I'll let you go,"_

"Oh no, I'm alone. Wade left earlier. I only invited him for dinner. We are going to play mini golf tomorrow. Showing him things we do for fun in America," Adam said. He suddenly felt horribly guilty and he didn't know why.

"_Sounds like fun. I was going to invite you to that firehouse dinner tomorrow. I should have called sooner," Bret said with an inaudible sigh. He'd even asked Seth to do steaks. He chided himself, but he'd been busy with the fire and calling Adam had been pushed from his mind._

"I'd like that, Bear. I won't be tied up all day. When should I come," Adam's voice suddenly filled with excited happiness.

"_Great! I can't wait to show you around. I'll even let you slide down the pole. Come as early as you want. We eat around seven, unless we're out on a call. If we're gone when you get here, just wait. Someone will be here," Bret's voice was equally as excited. _

"Okay. I'm looking forward to it. I've always wanted to slide down the pole. Can I bring anything?" Adam asked happily. He was more relaxed, talking to Bret than he had been all evening with Wade.

"_Just your wonderful self. If you're a good boy, we might let you play with a siren or two. Like we do with the little school kids. I'd better let you go. You need your beauty sleep, Sugar. I look forward to seeing you. Have fun with Wade tomorrow," Bret's voice trailed off towards the end. It wouldn't have been polite for him to wish Adam a terrible time with Barrett tomorrow._

They chatted a bit longer, then the doctor and fireman bid each other goodnight. They lingered a bit longer, neither wanted to say a last good-bye.

Adam curled up in his bed with a content smile on his face. At Station 51, Bret informed a few of his men that were in the lounge, that a guest was coming tomorrow. He then excused himself and went to his own sleeping quarters. Bret too, fell asleep with a smile on his handsome face. He couldn't wait to see his friend.

When Wade Barrett arrived at his apartment, he was a confused man. He changed into his pajamas and slipped into his bed. He was conflicted, and it was a feeling he didn't like. Part of him wanted to forget the whole idea of destroying Adam and his career. Maybe Adam had been right about relationships. Part of him wanted to pursue Adam as a real boyfriend and potential deeper relationship. Perhaps marriage.

The other part of him thought all of that was a ridiculous idea. He'd come here to make a name for himself. To come to America, show them how things should be done. He wanted to take Adam's place as Hunter's second. Then if he could figure out a way to even overthrow Hunter and be the Head of Emergency, he would do that too. If he could do that, he could return to England proud. He'd show him, he'd show that bastard, Doctor William S. Regal. He'd show that he didn't have to whore himself to anyone to get ahead in his career.

Wade Barrett wanted to annihilate Regal. As he lay in bed, he put his conflicted thoughts to rest. He was at least a bit sorry for Adam, but too bad. Adam Copeland was in the way of his plan. He would do what ever it took to get Adam's job. What. Ever. It. Took.

With his mind finally made up, Wade curled up under his covers. He drifted off to sleep and hazy ideas floated around in his head. A smile crossed his face, it would start tomorrow. He couldn't wait.

In the Helmsley house, Hunter and Shawn were lying in their bed. They had ended their "date" night with an exhausting round of "shower sex".

Hunter held Shawn in his arms, a very satisfied smirk rested on his lips. He stroked Shawn's long, coppery-blond locks, as his husband's head rested on his chest.

Shawn's fingers softly caressed Hunter's torso, a matching smirk on his lips. He was so happy in his marriage, and had been so since the moment Hunter had walked into his life. He just wished Adam could find such happiness.

Shawn wanted that for Jason as well, but Jason was stronger than Adam in many ways. It didn't worry him as much. Adam was an excellent doctor, Shawn didn't worry about Adam's career. He knew when the time came, Hunter could retire with confidence. It was just Adam's love life that worried him.

"Honey, Adam will be fine. I think Wade will be good for him. They make a nice looking couple, they work well together, he's just what Adam needs," Hunter said softly. He always knew what Shawn was thinking, they were that deeply connected.

Shawn craned his neck to look at his spouse, somehow Hunter always knew his thoughts, he was the same. "I'm not so sure about that. Something about Wade just doesn't sit right with me. He's after something. I don't know what exactly, but I just don't trust his motives with Adam. Don't try to push them together, please Trips?" the nurse finally let his feelings about Wade be known. He hoped Hunter would listen to him. His judgment of people was usually right, but sometimes Hunter was slow on the uptake.

"I know your judgment of people is usually right, Heartbreaker, but this time, I think you're wrong. Wade is just, serious. He doesn't have a great bedside manner, bu he's a very good doctor. I think his serious nature makes him seem more standoffish than he is. I won't encourage, but I won't discourage either," Hunter spoke firmly but softly.

"You know me, Trips. I don't take these things lightly. Wade Barrett is up to something, just wait. I just don't want Adam hurt again. I honestly don't think he could take another bad relationship. Do me a favor, which you know I never ask of you. Put Wade on shift tomorrow night, please?" Shawn asked, his turquoise eyes looked pleadingly at his husband.

Hunter sighed, he knew when Shawn was like this, there was no choice but to do as asked. It was better to comply than wind up on the couch, with no sex for up to a month.

"Shawn, I hate doing that. If it will make you happy, I'll put him on third shift, but you owe me. You drive me crazy sometimes man. You know that don't you?" Hunter said with a deep sigh.

"Thank you. You won't regret it, I promise," Shawn said with a kiss to Hunter's chest.

All of Hunter's frustrations flew out of the window as Shawn's mouth went from his chest to his cock. If Shawn kept rewarding him like this, he'd give his beautiful husband anything he wanted.

_**A/N:** The story of the college student from England being afraid to sit close to the potted plants was taken from a real life incident. A dear friend of mine was visiting me from Wales, in 1992. I was still living in Arkansas at the time. We drove to the mall in Springfield, Missouri one Saturday. It was very crowded that day. When we went to the food court to eat, the only table available was next to a planter filled with "fake" plants. My friend was very nervous. When I asked her why, she explained it was the perfect place to hide a bomb. She and her mother, while visiting London, had just missed the bomb the IRA had placed at Harrods, by minutes. I just thought you should know that at one point fear like that was deeply ingrained into the majority of UK citizens. Thank you once again for reading and reviewing, and I hope you are all enjoying the story! All the best, Lady Dragonsblood. _


	11. Adam's Big Day

"But Hunter, I have plans for today. I'm taking Adam to some amusement park thing...yes, I know, but... yes, yes I know... Alright, I'll be there, I just hope you make a note of it on my record... I appreciate that... yes, yes I'll be there... thank you for that... yes, yes you're welcome... bye," Wade ended the call as he threw his cell phone down on the bed.

It was eleven in the morning, Hunter had just called to ask him to report for duty that night. At least Hunter promised him and extra day off and to make a note on his record that he had complied to the request. Wade didn't really mind helping Hunter out, but what he did mind was that his time with Adam would be cut short so he could catch a nap before going to the hospital.

Barrett had another sudden thought, he was sharing Adam's office, for now. Hunter was working on getting him his own office but, for now he and Adam shared. This could be his chance to go through the office and either find or do something that would tarnish Adam at work. The idea of being called in wasn't so bad now.

Adam sat on his bed. He was all dressed and ready for his first real date with Wade. He was dressed in a sky blue t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. His hair was pulled into its usual pony tail. The pony tail was threaded through the back of a University of Colorado baseball cap. He looked ready for a day of fun.

The only problem was, a confused frown clouded Adam's face. He'd been so excited about Bret's invitation, he didn't think about Wade's plans or feelings. Now he didn't know what to do. He needed some advice. Adam got up and went out the door. He smiled, Shawn was hanging laundry on the clothesline. Like himself, Shawn loved it when sheets and towels could be dried outside. It gave the laundry and the house a fresh, clean scent.

"Hey kid, you look nice. What's wrong?" Shawn asked as he slid a clothes pin over the edge of the sheet he had just hung up. He could tell something was bothering the young man.

Adam began to help Shawn hang the laundry. As they worked together, Adam explained his problem to the father figure he loved so dearly. Shawn listened to Adam. He relished in the fact that both boys came to him with their problems. It made him feel like a real parent and he enjoyed that.

"... So, what do I do, Shawn? I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings," Adam finished explaining the situation he'd gotten into.

Shawn smiled, "Well, I think your problem isn't so bad. I happen to know something you don't. Hunter had to call Wade in to work the third shift. I'm sure he'll tell you when you he gets here. Adam, how do you feel about Wade, honestly?" Shawn asked as he hung up the last wash cloth.

Relief washed over Adam, but Shawn's question took him by surprise, "He's nice enough. I enjoy spending time with him. This only thing is, he's so... intense about everything; work and personal life. Maybe it's because he European, I don't know," Adam said thoughtfully. He gave careful consideration to his answer. He didn't mention what Wade had told him about the older doctor back in England. He didn't tell Adam it was a secret, but Adam figured it wasn't his place to tell.

Shaw led Adam to the brick bench. They sat down in the warm sunshine, it was a beautiful late spring day. He took in Adam's response. "Now, how do you feel about Bret?" Shawn asked, his brow raised. Shawn had a theory, he wanted to find out if he was right.

Adam's expression changed like day and night. A soft smile formed on his lips, "he's so sweet. He made me lunches for work. I feel relaxed around him because he's so laid back. He's passionate about his work and he worried about me. He's become my best friend outside of Jason," his words came quickly and easily. Adam didn't have to think about his answer at all.

Shawn's smile grew, he was probably right. It was as plain as the nose on Hunter's face. Adam had deep feelings for Bret, even if the young man didn't realize it. He was sure Bret probably felt the same for Adam. He recalled the promise he'd made Hunter adhere to, he had to do the same, no match making. He already felt guilty about having Hunter call Wade into work. He needed to pray for guidance and forgiveness.

Before they could talk further, Wade pulled into the Helmsley's driveway. The Brit stepped out of his car. He too, was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and instead of a baseball cap, he wore his sunglasses on top of his head.

"Hello Sunshine, hello Shawn. Tis a lovely day today isn't it?" Wade greeted them in a cheerful tone. He gave Adam a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Wade. Sorry that Hunter isn't here, he teaching a special class this morning. So you boys off to have some fun?" Shawn asked like a good host, but there was a parental tone to his voice. The tone that said, 'hurt my kid, and you'll be sorry'.

"Yes, Adam is going to show me an American style date. I hope I don't make a fool of myself. Yes, Hunter told me. Sunshine, I'm sorry, but I got called in for the night shift. Our date will have to end sooner than I planned," Wade said with an apologetic tone.

Shawn noticed Adam's entire mood and posture changed, his problem had been solved with a little help. The nurses gilt however, increased.

"That's alright Wade. It happens. I had to change plans with... well more than once. You're at least going out with a man who understands," Adam explained in a sympathetic tone.

Wade laughed, "I suppose that's true. Tell you what, I'll give you the same understanding if you have the same problem in the future. At the end of the day, that's only fair. Well Shawn, if you'll excuse us, we'll be going now," Wade said as he held his hand out for Adam to take.

Adam took the offered hand as Shawn spoke, "You boys have a good time. Adam, we'll talk later. Wade, be careful with our boy, he and Jason mean everything to us," Shawn once again managed to sound like a worried parent.

"Yes, mother," Adam said with a wink to the nurse. He laughed as Shawn playfully whacked his butt with a rolled up newspaper used to start fires in the nearby fire pit.

"I will, Shawn. You're too funny! Come on Sunshine," Wade said with a real laugh as he led Adam to his car.

Once they were settled into Wade's car, Adam told Wade how to get to the mini golf park. They chatted as they drove. They mainly joked about how Shawn acted like a worried mother hen. Adam explained that it was just Shawn's way.

"They wanted to adopt kids, but then they considered how hectic their working hours could be. Also, Shawn spent a year on the Air medevac team. Sometimes he could be gone for long periods. He and Hunter decided a nanny would become more the parent, so they never did adopt. Shawn has said that, maybe when they retire, they will take on being foster parents," Adam explained at length. He know how much Shawn had wanted kids.

"That would be a noble thing to do. I don't want kids. personally. How about you?" Wade asked as he made the exit Adam had pointed out.

"I'd love to have kids, especially a baby. Your mom is lucky. I almost went into OBGYN, but Emergency drew me in. I like the pace and the constant change. I have delivered a couple of babies though," Adam said with a bit of pride in his tone. He loved it when he helped bring a tiny, new life into the world.

"I could picture you with a baby. Mum is good and she always says, maternity can be the happiest ward or the saddest. It's very hard on her when she loses a baby. It happens more often than you think. Is this the place?" Wade asked as he pulled into a parking lot. It wasn't overly crowded.

"Yup. We'll just stick to mini golf. We can play all three courses, if you want," Adam said as Wade parked near the entrance to the main building. He got out and opened Adam's car door.

At the ticket counter, Wade bought two unlimited golf passes for twenty-three dollars. That meant they could place each course as many times as they wanted on that day.

"Eleven fifty each isn't bad, cheaper than dinner and a movie," Wade said in a teasing tone as he handed Adam his putter and took the little score card on a clip board. He let Adam chose between the blue or red golf balls the girl had laid out for them.

Adam laughed as he picked up the blue ball, then led Wade out to the golf courses, "Are you calling me a cheap date?"

Wade laughed, "No, sorry if I made it sound that way,"

"You didn't. I was kidding. Now, we can start with Buccaneer Bay, then go to Adventure Cove and finish by playing The Lost Continent. You'll like the place. Each course is really unique and the landscaping is beautiful," Adam said as he led Wade to the pirate themed Buccaneer Bay course.

"Wow, this is beautiful. It's like a garden paradise, all the fountains and water ponds. I suppose we have places like this in England, but I've only been on a real golf course," Wade said in an amazed tone. The place was truly beautiful and soft music added to the atmosphere.

"I told you it was a great place for a date. Come on, let's play, you can even go first," Adam said with a smile. If he really stopped to think about it, his mind was on going to the fire station later. That was why he was so happy.

The two doctors played their way around the pirate themed golf course, by the time they finished their score was tied. They took a break for a cold drink, then went to play the spooky themed Adventure Cove course. Again they had a tie score.

Wade treated Adam to a fully loaded hot dog, french fries and iced tea. With a roll of his eyes, Wade followed suit as Adam declared hot dogs must be eaten by both parties to make it a real American date.

They played the Lost Continent last. Adam thought it was the most beautiful. It had gardens of flowers, hidden waterfalls and fountains in ponds. By the end of the game, Wade won by two strokes because Adam got distracted by watching some birds bathing in a fountain.

Adam insisted on ice cream cones before leaving. Wade wasn't sorry as he watched Adam's tongue licking the frozen treat. He wondered how that mouth would feel on his cock. He had to work hard to keep his dick from becoming noticeably hard. Wade had hoped to spend the evening with Adam, but he needed a few hours sleep before he reported to work at ten.

At four they pulled back into the driveway of the Helmsley House. Adam noticed Shawn had taken down the laundry from earlier, and both of their cars were gone.

Wade walked Adam up the stairs to the door of his carriage house apartment. "I'm sorry we had to cut this date short. But, I honestly had a fun time, thanks for that. I'll call you soon and we can go out again," Wade said softly as he caressed Adam's cheek.

"I'm glad you liked miniature golf. Yes, we can go out again, something more adult," Adam replied as he barely leaned into Wade's caress.

Wade bent down and kissed Adam's soft lips. His tongue asked for entrance, but Adam kept his mouth closed. Still it was a pleasant moment and the kiss lingered for a bit. They broke it, Wade said good-bye. Adam watched him leave and gave a friendly wave as Wade pulled out of the driveway.

As soon as Barrett's car disappeared down the street, Adam went inside. He hurried to take a shower and wash his hair. He couldn't wait to get to the fire station and see Bret.

As he dried off and stood naked, Adam began to feel a bit guilty. He never said anything to Wade about going to the fire house for dinner. There was a knock on Adam's door. The doctor threw on his bathrobe and tied it closed at he went to answer his door.

He smiled when he saw Shawn standing there. "Come in Shawn. I'll leave the bathroom door open, but I need to finish getting dressed," Adam said in a harried tone. He headed back to the bathroom, he still had to do his hair.

Shawn laughed and went into the bathroom with Adam. He sat on the lid of the closed toilet. "So did you enjoy your date with Wade? Did you tell him about going to the fire house?" he asked brow raised.

Adam finished the shaving he'd started when Shawn had knocked on the door. "Yes, we enjoyed it. Wade got into it more than I thought he would. He won by two strokes. No, maybe I should have?" he stopped brushing his hair and looked at Shawn.

"Sounds like fun. Adam, you know I never really interfere with you boys. Hunt thinks I'm wrong, but just be careful around Wade. I can't figure it out, but I just get a bad feeling about him. I just don't want you hurt, again," Shawn's voice was hesitant. He was always cautious about revealing his feelings about people.

Adam had run a huge, round brush hair dryer through his long locks. It gave his hair body and curled the ends just a bit. He was leaving it down for the evening.

He put the dryer down, "You know I trust your feelings, Shawn. I have to say though, Wade has been nothing but a gentleman. We had that little misunderstanding, but since then he's been sweet to me. I'm not about to rush into a serious relationship. It hasn't been that long since... Christopher," Adam's voice was a mix of a confusion of emotions. He honestly wasn't sure about Wade either. Maybe Shawn was right.

Shawn stood up, he placed his hands on Adam's robe covered shoulders, he looked the young doctor in the eyes, "If you care about two people at the same time, chose the second. Because if you really cared about the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second," his tone was simple. Shawn left Adam to finish getting ready.

Adam just stood there. He watched, without moving as Shawn left. Now, he was even more confused. He had the feeling Shawn was trying to tell him something, but what? Sometimes Shawn's preacher's words were on the cryptic side. Well, he put Shawn's words to the back of his mind, he was anxious to finish dressing and get to the fire station.

He pulled his chosen outfit out of the closet. Adam put on a deep maroon button down shirt, and his one and only pair of expensive designer jeans. They were black and fit his body like a glove, showing off his ass and muscular legs to perfection. He finished with a pair of black cowboy boots, and a nice belt with a caduceus buckle. The caduceus buckle had been a gift from Jason. He'd given it to Adam when he graduated medical school. The caduceus was the heraldic crest of the physician. It was a staff with two intertwined snakes and two wings at the top. It was his prized possession.

He added a caduceus ring that had been a gift from Hunter on the day he promoted Adam to his second in command at the hospital. It matched the necklace that Shawn had given him on the same day. With the buckle and jewelry, there was no denying Adam was a physician.

With a last swipe at his boots with a polishing cloth and a last brush of his hair, he was ready. Adam put on a black wind-breaker, picked up his wallet and cell phone, grabbed the keys to his car and left. Adam's heart was light and happy as he drove towards Denver Fire Station 51. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, they matched the beat of the song that was blaring from the radio.

It took the doctor about twenty minutes to drive to the station. The traffic was fairly light, it was nearing six fifteen, so most people were having their dinner. Adam pulled into the parking space marked "VISITOR", it was next to Bret's departmental SUV.

The huge doors of the firehouse were up. All the trucks were there. They were pristine and highly polished. It also meant they were not out on a call. Adam stepped into the station, it was quiet where the trucks were parked.

"Hello?" he called out. His voice echoed in the "garage" where the trucks were waiting. His eyes scanned the area curiously. He was impressed. The place was as clean as an operating room. It explained why Bret's home was always so tidy.

A muscular young man with a military style haircut and killer dimples came out of a doorway. He walked up to Adam and held out his large hand to shake the doctor's hand. "Hi, you must be Doctor Copeland. Welcome to Station 51. I'm Lieutenant John Cena. Please follow me, Cap is on the phone, he'll be right with you," John said happily. His dimples were deep with his bright smile. He reminded Adam of a friendly pup.

"Hi, nice too meet you Lieutenant Cena. Please, call me Adam," the physician's tone was just as friendly as he firmly shook John's hand.

"Call me John then. I'll introduce you to the guys," John said as he led Adam to the part of the fire station most people didn't get to see.

Several men were sitting in the lounge watching a baseball game and two were busily cooking in the kitchen. The men stood as Adam entered the room. They were all neatly dressed in Oxford blue, short-sleeved button down shirts. Gold toned bar pins with their names and rank pinned on their left breast pockets. They wore black slacks and belts with black, highly polished work shoes. Every man was as neat and clean as the station.

"Guys, this is Cap's guest, Doctor Adam Copeland. Adam please meet Lieutenant Phil Brooks, Firefighters Roman Reigns, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, Jimmy Uso, his cousin Jay Uso and in there cooking are Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins," John spoke with a smile. Each man shook hands with Adam as they were introduced, Dean and Seth said hello from the kitchen.

"Nice to meet all of you. Please, do call me Adam. This place is as clean as an operating room, I'm really impressed," Adam said as his eyes scanned the pristine room.

"Cap likes it clean and really, there isn't much else to do but clean when you're waiting for the next call. Please, have a seat, Cap will be here eventually. He's tied up on the phone with Chief Lawler," Phil said warmly as he held out his hand to the large leather sofa.

Adam sat down, "I saw you at the fire last night. Jay, are you alright? Bret told me you had the wind knocked out of you," Adam's tone was now that of a concerned physician as he looked at the young fireman.

"I'm fine, thanks. Listen, before the Cap comes in, we just want to thank you. We you know you went to great extremes for Davy. You also helped the Cap a lot afterwards. Without you, I'm not sure he'd be doing so well now. Cap means a lot to us, and so do you," Jay spoke with emotion. The kitchen had grown quiet as well. The other firemen nodded in agreement with Jay's words.

Adam felt a bit of a blush creep into his cheeks, he dipped his head almost shyly, "I wasn't the only one who tried, I just wish we could have done more for Davy. No, Bret was the one that saved me. I had a personal crisis at the same time. He's a great friend and a great man," Adam's tone was soft as he spoke of his dearest friend.

What Adam and the others didn't know was that Bret had heard everything. Just as Uso started to speak, he was at the door. He hung back to listen. He was glad to hear Jay's appreciation, but Adam's words touched him deeply. With a smile and warm heart, Bret entered the room. He didn't let on that he'd heard their previous conversation.

Before anything else was said, they all looked over as Captain Hart entered the lounge, "Hi Adam. Sorry I wasn't here to greet you, I had to give the weekly report and payroll to Chief Lawler. Business first. You've met everyone, I take it?" Bret asked as he hugged his friend in warm welcome.

"Yes, John introduced me. No problem, gotta turn in that payroll. Bret, the station is wonderful. I was telling the guys it's as clean as an operating room," Adam said with a light laugh.

The men of Station 51 noticed, as soon as their Captain and the Doctor met, both men's faces changed. Both Adam and Bret lit up like Christmas trees. John flashed Phil a look that said, _"See, I told you so"_. Phil Brooks just rolled his eyes, then smiled at John.

Philip Brooks loved John Cena, and love was returned. They dated on their off time and slept together. Phil was waiting for a transfer to station 50. As soon as it came through, he was going to propose to John. The hard part was keeping it secret; from the transfer to the ring that was in the safe in Bret's office. It would be at least six more weeks. He had to wait for the next class of the Fire Academy to graduate. That way Bret would have plenty of men to choose from as a replacement. John, he knew would say yes, but would hate the transfer. However, it was the way things were, married firefighters could not be in the same station. Phil couldn't wait.

"After dinner, we'll give you the full tour. I made sure the pole was especially cleaned and polished, just for you," Bret said with a laugh. The others, including Adam laughed as well. Bret and Adam sat down side by side on the leather couch. John and Phil joined them.

"What is the deal about civilians and sliding down the pole," Roman asked as he sat down in a leather easy chair. He picked up the remote and muted the sound on the television as he sat.

Adam chuckled, "Not sure about other people, but it just reminds me of being a kid. You know most boys go through that 'I wanna be a fireman when I grow up' phase. My brother and I played fireman a lot, we had a basketball net on a pole, we used to jump up as high as we could. We'd slide down and run to our cardboard box "fire truck". Of course only hero's like you actually fulfill that dream," he explained as he smiled at the happy memory.

Before anyone could respond, Seth rang the dinner bell. The bell was from an old fire truck and was used to call the men to their meals or meetings in the private lounge. Bret stood, offered Adam a hand and led Adam to the kitchen. "We dish up in here, then go to the table. Adam, as our guest, please go first," Bret said as he handed Adam a larger than normal dinner plate.

Seth placed a huge, perfectly cooked T-bone steak on Adam's plate. The doctor then helped himself to corn on the cob, and mashed potatoes with gravy. Dean handed him a large bowl of garden salad, it was full of lettuce, tomatoes, radishes, mushrooms, cucumbers, yellow squash, and bit of grated hard-boiled egg and cheddar cheese.

"Rolls, butter, dressings, and sauces are on the table, iced tea as well. You sit at the end," Dean directed as he pointed to the huge dining table in the corner of the lounge room.

Bret was behind Adam as they went to the table. There were two long benches down the sides of the table and two benches for two people at the ends. Bret and Adam sat together on one of the smaller benches. The table was wide enough that there was plenty of room for their plates and salad bowls.

The center of the table was filled with bottles of salad dressing, steak sauce, ketchup, salt, pepper and other kinds of things like rolls, butter and sugar.

As the man sat down they grew quiet. When the last fireman, Seth sat, they all bowed their heads. Each man prayed silently in his own way, except at breakfast when they said the Fireman's prayer. After a minute had passed, Bret whispered "Amen".

It was chaos, but politely so as things were asked for and passed. Adam added blue cheese dressing to his salad and a bit of HP Sauce to his steak. He didn't want the butter, but took a bit of sugar and lemon for his iced tea.

"This is delicious Seth, Dean. Thank you for cooking and thanks to all of you for inviting me. I really appreciate it," Adam said warmly. His lips were a bit glossy for the juice of the steak. Bret thought he looked both cute and seductive at the same time.

Seth flushed a bit, "We're glad to have you here with us. Dean did everything but the steaks. We were forbidden from torturing you with our eight alarm chilli," he said with a laugh," he said with a laugh. Seth's hair was pulled into a short pony tail. Adam had only just noticed, Seth was half blond, half black headed, he thought it was cool.

"I've heard about firehouse chilli. I prefer steak. Seth, I love your hair! It looks great!" Adam said in a complimentary tone.

"Thanks. I like being different," Seth said with another blushing smile. Dean looked proudly at Seth, he had a very big crush on the man.

As the meal continued, they chatted amicably, getting to know each other. They were amazed that Adam was only twenty-eight and the second in command of the Emergency Department. Adam said it nearly killed him, in schooling and work hours, but had been worth it. In kind, Adam said he respected how they put their lives on the line to save others.

For dessert, Dean brought a huge, jelly roll sized cake pan to the table. He cut generous slices of "Cola Cake". The cake was more like a brownie, frosted while hot. It was topped with nuts and marshmallows. It was delicious. Dean was pleased when Adam asked for the recipe.

It was Bray, Luke and Erick's turn to do the clean up and dishes. Everyone shared in the housekeeping duties. Phil, john, Jimmy and Jay went back to watch another ballgame, while Seth, Dean, Roman and Bret took Adam on a tour of the rest of the firehouse.

Adam kept being impressed at how clean the place was. Even the buckets used to mop the floors were clean and shiny. Not a speck of dust in the corners, not a stain in the bathrooms.

They went upstairs to the dormitory area. There were five bunks with ten neatly made beds. One in each corner, separated by lockers along the wall and a window in the middle with a desk under it. The fifth bunk bed and lockers were against the wall between the entry door and the bathroom door. There was no window or desk. A third desk sat under the window on the opposite end of the room.

Attached to the wall above each bed was a shelf. Almost every one had several books and pictures arranged neatly. Attached to each headboard was a small lamp. By each bunk was a pair of turn out pants, attached to their rubber boots, and a turn out coat hung on each bedpost, along with a helmet. If an alarm went off during the night, it took them less than thirty seconds to be dressed and on the trucks. Bret often drilled them and they had it down to its own art form.

Jim Neidhart, the other Captain of Station 51 was just as "fussy" about drills and keeping the place clean. DFD Fire Station 51 was one of the best in the State and every man who worked there was proud of it.

"So, the books and pictures go in your lockers for the next shift to have shelf space?" Adam asked as he looked around.

"Yeah. It's nice to have some personal things around," Roman said as he closed his locker. He'd opened his to show Adam they were just as neat as the rest of the station.

"By the way, Roman, I love your ink. Was it done the traditional way with a reed needle and hammer?" Adam asked. Roman was of Samoan heritage as were the Uso cousins.

"Yes, it was. Took over a year to do the whole sleeve, but it was worth it. You like ink?" Roman explained, then asked.

"I do. I have a stylized sun here and skulls and stars here. I also have a maple leaf on my foot. I'll show you sometime when I wear a t-shirt," Adam answered with a smile. He didn't want to remove his shirt among so many strangers. Bret had almost commented on Adam's tattoos, but then his men would wonder when he'd seen Adam without a shirt. He didn't want to have the guys making up unwanted conclusions.

Adam clapped his hands together and rubbed them excitedly, "Okay! I want to slide down the pole now!" he spoke like an overly excited child.

Bret laughed, "Okay. Roman, you help him up here. I'll go down and catch him if needs be," the fire Captain said with a smirk and a wink. Everyone but Adam laughed.

Adam's brow raised, "Are you planning something? What? Did you grease the pole?" he was only half serious, half-joking.

They laughed more. "No, no. We're laughing because most people chicken out once the gate opens. It's not as easy as it looks on television," Dean said as they walked to the area where the pole was located. The railing of the second floor walkway had a gate that opened so you could step out and reach the pole. Bret had gone down the stairs and stood close to the base of the solid brass pole.

"Okay. You'll grab the pole with both hands, then wrap your arms around it. Wrap your legs, but don't lock you're ankles. When you get half way down, straighten your legs but keep your knees bent. Watch me first," Seth said as he explained the proper technique. Seth stepped out, grabbed the pole and slid down the pole like the expert he was. Dean then followed Seth, so Adam could have another chance to watch someone go down the pole.

"Are you ready?" Roman asked with a smile. He could tell Adam was more nervous than he let on. Most people were too scared to even try so they gave the doctor credit.

"Yeah, I got this. You ready down there?" Adam called down to the waiting Captain Hart and the others.

"I'm ready, don't worry. I'll catch you if you slip. Just remember to keep your knees bent a bit," Bret said in a helpful tone.

Adam reached over and grabbed the pole with his hands. He wrapped himself around the pole. Before he realized it, he was sliding down the highly polished brass pole.

In a matter of seconds, it was over. What took him a few moments to realize was being held in Bret's strong arms. Only problem was, they were lying in a heap on the floor. The guys were trying hard to keep from laughing.

"Um, Adam? Are you alright?" Bret asked as he lay on the floor. He'd kept Adam from hitting the concrete floor.

Adam blinked his eyes, why was he lying on top of Bret? "Yeah, I think so. What the hell happened?" One minute he was sliding down the pole, the next he was lying on top of his friend.

"You let go about half way down. You must have misjudged the landing," Seth said with a suppressed chuckle. It was a mistake a lot of people made. The ground looked closer than it was. Seth had done the same his first time too.

"Oh, OH! I'm sorry Bret! Are _you_ alright?" Adam asked with a flush as Dean helped him to his feet. Bret then rose to his feet and dusted himself off.

"I'm fine. Like Seth said, you did what a lot of first timers do. The ground looks closer than it is. Now go back up and do it right," Bret said friendly but firmly. If Adam didn't do it again, he'd never learn. Adam was a bit taken back by Bret's tone, but something called to him to obey the older man. He wanted to please Bret, make him proud. He went back up the stairs with Roman behind him. This time he slid down the pole like a professional fireman. He felt proud.

"That was perfect! Now, you can play with the sirens," Bret said happily to the doctor. Adam's eyes lit up like firecrackers.

The others left Bret and Adam to finish the tour. They got a sense their Captain wanted to be alone with their visitor. Like John Cena had already figured out, Seth too realized Bret and Adam had feelings for each other. He also know the couple weren't aware of their feelings... yet.

Everything came to a halt. The fire alarm went off. The firemen waited, would the bell go off that would call Station 51 into action? It did.

Within seconds, the firefighters were putting on their boots and turnout coats and pants. They hurried to their places on the two engines. Phil drove truck one, John drove truck two.

"Adam, want to ride with me?" Bret asked as he hurriedly put on his heavy turnout coat. He was on his way to his SUV.

Without a word, Adam donned the coat Bret handed him and followed him to the SUV. He stopped and quickly grabbed his spare medical bag he always kept in the car. He was going to a real fire, and he was both excited and worried.


	12. Glimpse of a Firefighter

Once in the SUV, Adam put on the spare helmet that hung behind the passenger seat. He was a bit nervous, a bit excited and most of all surprised that Bret had asked him to come along. He glanced over at his friend. This was a very different Bret Hart. The Bret Hart that drove the SUV was suddenly all fireman. His lips set in a grim line, his eyes on the two fire trucks speeding ahead of them. All three vehicles had their lights and sirens blaring.

"This is every firefighter's worst nightmare, an apartment fire. You grabbed your bag?" Bret glanced over at Adam. He noticed the man had grabbed his doctor's bag at some point.

"Yeah, I keep a spare in the car. After all, I might be needed. Are you sure you won't get in trouble for letting me tag along?" Adam asked, concern in his voice. He didn't want Bret in strife at work because of him.

"No, I won't be in trouble. Just stay either in or next to the SUV. You're being a doctor is a bit different from being a civilian. You can help people if needs be. Just promise me, you will stay with the SUV," Bret said in a firm tone as he drove the vehicle with purpose.

"I will Bret, I promise. I don't want you in trouble. Promise me, _you_ will be careful," Adam's tone matched Bret's as he suddenly saw the burning building. Smoke billowed, even in the early darkness it filled the air like black smog.

The apartment complex was three stories with fifteen units. It was the middle apartment on the second floor where the fire had started. The building was in one of the poorest sections of Denver and was barely above the codes of construction. As the trucks pulled up the scene was in chaos.

"Stay here!" Bret said sharply to the physician as he jumped out of the SUV. He wore a portable radio on his coat. Hart vanished as he went to access the situation. Bret could tell the building was probably going to go down. It was worse than first thought. He called on his radio, "Issue a second and third alarm, roll at least two ambulances and more police. We have a doctor on site," he told the dispatcher in a calm but commanding tone.

Bret listened as Stations 32 and 19 were called in to help. They had the closest ladder trucks with cherry picker fire nozzles. Two ambulances from the University of Colorado Hospital, Adam's own were on the way as well.

One thing about Bret's men was they were so well-trained, Bret didn't need to be on top of them telling them what to do. Phil and John as the Lieutenants were perfectly capable of running the scene. That freed Bret up to run the command center. He could direct the other stations where to place their trucks and hoses. He could also set up the area where the ambulances could do their triage. Hart could also work with the police and that all took time. Time he didn't have if he had to "babysit" his men.

Bret came back to the SUV, "This is bad, there are people trapped on the third floor. We're going in as soon as the other stations are set up. I've asked for two wagons from U of C. I'll direct them over here to you, you'll know what to do. Prepare for burns, and smoke inhalation," Bret paused as his radio cracked into life.

"_We're ready to go in, over,"_ John's voice said as Bret listened carefully. Hart was getting his breathing gear out of the back of the SUV.

"Alright, I'm coming. Over," Bret answered back, he looked at Adam. "I have to go. You take charge of the ambulances. Use this," Hart handed Adam a walkie-talkie type radio. Bret then ran towards the burning building before Adam could say anything.

Adam's instincts took over. He had done field work before, but only during a drill. Hunter had arranged for an "airplane" crash at the old Denver Stapleton Airport last year. Adam had been in charge of triage assessment. That meant he quickly looked at a victim and decided how badly injured they were, then sent them to the proper treatment area. It was a difficult responsibility, but he'd scored one hundred percent in the drill. Hunter had been impressed.

Doctor Copeland got out of the SUV. He saw a flat grassy area nearby. He saw a Denver Police Officer setting up a road block near the second entrance to the apartment complex. He ran over to the man. "Help me set up a treatment area and send the ambulances over here please. I'm Doctor Adam Copeland, Captain Bret Hart put me in charge of medical treatment," Adam stated as he pulled out his wallet. He showed the police officer his identification card from the University of Colorado Hospital.

The police officer gave a nod and called a colleague over. Together they put yellow police tape around the area Adam had indicated. Just as they finished two U of C Med Center Ambulances pulled up where Adam pointed.

Adam knew the six members of the ambulance teams. The first ambulance revealed driver Ron Killings who everyone knew as "R-Truth", the attendant Zack Ryder and unique to the U of C, a nurse, Nikki Bella. The driver of the second ambulance was Ricardo Rodriguez, the attendant, Drew McIntyre and nurse, Brie Bella, who was also Nikki's twin sister.

They were all a bit surprised to see Adam, but they were glad a highly qualified doctor was on site. The sun had just set as the two policemen finished putting bright lights up in the medical treatment area.

"Don't spike any IV's yet, but have them ready. Get burn blankets and oxygen tanks. I don't know of any injuries yet, however there are people trapped on the third floor. We may need Med One on stand-by. Okay let's get to work," Adam ordered as he started helping set up the area. He always did his fair share. He might be a doctor, but he wasn't against doing the menial tasks required. That's why they respected Adam so much.

Meanwhile in the burning apartment complex. Bret, Jimmy, Jay, Roman, Seth and Dean were in search mode. The arrival of the other two fire stations meant most of Bret's men were freed up to do what they did best, search and rescue.

Bret and his team wore breathing masks and oxygen tanks on their backs. This also meant they were carrying potential explosives on their bodies, but that did not stop the men of Denver Fire Department 51.

"Keep the water going on that spot on the roof!" John commanded from the cherry picker attached to the ladder of one of the trucks from Station 32. The cherry picker ladder from Station 19 was working at the other end of the burning building.

Down in another taped off area, the people who lived in the building were watching their homes burn. They were in shock, they didn't have much and what they did have was vanishing before their horror filled and bewildered eyes. Most of the residents were young families with small children, however, there were two older couples that lived on the third floor, they were the ones who were trapped.

There were Mr. and Mrs. Jones in 3 D and Mr. and Mrs. Williams in 3 E. They were all loved by the others and the older couples often acted as baby sitters and parents to the younger couples. The residents of the fifteen Heritage Heights Apartments were a family.

"We need 3 D and E, two older couples. Probably find them near the kitchens or bedrooms. Keep your eyes open. Jim, Jay you stick with me. Roman take Dean and Seth and search E. Be careful and watch over each other," Bret gave his orders as they reached their destination.

The flames had not reached as far as the two apartments, but the smoke was thick and black. That alone was enough to kill, especially people in their sixties and over. The firemen moved quickly.

Adam had taken the Bella twins and gone to where the residents of the apartments were waiting and watching. He wanted to make sure none of them needed any medical treatment.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Adam Copeland from the University of Colorado Hospital. These are emergency treatment nurses, Nikki and Brie Bella. Is anyone hurt? Burned?" Adam asked softly and gently as his eyes scanned the people.

"My little boy, please. He has a burn on his hand and arm," one mother said as she held a little boy who was crying. He looked to be about four.

The doctor took the boy from his mother's arms. Brie and Nikki went around making sure no one else was hurt. Adam took the boy and his mother to the treatment area. Zack came over with a burn kit and Adam went to work on the little boy. His hand was worse than his arm. He'd grabbed the hot railing of the fire escape as he and his mother went down.

"You were a very brave boy to climb down the fire escape. I slid down the pole at the fire station and fell on my friend," Adam told the boy as he cleaned the burns. The story worked as the little boy laughed at Adam landing on Bret. The mother was grateful Adam had made her son laugh.

"I want to send him to the hospital, but it can wait a while. Zack look after him till we know more," Adam said to the mother, then the ambulance attendant. Zack nodded and took mother and son over to where they could sit and have some water while they waited.

The Bella sisters brought two more of the Heritage Heights residents over to the treatment area. The two victims were suffering from a bit of smoke inhalation. They needed some treatment with oxygen.

After about ten minutes of breathing the pure air, Adam pulled out his stethoscope and spent several minutes listening to their lungs. Smoke inhalation could be one of those "silent" killers. A person could very easily choke to death and in essence drown in fluid trapped in their lungs.

"Any pain when you inhale? I mean anywhere, not just in your chest?" Adam asked the young man he was checking over. He was a man of about twenty-five.

"A little. It feels like... a tight rope around my chest. That's the only place it hurts," he said honestly. Normally he didn't trust doctors, but something about Adam put him at ease.

"Okay. Keep this nearby, when you feel you need some air, take a few deep breaths. Drew will help. I want to send you to the hospital, just to make sure your lungs aren't damaged. Okay?" Adam asked the young man as his hand rested on his shoulder.

"If you say so, Doc. Okay, I go sit with them," the patient replied as he nodded to the boy and his mother in the refreshment area.

Adam nodded and Drew came over to help the young man. They moved to the other area. The other smoke inhalation victim, another young man, soon joined the others, waiting to go to the hospital. Adam contemplated calling a third ambulance to take them, but decided it could wait a while. No point in tying up another vehicle in waiting.

In the apartment complex, Roman, Dean and Seth knocked down the locked door of apartment 3 E. They knew from the information provided they were looking for William Williams and his wife Katala. The couple was in their mid sixties and as far as anyone knew, in perfect health.

Mrs. Williams was a retired school teacher and Mr. Williams was still working as the Dean of History at a local community college. They were well-loved and highly regarded by the Heritage Heights residents. Mrs. Williams often helped the kids after school and was known as Nana Kat by the children. All of the watching residents downstairs were hoping the Williams' would be found.

Seth went down to his knees and began searching with his powerful light. He worked in a grid pattern with Dean, who was searching at a walking crouch. Roman, as the tallest of the three stood erect and shone his search light just ahead of the other two. They progressed slowly in the smoke-filled air. The three firefighters also knew the flames were coming closer and closer. For now they were held at bay by the men of Station 32.

It wasn't long before they reached the kitchen. "I see a leg!" Seth called out through his respirator. Seth crept towards the leg that was sticking out from under a table. When he got there, he found Mrs. Williams, passed out, black soot around her nose and mouth. It was a clear sign of severe smoke inhalation.

"Rome, she needs to be carried out!" Dean called out to the big islander.

Reigns and Ambrose picked the woman up as gently as possible. Roman steadied her across his strong shoulders in the first thing a fireman learns, the fireman's carry. Roman left with Mrs. Williams while Dean and Seth continued searching for her husband. They headed out of the thoroughly searched kitchen, and moved towards the back part of the apartment.

In apartment 3 D, Bret was crawling along the floor, Jay was crouched over following his Captain while Jimmy worked the spot light. They had already cleared the living room and were heading towards the kitchen.

They were searching for Nell and Eddie Jones, a retired couple in their early seventies. They too, were regarded as grandparents by the kids of Heritage Heights. Eddie was the one that kept the old swing set in playable condition in the back of the apartment complex. He'd also taken it upon himself to build a huge sand box and cleaned it daily.

Nell was always baking cookies or cupcakes. She also made birthday cakes for the kids. Nell was also very good at sewing and nearly every family had a quilt made by Granny Nell. When she worked, she'd been a teller at the bank down the street and Eddie had been a construction contractor. They had been the first to move into Heritage Heights, and had watched it go from a nice place to almost nothing, but it was home.

Bret moved his light from side to side, he was headed towards the kitchen when his radio crackled into life, it was Lieutenant Brooks.

"_Cap, you need to move it along. We're loosing control, a wind's come up! We're putting both pickers into the middle. The whole place is in danger! Over," _Brooks' voice was calm, but had a frantic undertone.

"Ten-four. Any word from the others? Over," he asked the Lieutenant. Bret's voice sounded like a movie character through his respirator.

"_Yeah, they brought the woman out about ten minutes ago. They just found the male in the bedroom, both unconscious. Over,"_ Phil said with less calmness in his voice. He was getting more and more worried about the wind.

Down in the medical treatment area, the wind had also picked up, thankfully it was a warm wind. Adam and Nikki were working on Mrs. Williams, she was alive, but very weak.

"IV with ringers and turn the oxygen up to fifteen," Adam directed the nurse as he ran the stethoscope over the woman's chest to listen to her lungs. Her shirt had been cut off, but they left her bra on. She was covered with a blanket as she lay on the gurney from the ambulance.

Nikki did as Adam requested, moving swiftly but accurately. She expertly inserted the IV needle into the back of Mrs. Williams hand. She then turned up the knob on the oxygen bottle.

It wasn't long when Seth and Dean came with Mr. Williams slowly walking between them. As soon as he'd gotten into the fresh air, he'd began to come around and was able to walk. They brought him to the medical area.

As soon as they got Mr. Williams settled, the three firefighters went back to the burning building. They were stopped by Lieutenant Cena.

"Cap just called. He says stay out and help here. He doesn't want anyone else to worry about up there," John said with a bit of an exasperated sigh. Sometimes Bret was a little _too_ over protective. They were used to it, but sometimes it was frustrating.

Roman, Seth and Dean got rid of their masks and oxygen tanks and replaced some of the men on the hoses. Holding a hose with thousands of pounds of pressure was hard work. The three other firefighters moved further down the hoses so they could relax their arms more.

Adam went to check on Mr. Williams, but he saw the Brie, Ron and Ricardo were doing an excellent job. He turned his focus back to the man's wife who was in a lot more serious condition.

All the while, Adam's mind was of course first on his patients, but also on his friend he knew was in the burning building. He could tell the wind was a factor on the flames. Adam could also tell by the firefighters actions that they were more frantic than before.

"My wife, please, how is my wife?" William Williams asked in a frantic tone as he pulled off the oxygen mask. Brie gently tried to ease the mask back onto the man's nose and mouth. "NO! I WANT TO SEE MY WIFE! SHE'S ALL I HAVE!" William was near tears as he cried out for his wife.

Adam has lost the woman's pulse, she wasn't breathing. "Ryder! Bring the defibrillator, STAT!" the doctor called out to the EMT.

He and Nikki were administering CPR on Mrs. Williams. Adam would compress her chest five times, then Nikki would give three breaths through mouth to mouth. They had a constant and steady rhythm.

Zack got the portable machine from the storage cabinet on the side of the ambulance. He ran back over to where the doctor and nurse were working on the patient. Ryder opened up the red, hard plastic "suit case" that contained a field defibrillator. The device was the same used in the hospital. It was used to shock a patients heart and hopefully make it beat once again.

"Charged and ready, Doc," Zack said after a few seconds. It was a state of the art piece of equipment. So much better and faster than the earlier model. He squeezed some conductive gel on the two paddles. Zack handed them to Adam as the doctor reached for them.

Adam rubbed the two paddles together to spread the gel. "Clear" he said to the nurse. Nikki backed off. Adam applied the paddles to Mrs. Williams chest and squeezed the triggers.

An electric shock went through the lifeless woman. Her body stiffened, then relaxed. Adam looked over at the monitor that was attached by suction cup diodes to Mrs. Williams chest, to measure her heart beat. She was still throwing a flat line.

"Charge to 400" Adam said to Zack. He then grabbed the radio Bret had given him. "Doctor Copeland to dispatch. Send Med Chopper One to scene of fire, over," he said into the device.

"_Ten-four Doctor, Med One on the way,out." _the dispatcher replied almost instantly.

Ryder handed Adam the freshly charged paddles. Again he applied them to Mrs. Williams. Her body reacted once again.

"Damn. Come on Mrs. Williams," Adam responded as once again the machine failed to start the patients heart. "Charge to 600" Adam said as he handed the paddles back to EMT Ryder. While the machine recharged to a higher shock value, Adam and Nikki resumed CPR.

Mr. Williams watched with tear filled eyes as Adam worked hard to bring his wife back to life. He breathed deeply of the pure oxygen. Brie gently rubbed his back as she too watched the intense scene.

In the smoke-filled apartment of Nell and Eddie Jones, the search continued. Bret crawled along slowly as they reached the bedroom. "Anyone here? Can anyone hear me? It's the fire department! Please, if you can't vocalize, knock three times!" Bret called out after removing his mask. He knew sometimes people hid, under beds, in closets or sometimes in the bath tub with the shower running.

Captain Hart thought he heard a muffled call for help that came from the left. He moved in the direction of what was probably the bathroom. The Uso cousins followed their boss, their lights cutting a path through the dense smoke. He could hear the crackle of the approaching flames.

Back a the triage area, they were still working to save Mrs. Williams as her husband watched with worry.

"Clear!" Adam called out. For the third time her body reacted. The physician absently handed Zack the paddles as his eyes focused on the flat line of the heart monitor. He was muttering silent words of encouragement.

"Nothing! Damn it! One more try, charge to 800! STAT!" Adam had one more chance for the defibrillator to work, after that he would have no choice but to pronounce Mrs. Katala Williams dead.

As Adam and Nikki resumed their CPR, the helicopter landed in the corner of the parking lot. The noise was loud. The chopper was the latest model, it was more like a fully loaded mobile emergency room.

Recently, the University of Colorado Hospital had been given a huge donation by one of the State's wealthiest families. That, combined with other donations, grants and fund-raisers enabled the hospital to purchase Med One and a new ambulance. It too was on the scene.

Ryder handed Adam the highly charged paddles. In all his career, only one other time had he gone to shock value 800 and even then the patient still died.

"Come on Mrs. Williams, you can do it. CLEAR!" Adam called out. For the last time, Mrs. Williams' body tensed and relaxed. Adam held on to the paddles as he watched the monitor. The line remained flat. The physician let out a sigh. He gave the paddles to Ryder and looked at his watch.

"Time of de..." Adam was interrupted by Nikki Bella.

"Doctor! Look! Sinus rhythm! She's alive!" the nurse cried out in an excited tone. She nearly had tears in her beautiful eyes.

Adam immediately went to work administering drugs into the IV tube. Nikki placed an oxygen mask over Mrs. Williams face, and turned the control knob to fifteen, almost maximum flow.

The color was coming back into the patients face as the Med One team took over. They had to stabilize her onto a special gurney that was especially made for the flying emergency room.

Adam was finally able to go talk to Mr. Williams. "Sir, I think your wife has a good chance now. He heart rate is getting stronger with every beat. You can fly with her if you wish. How are you feeling?" his voice was on the tired side, but still soft and caring.

"Oh thank you, Doctor, thank you! I saw how hard you worked to keep my Tallie alive. Thank you! I'm fine and please, I'll go with her. She's all I have," William said in a tear filled voice. He shook Adam's hand. When he stood he hugged the blond physician.

As he went over to his wife, Mr. Williams also thanked Nikki, she'd worked just as hard as Adam. She smiled when the older man hugged her. He followed as his wife was wheeled on a gurney towards the waiting helicopter.

Adam was finally able to check on his other three patients. He went to the little boy first. He was being brave, but Adam could tell the boy was hurting.

"Hey kiddo, won't be long now. My friend is working at the hospital. You'll like him, he talks funny because he comes from England, way across the ocean," he said with a smile as he carefully wrapped a fresh, wet cooling bandage around the boy's hand, up to his elbow.

"Will Nana Tally be okay? She tells stories about a places called Hermany," the boy asked with curious eyes as he sniffed back his tears.

"It's Germany, sweetie. She was born there," the boy's mother gently corrected her son.

Adam laughed a bit, "She will be sick for a while, but I think she will be fine. You know, I'd bet she'd like it if you made her a get well card," Adam said thoughtfully. He tried not to scare the boy, but he didn't want to lie, if Mrs. Williams didn't pull through.

"Hey yeah! All us kids could make her one. You're a nice doctor, you didn't shoot me!" the boys tone was lighter, the fresh bandage made his arm feel better. He was also thinking about the card idea. Adam had learned he was six years old, just small for his age, that's why he thought at first the boy was only four.

Adam laughed again, "you mean I didn't give you a shot. You _might_ get one at the hospital, but I promise, it won't hurt a bit," Adam said truthfully. He knew his staff was excellent at distracting kids during shots.

Adam then moved to the two young men. They were both feeling fine. Adam listened to their lungs and breathing. He still wanted them checked at the hospital for the extra measure. They moaned about it, but agreed, so Adam was satisfied.

Everyone looked as the big helicopter fired up. It only took a few minutes and it was airborne. The flight would only take about fifteen minutes at most. As it was bigger and fully loaded it flew a bit slower, but unless there was a lot of turbulence, the ride was as smooth as glass.

Brie came up to Adam and handed him a bottle of cold water. They always kept a few bottles on ice in a cooler in one of the ambulances storage compartments.

"Adam, you and Nikki did a great job. Are you alright? You should rest by the way," the nurse spoke in a concerned tone.

The Bella sisters were part of another one of Hunter's test programs. While the EMT's were skilled, a nurse could administer drugs the EMT's couldn't. So far, it was working and several lives had been saved because of the advanced drug usage.

"Thanks, Brie. Nikki did a great job. Yeah, I'm... he's been in there a long time..." Adam's voice faded. He hadn't meant to express his worry for Bret out loud.

"Who?" Brie asked, her brow raised. She wondered who could cause Adam to be so worried. It almost sounded like a lover worried about his partner.

"Captain Hart. While he was living with the Helmsley's we got to be good friends. We were there for each other when we needed to talk about things. Brie, he's _just_ a friend, okay?" Adam wanted to be honest, but he didn't want rumors started either. Shawn had a hard no gossiping rule, but still, things got said sometimes.

"That explains it. I knew you were worried about something. A good friend is nice to have. Oh wait, I remember. You worked on his husband who died. So sad. He's brave to go into a burning building," Brie said with a warm, friendly tone and soft smile.

"Yes, his name was Davy. Bret is brave. Not many of his rank would do that kind of work. He won't ask his men to do anything he wouldn't do. I'm going back to see to the patients. Be ready in case anyone else gets rescued. I think there are two more trapped," Adam said with a tone of pride as he spoke of Bret.

Brie nodded, she went to find her sister. They needed to get things ready in case they were needed again. Adam went back over to his patients, while he kept one eye on the burning Heritage Heights apartment building.

The flames were getting nearer to apartment 3-D. The hoses were all concentrated on the flickering fingers of Satan, but they weren't doing much good. The building was old and all made of wood and sheet rock. Sheet rock exploded as the flames reached it. The wind was also causing problems.

While all the firefighters were worried about their three colleagues in the building, no one was more worried than the men of Station 51. it drove them to keep the hoses going, no matter how hard the wind blew.

"They're in here. Stuffed towels under the door, I can't open it," Bret said as he pushed against the door.

"Open up if you can. Move the towel!" Jimmy called out, his mouth was nearly against the door. He banged on the resistant door.

"_Cap. The other end is about to go! Chief says if you aren't out by then, he's coming in to drag you out! Over," _John Cena's voice crackled over the radio.

"Ten-four. Tell the Chief not to worry. We've located someone in the bathroom. Almost to them, over," Bret responded. He knew Chief Lawler would do what he threatened, Bret wasn't about to let that happen.

"_Ten-four, Cap. I'll tell the Chief, out." _John responded. Cena was worried the flames were getting too close to his co-workers.

"Please, open the door or move the towel! We can get you out, but we have to hurry!" Bret said loudly to the door. "Use your porta-axe!" Bret said to Jay Uso. Hart listened for movement on the other side of the door.

It took Jay a couple of minutes, but he was able to chop into the door, close to the knob. Finally after a few more blows the door gave way. The three men entered the bathroom of apartment 3-D. Nell and Eddie Jones were lying on the floor. They had covered themselves with blankets. They had soaked them with water from the bathtub. The couple weren't moving.

Bret and the Uso cousins removed the heavy wet blankets. As soon as the coverings were removed, the older man and woman started to stir, they were alive!

The actions of the couple had kept them from being consumed by the heavy, choking smoke. They lifted their heads and looked up at their rescuers.

"Oh thank god! Please, get my wife!" Eddie said in a pleading tone. He slowly rose to his feet. He had a bad leg, as he suffered from arthritis.

"Don't worry. We'll get you both out of here. You did a good job in protecting yourselves. Come on we have to hurry," Bret said as he helped Mr. Jones. He could tell the man had a hard time walking. Captain Hart wrapped his arm around Eddie's waist. He then placed his breathing mask over the victims face.

Jimmy and Jay were helping Nell. She was fit and able to walk. Jay placed his mask over her face. The five people started to make their way to safety.

"LOOK OUT!" one of the firemen yelled. With a sudden, shaking rush, the Heritage Heights apartment building began to collapse into a burning, twisted heap.

Adam looked on with horror filled eyes. His heart leapt up to his throat. His lungs stopped working. His eyes froze open wide, as the building fell to the ground.

There was no sign of Bret or the others. The building had collapsed before they could get out!


	13. Aftermath

_**A/N:** I wanted to take the time to thank those of you that have been such loyal readers. You keep me going and inspired to keep publishing. I am glad you are enjoying this story, it has been a joy to write. I love my characters and I hope it shows. THANK YOU so much again to all of you who are reading and reviewing! Have a great day, Lady Dragonsblood_.

Things at the University of Colorado Hospital were in full swing. They had gone on a STAGE ONE ALERT as soon as the Med One chopper was called to a fire at an apartment building. Shawn, who had been called in at the last-minute, was setting up Trauma Room one. He was preparing to receive Mrs. Williams. Wade Barrett walked into the room.

"I'm sorry I had to call you, Shawn. I didn't know what else to do when Maria and Natalya both called in sick," Wade spoke in an apologetic tone.

"It's alright, I'm used to it. I just hope more won't come down with that flu. Hunter will be here soon. He always comes when the chopper goes out, it's his duty. Now, I've prepared for the woman. I'll set up treatment two for the others. Nothing too serious from what I understand," Shawn said to the Englishman. Shawn was glad Hunter was coming, he just didn't have complete confidence in Barrett.

"Alright. I guess things are under control. Helicopter should be here shortly. I'll go up to the pad," Wade said as he left the room. While Shawn was nice enough, Wade had the feeling the nurse just simply didn't like him. He didn't want to be on Shawn's bad side, because of Hunter.

Shawn watched Wade leave. He just wished he could figure out what it was about Wade that put his nerves on alert. Until then, he'd just have to keep an eye on things. Well, he had to work to do, he had to get it done.

At the Heritage Heights apartment building, time seemed to stand still, even the wind. It was only a few seconds, then all hell broke loose.

Adam was simply frozen, he couldn't make his body move, and he didn't want to. He knew there was no way Bret or the others could be alive. He felt utterly broken inside.

The dust and debris of the collapsed building floated around in the wind. Smoke and flames rose from the fallen building, sparks and embers scattered like fireflies against the black sky.

The firefighters of Stations 51, 32 and 19 were still manning their hoses. Chief Lawler was pacing, the smoke was so thick he couldn't even see where the gallons of water were landing.

There was a burst of activity as suddenly five people slowly emerged from the parting curtain of smoke. Bret and the Uso's had managed to get Mr. and Mrs. Jones out of the building just as it fell. It was close, but they made it.

Adam snapped back to reality when the cheers and shouts of the crowd watching the fire reached his ears. He nearly fainted when he saw Bret emerging from the smoke. He was reminded of a white knight, thwarting death at the last possible moment.

At some point, the doctors feet started moving, at a run, towards his friend. "Are you alright? You scared me!" Adam nearly wept as he hugged Bret. He was so happy his friend was safe. He heart now leapt with joy.

Bret's face would have been flushed if it wasn't covered with dirt and soot. To be honest, he was just as happy to see Adam. As he spoke, his voice was a bit raspy from the smoke he'd inhaled. "I'm fine. This is Mr. Jones. He and his wife need to be checked," Bret's words were cut off by a sudden coughing fit. He had breathed in a lot of smoke.

"Of course, and you three too, come on. All of you. Now, Doctor's orders," Adam said firmly, a smile stayed plastered on his face. He led the five people to the medical area. Another ambulance was pulling up as they arrived.

Adam quickly but accurately checked Mr. and Mrs. Jones. The couple was medically fine. Hiding under the wet blankets had saved their lives. They did agree to go to the hospital, after all, they really had no other place to go.

Mrs. Jones was already fussing over the little boy, worried about his burns. Mr. Jones was lamenting how the landlord had only done basic work on the building over the years. He was thinking about a lawsuit.

The Uso cousins were also given the all clear and refused to go to the hospital. Adam agreed, he knew firefighters were capable of breathing in a bit more smoke than the average person. So, with a promise, that if they felt worse later, they would go for a check at the hospital, Adam went to see to Bret.

Captain Hart was still coughing a bit, "Adam, I'm alright. I don't need to go to the hospital," he nearly growled at his friend.

"Don't you growl at me, you old Bear. You _are_ going to the hospital, or I'll tell Chief Lawler you refuse," Adam said firmly, in his full doctor's tone.

Bret let out a bit of a laugh, "Alright, alright. You win. I'll admit, I don't feel the best. I need to see the Chief now though," Bret said with a sigh as he stood. The fire wasn't out yet and wouldn't be for a while. At least it was under control.

"Sit back down! That's what radios are for. You don't need to go back into that smoke!" Adam called out to Bret's retreating form.

Bret just kept going, he cared about Adam but work was first. He coughed a bit as he walked towards the command center and Chief Lawler. When he saw the burning pile of rubble he realized, once again, he'd been lucky.

"Good work, son. You alright?" Jerry asked the Captain of Station 51. He was worried, Bret didn't look so good.

"Fine, I'm fine. Doc is making me go to the hospital. I didn't want to go till I cleared it with you, or this was under control," the Captain said in between coughs. Bret had to take a sip of water.

"Things under control. That wind finally died down a bit. This is going to be investigated. I think the wiring must have shorted. You go to the hospital. I'll tell Cena to take your rig back to the Station when we clear out.

"Okay. I'll keep you posted from the Station. I don't plan on staying in the hospital. Yep I agree, something about this fire bothers me as well," Bret said thoughtfully, between coughing fits.

Chief Lawler nodded in agreement, "Get to the hospital. Cena and Brooks can handle things. If needs be, I'll call in Neidhart. Just relax and take care of yourself," the Chief's tone was fatherly as he spoke.

"Alright, alright. Good grief, just a little smoke inhalation is all. Keep your head up," Bret said with a pat to Lawler's shoulder. Hart left the Chief to do his job and went back to where Adam was.

Adam was seeing to the loading of the ambulances. The two young men and the mother and son were in the largest, newest ambulance. Mr and Mrs. Jones were loaded into the second ambulance.

"Okay. I'm all yours. Sorry, but I had to talk to the Chief. John will take the SUV to the Station. Where do you want me?" Bret spoke with a sheepish smile. He could tell Adam was very upset with him.

"I ought to make it hurt when I draw blood at the hospital. Come on, lay down on the gurney. It's regulations," Adam said with a smile. He wasn't really mad, he knew duty came first to Bret, he admired him for it. Bret meekly obeyed Adam as he lay on the gurney. While R-Truth strapped the Captain safely to the bed, Adam gathered up his medical bag. He then got into the ambulance and sat in the jump seat next to Bret. They were off, lights and sirens going.

The three ambulances made a beeline for the University of Colorado Hospital. It was about a twenty-five minute ride during the traffic times but as it was after midnight, the trip was quick. They pulled into the Emergency Services unloading area. Shawn had his team ready and waiting. The nurse wasn't surprised to see Adam jump out of the last ambulance.

"They said you were the doctor on scene. Mrs. Williams is doing very well. Now, fill me in. Wait, that's Buddy! He injured?" Shawn asked worriedly as he saw Bret in the ambulance.

"Good. She flat lined for a while. No, smoke inhalation, he needs a few blood/oxygen level tests. The boy has second degree burns on his hand, first on his arm. The two young men just need a check, as do the Jones'. All in all, for as horrible as the fire was, everyone was very lucky. Come on, I want Bret checked. Wade handling things alright?" Adam asked as he gave Shawn the details about the victims. They were following the line of gurneys into the hospital.

"Hunter came in when Med One was sent for. Wade is doing fine," Shawn replied as they got to the Emergency room.

Adam directed Bret's gurney into treatment room four. Shawn took over the care of the others. Adam smiled, the little boy was telling Shawn about the fire as they entered a treatment room.

"So, what now? Please, don't make me pee in a cup," Bret said with a cough as he moved from the gurney to the bed in the room.

"Thanks, Ron. You guys did great. I appreciate you," Adam said with a pat to the EMT's back. Ron thanked Adam and left. He had to help get the ambulance ready for the next call.

Adam turned to his patient, "no, none of that. I want to draw some blood, take some X-rays. Maybe give you a mentholated breathing treatment. Can you change or do you need help?" Adam explained as he held out a hospital gown to the firefighter.

"You could help me," Bret said in a bit of a flirting tone and a sly wink, as he started to undress. Adam was a bit shocked, was Bret actually flirting with him? No, it was just his imagination. It was just Bret being friendly, still, he felt his face flush. His snapped up when Shawn came into the room.

"I'll help him, Adam. The others are well in control. Come on Buddy, let's get you changed," Shawn said in his full nurses tone.

Adam left while Shawn got Bret ready. He went up the hall to his office. He could tell Wade had been there. Things on his desk were moved. He took his spare doctor's coat from a hanger in his tiny closet. He took his spare ID badge from his desk. Adam also picked up a medical chart that would now be Bret's and headed back to his patient.

Shawn had helped Bret changed into the hospital gown. Bret was now lying on the exam bed. Shawn had raised the bed so Bret was almost sitting up. It was easier for him to breathe.

"Draw three vials and call X-ray. Prep a mentholated breathing treatment too, please. Feeling better?" Adam gave Shawn his instructions, then spoke to Bret. He started making notes in the chart.

"Got it," Shawn responded. He took the chart from Adam. The nurse wrote down Bret's pulse and breathing rates. Shawn then went to do as the doctor ordered.

While Shawn went to call the X-ray department, Bret spoke. "Yes, I do. Not coughing as much. Look Adam, you did a great job tonight. I'm glad you were there. Mrs. Williams is alive because of you. They told me while you were checking the others. I'm proud of you, Sugar," Bret spoke openly and honestly. He _was_ proud of Adam. For the first time, he was starting to think of the doctor in a different light. The Captain realized he had... _romantic_ feelings for Adam. Now he wasn't sure what to do. He was confused.

Adam turned away from Bret, he pretended to fiddle with some papers on the chart. He was blushing furiously. Maybe it wasn't his imagination earlier, maybe Bret _was_ flirting with him. He wasn't sure if he minded, after all, Bret had looked so handsome and heroic earlier when he appeared out of the smoke and debris of the fire.

The doctor cleared his throat, "Just doing my job," he paused, then turned to look at Bret. "I was proud of you too. You looked like a... a white knight walking those people out of the fire. Um... yeah, Shawn will be right with you to draw some blood. It's the best way of making sure your oxygen level is okay," Adam's tone was almost shy at first, then began to sound more professional as he went on. He'd managed to regain his composure.

Adam excused himself, he really did want to check on Mrs. Williams and he needed the field treatment paper he'd used at the scene. He passed a returning Shawn on the way.

"They can take him a soon as I draw the blood samples," Shawn informed the doctor.

"Good. I'm going to check on Mrs. Williams. Let me know when your done in X-ray," Adam said with a smile. He moved on to where Mrs. Williams was being treated.

Shawn watched Adam curiously. The young man seemed to almost be floating down the hall, and that smile. That was no _ordinary_ smile. He went into Bret's room. Bret was wearing the same smile. Shawn knew for sure something was up.

"Okay, Buddy. What's going on? And remember, I'm holding a needle," Shawn said coyly as he prepared Bret's arm to draw the blood sample.

Bret knit his brow in confusion, "Nothing Heartbreaker, nothing. What are you talking about?" he winced as Shawn gently poked his vein with the needle. Shawn snickered as he removed the Velcro band from Bret's upper arm. As he did, the blood freely flowed into the vial.

"With Adam. Come on Bret, every time you two are around each other, you light up like the Fourth of July," Shawn said lightly. He filled the third and last vial. He then removed the needle and bandaged the tiny prick.

Bret let out a guffaw, "We just had a moment, Shawn. As friends. I told him what a great job he did with that woman at the scene. He told me the same. We caught each other off guard with compliments," Hart explained as honestly as possible.

"Bret, you do know, it's okay to fall in love again," Shawn said as he took the tray with the blood samples and left the room. He was headed to the lab for the analysis of Bret's oxygen levels.

Bret lay back against the bed, his arms behind his head. He coughed a few times. He thought about Shawn's parting words. Sure he thought Adam was cute, warm, caring, funny, most of all a good friend, but his heart lay in a grave at the Fairmont Cemetery, in the Firefighters section. Davy was his love, and that was that.

Adam walked into the treatment room where Mrs. Williams was. Hunter and Wade were talking to her husband in the corner. Mr. Williams was smiling as he listened to the two doctors. He smiled even brighter when he saw Adam standing next to his wife's bed.

"You! It's you! My Tally is going to live because of you!" Mr. Williams nearly shouted as he stood up. He went to Adam and started hugging him.

Wade growled on the inside as he watched Adam being hero worshiped like a golden god. He'd have to work three or four times harder to tarnish Adam in Hunter's eyes. Especially since Hunter was beaming like a proud father.

"Doctor Copeland, it seems you had a bit of excitement this evening," Wade said in a very proper accent. He always sounded "posh" around patients.

"He saved my wife's life. Thank you again, Doctor. They said because of you, she's going to recover," Mr. Williams said as he hugged Adam again.

"It wasn't just me, Mr. Williams. Nikki and Zack worked just as hard as I did. I'm pleased she will be okay. I need to see her field paper," Adam said as he took the chart from the foot of her bed.

"Yes, yes. You all saved my Tally," Mr. Williams said with another smile. He then sat by his wife and held her hand.

"You and the others did well, son. I'm proud of you. Fortunate that you went to dinner at the station tonight. She's going to be fine, a bit of recovery time, but no serious treatment will be needed. Here's the field report," Hunter said as he pointed out the paper in the chart Adam was holding.

Adam took the paper. "I'll type it up later. Sorry it's sloppy, I was kind of busy," Adam said with a bit of a laugh. He folded the report and put it in the pocket of his medical coat.

Hunter laughed, "Yeah it is a bit sloppy. But it's hard in the field. I'm working on getting programs for our Smartphones that will enable us to do all our paper work easily," the head doctor explained to the two physicians.

"That would be wonderful. Electronic signatures that can't get lost," Adam added in a thoughtful tone. Losing that paper still bothered him. His thoughts were changed when his phone beeped.

"Oh good, Bret's back from X-ray. I need to go check them," Adam explained as he went to the door.

"Buddy? He okay?" Hunter's tone was full of concern. It matched the look on his face.

"Yes, Hunt. He was so heroic..." Adam went on to briefly retell the nights events involving Bret. He almost glowed as he told the story, a fact Hunter missed but Wade didn't.

"Tell him I'll be by to see him later. Oh yes, the others have been discharged. A van came to pick them up. Chief Lawler arranged for a temporary emergency shelter for the apartment residents," Hunter said as Adam opened the door to leave.

"Good. I worried about where everyone was going to stay. I'll tell Bret. See you," Adam said as he left the room. He nearly ran down the hall to Bret's room. When Adam entered the room, Shawn and Bret were laughing about some incident that happened during a football game in college. Both Bret and Hunter played on the team for a while.

"Hi. Hunter said he'd be in to see you soon. Also, Chief Lawler has arranged for a temporary shelter for the apartment residents. Now, let's look at these," Adam explained as he turned on the X-ray reading light. The light was on a special frame on the wall. He snapped the four X-rays in place and looked at them carefully. Shawn came to look as well. He also gave Adam the first blood test reports.

"Do you two _have_ to look so serious? Is something wrong?" Bret finally asked. There was a nervous twinge to his tone. Maybe there really _was_ something wrong.

Adam turned to Bret and smiled, his hazel eyes sparkled, "Nope. You're just fine, at least your lungs are healthy. I want you to take a thirty minute breathing treatment. Then you'll be as fit as a fiddle," he said as he held Bret's hand. He'd moved to the bedside to speak to his patient. Without either of them realizing it, they'd laced their fingers together.

"Okay. I'll be a good boy, just for you. Will I be able to go back to the station tonight?" Bret asked as his thumb gently caressed the back of Adam's hand.

"Yeah, I'll even give you a lift. Now, I have to do a bit of paper work. Shawn will be here for the treatment. See you soon," Adam said with a squeeze of Bret's hand and a gentle caress to the firefighter's forehead. Had they been alone, he would have kissed Bret's cheek, happy his friend was okay.

Shawn watched the exchange between Bret and Adam. It was even more clear than ever, they had feelings for each other, deeper than friendship.

Bret's eyes followed Adam out of the door. "Just a _friend_ Heartbreaker, just a good, dear friend. I thought about what you said, but Davy boy was the only one for me. Besides Adam may not show it, but he's still really torn up about that rock star bastard. Oh, sorry Shawn," Bret said with a tone of finality. He might have "feelings" for Adam, but nothing nearing love.

"Remember, the night he... died? You promised Davy something. Did you lie to him on his death-bed?" Shawn knew he was being a bit hard, but sometimes tough love was necessary. Especially with extremely stubborn people.

With an exhale of the mentholated, heated oxygen he'd breathed into his lungs, Bret sighed. "I remember Shawn. I didn't lie to Davy, ever. You aren't being fair. It's... I can't love someone else Shawn. We _never_ should have made that promise. I only promised to _try_, it was easy to say, but..." Bret's words were broken with pent-up emotion. The tears rolled down his cheeks. Davy's death was fresh in his heart, too fresh.

Shawn felt bad, but the words had to be said, Bret needed love and needed to give love. He wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder and just let him cry. He needed that too.

Adam opened the door to his office, he was startled by Wade, who was siting behind his desk, the center drawer open. Wade looked up, he kept the surprise at being caught in the drawer off his face. After all, they did share the office. He took a pen out of the drawer, then casually closed it.

"Give me a second and you can have the chair. Hunter said my office will be ready in a couple of weeks. So, you went to the firehouse tonight? I don't remember you telling me about that during our date this afternoon. If we're going to have a dating relationship, I think it's important to mention things like that, don't you?" Wade asked, his brow raised. He was unhappy about a lot of things. The firehouse and Adam getting all the praise when he wasn't officially on duty were the main things.

"No problem. I'm sorry, Wade. You are right. I should have told you. I just didn't want you to think there was anything more than friendship between Bret and I. He'd promised me a tour of the Station a while ago. Next time something like that comes up, I'll tell you. Um... Wade, listen I don't meant to sound, snotty, but I don't like people in my desk," Adam's tone was contrite. He did feel guilty, well a little.

"Sorry about your desk. I needed a pen is all. Okay, I didn't mean to sound so... bossy. I just don't want to see anyone hurt you again," Wade _was_ sorry. He didn't mean to sound like a jealous idiot. Wade got up and moved from Adam's desk. On the way to the door he stopped in front of the beautiful blond. He bent down and kissed Adam. Adam accepted the kiss, he owed it to the man, he deepened it.

Neither of them heard the door creak open, Shawn was surprised, and maybe a bit disappointed, he'd thought Adam had feelings for Bret. He felt a bit foolish. Shawn shut the door without a sound. The two kissing doctors broke apart when a knock sounded on the door. Adam moved to his desk, Wade, near the door opened it.

"Adam, Captain Hart's treatment is done, he hasn't coughed since. He's probably ready to get out of here. You know what a grouchy bear he can be," Shawn said with a bit of a laugh. Neither man saw Barrett roll his eyes.

"Thank you, Shawn. Yes, he can be. Please tell him to get dressed, I'll have his discharge papers ready by then. Oh Wade, I promised Bret I'd take him back to the station. I'll talk to you later," Adam said with a wink to Wade and a smile and nod to Shawn.

Adam sat down as the two men left. He started preparing Bret's papers. He hung his coat over the back of the desk chair.

Wade followed Shawn as far as the break room, he needed a cup of tea before he started his own round of paper work. Well, at least Adam told him about taking Bret later. Still, he needed to do something else...

"Okay, you can get dressed. Adam will get you back to the station as soon as your discharge is ready. Hey, I'm sorry about before. We just all want to see you happy again, even Davy, you know that," Shawn said softly as he handed Bret his smoky smelling uniform.

"I know, Shawn. Let's just drop it, but thanks for being there, you know, letting me cry. Ugh, these do stink, oh well, can't be helped. I'll be ready shortly," Bret said with his own soft smile. He knew his friend meant well, he held no grudge against the nurse. Shawn was more like a brother, as was Hunt, he would have been lost many times over the years without them.

Adam finished Bret's paperwork. The rest could wait. He decided he'd come back after dropping Bret off. He had a couple of hours of paper work, then he could get some sleep.

Soon they were in a taxi heading towards Station 51. Adam had forgotten his car was at the Station in all the chaos of the evening. He was just glad there was a cab in the rank at the hospital. During the ride, Bret and Adam chatted about the evenings events. Adam was even more proud of Bret when the Captain told his story about finding and helping the Jones'.

The firehouse was quiet as the cab pulled in. The huge garage door was closed, through the windows Bret could see the light on in his office. Either John was still up or they had left it on for him.

The sun was just starting to change the colors of the eastern sky. Over head and to the west the stars still twinkled like jewels. They seemed to reflect in Adam's eyes. The doctor had gotten out of the cab, paid and walked with Bret to the smaller door that led to the garage of Station 51.

"You're sure you're up to going back to work? I can still give you an excuse paper," Adam said softly as he leaned against the brick wall of the fire station.

Bret placed his hand next to Adam's head and leaned in a bit, "I'm fine, Sugar. If I honestly needed a day off, I'd tell you. I promise," those two words made him quiver inside. Maybe Shawn was right.

He and Davy had talked a long time that night. The living wills had been an easy decision. What was hard was talking about finding love and happiness again. In the end, each man promised to keep the other in their heart and not to spend their lives alone and bitter. A person needed to be loved, and give love.

Adam noticed the distant look in Bret's eyes. "Hey, Bear? What's wrong?" his voice was full of deep concern.

"Nothing, really. Just thinking about something someone said to me tonight. Made me think of something I promised Davy, one night, a few years ago," Bret said in a thoughtful tone.

"Oh? I'll listen if you need to talk," Adam said honestly. He would always be there for his friend.

Bret sighed, "We promised each other, we wouldn't spend our lives alone, if something happened to one of us. Seeing those two couples tonight at the fire..." his words faded. He felt like he wasn't making any sense.

"That wasn't easy I'm sure. But as long as you keep Davy in your heart; we've discussed this, I'm sure you don't want to keep hearing about it," Adam said with a smile. The last thing he wanted was to keep causing Bret pain by constantly bringing up Davy, unless of course he _needed_ to talk.

"Thanks, Sugar. You are a good friend, a very good..." Bret couldn't stand it any longer. Shawn had made him realize that he had feelings for Adam, feelings that needed to be...

Captain Hart leaned in and kissed Adam's soft lips. It was not a kiss between friends, like the ones they shared before, when they were lonely. This was a lover's kiss, full of heated passion.

Bret's arms wrapped around Adam's waist, he pulled the doctor in, Adam's body fit against him perfectly. He deepened the kiss as his tongue lapped at Adam's lips begging to be let into the warm silk of his mouth.

Adam gasped a bit when Bret's mouth was suddenly on his, but his heart told him not to worry about it. When Bret pulled him in, his arms went around the older man's shoulders. He melted against Bret. When the Captains tongue begged, Adam parted his lips and drew Bret's tongue into his mouth.

Adam knew one thing, this was no kiss of friendship, it was a kiss of passion. He had to admit, through the depths of his foggy brain, he felt things for Bret.

Their tongues explored as they tangled together. Bret's hands slid up Adam's spine as he pulled him in even closer. Adam's fingers toyed with Bret's curls at the base of his neck. Soft moans were swallowed up by the firefighter's deep rumbling growls of pleasure.

The doctor and fireman kept kissing as the eastern sky grew even lighter, a soft golden glow lit the couple. Adam was pressed against the brick wall by Bret's body. His hands rested on Bret's hips. The weight of the fireman's body felt so good, felt so safe and... right, oh so right. The couple finally broke apart. It was time for words.

Bret's fingers brushed a few strands of Adam's hair from the physician's eyes, "So what do you think, Sugar?" his words were soft. His breath warm against Adam's cheek.

Adam looked up at Bret through his long, butterfly lashes, "I think, that was really nice," he too spoke in a soft whisper.

"Yes, it was. I... we have some thinking to do. Let's do that, okay? I'm off Monday, are you?" Bret asked as his hands rested on Adam's lithe hips.

"Yes, actually I'm off Monday and Tuesday. Bear, I... yes, thinking, then talk. Breakfast Monday? Your place?" Adam asked the older man. His eyes so full of emotion.

Bret nodded and kissed Adam again. They said goodbye, rather reluctantly. Both their minds flew, they couldn't wait till Monday morning.

Wade Barrett sat at the desk he shared with Adam. He needed to find something, anything he could use against Adam. He sighed as Adam's doctors coat fell off the back of the chair.

"He should have hung this up. I hate untidiness. You'll learn, Sunshine, you'll learn. Oh, what's this?" Wade spoke to himself as he picked up the wayward coat. A piece of paper stuck part way out of the pocket.

Barrett grabbed the paper; it was the field report on Mrs. Katala Williams. "You little beauty! I have a nice, safe place for you. In a file, in my flat," he folded the paper and put it in his already open brief case. Wade then hung the coat on the back of the chair, a wicked smirk on his face.


	14. What Happens Next

Bret Hart climbed into his bed at the fire station. He'd written John a note that explained about his hospital visit. He told Cena to tell the boys he was fine, but he needed a few hours sleep. Bret knew he had some thinking to do about Adam, but now he could barely keep his eyes open. For once he hoped for a "cloudless" day. He drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Adam pulled into his parking space at the hospital. He'd almost changed his mind about returning, but then figured it was best to get it done, while the events were fresh on his mind. It was just about time for the shift change. Well, he'd be out-of-the-way in his office. Wade usually did the charts in the break room over a cup of tea.

As he walked into the building, his mind was racing. He had feelings for Bret, that was for sure. Then there was Wade. Adam liked the Englishman, yes, he could be "snobbish" but that was because he was new and probably afraid of being so far from his friends and family. Of course, Wade would never admit that.

Adam entered the Emergency Room. The Ward Clerk was busy with a patient as he took the staff key card that hung by the door and swiped it through the lock. The door to the Emergency Department opened. Things were in a bustle, the shift change was always the most chaotic time of the day.

"Oh, you're back. Wait, you're not on duty till tomorrow morning," Shawn said in a confused but friendly tone. He'd been on his way to the reception area with the charts.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to finish up my paper work from last night. Um... Shawn with Jason gone... I need... advice," Adam spoke in a hesitant tone. He needed a better head to speak to rather than his own confused one.

"Okay. Sure son, I drove myself last night. I'll get Hunter off home, then come by your office? or would you rather talk at home?" Shawn asked the confused looking young man.

"Home, walls have ears. Coffee, my place? Around ten?" Adam asked, his brow raised hopefully.

Shawn laughed, "Okay. I'll see you later. Mrs. Williams is in the ICU, she's fine, but Hunter wanted her watched closely today. Mr. Williams went with the others earlier. They promised to take care of him and make sure he gets here for visiting hours. That must be one tightly knit group," Shawn said with a smile. The residents of the apartment complex had come to get Mr. Williams an hour ago.

Adam smiled, Good, I'll get to work. See you later. And Shawn? Thank you," Adam said with a hug to the Head Nurse. They parted company. Shawn went to Hunter's office, Adam to his. Adam unlocked his office. He entered the room, turned on the light and locked the door behind him. He would work faster undisturbed.

Shawn had put the field charts on his desk earlier. He had to hand it to the nurse, Shawn was the most organized person he knew. Adam began with the file on the little boy All he had to do was neatly recopy the reports. While Hunter was a stickler for neatness, the Administrator of the hospital was even more so.

Paul Heyman was the ultimate authority at the University of Colorado Hospital. He had earned a Doctor's degree and was also a lawyer. He was a nice enough man, but he could be a monster for neatness and details. Nobody ever wanted to draw his attention. He was always fair but could be deadly if crossed. Even Hunter was careful around him.

Adam made a mental note as he worked. He wanted to go buy some toys, clothes and other things for the apartment residents. Maybe Wade or Bret would go with him.

He'd saved Mrs. Williams for last. He looked through her chart. The field report was missing. A bit of panic set in. He flipped through the chart again, maybe it had gotten mixed up with the hospital treatment records.

"Oh you stupid blond! You put it in your coat pocket!" Adam laughed as he spoke to himself. He always hated "dumb blond" jokes, but he did suffer from what Jason teasingly called "blond moments". This was one of them. He pulled his spare medical coat off the back of his chair. He felt in the pockets. Now, real panic set in, he couldn't find the paper!

Wade Barrett finished up his paper work and drained his cup of tea. He left the break room and hung his charts in the rack. He needed to stop by the office and pick up his brief case.

Barrett unlocked the door. He was surprised to see Adam on his hands and knees looking under the desk. He smirked, he knew exactly what his fellow physician was looking for. "Lose something, Sunshine?" Wade asked as he watched Adam curiously. The man's cute ass was up in the air as he went further under the desk.

Adam nearly banged his head on the desk, as he came out from under it. Wade had given him a fright. "Yes! Mrs. Williams field report. I put in my coat pocket, now its gone!" his voice was in a near panic.

"First of all, calm down. You were going to rewrite it any way, does the old one really matter?" Wade asked in a calm tone. He knew Adam needed the exact numbers like pulse and heart rates. He had to prove each up-charge of power on the defibrillator.

"I can remember everything, but I'm not sure of the rate numbers. Oh fucking hell, why do _my_ papers keep vanishing?" Adam sat back on his heels, he was nearly in a position of submission. He looked up at Wade with panic in his eyes.

"I saw Hunter give you the paper. Oh, I think you put it in your coat pocket," Wade said in a helpful tone. He knew full well it wasn't there.

"Yeah, I know. I already looked, it's not there! I thought maybe somehow it fell out and was under here," Adam explained why he'd been under the desk.

"Oh. Well, can I help you look?" Wade asked his brow raised. He wanted to appear helpful.

"No, I'm sure you're tired. I'll just do the best I can. It will turn up, or maybe Zack has her numbers. He was working the defib. Just go home and rest," Adam said absentmindedly. He just hoped Ryder had the information he needed or maybe Nikki Bella would have field notes.

"I am tired, but I'll buy you breakfast. I'm sure he'll have what you need, so don't worry. Come on, Sunshine, Cracker Barrel? Your favorite?" Wade asked in a hopeful tone. The other side of him still found Adam an attractive companion.

"I'm sorry, Wade. Normally, I'd love to, but I'm meeting Shawn for coffee. How about Thursday? Friday? I'll even treat," Adam spoke in an apologetic tone. He was in a mess, not only another missing paper, but Bret and Wade. He liked them both. He just needed Shawn's advice.

"I'll hold you to that. Good luck with the paper. You _are_ a pretty thing," Wade said softly. He'd helped Adam up to his feet and pulled him into his embrace. He drew Adam in for a gentle kiss. Adam moaned softly into the kiss, his hands on the Englishman's hips. Wade's kiss was nice, but lacked the fire and passion of Bret's. He wasn't confused about that in the least.

Wade broke the kiss, "I'll see you later, Sunshine. Just don't fret too much about the paper. You're prettier when you smile," he gave Adam's chin a gentle "chuck" with his fingers. He pecked the soft lips again. They said goodbye. Wade left and Adam went back to his desk.

Adam worked as hard as he could on the new field report. He tried to call both Zack and Nikki but they weren't available and he didn't want to wake them up.

Like the firemen, the ambulance crews worked three days, then were off for two. It was a test program from the Colorado Civil Defense. The University hospital had been one of six in the State chosen for the year-long test. It was meant to see if a more consistent team made a _better_ team. So far, it was proving to be a very successful program. The ambulance crew lived in a dorm over the ambulance bay. It was very much like a firehouse, only there was no pole for them to slide down.

Adam debated about telling Hunter, but decided he'd wait until he'd talked to Ryder and Bella. He finished off the papers. He took one last look in his spare coat pockets, then hung it back in his tiny closet. Another search both under and on his desk and found nothing.

Adam gave another frantic look from the door. His eyes scanned everywhere, they landed on his sheepskin on the wall. He only regretted his dear mother never got to see him graduate. Next to the diploma was a picture of Judy, Jason and himself. It was taken a week before Judy died. Adam swiped away a tear. He missed his ma.

With a sigh, Adam left his office and locked the door. He remembered as he got into his car a few minutes later, that he needed to stop at the grocery store, he was nearly out of coffee. Perhaps they would also have some of his favorite cinnamon rolls, Shawn loved them too.

Adam got to his apartment in time to take a shower and wash his hair. He realized he stank of smoke and soot from the fire. It had only happened a few hours ago, but with all that had occurred, it seemed like days. The doctor dressed in his sleeping pants and loose t-shirt. His feet were stocking covered as he fussed around in the kitchen. The coffee finished as Shawn knocked on the door.

Adam told him to come in. They poured their coffee and took a warm cinnamon roll each. Luckily the store bakery had some and Adam kept them warm in the oven. Adam directed Shawn to the couch. They were chatting about the nights events. While Adam wanted to talk about Bret and Wade, he wasn't in any hurry, it made him nervous.

"So, Adam, what's going on? Between you and Bret, my pastor skills are being stretched," he said with a bit of a laugh. What he really wanted to do was knock Bret and Adam's heads together and show them they belonged together. However, he could not do that, at least not physically.

"Shawn? What do you mean? I'll admit I wanted to talk about Bret, but what's that got to do with you being a preacher?" Adam asked his brow raised. Had Bret said something?

"He was having some problems remembering a promise he made. I had to remind him with a bit of tough love. As a pastor, I have to do that sometimes; as you well know," Shawn said with a wink and smile. More than once he'd had to use tough love with both Jason and Adam.

Adam sighed deeply, "Shawn, I've got a real problem. Chris, it still hurts you know. I really loved him, or at least I thought I did. I'm so confused why would he do that to me? Especially when Chris knew about... Randy," Adam paused, he hadn't realized how much Chris was still in his thoughts. A few tears rolled down his cheeks, the memories burned his heart. How could he even think of a new relationship with either Wade or Bret?

"Oh sweetie, you've held it in for too long. I wish I had an answer for you. I honestly don't think Chris thought about Randy or the affect his actions would have on you. He loved you son, but he just; didn't handle it well. It _is_ better that you found out before the wedding. You know all that though. All I can tell you is, don't let Chris' actions stop you from finding love. There _is_ someone out there; just for you," Shawn's tone was soft and full of fatherly love. He only hoped it soaked into Adam's brain, the boy could be stubborn at times.

"I know, I know. At first I was just going to marry my work, but, I... enjoy being with someone. It's just, how can I _trust_ again? I mean trust enough to fall in love," Adam said with a heavy sigh.

"You have to listen to this, not with this," Shawn pointed to Adam's heart, then his head. He finished by playfully ruffling Adam's hair.

Adam laughed as he smoothed his hair down. "So, you're saying my heart knows more than my head? If that were true, how do you explain Randy and Chris?" he turned serious as he spoke. He'd had two serious relationships and both had failed, badly.

Shawn sighed internally, this was going to be much harder than he thought. He realized Adam's problems ran deep, and were serious.

"Bad luck? No, no, I'm sorry, I don't mean to make light. Life lessons? You learned something from Randy. That no matter what happens in your life, you _can_ pull through. Even with all that he did to you, you still managed to keep your grades and graduated at the top of your class. That alone proved how strong you really are. With Chris, it was along the same lines. You were able to keep working and didn't let it drag you down. You are one of the strongest men I know. We are all proud of you, as Judy would have been," Shawn said sincerely and honestly. He had moisture in his eyes. He caressed Adam's cheek gently with a soft smile.

Adam leaned into Shawn's parental caress, "I thought about her today. I miss her so much. We would have been lost without you and Hunter. I know Jay and I don't say it often, but we love you both so much..." Adam paused and wiped the tear from not only his eye, but Shawn's as well, then continued. "Back to my problem; let me explain..." Adam said with a sigh. He then launched into what had happened that morning with Bret and later with Wade. He told Shawn everything, starting with the night of Davy's death.

It took the physician nearly an hour to tell everything. Shawn listened intently, Adam was finally pouring out his feelings, he wasn't about to stop him. Finally ending with Wade's visit in the office that morning, Adam finished. He even told about the missing field report.

Shawn took it all in, the paper was the least and easiest to deal with. "Don't worry about the field report. If Ryder or Bella don't have the numbers, you can estimate with an explanation, it's been done plenty of times before. I'll tell Trips, don't fret about that anymore," Shawn said with a sip of coffee. Now he had to discuss the hard part. He decided to be totally honest.

"Okay. I just got panicked mainly because of that other form that went missing," Adam smiled and sipped his coffee. He needed Shawn's honest advice.

"Now, listen to me, and don't interrupt till I'm done, okay?" Shawn asked, his brow raised. Adam had a tendency to only hear what he wanted to hear, in certain circumstances.

Adam nodded. He knew sometimes he jumped before everything was said. He looked at Shawn intently, he was desperate for advice.

"I don't trust Wade, no, that's harsh. He's a fine doctor and all, but that man is after something. I just can't put my finger on it. He may be wonderful outside of work, but Adam, I'd be careful of investing in a relationship with him. Consider this too; he's only here for a few years. Then he'll go back, to his home, family and work in England. If you did become involved, would you be happy in England, or trying a _really_ long distance relationship? He won't stay here; he can't, because of the terms of the exchange program," Shawn made his point clear and concise. He truly wanted Adam to think seriously. He took another sip of coffee; Adam had refilled their cups as Shawn spoke.

"I never thought of that; I mean him going back to England. What could he be after though? He _is_ a good doctor. His bedside manner is a little, lacking sometimes but otherwise he's alright. He was real fun at the mini golf course yesterday. There was that incident, early on, at his apartment, but we worked that out," Adam said in a thoughtful tone. He really hadn't thought about Wade eventually going back to England.

Shawn continued, "yes, he needs to improve his bedside manner. Well, I don't know what he's after, maybe nothing, but as I said, something about him just bothers me," he took another sip of coffee. Shawn kicked off his shoes and curled his legs under him to get more comfortable.

"Now, about Bret. I don't have to tell you what a good man he is. I have to be honest, when I see the two of you together, both of you light up like Christmas trees. You remember what I said earlier about a promise?" Shawn paused, Adam nodded, he did remember.

"It was something between him and Davy. About finding someone and falling in love again. They promised each other they would not become bitter and live alone. Bret may have realized this morning that keeping that promise is important. I think the two of you care more about each other than you realize. Tell me honestly, how did you feel during that kiss and when you're around Bret. Then how you feel when you're around Wade. Really _think_ about it this time," Shawn asked point-blank. He'd asked the question before, but now maybe Adam would clearly think about it.

Adam sighed deeply, he knew he had to make a choice. He couldn't string Wade and Bret along. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Wade is nice. I have to admit it. As I said, a real gentleman..." Adam was interrupted by Shawn.

"But, how do you _feel_ about him. About when you're alone with him. How it _feels_ when you kiss him," Shawn said more firmly this time. He could tell Adam was trying to avoid the question.

Adam banged his head with the pillow he was holding in his lap, "It's just a man kissing me. I like kissing, but when I'm with him, it's like being with a colleague from work. We had fun yesterday but, it was just a date," Adam said with a shrug of his shoulders. He didn't know how else to answer.

"Better answer. Now, when you're with Bret, how do you feel? Did that kiss make you feel?" Shawn asked again. Now, he was getting somewhere.

Adam rested his chin in his hand," It wasn't like before. It wasn't a kiss of friendship, but a kiss of passion. When we were up against the wall, and he was pressed up against me, it felt so good, so safe, so right. He just makes me smile. He looked so; handsome and heroic last night. Oh Shawn, he's so warm and caring. We're having breakfast on Monday," Adam's face lit up as he spoke of Bret, his eyes sparkled.

Shawn smiled softly, he had his answer. Now he just had to get Adam to see it. Apparently Bret was already "thinking".

"Son, did you hear the difference in the way you spoke? With Wade you just shrugged, with Bret, you practically glowed. Honey, Bret is the one for you," Shawn said softly. He hoped none of this would come back and bite him in the ass or that Hunter would take the belt to said ass either. Well, okay that part might not be _too_ bad. He had to bite back a blush.

"Bret? Wade? I have a lot of thinking to do. I do feel more natural with Bret. Wade has points, maybe living in England..." Adam's words trailed off. Why was this so damn fucking hard.

Shawn frowned, he'd thought Adam had understood his point. The boy could be so damn stubborn! He just wanted to throttle the kid, but he couldn't, not really. Shawn knew Adam had to chew and stew, it was just his way.

"Okay son, I'll let you get some sleep. Besides, I need to give grumpy butt his lunch. Just take it all in and think. If you need anything, just come on over, the doors open. I love you, kid. Just don't be so stubborn!" Shawn said with a laugh as he stood, then took his cup and plate to the sink.

Adam followed the head nurse to the kitchen then to the door, "I am not stubborn, just careful, well... okay stubborn. I love you too and love to Hunter. Same here, always open, has to be; you're the landlord. Oh! Shawn, wait!" Adam followed Shawn out on to the deck.

He explained about the Heritage Heights residents and his idea to buy new toys, clothes and other things. Shawn said of course and that both he and Hunter would give funds. Shawn said to let him know when. They hugged and went their separate ways.

Adam was so tired all of a sudden. His adrenaline just drained. It had been a long twenty-four hours. He could sleep till the next morning when he would go back to work. He fell onto his bed and was instantly asleep.

Wade Barrett was at his desk in his apartment. He had put Mrs. Williams field report in the file with the parental consent form. He was conflicted; at one time his plan had been so clear. He wanted to destroy Adam in Hunter's eyes so he could be second in command and how he could throw it in that bastard Regal's face when he returned to England. What he hadn't counted on was actually falling for Adam romantically.

Wade also knew he had competition for Copeland's affection, even if Adam didn't realize it. Hell, he wasn't even sure Bret Hart knew he had feelings for Adam. He didn't _want_ them to realize it either. There was also another problem, Barrett knew Shawn Helmsley didn't trust him, on a personal level. Their working relationship was excellent, but that was as far as it went. Wade also knew that Shawn was very important to Adam, as was Hunter. He picked up the phone; he'd made up his mind.

"Hello Shawn, Wade Barrett here... I'm fine thank you and yourselves?... good, glad to hear it. Listen, the reason I called is, we haven't really had much of a chance to talk socially. I'd like to remedy that. I'd like to take you and Hunter to dinner tonight, nothing fancy, just my local pub. They have great food. Would that be possible, around seven?... okay you do that, I'll be here... yes, same to you... ciao," he hung up the phone. He hoped when Shawn called back he'd say yes. All he could do no was wait. Shawn had to ask Hunter, like an obedient husband.

While the Englishman waited, he got ready for bed. He put on his black silk pajama bottoms, leaving the top in the drawer. Wade was muscular and well-built, he enjoyed a few hours in the gym each week and it showed. He slipped into his bed, which also had black silk sheets. He enjoyed luxury and comfort and made no apologies for it. Wade picked up the book he was reading. He was a closet Tolkien fan and was enjoying the Lord of the Rings for the hundredth time, at least. He sipped his tea as he read. He loved getting lost in the world of Hobbits and elves.

Barrett nearly jumped when the phone rang, "Doctor Barrett here... oh, hello Shawn, nice of you to get back to me so soon... that's wonderful... yes, that is the place... seven is perfect... I'm looking forward to it... yes, till then... bye," he ended the call with a smile. He hoped he could use the opportunity to win Shawn over. He had to be on the man's good side to make headway with Adam.

Wade put down his book and set the alarm for five thirty. He just hoped it went well. He pulled the covers up and closed his eyes. The Englishman drifted off to sleep, his thoughts on a certain blond doctor.

Shawn wasn't happy as he lay in bed. He didn't want to spend the evening with Wade Barrett. He sighed as the snores erupted from the other side of the bed. Hunter had insisted it would be best for business. Well, Shawn would put up with it because that's what love was, and he loved Hunter more than life its self.

By seven-thirty their dinner had arrived. Shawn, Hunter and Wade were sitting in a more private corner of the English Pub that Wade liked so well.

"This is delicious, Wade. Thank you again for inviting us. We haven't had much of a chance to just be social," Hunter said as he took a bite of his food.

"You're welcome. I also haven't properly thanked you for bringing me here. Doctor Regal wasn't too sure about it you know. I just want to do the best job, share ideas, go back and prove it wasn't a mistake," Wade started out warmly and ended with a slightly bitter tone. A fact that didn't escape Shawn's notice.

"So Wade, have you ever thought about the future? Maybe staying here after your agreement?" Shawn asked curiously as he took a bite of his bangers and mash.

Wade put down his pint, his gaze turned thoughtful, "Well, to be honest, no. I do like it here, don't get me wrong. England is home. When father passes, I'll have to take over the Estate. At least I won't have to take over his bench in the House. No more automatic inherited benches," Wade explained in a thoughtful tone. Technically, Wade's father was a Lord in the House of Commons, but he only ever attended once a year, and never used the "Lord" title. Wade hated all that. He liked being "posh", but was not the least bit into titles and politics.

"I see. Wade, I want to be blunt. You like Adam right? Have you thought about this? Say you do start a relationship, then it's time for you to return to England and he doesn't want to go?" Shawn's tone was serious. He had to know what Wade would say.

Hunter gave Shawn a hard glare, but he kept quiet. The only way he could get Shawn to accept Wade's invitation was to agree to let his husband ask the Englishman questions, including his intentions with Adam. To him; Wade was the perfect choice for Adam. He just hoped after this Shaw would agree.

Wade carefully chewed his bite of Shepherd's Pie. He honestly hadn't thought about it. "I don't know, Shawn. I haven't really gotten that far. We've really only had our first real date. I like Adam, he's an excellent doctor and as a man; well, he's beautiful," there he'd said it, to the two men that mattered most in Adam's life.

"Wade, Adam has been badly treated in relationships. I won't go into details, but trust me. It would tear him apart if the two you got involved, then you just up and left him. You'd better think about it, then talk to him. I won't take seeing him hurt, yet again," Shawn said honestly. He wasn't mean, but he was firm.

"I have to agree with Shawn on that, son. I think though, if you talk about it and really discuss it, the two of you can work it out," Hunter added his opinion. He did think Wade was right for Adam, but he didn't want Adam hurt either.

"All I can do is talk to Adam. I won't hurt him. I promise. Now, I'd like to know something else. How am I doing? Work wise I mean. I sure have a lot to live up to. Adam is formidable as a colleague," the Englishman asked, his brow raised. He had to know how he stood professionally in the Helmsley's eyes. They ran the Emergency Department, absolutely.

"You're doing a fine job. That report on how to prepare for a brawl was excellent. Doctor Heyman was also impressed. Just keep your nose to the grind stone. I'm not one bit sorry I chose you for the program," Hunter said honestly. Wade was doing very well.

Before Wade could respond, Shawn spoke. "I agree with Hunter. You are a great doctor. There is just one thing you need to work on. Don't take this other than the way I say it. As a nurse, the patient is who matters most. You need to; soften your bedside manner. Sometimes you come over a bit... gruff and uncaring. I don't think you realize it. Just work on that. Oh and one other thing. Remember, without nurses, you doctors are as helpless as infants," Shawn's words were carefully chosen, but necessary.

"I'll try to do better. I have to admit, our training left the bedside care to the nurses. Adam is so good with them, I'll try to follow his example. I'm sorry if I've done anything to offend your staff. Shawn, you have a crack team. I never have to look for anything. Our nurses could take lessons. Say, maybe you could do a report for me to take back, tips for being a better nurse or something?" Wade asked hopefully. Maybe this would help get Shawn on side.

"Yes, Adam is a fantastic example to follow. I'd be happy to do that Wade. Anything I can do to improve nursing would be worth it. You haven't offended us, but sometimes like with the patients you can be a bit gruff. You'll improve I'm sure. Now, husband, dance with me?" Shawn asked Hunter with a friendly wink and smile to Wade.

Wade watched as the doctor and nurse danced slowly around the table. One look showed how much they loved each other. Wade hoped he could have that some day, maybe even with Adam.


	15. Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe

Wade's evening out with the Helmsley's had paid off; to a degree. His relationship with Shawn at work had improved, at least during the one shift they'd worked together since their dinner together.

It was Sunday, Wade and Adam were working second shift. Shawn and Hunter were both off, which meant Adam had the last word. It always made him nervous, it was a huge responsibility, but he took it in stride. Adam was in his office, it was very quiet. It usually was on Sunday afternoons, this was his favorite shift of any. He looked up and smiled as Wade entered the room.

"Thought you might like a cuppa. I'm sorry that Ryder and Bella couldn't help you with that missing field report," Wade said as he sat down. He handed Adam a cup of hot coffee, while he sipped his tea.

"Thanks for the coffee, I appreciate it. I'm not worried about it, honestly. Shawn said it happens a lot. He told me what to do and Hunter approved it. So, Shawn said you took them to the pub the other evening. They really enjoyed it," Adam said in a friendly tone. He hadn't seen the shadow that crossed Wade's face when he spoke of the field report.

Barrett's thoughts changed course, "Yes, it was pleasant. I'm sorry I didn't ask you to go too, but I just wanted to get to know them better. I hope you understand," Wade said, brow raised. He'd never even thought to invite Adam and he felt bad.

"Of course I understand. I'm glad you got the chance to spend time with them. Wade, I've wondered about something. You remember the apartment fire? I'm starting a collection for them. I want to buy new toys, clothes and later furniture and other things. Would you like to go shopping with me, on Tuesday?" Adam asked with his brow raised. He hoped Wade would agree.

Wade growled inside, he had no time for charity works. Oh, he'd throw in some money to look good, but people like that just raised the taxes, expected something for nothing. Burdens on society, bah!"Um... Tuesday? Well, alright. Here then, for your collection," Wade said hesitantly as he took his wallet out of his back trouser pocket. He pulled out three one hundred-dollar bills and handed them to Adam.

"Wade! This is very generous of you. Thank you, I really mean that," Adam replied softly. He gently held Wade's hand in his as he took the money. He was truly pleased.

Wade Barrett blushed, for maybe the second or third time in his life as Adam praised him. The blond was so fucking easy to please. "No worries, I'm glad to help. Maybe we could go to dinner after?" the Englishman asked politely. He was trying to improve his over all politeness and bedside manner both with patients and staff.

"That would be nice. I've been craving some of that Shepherd's Pie. Wade? Um... I've been thinking about some things, rather important things. Maybe, we can talk over dinner?" Adam asked as he still held Barrett's hand. His thumb gently caressed the other doctor's flesh.

"Sure. We can talk now, if you'd rather not wait. Is something wrong?" Wade asked in reply. He put his other hand over Adam's.

"No, nothing is wrong. It can wait, work isn't the place. I've just had a few things on my mind. Nothing earth shattering, I promise," Adam half stood, he leaned over and gave Wade a soft peck on the lips. As Adam sat back down, Wade began to speak, he wasn't able to say anything. Both doctors were paged to the trauma room. They immediately jumped to their feet and headed out the door.

When they got to the trauma room, both doctors had never seen an accident like the one waiting for them. The two physicians looked at each other.

A man was lying on the bed, a nail was sticking out of his eyebrow, above his left eye. The oddest thing was there was no blood, and the man was laughing with Natalya, the nurse on duty. Both physicians wondered if the man was high on drugs. No one normal could have a nail in their head and be laughing, could they?

Adam went up to the patient, "So what happened?" he asked in a curious tone. He could tell the man was stone cold sober by the look in his eye.

"This is the thanks I get for trying to catch up on my "honey do" chores. I was fixing the roof, I had the nail gun in my hand. I slipped, pulled the trigger and boom, here I am, " he said with a bit of a laugh. He just happened to be a good-natured patient.

"And it doesn't hurt?" Wade asked as he looked closer at the wound. It looked like the nail was in a few millimeters, less than a quarter-inch, if that far.

"Well, a bit, but why cry about it. The wife is hysterical, so she can carry on for both of us. No, she really is worried. I have to be calm for her. So, what happens now?" he asked in a more worried tone. He was afraid of losing his eye.

"You're going right up to surgery. I won't even attempt to remove it. Surgery is your only option," Adam said honestly. He knew once the nail was removed, the wound would bleed. Without being in surgery, he could bleed to death before anything could be done. It wasn't worth the risk of possibly losing the eye either.

"I concur with Doctor Copeland. Surgery is the only option at this point. They will have you patched up in time for you to finish the roof before the next rainy day," Wade joked with the man. He really was trying to have a better bedside manner.

Adam was impressed with Wade's joke as was the patient, they both laughed. "Good one Doc. I think I'll just hire it done. Okay, surgery then. What about my wife?" the man asked the two doctors.

"We'll go out and speak to her. The the nurse will take her up to the surgical waiting area. She'll be looked after, don't you worry about her," Wade said nicely, again taking Adam by surprise.

"Thank you. Best treatment I've ever had in a hospital," the man said in a more pained voice. It was starting to hurt a bit more now, his adrenaline was fading rapidly.

Wade handled the talk with the patient's wife. He did a really good job, he even took her up to the surgical waiting room. Adam was duly impressed. He also realized, Wade's change must have had something do with his dinner with the Helmsley's. Adam wondered if Shawn said something to Wade about being nicer to the patients? Well, he'd never know, it wasn't his business.

By eleven pm, the shift change was in place. Adam and Wade were in their shared office. They had just finished up with their paper work, and were having a last cup of tea before going home.

"Oh, Doctor Anderson called a couple of hours ago. We've been too busy till now, but Mr. Patrick, the nail? He's fine. It cracked his brow bone, but no damage to his optics. He said he bled like a stuck a stuck pig, but they packed it quickly. That was lucky. He could have put his eye out. I was really impressed, Wade. You did so well with his wife, she was a worried mess. I couldn't have done any better myself," Adam said to the Englishman with a warm smile. He then finished his tea.

"Well I must be honest. Shawn told me I needed to work on my bedside manner. I guess I was always being a bit too... British. If I've ever offended you during work, I'm sorry. He said I should follow your example. Maybe at dinner on Tuesday, you could tell me how to deal with the more _difficult_ patients?" Wade asked with real sincerity in his voice. Maybe this would be another step to winning Adam's heart. They could work out the England part, he was sure of it.

"I'll be glad to, although there are just some patients you just can't deal with, not even Shawn. He's the best example. Oh, I promised to tell you these things; I'm having breakfast with Captain Hart tomorrow," Adam said softly. He'd debated telling Wade, but he'd promised, so he kept his word.

"Thanks for being honest about it. I hope you have a nice time. Good friends are to be treasured. I can't imagine anyone being too difficult for Shawn to handle. If I follow advice from both of you, I can't go wrong," Wade said with a closed mouth yawn. Being friendly was tiring work.

"Bret _is_ a good friend, thanks. Oh, that woman was just horrible, the one even Shawn couldn't deal with. Do you know she threatened to sue the hospital because her nail polish got chipped. Treated Shawn like shit on a shoe. He just smiled and went on. Ever notice that whiter panel of sheet rock in Hunter's office? A replacement, after Shawn put his fist through the wall. I had never seen him that angry before or after that. Well, I'm ready to go. Shopping; Tuesday at ten. Meet me at the mall on Boulder? Three blocks over from here. At the toy store?" Adam finished talking. He'd packed his briefcase and neatened his desk ready for two-days off.

"Shawn Helmsley put his fist through the wall? Remind me not to piss him off! Toy store, mall on Boulder, ten Tuesday morning, bring a full wallet," Wade teased as he too gathered his brief case.

Adam laughed, this new Doctor Barrett is going to take a while to get used to. But, I like him; a lot," he gave Wade a flirty wink as they left the office.

When they got outside, Wade put his arm around Adam's waist and walked the pretty blond to his car. Adam's mind wandered, how was he ever supposed to make a choice between Wade and Bret. Especially with the recent changed in Barrett's personality.

When they got to Adam's car, the blond doctor leaned his back against the door. Wade leaned into Adam's space, he pressed his lips to Adam's. As they kissed, Adam felt confined and trapped by Wade. When Bret had done the same, he'd felt so safe and right. He turned his thoughts back to the kiss. It was pleasant, but no fireworks went off.

They ended the kiss and parted ways. During the drive home, Adam tried not to think of Wade and Bret. He liked them both. Both had reasons for, and reasons against. As he pulled into the driveway, he had about decided to say no to both of them and got back to being in a relationship with his work only. Maybe he would go back and get his Surgical Degree. It was his long-term plan anyway.

Bret Hart was busy in the kitchen. He'd brewed a pot of costly coffee he kept in the freezer for special occasions. He'd also made blueberry muffins and fried sausage. He had the things chopped and ready for ham and cheese omelets, it was all waiting for Adam's arrival.

Captain Hart smiled when the door bell rang. He went to the door like he was floating on air. "Hi, Sugar. Come on in," Bret said with a welcoming smile. He stepped aside to let Adam into the house.

"Hi, Bear. Something smells great. I'm starving," Adam's smile was electric as he walked into Bret's house. He followed the firefighter into the sunny, airy kitchen.

"Going to make omelets now that you're here. Help yourself to coffee and muffins. Table is all ready," Bret said as he held out a chair at the kitchen table for Adam.

"Wonderful. You could have me easily spoiled. This is delicious," Adam said in a dreamy tone as he took a sip of coffee.

"It's special Jamaican Blue. It's only for special people. I can't afford it. The beans and grinder were a gift from the guys," Bret explained as he began to cook the omelets.

Soon they were sitting together, enjoying their breakfast. Adam told the story of the "nail man" without being too gory and Bret caught Adam up with his work. For the firehouse, it had been rather quiet since the apartment fire.

"Speaking of the apartment fire..." Adam went on to tell Bret about the fund and shopping trip. "... So tomorrow at the toy store in the mall on Boulder, at ten. Will you come too?" Adam asked the Captain.

"Too? Are others going to be there?" Bret asked, his brow raised. He then stood and went over to a basket on the kitchen counter, where he kept his wallet, keys and other small items. Bret opened his wallet and pulled out all the ready cash he had, as Adam answered, "Wade and maybe Shawn. I haven't asked him yet though. You don't mind do you?"

Bret had sat back down, "Here, I'll get more later. No, I don't mind. He's a nice enough guy. Would be great to see Shawn though." He handed Adam a wad of cash.

"Bret, this is five hundred dollars! You are generous. You don't need to give more. Thank you, so much," Adam gave Bret a resounding peck on the lips. Electric sparks went down his spine, even with just a quick, simple peck. Bret felt the same spark in his body. He had to admit, Adam was starting to really mean something to him, and it was more than friendship.

"Don't worry about it. If I want to spend more, I will. There is also a warehouse that the Department has. Guys bring in furniture, stoves, refrigerators and other things. When the time comes, the residents can come down and get things," Bret explained to the physician as they finished their breakfast.

"Oh, I think you told me that before, about the warehouse. It's a wonderful thing to do for people. Just a shame their pictures and papers can't be replaced. It must be awful really. I think that's the worst way to lose everything," Adam said in a bit of a sad tone.

"It is, trust me. Fires destroy; everything..." Bret sighed deeply and bit back the tears, then continued. ""No, I'm sorry. Today is not the day for that. Now, help me clean up? Then we can relax on the deck," Bret's tone was more upbeat as he started to clear the table.

Adam nodded and jumped up to help Bret. Together they cleaned up the kitchen. Bret brewed another pot of coffee, this time the regular ordinary kind. When it was done he poured it into a thermos. Adam grabbed two clean mugs and followed Bret outside. The two men sat side by side on comfortable, cushioned, redwood lounge chairs. A small, low matching redwood table between them, served as a coffee table. The day was warm and sunny. The mountains were clearly visible on the western horizon. It was beautiful.

"This is really nice. Worth buying the house for alone. I love being able to see the mountains," Adam said with soft contented sigh. He felt so at home, it was peaceful.

"One of the deciding factors of buying the house, you know, I told you how Davy loved them; the mountains. Sorry, I don't mean to keep bringing him up. I can't help it, today would have been his birthday. You understand?" Bret looked at Adam, his smile was soft and warm. Maybe he wasn't as ready to move on as much as he'd thought he'd been. Bret looked at the mountains, _"I only promised to try." _

Adam reached over and patted Bret's shoulder gently, "of course I understand. Tell me about him. I know about his love for kids and the mountains, but tell me more, if you want too; for his birthday?" his words were honest and sincere. If he was going to share Bret's heart, even in friendship, he wanted to know who he was sharing it with.

Bret looked over at Adam. He could see the sincerity in his hazel eyes, "Thank you, Adam. I would love to tell you more about Davy. That means a lot to me..." Bret took Adam's hand in his and began to tell Adam about David Smith-Hart.

"... and he wanted to travel Europe by bike and tent when we retired. We even have a special account for the trip at the bank. Now, I'll just use it for the children's camp as they need things," Bret finished his talk about his lost husband. It had helped him, he felt much better and was thankful to Adam.

"He sounds like he was a loving soul. I wish I could have known him. Listen, I'll be glad to help anyway I can with the camp. It would be an honor," Adam didn't know what else to say. He squeezed Bret's hand in quiet support.

"He was. Thanks for letting me talk about Davy, I feel a lot better. I think the two of you could have been good friends. Adam, I..." Bret wanted to speak, he just didn't know what or how to. It was like all logic had fled from his brain. Adam looked at Bret, he too wanted to talk, but he didn't know how. Oh where was Shawn when they needed him? Sometimes his advice was desperately needed.

Bret got up and went to Adam's chaise lounge. Adam moved his long, legs so the firefighter could sit. Hart smiled, as he sat he took Adam's hands in his. He took a deep breath.

"There isn't any point in denying it. I... I am starting to have feelings for you that more than just friendship. Funny, I should be saying this today. You know a few years ago, Davy and I had a talk. We promised each other that if something happened, that we would try to find love and happiness again. Maybe he's kicking me in the ass today. So, um I was wondering, what do you think?" Bret's words were full of hesitant stops and nervous breaths. But, he'd said it and it meant it. He waited with bated breath for Adam to reply.

Adam looked intently into Bret's brown eyes, he felt the warmth of the firefighter's strong hands holding his. He felt things, it wasn't love or was it? He only knew it felt; comfortable. "I think, when I'm with you, I feel safe, comfortable and right. Is that... love? Or just a deep, close friendship? I do know one thing for sure, I like being with you; however, I also..." he took a deep breath, he had to say it. Honesty had to rule in any kind of relationship.

Adam continued, "Like Wade. He's changed and I like the changes and being doctors, we have a lot in common. I don't know what to say. Bret, I like you, very, very much. I _do_ feel things with you that I don't feel with him and stronger things. I'm torn and confused. Maybe I should just stick to my plan, concentrate on work and forget even trying to have a man in my life. It would be easier," Adam said with a deep sigh.

Bret reached up and tucked a stray strand of golden silk behind Adam's ear with a soft smile, "Don't do that, Sugar. You're too special to be alone. You need someone to take care of you, _and_ for _you_ to take care of. You have so much love to give. Who ever wins your heart will be a lucky man indeed..." he paused. It wasn't the response he'd hoped for, but he would accept it and be there for Adam, no matter what.

He continued as he held tightly to Adam's hands, "I can understand that, to have someone with common work interest , at least it worked for us. Listen, I'm your friend; no matter what. I'm not going to pull your heart into a tug of war. I'd like to... see you as more than a friend, to see where it goes, but it's your choice. I won't push and I won't disappear," his tone was honest and sincere.

Adam smiled, "thanks for that. I was starting to feel like the wishbone on Thanksgiving. I'll just see what happens. It's nice to know you'll be my friend, no matter what. That means more to me than anything, honest. I don't know about having love to give. If I did, Randy and Chris..." his words trailed off, as he looked towards the mountains.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Look, how about dinner tomorrow night? Just as friends, after the shopping?" Bret asked his brow raised. He wanted to make it up to Adam, somehow. Adam was lost in thought. He forgot about his date with Wade for Tuesday after the shopping. He agreed to Bret's invitation. He figured he needed to sped time with both Wade and Bret so he could work his feelings out.

The physician and firefighter visited for a couple more hours. They just made general conversation. Adam told Bret about adventures with his brother as children. Bret countered with stories of himself and Owen. They had a good time. Just before one, Adam left with a kiss from Bret, it was as wonderful as the others.

When he got home, Adam went over to the main house. Shawn and Hunter invited him to lunch. Adam asked Shawn to join in on the shopping trip. The nurse was happy to agree when Adam left, he had another five hundred dollars for his fund from Hunter.

Adam busied himself the rest of the day by cleaning his apartment and using the Helmsley's laundry room. He enjoyed days like this. He even found time in the afternoon to paint, he was enjoying it again.

Adam was also happy about his brother returning. Jason had been gone on a tour with The Lionhearts. Jason was returning on the band bus, while Chris and a few of the others were flying in on a private jet. It was a perk from the record label that was wanting to sign the band to a major recording contract. Jason was excited, it was his firs big deal. He also told Adam he had some other news, but it would have to wait until they spoke in person. Adam couldn't wait, Jay sounded so happy.

When Adam went to bed that night, he wiped all thoughts of Bret and Wade from his mind. He was to busy making a mental list of the things he wanted to buy tomorrow.

Adam was following Shawn to the mall. They decided to take separate cars as there was a possibility Shawn might have to go to work later. Two more of his nurses had come down with the flu.

His hair was pulled into a neat pony tail and Adam had worn a royal blue button down with jeans and a sport coat. He looked handsome. He smiled as they parked. Bret's departmental SUV was there as was Wade's car. Wade and Bret were sitting on a bench in front of the big chain toy store. They were being cordial to each other. Bret knew Adam wanted them to at least be friendly. They both smiled as they saw Shawn and Adam walking towards them.

Bret and Shawn hugged, then Adam hugged both Bret and Wade. Both men also kissed the beautiful blond. Shawn watched with interest. He could see that both Wade and Bret were sincere and Adam was confused. He needed to do something.

"Okay boys. Let's go shopping. Wade, you push the cart, Bret you do the sorting and we'll do the shopping. Let's get started," Shawn said with a grin and a grateful look from Adam. The foursome entered the huge toy store.

"Adam, I know you want to buy the train set, but it's too big. We don't know how much room he'll have in the new apartment. Better to stick to smaller things. How about these cars?" Shawn said in a practical tone as he steered Adam towards the smaller cars.

"Owen and I loved these things. We built roads and mountain tunnels in the sand box!" Bret said in a nostalgic tone as he put a few cars in the cart.

Wade's lip curled a bit, "Sounds dirty. How about something like this?" Wade held up a small container of Lincoln Logs.

"Those are great too. I never knew kids still played with those. Jason liked leggos, but I adored Lincoln Logs, excellent choice, Wade," Adam smiled as he handed the container to Bret.

This time Bret's lip curled as he watched Adam praising the Englishman. The game was on he wasn't going to be out done. They picked out a few more toys. Bret scoring points, then Wade. While Adam may not have noticed, Shawn did. He hoped it didn't come to blows before the day was over.

"What next? How about some books? Wade would you be so kind as to take these bags to Adam's car?" Shawn suggested to the others.

"Books, great idea. Here Wade, the keys. The bookstore is around the corner on the left. Meet you there," Adam said over his shoulder as he walked off with Shawn and Bret. The Englishman growled but did as he was asked.

Wade found the three men in the children's section of the books store. They were laughing over some books.

"Cars locked, here. Oh I loved these as a child, my mum read them to me. Mister Toad is wonderful!" Wade said warmly as he handed Adam his keys, the picked up a copy of "Wind in the Willows".

"My mom read it to Owen and I too. Great choice Doc. You do have taste," Bret said to the doctor as he took the book from Wade and thumbed through it.

"Well, seems like you two finally have something in common, good books. Now how about Doctor Seuss?" Shawn said with a laugh. Adam was being pulled between the two men. He had to laugh or else he'd hit the both of them.

Adam looked between the two men. Suddenly a sick feeling hit him, he excused himself and went to the restroom. Shawn followed, after telling Bret and Wade to go the coffee bar in the bookstore. When Shawn got to the bathroom, Adam was splashing cold water on his face. He still looked a bit pale. He was worried.

"Honey, are you alright? I know they have been pulling at you, but I didn't think it was that bad," Shawn spoke in a worried tone as he wiped Adam's face with a wet paper towel.

Adam looked at Shawn, "I just remembered the other day Wade asked me to dinner tonight and I said yes. The yesterday, Bret asked me to dinner tonight, and without thinking I said yes. So now what do I do?" Adam looked at Shawn like a lost child.

"Right now, who do you _want_ to have dinner with?" Shawn asked point-blank. He didn't want Adam to think, just answer.

"Honestly? I don't know, I like them both. I fell different things for each of them. Well, I'd better go talk to them, figure this out. Maybe the problem will resolve it's self," Adam said with a sigh.

"Adam. I'm sorry if you're being pulled. I feel a bit responsible. I have to be honest, I'd like to see you with Bret, but even I have to admit, Wade _is_ trying to do better. Maybe, I was wrong about him, _maybe_," Shawn's tone was apologetic. He still didn't trust the Brit, but since their talk at the pub, Wade had been better.

"Not your fault, Shawn. It's me; I'm terrible at relationships. I know, I do like them both. Bret is your friend, you want him happy. I can't blame you for that. Wade has good points too, we have a lot in common work wise. He is doing better. Wade is funny! Okay, I have to go face the jury," Adam said as he gave Shawn a hug. He wanted the nurse to know he didn't blame him.

They left the restroom. Shawn and Adam went to the bookstore coffee bar. They found the two men sitting silently at a booth in the corner. They sat opposite each other. Shawn slyly slid in next to Wade, giving Adam the seat next to Bret. Barrett wasn't happy about that, but he kept his mouth shut.

They gave their order to the waitress, as they waited the four made small talk about the shopping trip and where they wanted to go next. Their coffee order arrived, they all took a first sip. Then Adam cleared his throat.

"Bret, Wade; I have something to tell you. First of all, I'm sorry about this but I made a stupid mistake. Bret when I accepted your invitation to dinner tonight, I'd completely forgotten Wade had already asked me. I was so; lost in thought. I'm really sorry," Adam toyed with a paper napkin as he stared down at his fingers. He felt dumb, stupid and awkward.

Bret started to speak, "It's okay. I..." he was interrupted by the raven-haired doctor.

"Never mind. You can have dinner with him, another time, maybe..." Wade was stopped by Bret.

"Maybe? You don't own him. If he wants to have dinner with me, he doesn't need _your_ permission," Bret said with a bear like growl. Wade had been on his nerves all day, but he wasn't about to see Adam treated like property!

"I never said he had to have permission! You didn't let me finish Captain Hart. What do you have in common with him anyway, and you have to be twenty years older!" Wade's tone was full of disdain. The fireman had been on his dick all day and he was annoyed.

"Yes you did. We have a lot in common. I'm seventeen years older, so the fuck what? I do more work in an hour than you do in a week!" Hart sniped back. He was getting angry, and it took a lot for Bret to get angry.

"Guys, stop it! I like you both, for different reasons. Age doesn't matter, Wade. Bret, he works hard, I'm surprised at you. Look, I'm sorry. This is all my fault, I didn't mean to be so stupid and make dates for the same night with both of you. I'm... sorry..." Adam was near tears. He got up and hurried back to the restroom.

Shawn was furious, "That was... Bret, I'm surprised at you. Wade just stop being so pompous. He cares for you both, don't do this to him. He is confident as a doctor, but he's so unsure when it comes to relationships. He needs someone who loves him and cares about him, not two bulls trying to cock block each other. Now grow up, both of you. Think of Adam," Shawn said with a mother bears fierceness. He left to go check on his "cub". Shawn found Adam in the last stall, he was sitting on the toilet, crying.

He knew it was Shawn standing there. "Well, I fucked up. I was going to suggest we all go to dinner together, to get to know... oh Shawn," Adam put his head in his hands and sobbed. His words came out in hiccups and stutters.

"I'm furious with them both and watch your language. That's a good idea or was. I don't think now is a good time. Pull yourself together and lets finish shopping. Think of the people you are helping. Those two bulls will just have to work it out," Shawn said firmly. He didn't want Adam pulled anymore. He'd keep a close eye on things. He wanted Adam to focus on the good they were doing.

When Adam got back to the table, both Wade and Bret looked sheepish. They did feel bad about what had happened.

"I'm sorry Adam. I didn't mean to make it sound like I owned you. Forgive me?" Wade asked in a contrite tone. He hoped Adam would go with him later. He wanted Adam happy.

"Adam, I acted the fool. You're a good friend, and I don't to lose that. You're happiness is all that matters to me. You're too special and you deserve better. I like you, a lot, but it's your choice and I'll be there for you, always, no matter what," Bret's words were honest, sincere and full of feeling. His eyes matched his tone. He truly cared, deeply.

Adam looked at Wade, then Bret. He thought of everything, how he felt with both of them. He thought about the difference in their kisses and how _they_ made him feel as well. He made up his mind by doing as Shawn said, he listened with his heart. He knew who he wanted in his life, he just hoped the other would understand.

"I've made up my mind. I have deeper feelings for one of you, and I hope my decision is accepted. I've chosen..." Adam was interrupted by a stunned Shawn. The nurse's face was pale.

As he'd followed Adam from the restroom, his cell phone had gone off. "Adam, that was Jason. He's at the hospital. The plane carrying Chris and some of the others, crashed on landing. It's... Chris, he's calling for you. It's not... good."


	16. Crash and Burn

Adam just stood there, stunned. Bret jumped up, "Come on, we'll go in my car. I can use the lights and siren," his words were gentle as he took Adam by the hand and started out of the store.

Shawn started to follow, he turned to Wade, "Pay for the books, then come to the hospital. You'll be needed." He turned and ran to catch up with Bret and Adam.

Wade did as Shawn asked. He too was in a bit of shock. He was sure Adam was about to choose him, then once again like a hero, Hart had saved the day. Well, he'd make sure Adam chose him over the fireman for damn sure.

Bret sped through the traffic like the pro he was. He glanced over at Adam, he placed his right hand on Adam's leg gently. "I'm sure he'll be alright. Things often look worse than they actually are. I know all the guys at the airport station, they are the best. Just be the strong doctor I know you are," his words were firm and confident. He'd meant what he said, he'd be there for Adam; no matter what.

"Bret's right, son. As you full well know, it's often not as bad as it sounds. Jason is fine. He and the others not on the plane are at the hospital. Hunter's there too. He'll be okay Adam, I'm sure," Shawn said as he leaned over the blond from the backseat. He hoped he wasn't lying and that Chris would really be alright. At least Jason was safe, he thanked God for that.

Adam absentmindedly took Bret's hand and held it, his eyes stared ahead. "Jason's alright? Yes, that's right he was on the bus. I... why do I; after what he did to me. Chris, please be alright," his words sounded more like a robot.

"Just because you broke up with him, doesn't mean you don't still care. It's only natural, Sugar. Nothing wrong with that either, it's just another example of how loving and caring you are," Bret said softly as he deftly steered the blaring vehicle into the hospital parking lot.

"I'll be in the waiting room if you need me. Be strong, Adam. I... I... just go see Chris," Bret said with a kiss to the back of Adam's hand.

"Thank you, Bret. You are a good friend," Adam said as he got out of the SUV and headed towards the building.

"Yes, friend, thanks. Listen, about earlier, I'm sorry I snapped. Adam has had a hard time. He likes you both, but honestly, I want him to choose you. Just don't make me regret that. Park and come in, he may need you," Shawn shut the car door and ran into the building as well.

As Bret went to park, he saw Wade getting out of his car. The doctor was pulling on his white coat as he ran toward the building. He parked and followed the others.

Adam got to the Emergency Room. He saw his brother, sitting with his arm around a red-headed young man. The young man was crying. Jason looked as he heard his brother.

"Adam!" Jason called out to his brother, without letting go of the young man. He looked like a scared rabbit as Adam approached.

Adam hugged his brother as he sat next to Jason, "Thank god you're alright. What happened? Have they said how Chris is?" his voice was frantic as he hugged his older brother again.

"They were landing. The gear malfunctioned as it came down. The plane skidded on its belly. It fell off the edge of the tarmac, the wing caught; the plane just... went like a cart-wheel, oh Adam, it burst into flames. Thank God the fire department was so fast. They got the fire out immediately. They were all tossed around like tumbleweeds. The flight attendant was killed, as was the co-pilot. Chris, Mike and Alex were on the plane. Heath, and Kofi were on the bus with me and the roadies. Oh Adam, they looked so... bad," Jason told his brother the story. Jay was just bewildered, his eyes were wild and full of confusion.

"Where was... Evan?" Adam asked quietly. He wondered where the drummer was. He didn't see him in the waiting room with Kofi and the roadies.

"He was on the plane. He wasn't badly hurt, a few bumps and bruises, maybe a broken leg," Jason almost seemed to spit bile as he spoke of Chris' lover.

"Jason, it wasn't Evan's fault about Chris. Adam, it just happened," Heath said softly. He'd been trying for weeks to get Jason to forgive Evan. He hadn't had much success.

"Heath is right, brother. It's okay, I'm getting past it, honestly. I'm going back to see what I can find out. Oh, Bret, you remember my brother, Jason? Please, stay with him, Bret," Adam said as he stood.

"You know I will. Glad you're alright Jason. Would you all like some coffee?" Bret asked warmly as he sat in the place where Adam had sat.

Adam left the waiting room, knowing his brother was in good hands. He stopped by his office and grabbed his spare coat. Adam took a deep breath and headed out to see what was happening.

Shawn threw a pair of surgical scrubs on over his street clothes and went in search of Hunter. He found his husband in his office, looking over some X-rays. "So, how is he?" the nurse asked as he too looked at the X-rays on the wall mounted viewer.

"This is Bourne's. Broken tibia, clean. A cast, a bit of rehab and he'll be up and about. Jericho is in bad shape. Busted and arm and leg, ribs, cracked collar-bone, collapsed lung, and a lot of contusions and cuts. Shawn, it's bad, he could also have a major concussion, bleeding in the brain. I'm waiting for the CAT Scan. He's been calling out for Adam, he here?" Hunter's tone was one doctor's used when even they weren't sure of a patients fate.

"Will you do it?" Shawn asked his husband with his brow raised. He knew Hunter was not happy with Chris. Would he be father figure or surgeon first?

"Michael Shawn Helmsley, how can you seriously ask me that? You know I'll do it. I am a Doctor first, and foremost, regardless of my personal feelings. I thought you knew me better than that," Hunter was actually shocked and honestly, a bit hurt that Shawn had asked in such a doubtful tone.

Shawn saw the hurt in his husband's amber eyes, "I'm sorry, babe. I know you're professional. I was wrong to ask. I had a hard time today. I'll tell you later, well, we'd better see to our boys," Shawn said with a soft kiss of apology. He hadn't meant to hurt the man he loved more than anything.

Adam walked into the trauma room. Chris was lying on a bed, tubes everywhere. His right leg and right arm were stabilized with inflatable "field" casts. Cuts and bruises covered his body. He was naked except for his boxers. Adam inhaled sharply, he'd once loved the man, all those feelings came rushing back. He jumped a bit when the broken man spoke.

"Adam? I want Adam. Please," his words were rough and airy, he could hardy get them past his lips.

Adam went to Chris' bedside, "I'm here, Chris. I'm here, just relax now," he spoke softly and gently caressed his former lover's brow.

"Sorry, so sorry." Chris whined as he felt Adam's presence. He tried to move but his body ached so badly.

"Lay still, Chris. It's okay, I've forgiven you. It's alright," Adam again spoke softly and kept caressing Chris' brow.

"Love you, still love you," Chris said in a halting, semi-conscious whisper.

In the bed beyond Chris', tears tracked down Evan's cheeks as he heard his lover confess his love for his former fiancé. He felt so lost and hurt.

"Just rest, Chris. I'm here and we'll get you back on your feet in no time. I'm going to talk to Hunter, I'll be back," Adam said softly and bent down and kissed Chris' cheek. He left the room.

Adam nearly crashed into Hunter and Shawn as he exited the trauma room. "Oh, sorry. I was just looking for you. So what are the details about Chris?" the younger doctor asked the two older men. His face full of concern.

Hunter opened the chart he was holding and filled Adam in on the details of Chris' case, "... so, I'm just waiting for the CAT Scan. Then we'll know about the brain surgery," Hunter said in a serious tone.

"I would like to assist if surgery is required," Wade Barrett said from behind Adam. He'd come up to the threesome just as Hunter had started filling Adam in.

"Me too, Hunter, Please?" Adam asked in a pleading tone. He wanted to help Chris in any way he could.

"Wade, you can, but Adam, I don't think it's a good idea for you. You're emotionally attached, you know this. It can get in the way if something happens. No arguments, please Doctor," Hunter said in a serious tone, with a look to match. Shawn agreed with his husband and his face too, showed it. Adam knew better than to argue. He didn't like the decision, but he knew better than to argue with Hunter when he used that tone.

"DOCTOR HELMSLEY TO CSCAN! DOCTOR HELMSLEY TO CSCAN!" a voice called out over the inter-com.

"Wade, come with me, Shawn you and Adam see to the others. I'll let you know as soon as possible," Hunter said as he and Wade walked away.

"I'd have been alright. Chris and I aren't... he told me he still loved me. Shawn, I can't, I'd never be able to trust him again. I'm afraid if I tell him that, he'll give up, you know what I mean," Adam said with a sigh as he leaned against the wall.

"It's different if they flat line, you know that, you could 'lose' it. I'm glad to hear that, Adam. You're right though, just avoid talking about it for now. Say, you said you made up your mind between Bret and Wade, care to tell me?" Shawn asked as he looked at Adam. He was curious about whom Adam had picked.

"Yes, I know. No, Shawn, I can't deal with that now. I'm going to check the others," Adam said as he pushed himself from the wall. He could have told Shawn his decision, but he was a little mad a the nurse for backing Hunter in keeping him out of Chris' possible surgery. Shawn shook his head and smiled, he knew exactly what Adam was doing. Well, he'd find out eventually. He was glad to know Chris was a closed subject.

Adam took another look at Chris. His ex was quiet and seemed to finally be resting. With a deep breath, he went to the next bed. It held Evan Bourne, and the young man was crying silent tears.

"Are you in any pain?" Adam asked as he pushed his emotional side away and pulled up his doctor's side.

"No, not really. They gave me something," Evan said with a sniff and swipe of his eyes.

Adam carefully sat on the side of the bed, he looked at the man who had ruined his life with Chris. It wasn't _really_ anyone's fault. For the first time since he and Chris had broken up, Adam realized it probably would have happened anyway, it was just Chris' way.

"Listen Evan, don't worry. Everything that can be done for Chris, will be done. He will be okay. It will be rocky, but..." Adam was interrupted by the young man.

"He only wanted you. He said he loved you, I heard him. I... I love him. I'm sorry it happened. It started out innocent, but then... I'm sorry... I'm sorry," Evan wailed. He loved Chris, hated what they'd done to Adam and was torn about Chris being so injured and then calling for Adam instead of him.

Adam felt bad for Evan, he really did. He could tell the boy really loved Chris. He hugged the young man and rubbed his back gently.

"It's alright, Evan. Trust me. It just wasn't meant to be between Chris and I. I'm not in love with him anymore. I'll always care for him, but I'll never love him. Just give him time. He's hurting, he _could_ be having some memory issues, and I'm the one he remembers being with. Let's just wait and see what happens, okay?" Adam's voice was a soft, gentle whisper. He didn't want to be loud enough for Chris to hear; just in case there _were_ some problems.

Evan pulled back a bit from Adam's embrace. "Thank you. It's easy to see why he loved you. Will he really be okay? And the others? It was horrible; one minute we were laughing, the next we were tossed around like water over a falls," Evan said with another deep sniff. He needed to talk and the doctor was so nice.

"I'm hoping so, Evan. I haven't been to check on Mike and Alex yet, but when I do, I promise to tell you. Now, just rest. It's all okay," Adam said with a final pat to Evan's shoulder. He left the young man's bedside.

Adam took another look at Chris' machines and made the notes on his chart. He looked at his former lover. His heart pulled a bit, it hurt him to see Chris in so much pain and agony. He prayed the man would really be alright. He left to go check on the other two band members.

Mike and Alex were more lucky. Their injuries were minor. A sprained ankle for Mike and Alex had a broken finger. They were alert and waiting for rooms upstairs. They had to stay, at least over night for observation. Sometimes a concussion or other injuries took several hours to present themselves.

"Hows Chris? He looked so bad. Evan pulled him out from under a broken seat. Chris would have been dead if he hadn't," Mike spoke to Adam. Nobody had spoken about Evan's heroic actions till then.

"Evan didn't mention that. Chris is in bad shape, but he has a good chance. He may need brain surgery..." Adam paused, he pulled the privacy curtain, closing them off from Alex and anyone else in the room. He sat on the edge of Mike's bed. Adam knew that Mike was the level head of The Lionhearts. He often kept them together and was the peacemaker.

"Mike, we've been friends for a while. Tell me something, and I need you to be honest. This thing with Chris and Evan, were they together _before_ Chris and I got engaged?" Adam asked with hesitation. He knew Mike would tell him the truth. Mike had been in Jay's Frat at college and was a friend to both of the Copeland brothers.

Mike sighed, "No, Adam. Chris really, really loved you. The thing with Evan just happened. It was an innocent celebration kiss at first, hell we all kissed Chris. It was just after we completed the first song on the new CD. We were excited as fuck over our first really professional recording session. I guess they just connected. I honestly don't think Chris is the marrying kind. Adam, to be brutally honest, I think you would have been divorced within a year. Even love can't tame a Lion."

"Thanks, Mike. I needed to hear from someone who wasn't going to sugar coat it with a bunch of excuses and reasons. I'll keep you posted on how Chris is doing. And be quiet, Alex is sleeping," Adam said with a wink. He left the two men to rest.

Adam went back out to the waiting room. He knew Jason and the others would want to know how things were going. He smiled when he got to the waiting area. Bret was making sure everyone had coffee, soda, food or anything else they needed to make their waiting easier.

Jason jumped up when he saw his brother enter the room. Adam asked his brother to sit. He sat down as well and filled the uninjured members of the band in on what he knew so far.

"Why did this have to happen? The deal? What if the record label sues us?" Jay suddenly broke down. He worried about Chris and the others and possibly losing the deal, it was too much.

"I'm sure they can't sue you, Jason. It was _their_ plane, and their pilot. Fault will more than likely rest with them. I've worked a lot of plane crash reports, never once have the passengers ever been the cause." Bret spoke in a reassuring tone as he sat next to Adam and his brother.

Jason looked at the Captain, a look of relief washed over his face, "Really? The Lionhearts can't be blamed?"

"I don't see how. They offered you the plane. They didn't twist your arm," Bret added firmly.

"That makes me feel better. Thanks, Captain Hart," Jason said with a warm smile. He also liked that the man next to him was so nice to his baby brother.

"It's Bret, and glad to help. As for the why? That's a good question. Why my Davy? Why do bad things happen? All I can figure out is, there is a balance in nature, good and bad. If we never had any bad in our lives, we'd never appreciate the good. Sounds kind of stupid, but it's what makes sense to me," Bret said in a thoughtful tone. It was how he really felt.

Adam looked at Bret, "That's a perfect way to put it. If we don't appreciate the good that we have, we'd wind up being even more cold and miserable."

"You two are in the wrong professions. You sound more like Shawn. Thanks guys. What we need to do now is be thankful Chris and the others are alive and pray for them," Jason replied with a soft smile of his own. He really did feel better.

"Jason, why were you, Heath and Kofi on the bus? I would have thought all of you would have taken the opportunity to be on a fancy, private jet," Adam asked his brother. He was glad Jason was safe, but he was curious about it. He certainly would have gone on a private jet if the opportunity arose.

"I hate flying. My parents were killed in a plane crash when I was sixteen. I've hated them ever since. The bus was coming back anyway, so I asked to ride. Kofi and Jason offered to keep me company," Heath explained to Adam. He was a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Heath. I didn't know. What will you do if you have to go on tour in Europe?" Adam asked, his brow raised. He didn't know of a way to drive to Europe.

"I'll take pills or something. I'll just have to learn to deal for the sake of the band. I don't think I'll have to worry about it for a while, now," Heath replied with a sad sigh. He reached over and took Jason's hand. It was then that Adam noticed something.

As Heath took Jason's hand in his, there was a flash of gold on their left fingers. "Jason? Heath? Do you have something to tell me?" Adam asked with a confused look at the couple.

"Yeah. I said I had something to tell you. Heath and I got married in New York City," Jason answered with a soft smile as he pulled Heath close.

Adam's mouth moved, but for a moment, no words came out. Finally, he was able to speak, "wow, I'm shocked. What am I saying! Congratulations! I'm happy for you! Wow! Wait! You got married?! Without me? That's horrible!" Adam's tone was full of happiness. He was truly happy for his brother, and the cute red-head.

"Thanks, bro. It just happened. I proposed after the show one night and we said, why wait. I thought about you, but it happened so fast. I knew you'd understand. I love you, Adam Joseph," Jay said with a hug to his brother. He knew Adam would be pleased.

"I _am_ happy for you. Heath, guess we're brothers now, welcome to the family. Shawn and Hunter will be surprised too. Listen, when things are settled, we'll celebrate, Copeland style..." Adam's happiness was interrupted as his hospital pager went off. He was needed back in the Emergency Room. He hugged the newlyweds and got up to leave. He motioned for Bret to follow him.

The doctor and firefighter stopped at the door to the Emergency Room, "Bret, thanks for helping Jason and the others. By the way, I chose... you," Adam said with a smile and wink. He went through the doors, leaving Bret in shock.

Adam knew Bret was the one he wanted to try a relationship with. When Bret had explained to Jason about the way bad things happen, he knew. He knew Bret truly cared about him and the people that mattered to him. He would deal with Wade later, but now he was needed elsewhere.

Bret just stood there, in shock as Adam vanished into the Emergency room. A smile broke out on his face. He hoped he knew what Adam had meant. But for now, he just prayed Chris and the others would be okay. There was a time and place for everything. He went back to sit with the others and wait.

Adam's face was serious as he went to Hunter's office. He figured the CATSCAN report had been examined. Would Chris need delicate brain surgery?

"Well?" Adam asked as he entered the office of the Head of Emergency Services. Hunter, Shawn and Wade were looking at several images were on the lighted box on the wall.

"Look for yourself and you tell me," Hunter said in a serious tone. He was testing Adam's skills as a doctor and meant to do it.

Adam pulled out a pair of glasses. He only wore them when he had to look at CATSCANS or MRI results. They helped him get a clearer picture.

"This looks like bleeding. I'd say you're going to have to go in and use the laser to cauterize it. At least that's what I would do," Adam said with confidence as he put his glasses back in his pocket.

"Excellent work, Doctor Copeland. I'm sorry you can't assist, but I still think your too attached. Shawn go prep Chris for surgery. Wade, you and I have some delicate operating to do," Hunter said to the Englishman as he gave him a pat on the shoulder. Without a word, Barrett left the office and went to get ready for the operation. Shawn followed, he also had a lot to do to get ready.

"Wade missed it. I don't think he's too pleased with himself. If I had my choice, he'd be watching, not assisting," Hunter said in an unreadable tone.

"It would be easy to miss. I have missed things before. I'll tell Evan, he's really worried about Chris. Hunter, take care of him," Adam said softly as he left the office. He knew Hunter liked to be alone before a major surgery.

As Adam left, Hunter called out to him, "I will, Adam," his voice was confident. Adam smiled at the older man and left.

Adam wanted to go to his office first. He needed to gather his thoughts for a moment before he saw Evan. He was surprised to find Wade in their shared office. Barrett should have been in the scrub room, prepping for the surgery. Wade was standing as he stared out of the window. He looked over as Adam came into the small room. "I can't believe I missed that. It was so obvious," his tone showed his upset and self anger.

Adam went over to Wade and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about that now. I've missed things before, so has Hunter. What you need to do now is go in there and prove to Hunter what a great doctor you are. You can do it, I know you can. Now, you'd better hurry to pre-op. Hunter won't like it if you aren't ready," Adam said softly to his friend. He hoped to build Wade's confidence. Hunter could be formidable during surgery. Even Shawn stayed on his toes.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that. You're a great doctor and a friend. Don't worry, I'm sure Chris will be fine. Thanks," Wade said with a kiss to Adam's lips. He left the office with a confident air.

Adam watched as Wade left. Adam knew he'd made the right choice between the two. The kiss from Wade was nice, but even the smallest peck from Bret felt like electricity. Well, now, none of that mattered. Only Chris mattered now.

Across the hall from Adam's office, the nurses were getting Chris ready for brain surgery. They had to shave off his tawny hair. It would grow back, but it made him look even more ill. Evan was watching, tears in his eyes as tawny hair was thrown in a trash can. A team from the surgical department carefully transferred the injured man on to another bed so he cold be wheeled to the operating room. Even Adam was shocked to see Chris. A few tears came to his eyes, he knew how vain Chris could be about his hair. For a while, Adam had been the only one who could run his fingers through it.

Adam stopped the orderlies as they wheeled Chris out of the room, "you'll be alright, Chris. Just be the Lion I know you are. I'll be there when you wake up. I'll look after Evan, I promise," Adam said softly to his former lover. He stroked Chris' bare head gently and kissed his cheek. Adam nodded, telling the men to go ahead.

"Evan... love him..." Chris muttered just as the wheeled Chris away. The words tore at Adam, but only a bit; he had other things to worry about.

"Love you, Chrissy," Evan cried out as Chris was taken away. He sobbed into his pillow.

Adam smiled softly at the young man. Even though Bourne tore his life apart, it was just as much Chris' fault if not more. He held no ill will as he went to the sobbing man.

"Hey now, he's in the hands of the best surgeon in the state. I saw the CATSCAN. Chris has a small bleeder in his brain. They need to stop it before it clots," Adam explained to the young man. He was gentle in tone, but firm. He never "mollycoddled" patients from the situation at hand.

With a pained wince, Evan turned on to his back and looked at the doctor standing next to his bed. "Well; is it dangerous?" Evan asked with a voice that matched his tear filled eyes.

Adam sighed and sat on the side of Evan's bed. He took one of the young man's hands in his. "Evan, as a doctor, I'll never lie to my patients. Yes, it's dangerous. Anytime you go inside the human brain, it's risky. However, though it is a delicate operation, it's not an uncommon one. I think for Christopher, the worst part will be losing his hair," Adam said with a laugh and a wink. He hoped to cheer the worried drummer a bit.

Evan too, laughed just a little, "yeah. I'm not even allowed to run my fingers through it when we fu... er, never mind. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he began to sob again. He hadn't meant to say anything to further hurt Adam. Despite everything the man was kind to him.

Adam frowned a bit, "Hey, it's alright, Evan. I'm not stupid, I know you and Chris... it's alright. I've forgiven you both. Yes, it hurt, yes, I was angry, but that was then. I'm fine and moving on with my life. Let's both just put our thoughts into Chris getting well, okay?" the doctor's words were heartfelt and honest.

Before either man could say another words, a nurse came into the room. "Mister Bourne, we have a room ready for you. You'll be with your friends," She said as she prepared to move Evan to a hospital room upstairs.

"Thanks. It will be good to be with Mike and Alex. You will let us know how Chris is? Won't you? Can Jay and the others come see us?" Evan asked Adam. He sounded scared and lost.

"You'll be the first to know, I promise. Evan are you scared about something, other than Chris?" Adam asked as the nurse worked in the background.

"I'm afraid of being alone. I hate being alone, especially at night, in the dark," Evan replied with a bit of a blush. He felt like a stupid fool.

Adam felt bad for the young man. As much as he wanted to dislike the kid for destroying his relationship with Chris, he just couldn't. He squeezed Evan's hand gently. "We all have times when we feel scared and alone. You'll be with Mike and Alex. Trust me, in here it won't ever be too dark, and a nurse is just a button press away. Now, I'll go tell Jay and my new brother-in-law they can come up and see you in a couple of hours," Adam said warmly with a smile. Another set of orderlies came to take Evan to his new room.

"Sorry I didn't say anything, but Jason said he wanted to tell you. They are so happy. Adam, thanks for being so nice to me. I don't deserve it," Evan said humbly as he toyed with his fingers to avoid making eye contact with Adam.

Adam gently lifted Evan's chin with his fingers, he looked in to the young man's eyes, "Yes, you do Evan. I hope you and Chris are just as happy. I really do. Now go up and settled. Everything is fine. You're a nice guy," Adam said honestly. He smiled as he left the room, he'd said all he could.

Adam decided there was nothing more he could but wait like everyone else. He wasn't officially on duty anyway. He went to be with the others in the waiting room. At least he could tell them about Chris going in for brain surgery.

"Where did Bret go?" Adam asked as he joined his brother and the others in the waiting room.

"He went to help the security guards. I guess news of the crash got out. The place filled up with fans and paparazzi from the trash rags. I told them I'd make a statement when I knew something. Instead of leaving, they kept on pressing and taking pictures. Security came, the fans were okay. They went outside to wait quietly, but the fucking press wouldn't leave. Bret helped security remove them. The fans can stay right outside as long as they are quiet, but the press has to stay five hundred yards away from the building. That guy is a good man. He saw how upset Heath and Kofi were and just stepped in," Jason said in a town of awe. He looked over at his new husband. Heath and Kofi were sitting together talking quietly.

"Yes, he is. A really good man. Okay, here's what's up with Chris..." Adam said quietly to his brother. His eyes shone with affection from what Jason had said about Bret. "... so, all we can do now is wait," Adam finished explaining about the surgery.

"Poor Chris," was all Jason said. The waiting game had begun. The fate of Chris Jericho and The Lionhearts depended on one thing; the surgical skills of Doctor Hunter Hearst Helmsley.


	17. The First Time

_**A/N:** A special thank you goes to Natalie of the Wrestling With Smut Pod Cast for help getting the story over a bit of a blockage! Thanks also to ALL who are reading and reviewing. I hope you are enjoying the story! LDB_

"Adam, its been hours. Shouldn't we know something by now? I hate to say this, but Evan is frantic. Heath and Kofi had to go back up to calm him," Jason spoke as he paced the waiting room. It was about the two hundredth pass in the last hour.

"Jason, I know. I just went to check. It's a delicate thing; the human brain. The vessel that was broken was in a difficult place and about the thickness of four or five human hairs. Plus, if needed, it has to be drained and that all takes time. I think they were getting close. I'll check again after we eat. Speaking of, page Heath and Kofi, Bret's back with the food," Adam explained to his brother. He lit up as Captain Hart came into the waiting room with a box.

Bret had volunteered to go across the street to the fast food joint and bring food for Adam, Jay, Heath and Kofi. The others had gone home to wait. While the roadies were worried, they had been away from home and were anxious to see their families.

Jason sat down and sent a text message to his husband as Bret and Adam sorted the food. "Thanks, Bear. You've been such a great help. First the press, now this. I couldn't have done it without you being here," Adam said softly with a kiss to Bret's cheek.

"I'm happy to help, Sugar. I really do hope Chris will be alright; especially for Evan's sake. Waiting is the horrible part and don't yell at me later when your belly explodes," Bret said with a wink as he poke Adam's tummy. Adam had ordered a chili cheese dog, chili cheese fries and a huge root beer. Adam laughed happily while Jay watched curiously.

Heath and Kofi soon joined the others in the waiting room. They ate their food and talked about the tour and how well they had done. The big elephant in the room went unspoken; what would the fate of The Lionhearts be?

"I'm going to check again. Surgery should be over or at least nearly. I promised Evan I'd see him first, so I'll ask Shawn to come here. Back later," Adam said as he got up to leave.

Bret followed him to the door, "You alright? You look exhausted. Come home with me later, let me take care of you?" his words came with a soft caress to Adam's cheek.

"I am _tired_, and I would like that very much. Gotta pick up my car first though. Thanks again. I'd better go, Chris is probably out of surgery," Adam said with a tired smile and a lean into Bret's caress.

"Okay. I'll be here with the others. I hope Chris will be alright," Bret said as he kissed Adam's cheek. A warm fire spread throughout his body.

Adam left the waiting room and headed up to the surgical department. Wade, Hunter and Shawn were standing outside of the recovery room. They looked exhausted. "How is he?" Adam asked in an anxious tone. He couldn't tell from their faces.

"It was a bit dicey there for a while. Such a tiny vessel, making such a mess. Finally got it though. If nothing goes wrong, in the next twenty-four hours, he'll recover. We also set his arm and leg while we were at it," Hunter said in a confident tone. It had turned out to be a very difficult surgery.

"That's great. Shawn, I promised to tell Evan and that you would go tell Jason. They are about at their wit's end. Without Bret they would have been lost. He worked security and fed us," Adam said happily. He was glad Chris was going to recover.

"Yeah. I'll tell Jason. Sounds like Bret. Hunter, you and Wade finish up and then go home, you're tired," Shawn said with a yawn of his own.

Evan, Mike and Alex were relieved to hear about Chris. With a lot of grateful thank you's they were finally able to rest. Adam then went to his office, to get ready to leave. Wade was there.

"See, I told you it would be alright. Did you get to do any of the surgery?" Adam asked as he hung up his spare coat in the closet.

"Yes, Hunter let me open and close. I've never seen such delicate work. Hunter is truly amazing. I'm truly in awe," Wade said as he removed his own coat and hung it up as well.

"I know what you mean. I'd like to go back and study surgery further. Hunter teaches the course." Adam replied with an understanding tone.

"Sounds interesting. Listen, would you mind if I stopped by the apartment and took a shower before we go to dinner?" Wade asked, his brow raised, as he looked hopefully at Adam.

Adam sighed, "Wade, I'm not up to dinner. I also want to talk to you, about things. We need clear heads for that. You need your rest and so do I, okay?" Adam's tone was soft and caring. He really did think Wade looked tired.

"I am tired. Okay, call me and we'll make new arrangements. Adam, let me leave you with this. Just remember, we have a lot in common and I do find you very beautiful. I think we could build a relationship together. I'd like a fair chance to try," Wade's words were open and honest. He just hoped Adam agreed.

"We'll talk, I promise Wade. Get some rest and thanks for helping with Chris. He may have been lousy to me personally, but I never wished for anything like this to happen to him," Adam said with a deep sigh. Maybe what they always said about karma was true; if so, he was in a lot of trouble! Everyone was.

"Okay. I'm glad, Jericho is going to recover, I can see you still care about him. You get some rest too, Sunshine. Talk to you later," Wade said with a politely stifled yawn. He then gave his fellow doctor a soft kiss on the lips and left the office.

Adam noticed something. All he felt after Wade's kiss was a bit of wetness on his lips. He didn't feel any of the warmth like he did with Bret. He knew he'd made the right choice. He would have to let Wade down gently; and soon. Adam only hoped it wouldn't affect their personal or work relationship.

Adam went out into the hall, Shawn and Hunter were talking. "He just told me. Hunt they look so happy. You know Jason, he has to do things his own way," Shawn spoke happily. He was very pleased for the newlyweds.

Hunter smiled, "Sounds like something Jason would do. Well, I'll meet Heath later. We'll have a party for them, after things settle. Shawn, baby I'm exhausted, let's go home. We can pick your car up later or tomorrow," Hunter said with a deep, growling yawn.

Adam went to his stand in parents, "They really are happy. They will be good for each other. I said that too, about a party. Shawn, I'm going to Bret's for a while. Thank you both for taking such good care of Chris, he didn't deserve this," the younger doctor said as he hugged the two older men.

"No, he didn't. Bret? Well, have fun. Be on time tomorrow night," Hunter said with a wink and swat to Adam's butt. Shawn just grinned, his internal fingers crossed. He hoped that meant that Adam had chosen Bret. Adam watched with affection as arm in arm, Shawn and Hunter went down the hall towards Hunter's office at the end. Hunter had a private entrance/exit to the hospital from there.

When Adam got to the waiting room, Jason and Heath were saying good-bye to Kofi. Bret was there as well. Adam joined them, he smiled as Bret's arm snaked around his waist. The physician felt safe and relaxed.

"Don't worry Jay. Hunter wants to throw you a party as well. Heath, that makes you official," Adam said with a happy laugh. His brother was glowing.

"Whew, I was worried. I remember how he exploded, well never mind. We'll be here to see everyone tomorrow, when are you on again?" Jason asked as he pulled Heath tightly against him.

"Third shift, so I won't be here during visiting hours. Go home and rest. If anything changes, I'll let you know. I love you both, and congratulations again," Adam spoke warmly as he hugged the newlyweds, then Kofi. They finally left the hospital, it was after midnight.

After assuring Bret he was fine to drive, they drove to the mall and Adam picked up his car. Adam followed Captain Hart to his house. They parked and went inside.

"I. Am. Exhausted," Adam said as he flopped, face down on the comfortable couch he'd helped Bret pick out. He felt like he was home.

"You just lay there and relax. I'm going to run you a nice, hot bath. I'll turn the whirlpool on too. I have some nice bubble bath, but if you tell anyone, I'll spank your ass," Bret said with a laugh, as he gently swatted the doctor's butt.

Adam just nodded, the bath sounded heavenly. Bret went to his bathroom and prepared the tub. He added lots of fragrant, vanilla bubble bath and some matching bath salts. He turned on the jets and the bubbles multiplied. It was ready.

Bret smiled, while he'd been busy in the bathroom, Adam had manged to make his way to the bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, untying his shoes.

"All ready. Here, you can wear these after you're done. Just take as long as you want. I'll be here if you need anything," Bret said as he handed Adam a pair of blue silk sleeping pants and his own bathrobe.

"Thanks, Bear. You'll spoil me. Out in a while," Adam smiled as he took the things into the bathroom; he was shocked at what he saw. Bret had lit several vanilla scented candles and turned the lights down low. Soft music played on the radio that was built into the wall. The nearly silent jets of the whirlpool were gently stirring the mounds of bubbles. It was heavenly looking. Adam pinned his pony tail high on his head, stripped off and slid into the tub. Bret had also fixed the inflatable pillow, the tub was large enough that he could lay his legs out straight. He was up to his neck in hot, vanilla scented water.

While Adam was enjoying his bath, Bret busied himself in the kitchen. He made a two cup pot of chamomile tea. He also fixed a small tray of cheese, crackers and red grapes. He added four oatmeal raisin cookies. He placed it all on a tray and covered the pot with a cozy to keep it hot. He carried the tray to the bedroom.

The Captain set the tray on a wicker bed table. He then changed into his own pair of sleeping pants. Bret lit a few candles that he placed on the two tables next to the bed, he turned on the clock radio to the same station he'd turned into for Adam in the bathroom. Bret fluffed up the pillows on both sides of the bed, slipped in and got comfortable. He picked up the book he was reading and lost himself in the words while he waited for Adam. It gave him a good feeling to know he wasn't going to spend the night alone.

Adam figured he soaked for about half an hour. He grabbed the wash cloth and spicy, vanilla body wash, Bret had set out for him. He did a thorough job of washing all the dirt, grime and cares of the day away.

The physician stepped out of the tub. He turned off the jets and pulled up the lever that let the tub drain. He dried his lithe body with the over sized towel. Adam smiled again, Bret had set out a new tooth-brush, tooth paste and razor. There was also a brand new comb. He carefully finished up his after bath grooming.

The last thing Adam did was to take his long hair down from its pony tail. It took a bit, but he got the long, golden tresses combed. He let them fall in soft waves over his shoulders and down his back. He pulled on his sleeping pants, but hung the robe on the hook on the back of the bathroom door.

He almost felt like a bride on a wedding night and he wasn't sure why. Adam took a last look in the mirror and opened up the bathroom door.

"I hope I didn't take too long. Thank you so much for everything. That made me feel much better. What's all this?" Adam asked with a smile. Bret had put the wicker bed table over his legs and was pouring the tea. He looked at Adam and spoke.

"Glad you enjoyed it. I love that tub. Come on, slide in, let's have tea, it's chamomile. It will help you relax," Bret petted the empty side of the bed.

"You _are_ going to spoil me, Mister Hart. I seem to be thanking you a lot tonight. This is wonderful," Adam said as he climbed into the beautiful Art Deco bed. He took the cup of tea from the firefighter.

"I like taking care of you. Adam, I don't know where this will lead, but if you just give me a fair chance, you'll see you made the right choice. I loved Davy dearly, but I know, with you, I can keep him in my heart," Bret's words faded, he didn't know exactly what to say. For some reason he felt like a nervous groom on his wedding night. He thought he sounded a fool.

Adam blushed a bit, "you do a great job of taking care of me. Bret, I would never try to take Davy's place. I hope; with time, I can make my own place in your heart. Want me to tell you why I chose you?" he asked softly. Adam toyed with a grape as he rolled it around in his fingers.

"Sugar, I don't know where any of this is heading, but you already have a place in my heart; as a dear friend. I can't say I love you, but I like you, so very much. Maybe if we do things right, love will come. Oh you know I love you, as a friend. I sound a fool. Yes, why _did_ you choose me? Wade has a lot to offer," Bret spoke with pauses of hesitation, but he wasn't sure his point was clear.

Adam smiled, "I understand and you don't at all sound a fool. I love you too, in friendship. Wade is a good man. At first he was a little _too_ British, but he's changed. When he kisses me, it's nice, but when you kiss me it feels like electricity. You make me feel safe and comfortable. I like Wade, but I _trust_ you. After all I've been through with Randal and Christopher, trust doesn't come easy. One thing I know, you would never take advantage of my trust. I'm not so sure about Wade," he too spoke honestly and openly. He just hoped he was right about the trust.

Bret reached over and took Adam's hand in his. "I'm honored that you trust me. I understand what it means to you. I can't promise we will never fight or argue, but I will _never_ do anything to abuse you _or_ your trust. You will find me as loyal and faithful as a dog. Adam, if we're really going to try a relationship, I expect the same, fair enough?"

"I know, you wouldn't break my trust. I can be a pain in the ass, so be warned. I am _sure_ we'll fight on occasion. I am faithful, don't ever doubt that. I do have to tell Wade about this, maybe have dinner with him, you realize that right?" Adam spoke directly to Bret, his hazel eyes so full of the promise of hope to come.

"Yes, I know, Sugar. Look, I am _not_ putting you in a collar or on a leash, you know that. It's just; the trust works both ways. I've been there, before Davy. When I was first here, in the States, I dated someone. I went to his place, guess you probably know what I walked in on. Took me a long time to trust again. That's why I understand your trust issues and I will not break it," Bret spoke with a sigh. The memory was a painful one. Nothing like walking in and finding your lover being fucked by someone else.

"That, my Bear, explains a lot. No wonder you were so helpful when Chris; anyway, I'll be faithful. I just hope Wade will continue being nice. We'll still have to share the office of a while longer," Adam said thoughtfully as he finished his last bite of grape, cheese and cracker.

"Yes, I understood; about Chris. Listen if Barrett gives you _any_ trouble, tell Hunter, Shawn or me. I'll not have my Sugar under any emotional stress," Bret said firmly. He set the wicker lap table on the floor, next to the bed. He pulled Adam to him and kissed him with a fiery passion.

Adam was taken by surprise, but he soon melted against the Captain. He moaned softly as he parted his lips and let Bret's prodding tongue into his mouth. Bret pulled Adam under him even more as he deepened the kiss. His hands roamed gently over Adam's bare skin. He'd never felt anything so soft, yet so strong and muscular. Adam wrapped his arms around Bret's shoulders. His fingers gently caressed the firefighter's back. The physician could feel the man's muscles as they flexed and moved under his touch.

Bret broke the kiss, he looked down at the man beneath him. Davy had been handsome, but Adam was soft and beautiful, oh so beautiful. The doctor's eyes were half closed, but the fire of desire burned like green gems.

"My god, you are beautiful. I'm a lucky man. Thank you, thank you for choosing me. I only hope I'm worthy," Bret's voice was deep and husky. His eyes burned with the same flames of desire. His heart was on fire.

Adam's eyes fully opened, he looked up at the older man, he saw a strong, handsome and above all, caring man. He knew he'd made the right choice, not only between Bret and Wade, but for the first time in his life. "I'm the lucky one. For the first time in my life I made the right choice. You're more than worthy, Bear. I'm the one that's not worth anything," Adam said to the man hovering over him.

"Your mine now, and talk like that is forbidden. You're extremely worthy. Where this will lead, I don't know. I know where I'd like it to go through," Bret ended their talk with another deep kiss. He took firm control and pulled Adam roughly to him and deepened the kiss.

Adam had never had someone take such control of him, he loved the feeling. It made him feel so safe, and desired. He put his feelings into the kiss as their tongues danced together.

Again Bret broke the kiss. He tenderly brushed a few strands of hair from Adam's brow. He wanted more, but it had to be Adam's choice, he wasn't going to force anything. Adam looked deeply into Bret's brown eyes. He saw the desire and passion. He wanted more of the fireman, he wanted Bret to take him, claim him, own him.

"If you want me; then claim me," Adam whispered with the hot breath of wanton desire.

That was all Bret needed to hear. Without a word, he slowly pulled off the sleeping pants Adam was wearing. He kissed each part of the physician that was revealed. He started with Adam's hip bone, then his hip. He smiled as the doctor lifted his body to allow the material to slip further down.

Bret's lips continued their assault as he nipped and kissed down Adam's leg. They were the most beautiful legs he'd ever seen. He kissed his way back up the other leg. Adam mewed softly as he felt Bret's lips on his legs. Chris had been good, but he'd never taken the time to just kiss and touch him like Bret was doing. It felt wonderful and he wanted more.

"Bear more need... want more... please," Adam tried not to sound like a whore, but he failed. His words came out in heated, breathy pants. He was burning in the desert of desire and Captain Bret Hart was the cooling rain of care and relief.

Bret's lips kissed up Adam's torso, to his neck. He stopped at Adam's left ear. He'd found the physician's "hot" spot by accident when Adam let out a moan such as the likes he never heard before.

"You want more, Sugar? I'll give you _all_ you can handle. Can you take it? Hard and fast? No... no, I know what my bit of sweetness wants; he wants it slow and torturous," Bret's words were nearly inaudible as they flowed like honey into Adam's ear, landing somewhere near the pleasure cells of his brain. Adam whimpered, this man already knew his favorite things, his left ear and dirty sex talk. His eyes rolled up as Bret sucked his ear lobe between his teeth.

Both their cocks were hard. With one hand Bret pulled off his own sleeping pants, freeing his own hard shaft. For the first time, Adam and Bret were fully naked and exposed to each other. Adam opened his eyes and drank in the body of the firefighter. Bret, like himself hated body hair so the older man's skin was smooth and bronzed. He was trim and muscular, years of carrying heavy firefighting equipment and hours in the gym paid off. Bret Hart didn't look one bit of his forty-five years.

"So handsome," Adam husked out as Bret's hands roamed over his body. He arched up to Bret's touches, he wanted the man; all of him.

"Mine, time to make you mine," Hart whispered in Adam's sensitive ear. He held his fingers up to Adam's mouth. Without a word, Adam sucked the fingers into his mouth. He slicked them well as he worked his tongue over them.

The doctor inhaled sharply as Bret wrapped his other hand around his shaft. Hart slowly began to stroke the swollen flesh. Adam whimpered around Bret's fingers as the firefighter's other hand worked his cock. It had been so long, he'd have to work hard to keep from cumming too soon.

When his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them from Adam's mouth with a slick, slippery "pop". A think string of saliva clung to them as Bret moved his hand. He tapped Adam's inner thighs firmly as he indicated for the younger man to spread his legs open; wide.

"Spread 'em open, show me what I want to see," Bret's words came out in a low, commanding growl. His meaning was clear and his tone left no room for arguments.

Adam had never felt anything like the way Bret Hart made him feel. He wanted to please his new lover. He pulled his legs up and open so wide, he felt like he would split in two. His puckered ring was fully exposed, it seemed to quiver a bit as the cool air hit him.

"That's a good boy, so beautiful," Bret murmured as he worked a wet finger into the tight hole. The space was hot, and he couldn't wait to be balls deep in the hidden passage.

Adam cried out as the firefighter worked a second, then third finger into the tight hole. He ground his ass down around the fingers working him open, and thrust up as Bret's hand stroked his cock. They kissed with fire. They swallowed each others growls and whimpers.

"I think that dirty little hole is open enough. I'm gonna make you mine, boy. I am going to fuck you silly," Bret growled deeply. He removed his fingers, he licked them, he enjoyed Adam's forbidden taste.

Adam nearly came on the spot, watching Bret. He'd never experienced anyone like Bret before and he was more turned on sexually than he'd thought possible. "Oh god, please. Fuck me, fuck me!" Adam was so hot he nearly screamed.

"You're right, I am your god," Bret husked as he let go of Adam's cock. He quickly reached over and opened the drawer of the bedside table. He grabbed the little used bottle of lube. He cracked open the lid and grabbed Adam's right hand. He poured a generous amount of the slick liquid into the doctor's hand. "Spread that on my cock. Get it all slick, wet and ready for that dirty little hole," Bret husked in a growling tone. He directed Adam's hand to his shaft.

The blond didn't think he could get any hotter sexually, but he was wrong. He took Bret's hard, throbbing shaft in his oily hand. He spread the lubrication over the hot flesh. Adam could till by the feel this was a larger cock than he was used to and he couldn't wait to have Bret pounding in to him.

When Bret was satisfied, he placed his hands on Adam's hips, "I'm gonna pound you into sexual oblivion," Hart lined his cock-head up with the quivering pucker of flesh.

"Just do it, Bear! Don't stop till your balls smack my ass," Adam whimpered out. He sounded like a Saturday night whore and he didn't care. He wanted Bret more than he'd ever wanted anyone before.

With a very bear-like growl, Bret's cock slid into the stretched, hot hole. He thrust his hips, he did as Adam asked, he didn't stop until he was balls deep into the heavenly, silky, tight heat of his Sugar's sexual portal.

Adam's hands balled into fists as he grabbed the sheets. It burned like white-hot fire as Bret worked his cock into his body. His hazel eyes were wet, it hurt like hell, but it was the kind of pain he lived for, hell quickly became heaven. Bret saw the pain on Adam's face. He leaned down and kissed Adam tenderly. He waited to move until he knew the young beauty was ready.

"Move, Bear. For fuck sake please move!" Adam moaned out over the firefighter's lips. He bucked his hips, he was more than ready.

"Grab that cock of yours. Show me how good I make you feel," Bret said airily as he pulled his hips back. He stopped just before his cock was out of the warmth of the confined channel.

Adam did as told. He wrapped his hand around his own shaft. Together, the firefighter and physician made passion filled love for the first time.

Their bodies moved together in perfect harmony, thrusting and humping their movements were a well orchestrated tempo. Adam tugged his cock as Bret thrust his hips.

The air was filled with moans, whimpers and growls of pleasure, wet kisses and the echo of their flesh sliding together. Their sexual musk scented the air as well and blended with the sounds. Dirty words poured into Adam's ears, that is when Bret's mouth wasn't biting or sucking on the physician's neck.

Both men could feel their cocks reaching the point of eruption. It had been a while for both of them so they worked to keep their climaxes in check. Beads of sweat dripped from both their brows.

Bret couldn't hold back any longer, he knew after a couple more thrusts into Adam's heat and he knew it would be over. He wanted Adam to let go first, he loved it when the constricting muscular walls throbbed around his cock.

"Cum for me, Sugar. I want it all over me, cover me with that dirty jizz," Bret growled out as he bit down hard on Adam's left ear.

Adam couldn't take any more, Bret's words drove him over the sexual edge. He gave his cock a last, twisting tug. With a growl of his own, white, thick threads of cum shot from his shaft. It splattered onto his hand, abdomen and Bret's torso. He let out a well satisfied moan. He never, in his life, cum so hard.

Bret roared as Adam's ass muscles clenched around his cock, pulling the cum from his body. He filled Adam to the point of overflow. The sticky substance stained Adam's thighs as it dripped from his filled hole.

The firefighter collapsed on top of the physician. He'd never had an experience that was so deep, not even with Davy. He felt complete and content. It was wonderful.

Adam felt so wonderful, his brain buzzed like never before. He'd never felt so sexually complete. His soul sang, his heart pounded. He wrapped himself around Bret. With a growl of contentment, Bret pulled Adam to him.

They kissed. This time it was slow and languid, it was filled with tenderness and caring. Each man was trying to show the other what the experience had meant to them. When the kiss broke, they looked into each others eyes. They might not be in love, but they knew they belonged to each other; they belonged _together_.

"Bret, I don't even know what to say. All I can think of is; incredible. Oh Bear, what ever happens, I know I belong to you. That is, if you want me," Adam's words were soft and from the bottom of his heart.

The Captain smiled and gently caressed Adam's cheek, "Incredible is an excellent word. I want you, more than anything. I belong to you, too. This may not be exactly the right moment, but I have to say it. I've never had such a... a … deep, spiritual experience, not even with Davy. I don't understand it, but I don't care. You, Adam Copeland, complete me. My soul is at peace," a tear fell from Bret's eye as he spoke.

Adam's own eyes dripped at Bret's words. It wasn't even so much what he'd said, but how he'd said it. Adam had never heard such heartfelt words in his life. He knew Bret Hart meant every word and it touched him; deeply.

"I'll treasure those words forever, Bret. I want to learn more about you. Spend every possible moment with you. Maybe even build a life with you. But, Bret, I don't want to repeat my previous bad luck with relationships. Let's go slow and steady. I don't want this to just be about sex," Adam poured out his own heart. He realized that sex had ruled his relationships. While he loved the first sex with Bret, he wanted the other things as well. He hoped Bret understood.

Bret smiled and kissed Adam deeply, "I want that too. Trust me, Sugar, sex is only a tiny part of it. I want you to know it's this I care about, not this," he first pointed to Adam's heart then his shaft.

It made the doctor laugh, "you _are_ wonderful. You take the time to _really_ listen to me. Nobody has even done that before, oh I don't mean Shawn or Jason. They listen, I meant the men in my life. I'm going to tell Wade, later at work. Then I'm all yours, for as long as you want me," Adam said with a soft kiss to Bret's lips.

"You're the wonderful one. We listen to each other. We have a good foundation started, we were friends first. We can build a life on a foundation that strong. You tell that bloody Englishman that you are _mine_. I'll want you, for as long as you want me," Bret sealed his words with another kiss.

They snuggled deeply down in the covers, wrapped in each others arms. They weren't sure where the future led, but they knew one thing, the would ride towards it; together.


	18. If He Hollars, Let Him Go

"I don't want to! Let me sleep!" Adam whined as Bret shook him to consciousness. It was nearing eight pm. Bret knew Adam had to go to work at ten. Bret laughed, he was finding that waking his new lover wasn't easy. He'd been up for several hours. Hart had showered, dressed, cooked supper and packed a lunch for Adam. He'd even washed, dried and ironed Adam's clothes from yesterday.

"Come on, Sugar. Supper is ready and your clothes are clean. You need a shower, while I think you smell wonderful, others won't. You reek of sex. No, come to think of it, don't shower. I want Barrett to know you belong to me," Bret teased the physician. He was tempted to crawl into the bed and keep Adam there.

Adam giggled from deep under the covers, "don't worry, he'll know. Food? Laundry? We've only been together a few hours and I'm spoiled already. Did you make me one of your wonderful lunches too?" Adam asked as he poked his head out of the covers.

Bret laughed, really laughed. For the first time since Davy's death, Captain Bret Hart was truly happy. He felt light and free. If nothing else he was more than thankful to Adam for giving him back his smile and laughter. It felt good.

"You are already so spoiled you are just rotten. I made a kind of ham, macaroni and cheese casserole, with corn bread. Yes, I also washed and ironed your clothes from yesterday. Say, um... maybe eventually you could bring a few things here, to have, you know just in case. Take the middle drawer in the vanity too, now get that delicious ass outta bed!" Bret teased with a wink and a lick of his lips. He pulled the covers off Adam's naked body. It made Adam squeal.

Adam hopped out of bed and narrowly avoided Bret, as the older man took a swipe at his pert ass. He dashed into the bathroom to take a shower. Once again the physician was amazed. His neatly pressed, freshly washed clothes, socks and underwear were folded on the vanity. Fresh towels and a wash cloth were also waiting. He wasn't sure where his relationship would go, but Adam knew he was in for a good time. As he showered, he thought back to their sex last night. It made him smile. He'd never felt so wonderful in all his life.

While Adam got ready for work, Bret busied himself. First he stripped and remade the bed with fresh sheets. He then took the dirty things down to the laundry room He could smell their sex in the dirty sheets. It was a heady, intoxicating scent. He wasn't sure where their relationship was going, but he knew it would be an adventure.

"Bret, this is delicious, could I have the recipe?" Adam asked as he finished his second helping of Ham Mac casserole as Bret called it.

"Sure, I'm glad you like it. Listen, I'm not sure when I can see you again. I'll be back at the station by the time you're off tomorrow. Do you know your schedule yet?" Bret asked he took the last bite of cornbread.

"No, not yet. I'm due for days though. It will be hard to get time together, but we'll work it out. Your willing aren't you. I mean, last night, it wasn't a fuck and run? Was it?" Adam was suddenly worried. Memories of guys in high school came to his mind. He'd been a fuck and run victim too many times.

Bret looked at Adam in shock. He thought Adam understood that he was serious about building a relationship. He frowned, "How can you even think that? After all we said last night. Adam, I'm in this relationship one hundred percent. I would never do that to you, and I'm hurt that you'd think it," his words were clouded by that hurt.

"I'm sorry, Bret. I know you wouldn't do that. I just let bad memories get to me. I'm honestly sorry, it won't happen again," Adam had gotten up and knelt by Bret. He rested his chin on the older man's knee, he looked up at his new lover with sad eyes. He truly felt bad, he was always rotten with relationships.

Bret smiled softly, he stroked Adam's head tenderly. He understood, he knew Adam had a fear of relationships. Hart vowed to earn Adam's trust, "Hey, it's alright. I understand. I'm going to do my fucking best to prove to you I'm not Randy, Chris or anyone else who's hurt you. I meant what I said, I'm here for as long as you want me. I care deeply for you, I do love you, as a friend, and I hope it grows," his words were soft as he caressed the golden locks.

"I love you, too. Thanks for being so understanding. I know you're not them. I just had a flashback to school and a couple of fuck and runs. Will you call me when you can? I'll miss you. I just hope Wade will understand," Adam said thoughtfully as he sat back on his chair.

"As I said, I understand. You just tell Barrett to fuck off. Remember, if he gives you any trouble, tell Hunter or Shawn. Speaking of, do me a favor, let's wait to tell them, about us," Bret spoke, his brow raised. He wished Adam didn't have to be around the Englishman. Bret felt the urge of protectiveness towards his lover.

"I will poppa Bear. Yes, I'd rather tell them with you. Although I am sure Shawn will be thrilled, he's not fond of Wade either. I'd better get ready, I don't want to be late. I wish I had other pants, jeans aren't part of the dress code, at least they are black," Adam said with a sigh. He hated being unprofessional at work.

"Give me your house key. I'll go get your work slacks. Can't have my Sugar in trouble with the boss. But, if Hunt says anything, remind him that I have pictures of how he dressed in college," Bret said with a laughing wink. It was so easy to laugh with Adam around. They cleaned up after their supper. As they washed the dishes. Adam talked about how thrilled he was for Jason and Heath. He told Bret about having a party for them and Bret agreed it would be fun. They finished their work with other happy chatter.

Bret gave Adam the brown paper bag he'd packed for his "lunch". Adam had protested, but finally gave Bret his apartment key. Bret said he'd bring the pants in a couple of hours, giving Adam time to settle at work first. It had totally slipped both their minds that all Adam would have had to do was put on some scrubs once he got to work. Well, sometimes even the sharpest mind forgot the simplest solution.

With a passion filled kiss, Adam left for work. As he drove away, a pang went through both their hearts. Except for the for the few minutes when Bret would bring the slacks to the hospital, they knew it could be a week or more till they would see each other again. However, they both knew it would be that way and it was worth it. Both men were happier they'd been in a long time.

Adam parked in his spot. He noticed Wade was already there. Adam figured he'd have to start coming in even earlier, he couldn't let Wade show him up. He walked through the employees entrance.

AJ greeted Adam with a wave. There was one person pacing in the waiting room. The doctor grabbed his ID, pinned it on his coat, slipped the key card in and entered the Department. The cart that held the charts was outside his office door. There were eight charts waiting to be checked.

Adam reached for the key to his office, "Damn! I completely forgot the key is on my other ring!" he exclaimed to himself as he realized Bret had the key. He tried the door just in case, but it was locked.

With a shrug, he rolled the chart cart towards the break room. It would be the first time he'd worked in there. Dolph Ziggler, Wade and Kelly were in the room. Dolph was flirting hopelessly with the pretty blond nurse, as Wade read a newspaper.

"Hi everyone, how are things?" Adam asked casually. He had the charts nested in the crook of his left arm as he entered the room, then sat down.

Wade smiled brightly. "Good. Don't you do that in the office?" he asked as he folded the paper. Dolph followed Kelly out of the room, she looked like she was trying to escape.

"I... um... don't have my key. It will be here later," Adam said hesitantly. He wanted to tell Wade about Bret, but later, in the privacy of the office.

"And wearing jeans? Wasn't that the same thing you wore yesterday, for the shopping trip?" Wade asked with a bit of a laugh. He wasn't being mean, just curious.

"Yes, but at least they were washed, even my socks and tidy whities," Adam laughed in return. He went back to checking the charts, then continued. "I'm going to turn these in. I'm also going up to check on Chris. Alex and Mike should be updated, so I'll only be a few minutes. Page me if we get busy. Oh and Wade, I want to talk to you later," Adam said as he reached the door of the break room.

"Alright. I guess I can't blame you. Yes, I'd like to speak to you too. You look; different. Did something happen?" Wade's tone was again curious, his brow raised. There _was_ something different about Adam, he just couldn't finger it.

"He treated me like a bastard, but I loved him; once. No, well yes, but not now, we'll talk later, I promise. I'll be back probably before shift starts," Adam said as he left the break room. He wanted to leave before Wade asked more questions.

Adam gave the charts to AJ then he took the elevator up to the second floor. It was where the Intensive Care Unit was. It was also the surgical floor.

The nurse on duty waved Adam in with a smile and nod. Adam went up to her, "Chris Jericho?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"Kitten?" a raspy voice called from the bed closest to where the doctor and nurse were standing. Both heads turned toward the voice.

"Yes, it's me Chris," Adam said as he walked over to the bed. He pulled Chris' chart that was kept on a hook at the foot of the bed. He glanced over the papers. According to them, Chris was doing really well.

"Kitty, will I live?" Chris asked his former fiancé. His voice was rough and dry, mostly from all the medication and pure oxygen. He had a small nose clip that pushed the air from his nasal passages into his wounded lungs.

"Yes, you'll live. How are you feeling?" Adam's tone was friendly, but professional. He was a bit more bitter towards Chris than he'd thought, especially when Chris was still calling him "Kitten".

"I'm sorry, Adam. I guess I lost the right to call you my Kitten. I'm alright, I guess. I feel like I was in a plane crash. I ache all over," Chris' words came in pained, halted breaths. His ribs hurt, no his whole body hurt, especially his head.

"Don't worry about that now. I'm sorry this happened. Have they brought Evan in to see you? He was worried sick about you, we all were. Chris, he and I had a talk, you need to know, we talked it out. He's a sweet man, I hope you treat him better... sorry. I know now isn't the time," Adam said in a sympathetic tone.

"Yes, I got to see him for a few minutes. I'm glad you talked to him, he's felt so bad. Maybe, when I'm out of here, we could all talk again? My hair, will it grow back? I bet Hunter got a good laugh out of my baldness," Chris tone went from soft to almost bitter.

"We could do that. Of course it will. No, he didn't Chris, he was purely professional. He wouldn't let me into the operating room. I'd better go, my shift starts soon. I'll stop in and see Evan on my way back. You just rest, that's the best medicine. I'll come up and see you again before I go home. Chris, I still care about you, very much, but Evan, he's the one for you. Think about it, seriously, before you hurt him, like you did me," Adam hung the chart back on the hook. He'd said what needed to be said. Now it was time to let go, he had Bret now. That's where his future was.

The doctor left before the patient could respond. He went down the hall and turned left toward the Orthopedic wing of the hospital. One thing Adam didn't have to worry about was visiting hours. He opened the door, the nurse at the desk had pointed to. Evan was awake, reading a book by the small light over his bed. Evan looked up when the door opened. He smiled nervously when Adam entered the room, he still wasn't all that sure about Chris' former fiancé.

"Hi kiddo. Just saw Chris, he's doing really well. It will be a long recovery, but with your help, The Lionhearts will soon be performing again. How are you feeling?" Adam asked, his smile warm, his tone friendly.

Evan's smile grew wider, he knew then Adam had been sincere yesterday, "Good. I'll help him, as soon as I'm able. He was really upset about his hair. I told him he could wear hats, bring them back into vogue, he liked the idea. I'm alright. Lonely though. Mike and Alex went home when Jay and Heath came to visit," Evan said with a bit of a sigh.

Adam sat on the edge of the bed, "Good. He'll need you Evan. Hats! That's great! You're very clever. I'm sure hats _will_ be in vogue with Chris Jericho wearing them. Don't worry Evan, I'm sure Jason will come again. You really won't be there too long. I'll come visit again too. I'm just down in Emergency, if you need me. I wish I could stay longer, but my shift starts in a few minutes. Hang in there, and Evan? When it comes to Chris be firm and don't take his shit. Get some sleep, rest is the best medicine," he gave Evan's hand a squeeze, with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Adam. Okay, I won't take his crap. You're an okay guy. Have a good night. Thanks for stopping in. Good night," Evan said with a smile. He waved as Adam left the room. He felt a lot better. Adam wasn't going to interfere with Chris and himself. He picked up his book and started reading again, his mind was at ease.

Adam got back to the Emergency Department. He went to the break room, Dolph was sitting there, rubbing his cheek. There was a big, pink hand print sized mark on the platinum blond doctor's face. "Kelly?" Adam asked as he bit back a laugh. They had all, including Kelly, tried to tell Ziggler that she was a lesbian, Dolph just refused to believe it.

"Yeah. You know, _maybe _she _is _a lesbian. I guess I deserve it. She's just so pretty and I'm tired of being alone," Dolph said with a deep sigh. He _was_ tired of being alone all the time.

Adam put his hand on his fellow Doctor's shoulder, "You'll find someone, Dolph. Just be patient. Kelly _is_ a lesbian, and that's cool. So open up those eyes, take a look around, there maybe someone looking back at you, but not for long," he spoke thoughtfully. He just hoped Dolph would listen. Adam happened to know someone _was_ looking at Dolph... AJ Lee, but they would have to figure it out for themselves, he was _not_ playing matchmaker. That _only_ led to trouble.

"That's good advice, thanks. You should be move up to the tenth floor. I'm out, thanks again. Have a good shift, good night," Dolph said with a smile. He left the break room feeling a lot better.

Adam laughed to himself as Dolph left. He didn't want to work on the tenth floor. Psychiatry was _not_ his thing. That was better left to the experts.

Doctor Copeland sat down, as he did he was paged to the trauma room. When he arrived, the EMT's were doing CPR. The patient was an elderly woman from the nursing home down the street. Adam took over her care. He called Wade and Eva over to help. They worked on her for over an hour, but in the end, she passed away. Her time on earth was over. She was ninety-one, but that didn't make it any easier. It was hard to lose any patient.

Adam sighed deeply as she was taken to the morgue. He was pulled back to reality by Wade. "Come on, Sunshine. Let's go to the office and have a cuppa," the Englishman said softly. Wade led Adam by the hand to their shared office. When they got into the room he closed the door. Barrett pulled Adam in for a hug.

While Adam appreciated the compassion, he felt uncomfortable, "Wade, thanks but we need to talk," he stepped back from Wade's embrace. He'd hoped to wait a bit longer, but this might well be his only chance. He continued. "Wade, you're a very nice man, and I enjoy spending time with you. I've been thinking about us. I don't think, no, I know it won't work..." Adam was interrupted by Wade.

"Why? I thought things between us were starting to take off," Wade asked, his voice full of confusion, his brow was deeply knit. He held Adam firmly by the shoulders.

"Because Wade. Mainly, I don't want to invest in a relationship I know will end in five years. If we continued, it would tear us both apart when you go back to England. Also, it would be too hard to work together if we had a fight, and couples do fight," Adam explained as honestly as he could. It had been the two major deciding factors, not to mention the wonderful way he felt about Bret.

"Shawn and Hunter manage, I'm sure we could too. Who's to say in five years you wouldn't change your mind and want to come to England? It's not like we couldn't come back here to visit. You're not even willing to give it a try?" Wade plead his case honestly. He wasn't just going to give up. He really wanted a relationship with Adam.

"You've never seen them fight; trust me, it's not something you _want_ to see. No, Wade. I'd never be happy living so far away from Jason. You might as well know, Bret and I are together. It happened last night. I just hope this won't change anything between us. I'd like us to keep on being really good friends," Adam's tone was sincere and he hoped Wade would understand.

Wade felt something drain from his soul. He'd really tried to change, be less... stuffy. He thought that was what Adam had wanted. He didn't know what to say next.

"DOCTOR COPELAND TO TRAUMA ONE, STAT! DOCTOR BARRETT TO TRAUMA TWO, STAT!" Eva's voice called out over the paging system. She repeated the message.

"We'll finish this later," Wade said, his tone was almost angry. He let go of Adam's shoulders and left the office, Adam on his heels.

When Adam got to the Trauma room, he was met by a hysterical woman. She looked like she'd been in a horrible fight. It turned out she had been; with her sister who was in the second Trauma room. Wade was looking after her. It had been a brutal fight, thankfully they had only used their fists, but that was bad enough.

Two policemen were waiting out in the hallway. They were afraid the two sisters might go at each other again. They also had a few questions for them.

"That fucking cunt! I'll kill her!" the woman stated with anger as Adam cleaned her wounds. She had a very deep cut on her cheek. It would need stitches.

"Now, now, you need to take a deep breath. This will need stitches. Eve, suture kit, a number two, please. Novocaine ten cc's as well," Adam spoke calmly to the woman and politely to the nurse. Eva went to get the items requested.

"Great, just fuckin' great! I'll be scarred for life. Ow! Hey Doc, watch it!" She snapped as Adam examined her wrist. Her left wrist was red and swollen, her knuckles bloody and badly scraped.

"Sorry. Eva, better call X-ray. Her wrist could be broken," Adam spoke to Eva, then continued as he spoke to the angry woman. "I'll make the stitches as small and neat as possible. You can have plastic surgery, if you want. Care to talk about it? Hang on a sec, this will sting for a bit," the doctor's voice was calm and soothing. So much so, his patient didn't even flinch when he injected the numbing liquid into her cheek.

While they waited for the Novocaine to numb the wounded area, the sister spoke, "Bitch hit me with the ring! Grandma's ring! Gran left it to _me_ in the will! My sister came to visit, when she went to leave, I saw the ring on her finger! That cunt tried to steal it! We got into a fight and she hit me and the ring did this! Bitch!" She was angry, but at least she was calmer about it.

Adam took the needle and thread Eva handed him. To keep the woman's mind off the minor surgery, he spoke while he stitched. His fingers worked deftly making tiny stitches. "It must be some ring to do this much damage. Let me ask you, is she your only sister," Adam asked as he gently worked the sutures through the damaged flesh.

The woman as able to speak out of the side of her mouth, much like a patient in the dentist's chair. "Three carat Burmese ruby with diamonds. Sadly yes, aside from my daughter, she's all the family I got. Nan left me the ring for my kid, Shelly. My selfish sister thinks it should have gone to her cause she's the oldest," by the time she'd finished, she sounded almost sad.

"I only have my older brother. Our mom died and it was just us. He just got married. I'd be lost without him. We talk about everything," Adam said quietly and calmly, as he finished stitching the wound. It took fifteen small stitches. For a ring so beautiful, it had been an evil weapon.

"We used to be close. Nan wanted Shelly to have the ring, why can't she understand that?" the woman said with a sigh as Adam taped a bandage in place.

"Your sister, maybe she needs to understand how much the ring means to your daughter. Talking only takes the first word. Now, you're going to X-ray. Just relax. I'll be here when you get back," Adam said as he helped the patient into the wheel chair. An orderly from the X-ray department had arrived to take her. As they left, Adam went across the hall to check on the other sister.

"Ow! That hurts! You bastard! " the other sister was still highly agitated. Wade was still trying to clean her wounds. She had a black eye, bloody nose and several deep scratches on her face and arms. Adam recalled his patient had long, obviously sharp fingernails.

"Ma'am please, you must let me get these cuts clean. Just please, be still," Wade was trying, but his tone was aggravated. Nurse Gail frowned as she handed the doctor a fresh gauze compress.

"Hi, my name is Doctor Copeland. I'm the one taking care of your sister. Do you want to tell me your side of the story? I'm a good listener," Adam said calmly. He pulled up a small rolling stool and sat next to the sister, it drew her attention from what Wade was doing.

"She told you I stole the ring, right? I only wanted to _borrow_ it. I finally had a nice date, with a guy from work. I asked her, she said no. I figured I could borrow it and give it back. I know Nan wanted Shelly to have it. I wouldn't steal from my niece! I love the girl! She and sis are all I have. She could have just lent me the ring for one night. I didn't mean to hit her. The ring cut her face. She alright?" the older sister explained her side of the story. She too went from angry to worried in her tone.

"Fifteen stitches, maybe a broken wrist. She's in X-ray now. As I told her, I only have my brother, I'd be lost without him. You two just had a very bad misunderstanding. Don't you think you owe it to Shelly to talk? I'm sure she needs you both," Adam said gently. He'd managed to calm the woman down. Wade was grateful.

"You don't need stitches, but..." Wade went on to explain how to care for the wounds. Next he placed a cold compress on her bruised eye. It was much easier to treat her now that she was calm.

"Yes, you're right Doctor. Shelly is such a sweetheart. I would never take her ring away, never," the woman said almost tearfully.

"You mean that? I'm sorry sis, really. You can borrow the ring," the younger sister said humbly. Eva had wheeled her into the room, after a promise not to start another fight.

The two sisters kept talking while Adam and Wade looked at the X-rays Eva had put on the reader. "That sure is better. I hope they work it out," Adam said as he put on his glasses. He studied the X-ray closer.

"I couldn't reason with her. Yes, it's broken here," Wade said firmly as he pointed out the fracture. Adam nodded in agreement and put his glasses away.

A few minutes later, with Wade's help he was setting the woman's wrist. The cast went around her hand, halfway to her elbow. It was a clean, simple break and would heal in six to eight weeks.

"I'm so sorry sis. I'll take care of you. You and Shelly can some stay with me. Please forgive me. I shouldn't have taken the ring..." the older sister was interrupted by the younger.

"No, I should have lent it to you. I'd like that and so would Shelly. I'm sorry too sis. I'll forgive you, if you forgive me. Nan would be ashamed of both of us. Oh, we still have the cops to deal with," the younger sister said nervously as she bit her lip.

Adam finished the last wrap of the wet, plaster soaked gauze, "I'll speak to them. I assume no one is pressing charges?" he asked with a wink. He gently placed the woman's cast wrapped arm in a sling.

Twenty minutes later, both the sisters and the police were out of the Emergency Department. As soon as it was quiet, Wade took Adam by the hand and led him across the hall to their office. Wade wasn't done trying to win Adam over.

Wade closed the door, he pulled Adam into his arms. Adam felt uncomfortable and tried to back away. Wade held him firmly, "just relax, Sunshine. I'm just, look, I want to understand. I thought we had the start of something good between us. What happened?"

Adam looked into Wade's eyes, he could tell the man was truly hurt. While he felt bad, he knew he'd made the right choice in Bret. "Wade, yes, we had a good time together. I'll say it again. It's mainly the fact that in five years you are going back to England. I don't think I can take another break up. Can you understand?" Adam's eyes were pleading. He hoped Wade got it this time. Otherwise he'd have to get more firm and detailed in his reasons.

"Adam, how can you plan that far into the future? Five years are a long time," Wade's dark eyes were full of hope.

"Wade..." Adam was interrupted once again by Eva calling them to the trauma room. It simply wasn't their time to talk.

This time it was a drunk on the streets the cops had brought it. Apparently he'd fallen down and cut his head on the sidewalk. He was easily treated, and showing compassion, Adam admitted him for observation.

"Well, he'll at lest get a couple of warm meals, a bath and bed for the night," Adam said as an orderly wheeled the man off to a room upstairs.

"Who is going to pay for that? I mean, there is no health care for people like him," Wade's tone was unclear. Was he disgusted by or sorry for the man?

"There is a fund from the old Hill-Burton Act. It states medical care can't be refused for lack of funds. A lot of county hospitals used to be Hill-Burton supported. Hunter does fund-raisers to keep money in the account. It's up to our discretion. He needed it. Sometimes, just sometimes, if you show someone a little care and compassion it can change their life," Adam explained to the Englishman.

"I never thought of that. Most people just spit on you when you try to help them. But I suppose you just keep trying. If you save one life that way, it's worth it," Wade said thoughtfully.

That was the Wade that Adam liked. Maybe if things had been different, he would have chosen Wade, but Adam knew the man could never make him feel the way Bret did.

"Adam, can we try to finish our talk now, before we get busy again?" Wade asked his fellow physician. Again he took Adam by the hand and led him to their office. It was becoming deja vu in reality.

Wade closed the door behind them. This time he tried a different tack. Before Adam could say anything, Wade drew Adam in tightly and kissed him. His tongue tried to gain entrance into Adam's mouth, but the blond refused the invader entry.

Adam pulled away from the kiss, fire flashed in his green eyes. "Wade! No! Stop it! I'm with Bret. I'm sorry. I still want to be your friend, but not like this. I need you to understand," he tried to get out of Wade's grasp but the taller man held him tightly.

"I _don't_ understand it. We had a good time. I made a jack of myself playing miniature golf. We had fun dancing at the pub. I even exposed myself to Shawn and Hunter, asked what I needed to do to be better in your eyes. You didn't even give me a fair chance before your made your choice," Wade was between anger and confusion. All he wanted was a chance. He kept his firm grip on Adam's hips.

Adam sighed, he had to be even more truthful, "Wade, everything I said was true. I won't move to England and you can't stay here. But, there is more to it than that. I didn't want to say it because I don't want to hurt your feelings..." Adam was interrupted by Wade.

"What? What is it? What did I do wrong? What can I do to make it better?" Wade Barrett did something he'd never done before in his life; he begged. He wanted a fair chance at Adam's heart.

Adam softened, "It's nothing you did wrong. Sure, you were a little high-handed at first, but you've worked to change that. I'm proud of you for that. But it's the way I feel, in my heart and soul. You're a nice person, and I feel good with you. But, with Bret, I feel wonderful, safe and cared for. I can't really explain it, but it's like electricity up my spine when he touches me. He's understanding and he takes care of me, and he let's me take care of him, can you understand?"

What neither man knew was that their conversation was over heard. Bret had arrived with Adam's change of pants. AJ had let him in. It wasn't unusual, often higher ranking members of the fire or police department were allowed into the treatment area. It also helped that he explained why he was there.

Bret heard Adam and Wade talking, he paused at the door. When Adam started to explain how he felt, it made the Captain's hart melt even more. He kept quiet, not to be nosy, but to give Adam time with Wade. His dislike for the Englishman grew.

Wade sighed, "So that's it then? I'm out like yesterday's newspaper, without a fair chance?" he felt like he'd been kicked in the gut.

"You, oh Wade, I just don't know what else to say. I just don't feel a connection with you romantically. Some people click that way, some don't. It doesn't mean we can't be friends, good friends. Please, Wade? It would make it so much easier for us here," Adam said earnestly. He really wanted Wade's friendship.

Wade finally let go of Adam's hips, "I guess you're right. If it's only a one-sided connection it won't work. Of course, we can be friends. I'm sorry it didn't work out for us. Good luck with Captain Hart. I'm going to the break room for lunch. You coming?" Barrett asked Adam, he had his fingers on the handle of the door.

"Yeah, I'll be along in a few minutes. I want to chart somethings, first. Thanks for understanding Wade. You will find someone and you will be happy," Adam said with a warm smile.

Wade opened the door, Bret's hand was raised as if to knock on the door. "Hi Wade, oh sorry, not going to hit you. I was just about to knock," Bret explained to the startled Englishman.

"It's alright, Captain. If you'll excuse me," Wade said as he stepped past Bret and left the room.

Adam smiled and fell into Bret's embrace. They kissed passionately, "I told him everything. I think I hurt him. I hope he'll get over it. Hey, you're late," Adam said softly as he kissed Bret again.

"Um, I heard. I've been outside the door, I didn't want to interrupt. He'll be okay. Yes, sorry, Shawn caught me. I had to explain that you slept in the guest room. He bought it, but I want to tell them soon. Now, put these on," Bret said honestly, as he handed Adam his black work slacks.

Adam flushed a bit, then laughed as Bret turned away as he changed his pants. When he finished, Adam pocketed his keys. He and Bret went down to the break room so Adam could eat his lunch.

Wade watched as the new couple laughed and talked quietly. One part of him was sad and disappointed. But, deep down, another fire burned; the fire of hatred.

Barrett decided right then and there, he was going back to his original plan. He was going to bury Adam at work, and take his place as Hunter's second in command. He'd just do it differently this time; with a smile.


	19. Telling the News

It was almost two weeks before Adam and Bret had their next days off together. They were miserable being apart, but they knew it was part of their relationship. It would eventually even out and get better. In the mean time, their phone lines blew up whenever, they could take a few minutes.

This was the day they had looked forward to. Bret was off from Saturday till Tuesday morning and Adam was off from Saturday till Monday night. It was nine in the morning and with a bag packed for the weekend, Adam was on his way to Bret's. Adam had been honest with Shawn, to a point. He'd told the nurse he was spending the weekend with the firefighter to get to know him better. It was the truth, just not the whole truth and he did feel bad about it.

Sunday, the Helmsley's were having a barbecue party for Jason and Heath. After the party, Bret and Adam were going to tell Shawn and Hunter about their budding relationship. Probably the newlywed's too if they were still around.

Adam stopped at his favorite mom and pop bakery. Mrs. Wilson baked the best pastries and donuts in the city. He got a few glazed donuts and blueberry Danish. They were still warm and filled the Mustang with a heavenly scent. As he drove on towards Bret's, Adam thought about Wade. So far things at work had been alright. However, Adam noticed that Wade never had lunch at the same time and was pushing harder to get the work done on his office. Wade had also gone back to being snobbish, at least towards the staff. He made notes of the smallest rule infractions and said he was doing what Adam should have done.

Barrett, however, acted differently when Shawn or Hunter were on duty with him. They saw the "new and improved" Wade. His plan to destroy Adam was slow, but he had to do it that way to keep suspicions down. He wasn't worried, the file, locked away in his desk at home was growing thicker and thicker. Wade hadn't managed to get any more forms or reports, but he wrote down every single infraction he saw. He started with the night Adam had worn jeans to work. For every infraction, he cited the rule it broke. They might be small, but enough would add up. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

Adam pulled into Bret's driveway. Bret smiled and jumped up as soon as he heard the Mustang in the drive way. He remembered he was forty-five, not twenty, he refrained from running to the door, but he walked quickly. The door opened as Adam started to ring the bell. For a moment, the couple just looked at each other.

"Hi. Sugar. You look so good. Come on in," Bret said warmly as he took the box of pastry from Adam.

"Hi, Bear. So do you, oh so do you. Kiss me, for fuck sake, kiss me," Adam said as he set his bag down on the floor. Bret pulled the doctor into his arms. He kissed Adam with passion. Their tongues tangled together, and hands caressed. It felt wonderful.

The kiss broke, Adam stood there, his head on Bret's shoulder, his arms around the Captain's waist. Bret too stood holding the blond tightly in his arms. The feeling of peace and contentment washed over them like a gentle spring rain.

"I've missed you. Holding you, kissing you," Bret whispered softly. His breath caused Adam's hair to ruffle a bit.

"Mmmm me too. I could stay like this forever, but, the donuts are getting cold. Oh, who cares," Adam said with a sigh. He snuggled in closer to Bret. He could spend the rest of his life just being held and cuddled.

Bret laughed softly and with Adam still attached, he began walking towards the kitchen. He picked up the pastry box he'd laid on the entry way table. Adam laughed and went along for the ride.

After another deep kiss, they settled in at the kitchen table. Bret had brewed a pot of coffee and Adam had put the sweet treats on a serving platter.

"So how is work? Barrett giving you any hassles?" Bret asked as he bit into one of the blueberry Danish.

Adam sighed, "He's treating me alright, but I feel like he's watching me, making mental notes. I dunno, maybe I'm being paranoid. He's being chummy with Doctor Heyman. Work itself is good though. Delivered a set of twins yesterday!" Adam said with a bright smile as he thought of those sweet babies.

"Paul Heyman? The little weasel? Oh, he's alright I guess, in general. Just remember, if Barrett hassles you, tell Hunter. Sugar, there is just something about him I don't like _or_ trust. Twins? Boys? Girls?" Bret asked with a bit of a sneer, he knew Heyman from University.

"Doctor Heyman is okay. He can be... oily. It is hard to run the hospital and not be. He has a huge job, I wouldn't want it. I will, Bear, but I can handle Wade. Girl and boy, so precious," Adam answered Bret's questions, then took a bite of donut.

"I agree, running and funding a hospital does take a bit of "oiliness" What do you want to do after breakfast?" Bret asked as he sipped his coffee. He gave Adam a leering smirk.

Adam pretended not to notice the heated look Bret was giving him. He wanted the man just as badly, but he was in a teasing mood, to a point. "Oh I dunno. Such a nice day out. How about driving around and going to some yard sales?" Adam asked as he looked at the newspaper. He turned to the classified section where yard sales were listed.

Bret's mouth fell open that was the last thing he wanted to. But if that's what his boy really wanted to do, he'd do it. "Oh, well, um okay. If that's what you _want_ to do, we can do it. You um, sure you wouldn't rather, um, get some rest?" Bret sounded almost like a pouty little boy as he answered.

Adam smirked, "that's sweet of you, Bear. I till you what I'd _really_ like to do. I'd like to go into the bedroom, take off my clothes; I want you. I want to make love with you. I want to enjoy sex with you, I want you to fuck me, use me as your toy. But then again, I do _love_ going to yard sales," he kept looking at the paper as he spoke. He was teasing Bret and having a wonderful time doing it.

"You are a naughty little boy, teasing me like that. I have a good mind to put you in the car and take you to every fucking yard sale in Denver, maybe the entire State of Colorado," Bret teased back. It had been a long time since he'd had a sexual sparring partner like Adam. He loved it.

Not even Davy could tease like Adam. In the past two weeks, during their phone calls, is when Bret discovered Adam's naughty side. More than once he had to jerk off in the shower after one of their calls. The guys at the station probably thought he'd developed some new, neurotic cleanliness disorder.

"Oh really? Tell me something, Captain Hart, are you sure you wouldn't rather take me into the bedroom and fuck me? Right now?" Adam teased again. He stood up, he gave his body a long, languid stretch. The doctor slowly unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his tight, lightly bronzed upper body.

It was all Bret could do to refrain from bending Adam over the table and taking right then and there. The only thing that stopped him was the fact he wanted to lay Adam out and spend hours between his legs being lazy.

Bret had to lick his lips and swallow before he could speak, his mouth was thick with desire, "You are a very nasty little boy. Get in the bedroom, now!" He growled out his words. The firefighter moved towards Adam like a wolf, stalking his prey. His dark eyes flashed almost dangerously.

Adam swallowed hard, maybe he'd gone to far. For a brief flash, Randy's face replaced Bret's. He shook himself, it wasn't Randy, it was Bret, he trusted the man; without question. He saw something behind the fiery brown eyes, something he never saw in the blue, viperine eyes of Randal Orton; he saw love and caring. He flashed Bret a coy wink. Bret watched as Adam's face flashed with different emotions, he was about to question his lover when Adam winked at him. He watched as the physician turned and walked towards the bedroom. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that beautiful body.

Three climaxes and four hours later, Adam lay content in Bret's arms. They were drenched in both sweat and cum. Blond hair tangled with brown, fingers gently caressed and toes mingled together. Bret's fingers gently ran down Adam's arm, "you are incredible. God, I'm too old for a young cub like you," the Captain said with a bit of a laugh.

Adam chuckled, "_you're_ the incredible one and I was just about to ask you to show me your ID again. I think your twenty-five, not forty-five. Bear, you make me feel so... wonderful.

Hart laughed again, "are you sure you're okay with me being so much older? After all seventeen years is a lot, I could be your father!"

Adam turned in Bret's arms, he wanted to look his lover directly in the eye, "you're _not_ teasing me are you? Baby, age _doesn't_ matter to me. You just keep wearing my ass out and you'll get no complaints. No, okay, I'm not teasing now. Honestly Bret, I don't really care about a difference in our ages. You're not going to change your mind, about us?" Adam's tone went from lighthearted to really worried. He didn't want to lose Bret, not over something so trivial.

Bret saw real fear and worry in his young lover's eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I just thought; I was being stupid. I just wondered how an old bear like me got to be so lucky, to win your heart over a handsome, rich doctor from England."

"Because of this; the way you make me feel, Bret Hart. I chose you because you're far more handsome, but more than that, I chose you for your heart. You care about me, about how I feel. You're a decent man and I truly admire you and I'm proud to belong to you," Adam's words were heartfelt and honest. Tears of emotion filled his eye.

Bret saw the honesty, it poured from Adam like cooling waters, "you know, I'm growing to love you. I do love you, Adam. I'm not going anywhere. You are a very special man and I'm proud to belong to you," Bret sealed his words with a deep kiss.

Adam melted into the kiss, he felt so loved, maybe he truly loved for the first time. When the kiss broke, he spoke, " I love you, Bret. I finally know what those words mean. I can't wait to tell everyone tomorrow."

"Me either. I want the world to know. Adam, earlier, when we were teasing each other, I saw something in your eyes. Want to talk about it?" Bret asked softly as he wrapped his arms tightly around his boy.

Adam sighed and buried himself in Bret's strong embrace, "For a moment, and only a moment, the look in your eye reminded me of the way Randy looked just before; well... before. Then I realized it wasn't Randy, it was you. I knew I could trust you and I knew you cared about me; loved me. That was the difference. It's good to know that we can play like that and I don't have to be afraid. I love you for that." he too sealed his gratefulness with a kiss.

Bret looked at Adam, a bit of pride flashed across his face. He was so proud of Adam, "I am so proud of you. It's a great thing to make a breakthrough like that," he kissed Adam soundly, again he was so proud.

"Only because of you, Bret. I guess I'd better tell you everything; about Randy. But let's shower first, okay?" he didn't want to talk about Randal Orton while covered in sweat and cum.

Bret agreed. The two men each took their own shower, then Adam preened as Bret dried his long hair. The soft touches and warm air from the dryer nearly lulled the doctor to sleep. It made Bret chuckle, he knew now why Jericho had called Adam; Kitten. The man actually purred, too bad that Chris had spoiled the nickname for ever.

They went back to the bed. The couple changed the sheets and still naked, curled up together. Adam knew he owed Bret the truth, no matter how difficult it was to tell; and hear.

Adam started with how they met Randy at University. "He was the quarterback and headed for a major football career. We met at a pep rally for Homecoming. It was instant love, or so I guess what was my college idea of love. We were inseparable. Then, during practice one day, Randy blew out his knee, in five minutes his future was over. At first, after surgery and rehab, he decided to go for teaching; become a coach. He got depressed, the drinking started, not much at first. It didn't take long though and he was a violent drunk. I became his punching bag. At first I stayed because I was ashamed, then because I was scared. I still stayed at the top of my grades and did my internship. One day he just went; crazy. He beat me, raped me and tossed me into the corner. Jay found me; took me to the hospital. Shawn and Hunter were livid. Later that day, we heard about the bus accident, that thank God was also the end of me and Randy," Adam finished his story. He felt free, not even Chris had known the whole story.

"I worked that accident. One of the little girls died in my arms. My God, Sugar, you're lucky he didn't kill _you_. I'm so glad you know you can trust me. As I said, we will fight and argue, but I'll never hurt you, physically or mentally. I do love you, and I hope with all that I am, that it grows deeper with time," Bret spoke in a whisper, he remembered that day. He was even more honored to have Adam's trust. He pulled Adam in even closer.

Adam needed to feel, thoughts of Randy burned from his brain. "Make love to me, please, Bret? I need it," Adam asked as he nipped at Bret's neck gently. Bret had a fair idea why Adam was asking and he was happy to do anything to make his lover feel better. The good thing was that Adam was still well-stretched from earlier.

The older man gently laid Adam on his back. Adam parted his legs and Bret lay between them, their hips cradled together like the pieces of a puzzle. Bret then slid down the younger man's body and sucked Adam's semi hard cock into his mouth, at the same time he slipped two fingers into the doctors puckered hole. He curled his fingers and pressed. He knew he'd found Adam's prostate when the cock in his mouth hardened and Adam cried out in sexual pleasure. Adam's graceful fingers ran through Bret's damp curls, he felt so loved and cared for.

Bret's mouth slid up and down, his tongue traced the thick vein on the underside, he sucked with hollowed cheeks, all while he massaged the tender sexual gland, making Adam writhe and moan wantonly.

"Need you in me, Bear. I need to feel you in me, please," Adam whimpered softly. As much as he loved Bret's mouth and fingers he wanted more.

"What my Sugar wants, my Sugar gets," Bret whispered softly. He slid up Adam's body. He lifted Adam's left leg and rested it on his shoulder, making access to Adam's hole easier. He lubed up his cock and slid home. Even though he was stretched open, Bret's length and girth still burned. That was what Adam wanted, to feel the hot pain it was enough to burn Randal Keith Orton from his thoughts. Their kisses were deep and passionate as they rocked in tempo. Adam reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked himself as they made love.

Earlier, they had gone at it hard and heavy, like animals. This time, they were slow and tender. They rocked together in an almost lazy tempo. Adam's hand slid up and down his shaft while Bret's mouth feasted on his neck, both men let out murmurs of pleasure as they sealed their love.

"I'm close Bret, so close," Adam whined as he stroked himself a little faster and tightened his grip.

"Give me that cum, Sugar. Make yourself all dirty for me," Bret growled deeply into Adam's ear. Bret's filthy words were all it took. Adam's cock spurted cum all over his hand, it dripped all over the doctor's abdomen and splashed up on Bret's well toned abdomen.

Bret pulled the coated hand to his mouth and licked the creamy essence from the delicate fingers, as he did, Adam's ass muscles clenched down on Bret's cock. The action milked Bret, with great pleasure to the older man. Once again they were left dirty, sweaty and panting for breath, they held each other tightly.

"Thank you, Bear. I needed that. I do love you," Adam whispered in hot, panting breaths. He felt fresh and clean, despite the sweat and sticky mess. It was a fantastic feeling.

"Any thing for my boy. Do you feel clean now?" Bret asked as he gently caressed Adam's face. He bent down and gave his lover a sloppy, messy wet kiss.

Adam hummed softly as he tasted himself on Bret's tongue. As he broke the kiss to speak, a long thread of spit connected their lips. "You knew? Bear, you're scary, wonderful, but scary," Adam whispered in astonishment.

"Let's just say with age comes wisdom. Now, shower and food, and old man needs energy, for tonight. Better do some laundry too, at this rate, I'll need to buy more sheets," Bret said with a swat to Adam's butt. It made the doctor laugh.

Adam was in Bret's kitchen, putting the last touches on the salad he'd made for Shawn's barbecue. Bret was next to him shredding some cheddar cheese for the salad.

"Adam, what would you think about moving in with me?" Bret asked seriously. He'd been thinking about it for a while. He just wasn't sure if Adam was ready.

The physician sprinkled some chopped, hard-boiled egg over the salad, then the cheese Bret had prepared. "I don't know, Bret. Do you think we've been together long enough? It's a huge step and commitment," Adam replied as he bit his lip. He just wasn't sure if he was ready for something so drastic.

"Yes, it is. Think about it and take your time. You could have your own room. You could use that little room in the attic as an art studio. Anyway, no rush to decide and if you say no, I won't be mad, I promise," Bret said softly as he stood behind his lover, his chin on Adam's shoulder. His arms around the lithe, trim waist.

"Thanks, Bear. I promise, I'll think about it, seriously. I appreciate your understanding. It's just, at Shawn and Hunter's well, it's my haven. I feel safe there. Oh, not that I wouldn't feel safe here. Damn, I can't explain it very well," Adam stammered as he leaned back against the firefighter.

"I understand. It's where, when you want to hide from the world you can. We all need a place like that. When your ready, you'll know and the offer is always open," Bret said in a reassuring tone. He truly did understand.

An hour later, Bret and Adam arrived at Shawn and Hunter's. Jason, Heath, Kofi, Mike and Alex were there along with Wade, Dolph, AJ, Eva, Maria and the Bella twins. It was a nice mix of people, Shawn had a great knack for mixing groups.

When the couple got to the back yard, there was a heated game of badminton between the rock stars and medical staff while the Helmsley's and Wade were playing croquet.

"Hi guys!" Adam called out as he put the salad on the picnic table when the rest of the food.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and greeted the doctor and fire Captain. Wade sneered as he saw Adam with Bret. It was clear Adam had spent the night at Hart's, it was if he could almost smell the sex on them. However, he didn't let his disdain show. He had to keep Adam from being suspicious.

"Hi, Buddy, Adam. A little late aren't you?" Shawn asked as he hugged his friends. After a hug from Jason as well, the manager and the others went back to their game.

Bret wandered off to take Shawn's place in the croquet match, much to Wade's chagrin. Shawn and Adam went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, um sorry about that. Um... salad took longer than I thought," Adam said with a bit of a blush. He didn't say that after they talked about moving in, they had a quickie on the couch.

"Yes, all that chopping can be, time-consuming. So I take it you and Bret are um... getting closer?" Shawn asked with a knowing wink. He took the platter of steaks out of the fridge.

"You could say that. Steaks? This _is_ a party. Ooh and one of your lemon cakes? They will love that!" Adam said as he admired the three layer "wedding" cake. Shawn had decorated the cake with pale yellow icing and deep yellow flowers. Two little ceramic grooms stood on top, kissing.

"I hope so, I haven't baked in ages. So how _are_ things? Happy?" Shawn asked as he seasoned the steaks.

Adam smiled, "Very happy. Things are really good. I know I made the right choice. Bret is wonderful. You know Shawn, I think, no, I know, for the first time, I understand how you and Hunter feel about each other. I know what love is," he admitted to the father like person in his life.

Shawn smiled softly, "I'm happy for you; both of you. I knew Bret was the one for you. Just go slow, Adam. Sometimes you tend to go head long, but I have to be honest, with Bret, you're safe. So I take it we don't _know_ about his yet?"

Adam laughed, "What is it with you and Bret and the mind reading. We're going to tell you later, act surprised. We'll talk about it all later. We'd better get these out to the grill master," Adam gave Shawn a hug and helped him carry the two platters of meat out to be grilled.

By the time they got back outside, everyone was gathered around the fire pit. Heath and Kofi were playing their guitars, while Alex and Mike sang one The Lionhearts new songs, they were very good.

Hunter and Bret started grilling the steaks. When the song ended, everyone clapped. Jay beamed proudly at his new husband.

"Thank you. We need Chris though, he's the real singer. Adam, he will be able to sing with us again, won't he?" Heath asked his new brother-in-law, his tone hopeful, but mixed with worry.

"Don't worry Heath. You'll have your singer back. But, he'll need time, a lot of it. Evan will need a bit of rehab too. What about your contract?" Adam spoke using his doctor's tone.

"Was going to tell you. The record company signed The Lionhearts to a six million dollar contract over six years. They felt bad about the crash. They are giving Chris a year to recover. In the mean time, they are going to produce the CD and release it in six months. Then they will push the guys. They even deleted our payment of investment. The deal cost us zilch. That hardly ever happens. All we have to do now is wait," Jason said proudly. He'd worked hard to broker the deal. A threat of a law suit over the crash didn't hurt either.

"That's fantastic! I'm _so_ proud of you all! I'm sure that will give Chris the incentive to get better faster. You all need to help him, encourage him and Evan. Chris will be out of ICU next week. I'll let you know when," Adam said proudly and excitedly. He was truly happy for the band and his brother.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea. Too much excitement won't be good for Mister Jericho," Wade said in a cautionary tone, contradicting Adam openly.

Before Adam could respond, Hunter stepped over to where the others were talking. "No, Wade. Adam is right. I'm not saying they should all jump on Jericho at once, but that is just the type of thing he needs, Evan as well. Adam will let you know when he's ready," the elder doctor said firmly. He liked Wade, but sometimes his approach was a little too stoic.

Wade turned to Adam, his eyes flashed at his fellow doctor. Luckily, Adam never noticed, he was too busy talking to his brother. Bret didn't notice either as he was busy at the grill. If they had noticed, Adam would have been terrified and Bret would have been furious. Wade decided it was time to up his game, to take Adam down and destroy him at work.

"So Buddy, how are things? I've been worried about you. We need to go fishing soon," Shawn said to his best friend. He and Bret were watching the grill while Hunter was in the kitchen. The only time Shawn allowed it was so his husband could make his special, secret steak marinade.

"Things are good Heartbreaker. Yes, it's been a while, the trout will be running in the river soon. You know, how about a camping trip? You and Hunter, weekend in the great outdoors?" Bret suggested with a hopeful new gleam in his eyes. He knew Adam would love it, even though he didn't say so.

"I would love that, Hunt would too. Adam would really enjoy it also," Shawn said with a wink.

"Okay, so you know. What is it Heartbreaker? You psychic connection I mean?" Bret said with a laugh. The two friends hugged and turned back to what they had been doing. Hunter was back and tending the grill.

Soon everyone was sitting either at the picnic table or on lounge chairs around the fire pit. Adam and Bret sat at the table across from Jay and Heath. Shawn and Hunter sat at the head, while Wade was at the foot. The nurses and band members were around the fire pit.

"Well, it's confirmed, our building has been sold. We got the letter today. We either have to buy the apartment or move. The price is sixty-five thousand. We can't afford that and if we could, I'd rather put that down on a house. Only problem is we have to be out by the end of the month," Jason said with a bit of a worried tone.

"That's a lot for a one room studio. Well, you were afraid it was going to happen," Adam said to his brother. The apartment building Jay and Heath lived in had been sold to a rental company. They turned their buildings into condos. Their policy was either buy at their price or vacate. It was a fine how do you do to the newlyweds.

"I still say move in with us until you find a new place. We have plenty of room, you know that," Shawn said in a sincere tone. He and Hunter had made the offer when Jason had first heard the rumors about the building's sale.

"No, Shawn. We appreciate it, we really do. But, well... we're night owls and well you know, we just don't want to disturb you. We'll find a place, I'm sure. It's just a shame Heath gave up his place, we could have gone there, but hindsight is twenty-twenty," Jason said with hopeful confidence.

"I don't know Jay, students are starting to do their rentals for the second summer session, then the fall renters will come in. It took you six months to find that place," Adam said in a concerned tone. He was worried about his brother's predicament.

They chatted more as they finished their meal. Heath and Alex helped clear up the dishes. Some of the nurses washed and Shawn started a pot of coffee to have with the cake. Hunter and Wade had a cigar and brandy in his study.

Adam went up to his apartment, he wanted to get the book he'd been reading and forgot to take. Bret had been talking to Jason. He followed after Adam, he had a thought and he wanted to speak to his lover about it. Jason watched the older man with interest. He wondered if there was more than friendship between the Captain and his brother.

"Sugar? Hey Sugar?" Bret called out as he opened the door to Adam's carriage house. He found his boy looking wistfully out of the living room window.

"I love this view, I can just see the mountains. This has been my haven for a long time. Were you serious about me moving in with you?" Adam asked in an emotional tone.

Bret moved to his lover, he wrapped his arms around Adam's waist, "Very serious. Going to give this place to your brother and Heath?" Bret asked as he kissed Adam softly on the lips.

Adam smiled softly, "Again, you read my mind. Yes, if you're _sure_ about your offer."

"Actually, I came up here to mention the idea. I _was_ serious. You can have your own room like I said, so it's up to you. Come back down soon, Shawn is getting the coffee and cake ready," Bret said with another kiss to Adam's lips. He then left the doctor alone to think. The Captain knew it was a hard decision for Adam, and he wasn't going to push. He only wanted Adam to know he'd been serious with his offer.

Adam looked around. He'd been happy here and sad here. It was his safe place when Randy used to beat him. It had been where he and Chris had made love. Where Bret had first kissed him. His harbor in the seas of turmoil. It was time; time to move on. Time for Jason to have the place they once shared. He sighed and left to go join the others.

Adam went in and helped Shawn carry out the wedding cake. They set it down on the picnic table. Everyone gathered around the newly married couple. Shawn cleared his throat and began to speak. "To Jason and Heath. May your marriage be blessed with much happiness. This is the same cake knife Hunter and I used at our wedding. I hope it brings you as much luck as it did for us. Jason, you and Adam are like sons to us, now that includes you, Heath. Welcome to the family! Congratulations Jay and Heath." Shawn's tone was filled with heartfelt emotion. Hunter's arm firmly around his husband's waist.

"To the newlyweds" everyone said at once. Heath picked up the knife, Jay placed his hand over Heath's and together they cut their beautiful wedding cake. Much to everyone's surprise, no cake was smashed on faces as the couple fed each other a bite of cake. Heath cut enough for everyone to have a piece and Jay served them. Everyone complimented Shawn on his delicious venture.

Everyone hung around for another hour or so then left. The only ones that remained were the newlyweds, Wade Barrett, Bret and Adam. They all sat around the fire pit relaxing. Adam wished Wade would leave, but it didn't look like he was getting up soon, so he decided to just get on with it.

"I guess you all should know. Bret and I are seeing each other, as in a serious relationship. I care deeply for him and he for me. More importantly, for the first time, I fully understand what Shawn and Hunter feel for each other. I hope you will all support our decision and our relationship," Adam announced to his family and friends. He was smiling brightly.

"I want to add to what Adam said. I care deeply for him. I promise each of you, I will take care of him, love him and protect him with all that I am. I hope our love will grow. With Hunter and Shawn and now Jason and Heath setting the examples, I'm sure it will," Bret's words were soft yet firm as he held Adam's hand.

For a few minutes, everyone congratulated the new couple. Even Wade played his part with a forced smile. "Well Captain, I guess the better man won. I wish you both all the happiness possible. Adam, I look forward to being your good friend and colleague at work," Barrett's words appeared to be honest. Inside he was seething with rage.

"Thanks, Wade. You are a good, understanding friend," Adam said with a smile. He reached over and gave Wade's shoulder a pat. Bret shook hands with the Englishman, even if reluctantly.

"Now, that brings me to what I want to say next. I'm going to move in with Bret. Than means, you two can move into the carriage house, if the landlord's approve," Adam said with a wink to the Helmsley's.

"I think that would be fine with us. I wouldn't seem right not to have a Copeland in the carriage house. Even if he's a Reso now," Hunter said with a deep laugh. He hated the idea of having to rent to strangers. This was the perfect solution.

"Addy are you sure? I know how much you love the carriage house. Don't do something you're not sure about just for us," Jason said in a truly worried tone. He wanted to be sure his brother was making the right decision.

Adam smiled at his brother, "Yes, Jay-Jay, I'm sure. I was praying for guidance and when you said all that about the apartment, I had my answer. I'm ready to take the next step in my life. With Bret there beside me, I'll be alright," Adam said with confidence, as he held Bret's hand.

"Okay then. Thanks Adam. I know what the place means to you. We'll take care of it, I promise. Now Captain Hart, my brother has been through enough in his life. You'd better take good care of him, or you'll have to answer to me. Hunter is tame compared to me, when it concerns my baby brother. The only reason Chris is alive is because he's part of the group I manage. Otherwise... well just take care of him," Jason's tone to Adam was warm and brotherly. When he spoke to Bret, he was firm and very stern.

Adam flushed a bit, but he was grateful for his older brother's concern. Bret smiled at Jason, "Jason, if I ever do anything to hurt Adam, you can do whatever you want to me. I promise, I will take care of him. He's a great treasure, and should be treated like one," Bret said directly as he spoke to Jason.

Wade was just about sick from all the "sunshine and roses" talk. He vowed to double his efforts. Adam would be with him, not that old man. He'd make Adam sorry he chose Bret over him. Oh would he make Adam sorry.


	20. Moving Day, Hot Night

Adam began the process of moving into Bret's house. Because of the lack of time, and their shift hours, Bret hired a professional moving company, not only to pack and move Adam's things, but Jay and Heath's as well. It was a belated wedding present and highly appreciated.

Adam also opted not to have his own room. He told Bret if he was going to try this, he'd do it all the way. This was a huge step in trust for the doctor. Randy had once asked Adam to move in with him, before the drinking and abuse started. Adam had refused. Chris too had suggested moving in together after they were engaged, he refused then too. It never felt right. For a moment, he wondered if he _had_ moved in with Chris, would they still be together? He cleared that thought. If Chris would have fooled around on him then, he would have had no home to go to.

Yes, the Helmsley's carriage house _was_ his haven of refuge. It scared him to death to leave his comfortable abode. At least he was making an effort. After all he was twenty-eight, and the Assistant Head of the Emergency Department. It was time he grew up and took a chance. Bret was the only one who had given him the courage.

"Well son, that's the last load. I want you to know I'm proud of you. I couldn't be any more so if you were my real son. Shawn and I will miss you. You'll always have a place here if you need it. Shawn wished he could have been here, but he got called in. See you in the morning. Take care kid. I love you, you know," Hunter said in a gruff, emotional voice. He tried to hide the fact that he had tears in his eyes.

"I love you too, Hunter. You've always been my protector, I'll miss that. Thanks for giving us a home when ma died. I'm sure she rested in Heaven better because she knew we were safe with you and Shawn. Take care of Heath and Jason. Tell Shawn thanks. See you tomorrow, bye Hunter," Adam too had emotion in his voice as he hugged the father figure.

With that, Adam got into his Mustang and followed the moving van to his new home on Newcastle Drive. When he pulled into the driveway, Bret was standing outside. He pointed for Adam to pull into the three car garage. He parked and jumped out. Seeing Bret was a surprise, as he was in the middle of a shift. Bret was directing the movers. It wasn't a lot, just Adam's clothes and personal items. He left the furniture and kitchen things for Jason and Heath. But, only after they'd agreed to take good care of them.

"Hey you. I thought you had to work?" Adam said as he went into Bret's open arms and kissed his lover.

Bret broke the kiss, rather reluctantly, he and Adam hadn't had sex in a while because of shift work. "I am. We do have radios you know. Chief said as long as I wasn't gone too long, it would be okay. I forgot to give you this," Bret said as he handed Adam a garage door opener.

"Oh, the car will love being in the garage, especially in the winter. Hunter wouldn't admit it, but he had tears in his eyes, I did too. It was hard to leave. I can only do this because of the strength you give me," Adam said softly as he leaned into Bret's embrace.

"Hunter can be a softy when he wants to. Any word yet on the time off for the camping trip?" Bret asked as he led Adam into the house. He pointed out the bedroom to the movers as they brought in the first boxes.

"Hunter's been working on the first week in August or the last week of July. Oh get this, Wade asked if he could go, he wants to _experience_ the great American outdoors. Hunter said he'd love to have him, so it's harder with three main doctors out for a week. However, Heyman is all for it, he thinks Hunter and Shawn both _need_ the time off. He even said he'd take a few shifts in the ER. Got time for lunch?" Adam explained, then asked as he watched the movers. They were experts.

"Weasel doing shift work again. Yeah, Shaw told me about Barrett, maybe we could lose him in the woods or something. No, sorry, I have to get back, but you eat. This is _your_ home now too, anything is yours to eat or drink. You already know where to put your clothes. Here are your keys," Bret instructed as he handed Adam a key ring with a set of house keys. The fob on the ring was a brass copy of the Denver Fire Department logo.

"Ha! That's a good idea, we could send Wade on a snipe hunt. I will Bret, I'm hungry. Yes, and I _promise_ not to invade _your_ rail of the closet. I can't _wait_ till tomorrow night. This ass will be _all_ yours," Adam blushed furiously as the movers came back into the living room just as Adam spoke of his ass.

"Good timing, Sugar. I'd better leave on that note. Here this is for the movers," Bret said as he handed Adam an envelope. It contained a cash tip for the moving men.

"Um, yeah. Be careful out there, Bear. See you tomorrow. Love you," Adam said softly as he drew into Bret's embrace.

"I will, you too. Love you, sweet Sugar," Bret whispered back with a kiss to Adam's lips. The couple parted company.

As Adam watched Bret leave, a bit of fear ran though his spine. This house was large, and felt so empty and scary. Adam jumped when the mover suddenly spoke to him, "We're finished, Doctor Copeland. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, Sir."

"It's alright, no problem, I was lost in thought. You going to my brother's now? Oh, before I forget, this is from Captain Hart with this his thanks," Adam spoke as he handed the head of the crew the envelope Bret had given him.

"Yes, Sir. We'll have it done by tonight. Thank you for this. Well, good luck in your new home, Sir. Have a good day," the man said with a polite handshake. The four men left to finish the rest of the job they were hired to do.

Once again, fear gripped Adam a bit. Now that he was totally alone, the house seemed ten times bigger and ten times emptier. "Okay, Adam. You're a grown up man, get a grip," he muttered to himself. Adam decided he'd probably feel better after some food, then busy himself with unpacking his things. Once his own mark was in the house, he was sure that would help. The physician went to the airy kitchen.

After a rummage through the pantry, he settled on a can of chicken noodle soup. He smiled, it reminded him of the first meal he'd shared with Bret, and besides, chicken soup cured anything and made the house smell good. He made a ham sandwich to go with the soup. While he waited for the soup to heat, Adam boiled up a concentrate of tea bags and sugar. He added the brew to cold water and ice in a plastic pitcher. Adam ate his lunch at the table with the beautiful view of the woods and mountains beyond.

Bret and Adam had tried to time the move when they would both be off work, but their shifts just didn't mesh. While disappointed, they both knew it would be that way so no point in complaining.

Adam cleared up the remains of his lunch. At least Bret was as careful about being tidy around the house as he was. Both Randy and Chris had been walking tornadoes. When he finished in the kitchen the doctor went to the bedroom. All his boxes were neatly stacked at the foot of the bed. He started with the clothes that would be hung in the closet. It went fairly fast. He'd already sorted out what he wanted to get rid of when he'd packed back at his apartment.

He'd taken the clothes, the box of stuffed kittens and the things they had bought at the mall, on the day of the plane crash, to the shelter where the Heritage Heights refugees were staying. They were grateful for the items. The kids loved the toys and books. The residents thanked him profusely.

Adam went to the dresser. Bret had given him three of the six drawers. Socks and undies in the top. T-shirts and sleeping pants in the middle and in the bottom drawer he put things like scarfs, gloves and other miscellaneous items. His small jewelry box, cologne, and picture of his mom went on top in a neat arrangement. The more of his things that he put around the house, the more at home Adam felt. Bret had told him to save going up to the attic for last.

In the living room, Adam put his favorite crocheted blanket over the back of the couch. The ivory yarn went well in the room. His mother had made the blanket while waiting for Adam to be born. Jay had one of the same ivory yarn. Both boys treasured their blankets. When lying under them, it felt like their beloved ma was hugging them, keeping them safe and warm.

He hung the painting of the mountains Bret had loved so much over the fireplace. It was going to be a surprise. He'd told Bret he was going to leave it for Jay and Heath. He couldn't wait for Bret to see it. Adam also hung his family pictures neatly on the foyer wall. Bret's family photos hung there as well. When done, he thought the two families blended well together.

Before he realized it, it was nearly seven pm. Adam made another ham sandwich and drank a glass a milk. He ate a pear for dessert. While he was used to living alone, he wasn't used to so much space. As night drew darker, the emptiness surrounded him.

Adam had thought about going to the attic and seeing what surprise Bret had for him up there. As he went to the narrow door that hid the attic stairs, he changed his mind. It was too dark and scary up there. Didn't the ghosts always hide in the attic? He didn't want to find out.

The doctor felt foolish, but his fears were his fears. He would get used to the darkness and being alone. Maybe he never realized how lonely he was before because he felt so safe in his apartment. Adam decided this was good for him, he could learn something from this. He wasn't sure exactly what, but something he was sure.

Adam took a shower, got into his sleeping pants and curled up in the bed. As soon as he got a nose full of Bret's scent from his pillow, Adam felt better than he had all evening. He turned on the TV that hung on the wall, opposite the foot of the bed, and picked up his book. The doctor nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell phone rang. He smiled when the ring tone registered in his ears, _"Your Sex Is on Fire"_ was the one he's assigned to Bret.

"Doctor Copeland..." Adam answered professionally, just in case wires got crossed. Better not to embarrass himself, it had happened before.

"_Hi, Sugar. You all settled in?"_ Bret's voice calmed the fears in Adam's heart immediately.

"Hi, Bear. Yes, all unpacked. I was just in bed reading. How are you doing?" Adam asked his lover with a warm voice.

"_Good. I'm alright, the boys are playing cards, and I'm catching up on paper work. So, what about the attic?" _Bret asked in a curious tone. He'd thought Adam would have been excited to tell him about it.

"Oh um, I'll look, tomorrow, after work. Okay, I was too scared to go up there, alone, in the dark. I have a lot to get used to," Adam said sheepishly. Saying it aloud made him sound like a weak fool.

Bret chuckled a bit, _"Okay, Sugar. Wait till tomorrow when I get home. We'll go up together. You'll get used to the house. I'm proud of you, I really am. It was a big step you took. I promise, I'll never break that trust."_

"Thanks Bret. I just never realized how sheltered I was. I needed to do this. Okay, I'll wait. I am curious about the attic now. What do you want for supper and when do you get home?" Adam asked as he snuggled down deeper in the bed. He was totally calm now.

"_You'll be fine. The security system is the latest in technology. Curiosity killed the cat. Surprise me for supper. If we're not on a run, I'll be home between six and seven. You can listen on the scanner if I'm late."_ Bret said in a comforting tone.

"Okay, Bear. You sound tired. Better get some sleep. Be careful. I love you and look forward to loving you more. See you tomorrow," Adam said with a yawn. Since talking to Bret, he felt safe and even more relaxed.

Bret laughed again, _"I think you're the tired on, Sugar, I am too though. I love you, more than yesterday, but not as much as tomorrow. Night my sweet Sugar,"_ Bret said in a loving tone. He blew a kiss into the phone.

"That's a wonderful thought. Night my Bear," Adam said softly. He returned the air kiss, then ended the call. He was able to fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

Adam woke up feeling rested. In the daylight the house was warm and welcoming. He made breakfast and started their supper. He put together a crock pot of chilli. He used some ground venison he thawed overnight. It had come from Shawn's last deer hunt. He just hoped Bret would like it.

He wore his dark blue scrubs under his doctor's coat. Adam gathered up his things and after setting the security code, went out to the garage, got in his car and left for work. It felt like the first day of a new life, and in many ways, it was.

It was a rather normal day in the Emergency Department. One thing was different, the atmosphere was lighter, Wade was off. It didn't happen often that Wade was off when Adam was on shift, but it was better that way. Work was a lot less; stressful.

It was starting to show that Wade was after something, but no one could put their finger on exactly what. They all kept their opinions of the Englishman to themselves. Adam, however, was totally unaware and considered Barrett a friend. Wade was annoying sometimes with his snobbish ways, but a friend never the less. Maybe it was because Adam felt bad about rejecting Wade for Bret. However, he knew he'd made the right choice.

Adam treated the usual. Sometimes the routine cuts, scrapes and broken bones got boring. Then a severe case would come along, a life would be saved, and it confirmed their jobs were anything thing but routine and boring.

During lunch, Adam filled Shawn and Hunter in on how the move went. They also informed Adam that Jay and Heath were settled into the carriage house. Shawn was tired, he had to work back to back shifts. He told Adam he'd miss him at home. Shawn always knew Adam would see to Hunter while he caught up on his sleep.

Before he went home, Adam went upstairs to check on Chris. He was making a rapid recovery, even his tawny hair was growing back quickly. They made even more peace between them. Chris was truly sorry he'd hurt Adam, but Adam said it was probably best in the long run. When Adam saw Chris and Evan together, he knew they were right for each other.

Evan turned out to be a strong-willed young man. Despite his own broken leg, he was the driving force behind Chris. He didn't put up with any of the rock star's bullshit. Adam actually admired the drummer, and he knew Chris would be well looked after.

That chapter of his life was closed, forever. Adam had a new future to look forward to as did Chris. It gave them both a peaceful feeling as they wished each other well in their new; romantic ventures.

Adam stopped at the grocery store on the way home. He stocked up from the list Bret kept on the fridge, plus he added things he wanted and liked. He bought the things to make corn bread as it would go well with the chilli. He stopped at the store's bakery and bought a couple of slices of blueberry cheese cake, then headed home.

When Bret got home at six fifteen, he smiled. It was nice to pull up to the house and see; life. When he opened the door from the garage to the kitchen he was caught by the wonderful smell of supper.

"Bear!" Adam exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. His long hair was damp and he was wearing a dark blue, silk robe that ended at his ankles, his feet were bare. He ran into Bret's open arms.

"Oh you feel good, Sugar," Bret said softly as he wrapped his arms around the silk clad body.

"So do you, oh so do you" Adam replied as he melted into Bret's embrace. It was so nice to have someone to care about and be cared for in return. They kissed each other deeply. Adam moaned softly as Bret's hands wandered into the robe and rested on his hips. The flesh under the thin straps of the thong he was wearing, tingled.

"As much as I love this, go shower. Supper will be ready when you're done," Adam said in a soft whisper.

"I could just eat you, lots of protein you know," Bret's voice was low and husky. He eyes were dark with desire.

Adam flushed dark red, "Bear! Go. Shower!"

Bret laughed, "Yes, Sir!" he gave a military salute with a bit of a wink. He hurried off to take his shower.

Adam giggled, it was really nice to have someone come home to him. He picked up Bret's brief case and put it next to his on the foyer table, they looked nice sitting side by side.

The doctor finished making their supper. He grated some sharp cheddar cheese for the chilli and cut the corn bread into serving sized squares. He'd just finished pouring two glasses of ice-cold milk, when Bret reappeared. He was wearing a t-shirt, sweat pants and socks on his feet.

"Venison Chilli?" Bret asked as Adam ladled up two bowls of the delicious smelling food.

As he sprinkled the cheese on top of each bowl, Adam spoke. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind that I used the meat. I do a lot of crock pot cooking, especially when I work days," he explained as he added a dollop of sour cream to the center of each bowl of chilli.

"Not at all. Shawn is always generous. He gives most of the meat to the food bank, but he also shares with me. He knows I love venison. This looks wonderful," Bret said as he carried the two bowls out to the deck. Adam followed with a tray that held the milk and corn bread.

Adam had set the round, redwood table on the deck. He'd put a huge pillar candle with flowers around it in the center. It looked pretty and they had a wonderful view of the mountain sunset.

Bret held Adam's chair out for him. The chair was a bit cold on his butt, the robe was think silk and a thong really offered no protection. He was so happy though, he hardly noticed it.

"This is really nice, you did a great job," Bret said softly as he too sat down. Even Davy never thought to do something like this. Davy could be soft and tender, but he wasn't overly romantic, at least not as much as Adam.

"Thanks. Now, tell me, what's up in the attic? I thought you said I could use it for an art studio," Adam asked in a confused tone.

Bret finished his bite of food with a swallow, "Delicious, really delicious. You'll see after dinner, be patient. Now how did your day go?" Bret asked with a wink and smirk as he ate heartily.

Adam too ate with gusto and in between bites he filled Bret in on work, then he listened while the fireman told about his three days of work. They always chatted so easily together even on the smallest matters.

Bret ate four bowls of chilli and three pieces of corn bread, and drank two glasses of milk. Adam at two bowls each with a piece of corn bread and drank a glass and a half of milk. They decided to save the cheese cake for later.

As they did the dishes, Bret complained that if Adam kept feeding him like this, he'd get fat. Adam laughed and said he knew a way for Bret to get plenty of exercise, and then flashed Bret by seductively pulling his robe off his shoulder and winking at the Captain coyly.

Bret gave a low wolf whistle and swatted Adam on the ass firmly, "I thought you wanted to see the attic? Freeze the leftovers or take to work?" he asked as he held up the large plastic container of leftover chilli.

"Take to work. There's just enough for three, I'll share, unless you want it. Yes! Attic!" Adam said thoughtfully, then excitedly.

"No, share it at work, Shawn will love it. Okay, attic it is," Bret said as he pushed the "start" button on the dish washer. He then took Adam by the hand and led him to the attic stairwell.

"Close your yes and trust me. I won't hurt you or trick you. I just want you to be surprised. Just remember, in the daylight it will look better," Bret said honestly as he held fast to Adam's hand.

"I _do_ trust you, Bear, more than anyone else," Adam said as he closed his eyes as a show of his faith.

Bret led Adam up the stairs, he clicked on the light, "Okay, open your eyes, Sugar." Adam did as requested, he blinked a few times and looked around the room. Bret had turned the space into a full blown art studio.

"Oh Bret, this is; remarkable. You did all this? For me?" Adam was stunned. There was a professional easel, canvases, paints, brushes, sketch pads, colored pencils and drawing pencils. Every possible thing a professional artist would want or need.

"Yes. I thought if you had place to go, you might be inspired. I'm not trying to force you, just encourage you," Bret said worriedly. He hoped Adam took it all the right way. He wanted to be supportive, not pushy.

"Bear this is wonderful. No, no I just need someone to kick me in the pants, you did that. I've been drawing again, now I can paint. The light will be fantastic in the daylight. And these lamps are perfect for the evenings. Thank you, Bret, thank you so very much. You're the only one that's cared enough. Randy thought it was a waste of time and Chris, well, he just never showed an interest. Shawn and Hunter cared, but you know how busy they are. Jason tried but he nagged too much," Adam spoke while he fingered all the art materials.

Bret smiled, "I'm glad you like it. That's what I wanted to do, just support and encourage. Give you the tools. Besides, I have my workbench in the garage. We each need our own thing," Bret took Adam in his arms. He looked into the beautiful hazel eyes. He loved Davy deeply, but Adam was worming his way into his heart, in a huge way.

"You are right about that, we each do need our own space and place, where we can do our own thing. Right now though, Captain Hart, I want to do my own thing with you. This ass is all yours to do with as you please," Adam's voice was low and seductive as he toyed with the hair at the base of the firefighter's neck.

"You little slut, I'll fuck you till you can't walk. Now get downstairs and get in the bed," Bret growled deeply. He kissed Adam roughly, he pulled on the long, blond locks as he bent Adam's head back.

Adam whimpered at the older man's roughness. It always charged him sexually, to be treated like a dirty slut, especially when Bret was so damn good at it. It was so different from the rough handling from Randy. Randy's was abusive and motivated by anger. Bret's was commanding and motivated by love, trust made the difference. Adam nearly fell over his feet as he flew down the stairs.

Bret laughed, the joy and happiness Adam brought him was worth the money setting up the art studio had taken. After Davy, he'd given up all hope of falling in love again. In love? Yes, Bret Hart realized he was totally, hopelessly in love with Doctor Adam Joseph Copeland. He chased down the stairs after Adam; his hope and future followed as well.

As Adam rushed to the bedroom, he realized he was happier than he'd ever been in his life. Not even Chris had made him this happy. He thought after Chris, he'd never fall in love again. In love? Yes, Adam Copeland realized he was totally, hopelessly in love with Captain Bret Sargent Hart. He ran into the bedroom; his hope and future followed as well.

Bret got to the bedroom, he stopped short. Adam was standing _on_ the bed, moving his lithe body to the beat of the music playing on the bedside clock/radio. The beat was slow, almost sensuous. Adam moved from the bed to the floor, he moved towards his lover. His robe opened as he walked, each step revealed his muscular, but smoothly soft, creamy thighs.

When he got to Bret, he stood in front of him, his right hand reached over and slid up the firefighters chest. His left hand untied the belt on his robe. All the time his hands were busy, his hips swayed to the beat of the music.

As Bret watched Adam's movements, he felt the heat growing between his legs. His eyes darkened and filled with lustful desire. There was something else, hidden behind the lust, the one thing that made Adam more confident; love.

The Captain hooked his fingers into the band of Adam's barely there, aptly colored, fire engine red thong. He knelt and slid the thong down Adam's long, curvy legs. Adam raised each foot in time to the music, allowing Bret to totally remove the fabric. Bret tossed the bit of material across the room.

Adam hooked his fingers under Bret's chin and indicated for the man to stand again. The physician moved and swayed to the music as he used the firefighter as dance pole. Arms and legs entwined around the strong, muscular body. Bret had never been so turned on before. He'd never been used as a dance pole before either. When Adam's leg wrapped around his waist, he nearly lost it. The movement made Adam's robe slide off his shoulders. His long blond hair was mussed in such a way that he already looked he'd had a long romp in the bed.

With a deep growl, Bret grabbed Adam around the waist, "If you don't stop, you're going to be in real trouble! No only will you not be able to walk, you won't even be able to crawl," his voice was like hot wind in Adam's ear. Bret emphasized his intentions with a nip to Adam's left ear. It made the blond whimper.

Adam curled his body even more around Bret. His fingers entwined in the hairs at the base of the firefighters neck, "Is that a _threat_ or a _promise_?" Adam's voice was as lust filled as his lover's.

"Oh Sugar, _that_ is a promise. Now, get that robe off, get on the bed, spread those naughty legs open and show me how much you want me," Bret's words were forceful and commanding. They sent a shiver down Adam's spine.

Adam moved toward the bed, he dropped the robe from his body with a "swish" of silk. When he got to the foot of the bed, he crawled across the mattress on his hands and knees. His hard cock bobbed, his heavy ball sack swayed as he moved. Each forward motion gave Bret a flash of his pinkish, puckered hole. Bret watched as Adam's body teased him. It only took a matter of seconds for him to strip out of his clothes, his fire training did have a few other good uses. His own cock was leaking and throbbed with desire.

Adam lay on his back. He pulled his legs up and spread them wide, "Want you, need you," he whispered in a needy whimper. He reached down with his right hand and began to stroke his cock with slow, seductive movements.

"See how hard you make me. Get over here and show me who's boss," Adam continued to speak in a lustful whisper as he kept stroking himself.

Bret let out another growl as he moved toward the bed. If Adam wanted to play rough and dirty, he wouldn't disappoint his boy. He watched as Adam played with himself. It was making the Captain's cock so hard it ached. He remained silent as he leered at his lover. He was teasing Adam and he damn well knew it.

Adam whimpered, he wanted Bret; badly, "Please Bret, please. I need you to fuck me, now!" his hand pumped his cock faster.

"Shut the fuck up you slut. I'll fuck you when _I_ want, you naughty little whore!" Bret growled again. He moved even closer to the bed. Both he and Adam were so sexually charged, it almost snapped and sizzled in the air.

Adam's reply came in the most sluttish, whorish, moaning, begging whimper Bret had ever heard. He was torn between torturing his boy further or just fucking the daylights out of him.

Bret took hold of his own cock, "You want this big, juicy dick in your tight, dirty, little hole?" he continued to tease as he climbed onto the bed.

"Yes, oh please! YES! Fuck my dirty hole, please!" Adam was nearly crying with wanton desire. He pulled his cock even harder, his hips began to thrust up as he fucked his hand.

That was more than Bret could take. He laid on his back next to the lust filled doctor. He grabbed the tube of lube and slicked up his own shaft, he had a plan. He hoped Adam was agreeable. Rough was one thing, force was another.

"Come up here and ride my big dick," Bret husked as he looked at his lover. Adam nearly whimpered with pleasure. He moved to Bret and straddled his slim hips. Hart had every intention of prepping Adam first, but the doctor took him by utter surprise. With a groan, Adam lined his pucker up with Bret's shaft. He slowly impaled himself on the hard shaft of quivering flesh. It stretched and burned like hell. He whimpered and moaned as he worked himself onto Bret's cock.

Bret's eyes rolled back, it felt so damn good. Adam was so tight and hot. He only worried that he was hurting his lover in a bad way. "Easy baby boy. I was going to prep you first," Bret said in a worried tone. His hands rested on the tops of Adam's thighs.

Adam's arms were braced on Bret's muscular chest, his palms over the firefighters nipples. "I'm okay. Like it hard, fuck me, Bret. Just rip me open!" he cried out in hesitant, panting breaths.

Bret knew then Adam was alright and more importantly, trusted him enough to "play" rough. It meant a lot to the Captain and he intended to reward his beautiful lover.

The firefighter and physician proceeded to have one of the hottest and dirtiest rounds of sex either had ever experienced. Their souls were deeply connected. It enabled them to trust each other and that made all the difference.

They came together with roaring screams. The kind of screams that left no doubt of the tremendous pleasure they had just experienced. Had any other living creature heard them, they would have been jealous. Adam fell on top of Bret, his spent body wrapped in Bret's arms. His cum ran down Bret's sides and Bret's dribbled from Adam's well used hole, down his thighs.

With the feeling of sexual satisfaction coursing through them, the couple fell into a deep, contented and relaxed sleep. They knew in their heart of hearts that after this, they absolutely, without a doubt, belonged to each other, totally and utterly completely.


	21. Working for the Week Off

_**A/N: Warning!**_ _This chapter contains a scene with surgical procedures. it could get "squicky" for some. So be warned! And with that, thank you once again to my loyal reviewers and readers, and to my secret readers who don't review, I appreciate you as well, I just hope you are ALL enjoying the story! LDB._

It took a lot of work, but after a couple of weeks, Bret and Adam got their work schedules in a sync. Adam usually always had the middle day of Bret's three days off; of as well.

Adam was now used to being alone in the big house when Bret was gone. He'd even taken to feeling safe in the attic, surrounded by music and his artwork. The physician was working on a new painting. He planned on giving to Bret on his birthday, July second. He still had a few weeks to work on it. The painting was from one of the pictures he'd taken on the day he and Bret had gone horseback riding. With the mountains for a background, he painted their two horses as they drank from the creek. Adam had painted them without their saddles and bridles, giving the impression they were just two wild horses, enjoying their freedom.

Adam also had another painting he was working on that he could use as a "ruse" when Bret was around the house. Normally though, if Adam was up in the attic painting, Bret didn't bother him. He would be in the garage tinkering around on his work bench.

Bret was usually working on his pet project. He had an old Indian motorcycle he was slowly restoring. He was currently rebuilding the engine. It was a labor of love. He couldn't wait to take Adam for a ride up in the mountains. He'd started the project while Davy was still alive, but Davy really had no interest in riding, so Bret hadn't worked on it too much. When Adam saw the motorcycle in the garage, he'd been excited and begged for a ride. Bret now worked on the restoration with enthusiasm.

Wade Barrett was still trying to sabotage Adam at work. When the second parental consent form went missing, last week, Adam was called on the carpet. As much as Hunter hated to do it, he had to put a disciplinary demerit in Adam's personnel file. Once he could over look, but twice was carelessness. It upset both Hunter and Adam. It was the first negative mark in the young physician's file.

Adam understood that Hunter did what he had to do, but he didn't like it. He couldn't figure out what had happened to the form, he'd watched the mother sign it. Adam knew he'd put the form in the chart, he even double checked it. Where could it have disappeared to?

Wade did an Oscar worthy job of being concerned for Adam. He'd even helped his fellow doctor search through all the charts and trash cans. He was "mad" that Hunter had made a bad report on Adam. While Adam thanked the Englishman for his support, internally Wade smirked. The form was in his brief case and would soon join the other one in the file folder at his apartment.

Shawn had watched from the "sidelines". He knew Hunter had no choice but to discipline Adam, but he didn't like it. The nurse also had his suspicion, but until he could back them up with facts or proof, he kept his mouth shut.

Wade was also _very_ careful around Shawn. It seemed like the nurse was always watching him. Wade was extra careful not to do anything when Shawn was on the same shift. When he was, Wade was polite and kind, the picture perfect English gentleman. Wade had decided to hold off his plan for a while. He was now working on ways to "get" to Adam during their upcoming camping trip.

Hunter had managed to get the last week of July off for himself, Shawn Adam and Wade. They would all have to work a lot of double and a couple of triple shifts, but it would be worth it. After explaining the camping trip, Bret was also able to get the same week off. Chief Jerry Lawler was more than happy to see that Bret was doing so well, and had met someone as sweet as Doctor Copeland.

Bret had invited Adam and Chief Lawler to a dinner at the fire station last Saturday. He formally introduced Adam as his "official" boyfriend. John Cena shot Phil Brooks a look that said _"I told you so"_; Phil just rolled his eyes with a laugh.

The men of Station 51 welcomed Adam to "the family", it made the physician glow with happiness. To celebrate, Adam slid down the pole; he landed perfectly on both feet. After the doctor had landed, Bret gave him a passionate kiss in front of everyone.

The love Adam and Bret had for each other continued to blossom and grow. They spent as much time in bed together as they could. Sometimes they were rough and wild, other times it was gentle and tender. Either way, both of them were more sexually satisfied than they'd ever been.

Adam was also trying to plan a party for Bret's birthday. Bret would be in the middle of a four-day shift; he too worked more hours to make up for the vacation. So, with the help of Chief Lawler and Lieutenant Cena, Adam was slowly working it out.

"So John and the boys are in charge of the food. Would you be willing to help me make the cake? I need a really big sheet cake, those firefighters eat like horses," Adam asked with a laugh as he and Shawn were on a break at work.

"Of course I will. We can bake six nine by thirteen cakes, then frost them. Buddy's favorite is spice cake with cream cheese frosting," Shawn said thoughtfully. He started making a list of things they would need.

"Yeah, I know. He asked me to make him one, I keep promising him. His birthday will be a perfect time for me to make him a spice cake. Good idea, six cakes should be enough, and we can cut smaller pieces." Adam said with a bit of a sigh. He made a check mark on his list he kept in his day planner.

"Something wrong, son?" Shawn asked in a worried tone. He'd been concerned about Adam ever since the missing consent form incident.

"No, well... yes. I _know_ I had that form, I just know I did. Shawn do you... no, I'm just being stupid. Bret said to just let it go, that everyone gets a bad mark at some point. He says anyone who is passionate about their job will eventually make a mistake. I guess he's right, but I don't get the connection and I feel; stupid," Adam said with another sigh.

Shawn smiled, "Sometimes Bret's thoughts get a little deep and complex. What he was trying to say is that, when you do something you love, you sometimes get so involved, little things get missed. You get so involved with caring for a patient something like a form gets lost in the shuffle. Understand now?" Shawn asked, his brow raised. He hoped he'd put it in a way Adam would now comprehend.

"Okay, I understand it better. What I _don't_ understand is where the form went. Did Hunter tell Doctor Heyman?" Adam's tone continued still full of worry. Where _was_ that fucking form?

"No, it's in your personnel file, but Hunter isn't going out-of-the-way to point it out. Hang in there son, it could still turn up. We believe you, Adam. We _know_ you wouldn't lie. Look, it's hard, I know, but try to just drop it. Concentrate on Buddy's party and the camping trip. I still can't get over that Wade wants to go, it should be worth a few laughs. Seen Chris lately?" Shawn asked pointedly. He wanted to get Adam's mind to focus on something other than that missing form.

"Thanks for that, Shawn. Having you believe me makes me feel better. You're right, it's done and over, maybe it _will_ show up. Yes, keeping this party a surprise from Bret is hard work! He has a way of reading my mind, kind of like you. It's scary sometimes. Bret suggested sending Wade on a snipe hunt," Adam was interrupted as Wade came into the break room.

"What's a snipe hunt? Should I bring a gun?" Wade asked in a curious tone. He was looking forward to the camping trip. He was going to use the time to get to Adam, play some mental games, break the blond.

Both Shawn and Adam had to work hard to keep the smiles off their faces, "No, no. Snipes are endangered, can't kill them. It's a photographic hunt, you'll enjoy it," Shawn said with a perfectly straight face. He might also be a pastor, but he wasn't against a little harmless fun.

"Oh okay, sounds like fun. Listen, Shawn, I know you're the camping expert. What kind of equipment do I need to purchase?" Wade asked as he sat down with a freshly made cup of tea.

Shawn and Adam glanced at each other, they silently agreed not to say anymore about a snipe hunt. Adam continued to eat his lunch while Shawn answered the camping novice Englishman. "Well, we have a spare tent and sleeping bag for you. You'll need a backpack, jeans, flannel shirts, thermals, thick socks, heavy boots. Tell you what, we'll plan a day of shopping. We can go to REI, the best store in Denver for sporting goods. Adam, you want to go too?" Shawn explained then asked both doctors sitting at the table.

"Yes, please. I need a few things. Oh, Wade, I'll remind you closer to the time, but we all chip in with food, drinks, water and other supplies," Adam said after he swallowed his bite of food. He'd brought a thermos of homemade soup to work.

"Yes, sounds good. I have some of those things, the boots and clothes. I hiked a lot back home, but nothing requiring a backpack. Guess I'd better get a supply of camera batteries, don't want to miss capturing a snipe on film. Oh, by the way, I'm _not_ falling for it. I _know_ snipes are shore birds, found along the east coast. But, you're type of snipe hunt is a practical joke played on innocent victims," Wade said with a laughing wink and a smirk. It made him feel superior to Shawn and Adam to burst their snipe hunt bubble. A friend in England had warned him about the American joke of a snipe hunt.

Shawn and Adam looked at each other in stunned surprise, Wade had cheated them out of their fun. "Oh well, we'll have to think of something else. It's a tradition to prank a camping virgin. Okay, we're all on third shift tomorrow, how about shopping this afternoon, after work? That is if Hunter is free. We can have dinner while we're out, if you want," Shawn suggested as he looked at his smart phone. He kept all their schedules in a file on the device.

Both Adam and Wade checked their day planners. "Fine with me. I'll call Bret see if he needs anything," Adam said in a thoughtful tone.

"Me as well, of course not calling the Captain Hart part," Wade said with a laugh. Shawn and Adam both laughed then jumped up as they were paged to the trauma room. Work called. The three men entered the trauma room. It was a sight none of them liked to see. A Denver Police Officer had been shot during a routine traffic stop.

Officer Ken Shamrock had pulled a car over for a simple, random traffic violation. As he stood next to the driver side door, another car, passing by slowed down. A shot blasted out from the passenger window of the passing car. Both Officer Shamrock and the pulled over driver were hit.

It turned out that the driver the Officer had pulled over, and the driver of the passing car were neighbors involved in a domestic dispute battle. The shooter's car had chased the victim's car, Officer Shamrock had been the innocent in the middle.

At least the shooter was caught, almost immediately, and was now sitting in a police station, waiting to see if he faced a murder charge or an attempted murder charge.

Wade started working on the driver. The man had not been hit by any shot directly, but by glass from the windshield. There was a piece embedded in his eye. Barrett patched up what he could and immediately sent him for surgery by the Ophthalmologist. She happened to be one of the top rated eye surgeons in the state, Doctor Stephanie McMahon, who was also the daughter of the Mayor of Denver. She invited Wade to assist, he was honored as she rarely allowed others to observe, let alone assist.

Adam and Shawn started to work on Officer Shamrock. He'd been shot in the upper back almost directly between his shoulder blades. He was lying on his stomach, his face turned to the left.

"Feeling any pain, Ken?" Shawn asked as he cut off the fallen Officer's uniform shirt. Adam was checking the man's blood pressure. Beth, the other nurse with them was making notes on the Officer's chart as Adam gave her the information.

"Hey Shawn. Actually, I don't feel much of anything. Heartbreaker, am I going to die?" Ken asked in an almost emotionless tone. Ken had gone to the University with Shawn and Hunter. He dropped out after the first year and went to the Police Academy.

Shawn glanced over at Adam. Adam gave Shawn a look that said, _"I don't know yet."_ Adam then started assessing the situation. "Don't worry about that Ken. You're in great hands with Doctor Copeland, just let him work and try to relax," Shawn said with a gentle pat to his friend's shoulder.

Adam had Shawn draw blood and start an IV, while he sent Beth to bring the X-ray team. The hospital had just gotten a new X-ray machine, that could be used on the spot. It saved a lot of time. It meant time wasn't wasted transporting a patient to and from the X-ray Department. Also, results were much faster as they were digital and instant. No more waiting for films to be developed. It was just one more of Hunter's plans put into action.

"Shawn, you'd better call Hunter. See, the shot fragment is sitting right near the spine. At least it's on the opposite side, missed the heart area. It has to come out, and only Hunter's fingers can do it," Adam said in a near whisper as he looked at the digital X-ray. The Head Nurse nodded and went to pull his husband out of the class he was teaching.

Adam went over to speak to his patient. "Well, Officer Shamrock, you're going to need surgery. The shot fragment is lodged next to your spinal cord. I _can_ tell you the wound isn't fatal, missed your heart by a mile. I just need you to be as still as possible. I'm going to have Beth start another IV, it will make you a bit drowsy, and help you relax. Any questions?" Adam's tone was soft, yet forthright. He never "gilded the lily" when he spoke to his patients.

As Beth prepped the new IV, the Officer spoke, "Thanks Doc. Bret was right, you are sweet. 51 responded, thought the car might blow. Yeah, am I going to walk?" Ken asked in a blunt tone. His mind was in a thousand places at once.

Adam blushed a bit, he was always so embarrassed when Bret "bragged" on him. "I hope so, Ken. Hunter is the best. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. We won't know how much damage, if any, there is to the spinal cord," he again spoke openly and honestly. Adam hoped he could assist Hunter. He'd never worked close to the spinal cord and he wanted to watch Hunter in action.

"Okay Doc. How's the driver? I never saw a windshield shatter like that, from one gun blast," Ken asked a bit slurred as the medicine began to take effect.

"He's had to go in for surgery, he'll probably lose the eye, but he'll live. Windshield must have already been broken or cracked," Adam explained as he worked on cleaning the Officer's wound carefully.

"Yeah probably. Doc? Should I be worried? Shouldn't I be feeling a lot of pain?" Shamrock asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Ken. The body and the brain are complex machines. It's probably the adrenaline blocking any pain. Normally, I would ask you to move your arms and legs, but I don't want to risk dislodging the fragment. That's Hunter's worry," Adam again explained as best he could. Both men were avoiding the word that hung like an elephant in the air; paralysis.

"Come on Doc, you know what I mean. Am I paralyzed?" the Officer finally asked by using the dreaded word directly.

"As I said earlier, I honestly don't know. Right now you need to keep positive. Your mental outlook will have a lot to do with your surgery and recovery. If worse comes to the worst and there is paralysis, we'll go from there. People can make great progress with rehab. So see, it's far, far too early to begin worrying about anything but getting better," Adam spoke honestly as he gently stroked the Police Officer's hand. He hoped he'd given the man a bit of comfort.

Shamrock almost purred at the doctor's comforting strokes on the back of his hand. He thought Bret was a very lucky man. While waiting for the ambulance at the scene, Bret had been the one to keep him company. The others from Station 51, looked after the driver. Bret had told him he would be in good hands at the hospital. When Ken questioned Hart about why he was so sure, Bret told him that his 'boyfriend' was the lead doctor on duty. He'd told Ken how sweet and caring Adam was. Bret also said it didn't hurt that Adam was so beautiful.

"Thanks, Doc. You're right, best to worry about one thing at a time. Will you tell my husband? I'm sure he's tearing up the waiting room by now. His name is Scott Levy," Ken asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'll do even better, I'll let him come back and see you. _If_ you promise not to move or get upset. Beth, I'll be right back," Adam said firmly but kindly. He thought if Ken saw his spouse, it might help his morale.

"Okay Doc, I'll be good," Shamrock said as Adam left the room. Beth moved about the trauma room, making chart notes from the monitors that were keeping track of the policeman's vital statistics.

Adam went out to the waiting room. He was surprised to find his lover sitting with another man in a police officers uniform. Bret was rubbing the man's back and talking to him quietly. There were several other police officers, either standing or sitting, drinking coffee or talking. They all wore the same worried expression on their faces. They all turned toward Adam as the doctor came through the door.

Bret whispered something to the officer he was talking to, the young man looked up. It was obvious he'd been trying not to cry. The Captain and Police Officer stood and started walking towards Adam. Adam went towards them, the three men met in the middle of the room.

"Hi Adam. This is Scott Levy, Ken's husband. Scott, this is Doctor Adam Copeland," Bret made the polite introduction. He then gave Adam a brief but love filled kiss. One thing about Hart, he wasn't the least bit afraid of public displays of affection.

Adam blushed slightly, "Hi Bret. Nice to meet you Officer Levy..." Adam the went on to briefly explain the situation of Ken Shamrock. He then led his lover and the worried Officer Levy to the trauma room. Shawn had returned and was helping Beth prep Ken for surgery.

Shawn took Scott to see Ken then returned to where Bret and Adam were standing. "Hi Buddy. Listen Adam, Hunter wants you to assist with the surgery. So say good-bye and go scrub in, you have fifteen minutes," Shawn said in a harried voice. He moved off to finish the pre-op procedures.

"Good to see you, Bear, but I'd better run. Oh, I'm going camping shopping with Shawn, Hunter and Wade, dinner after. I'll call when I get home. Need anything from REI?" Adam asked as he and Bret walked out into the hallway.

"Okay as long as you're with Trips and Heartbreaker you'll be alright. Naw, I have everything I need. Just bought some new camping gear just before Davy died. Here, get what you want," Bret said as he pulled out his wallet. He handed Adam four one hundred-dollar bills.

Adam laughed at the way Bret growled, then smiled, "Bear no. I have my own money. Don't worry, it's you I love, no one else," the doctor sealed his words with a kiss to Bret's lips. Bret pulled Adam up against him, as he passionately kissed his boy. He put the money into Adam's pocket. He enjoyed spoiling Adam and he knew, despite Adam's protests, the doctor liked it too.

"I saw that, Bear. Thank you, I _do_ appreciate it. Student loan payment wiped me out last week. Be careful and see you tomorrow night. I love you," Adam said a bit sadly as he kissed Bret once again.

"I will be. Yes, you will and my love, you shall have the fuck of the year. This ass is mine, and don't you forget it," Bret said in a very possessive growl and a last kiss. After another hug, Bret left. After reporting to the officers in the waiting room, he left the hospital and went back to Station 51. Sometimes being the ranking officer had its benefits.

Adam went up to the surgical floor. When he got to the scrub room, Wade was there, bragging to Hunter about how Doctor McMahon let him assist. Hunter listened as he scrubbed his hands and arms up to his elbows. He used a hard bristle brush and strong disinfectant soap.

Adam changed into a pair of surgical scrubs, foot covers, cap and mask. He then took a scrub brush from its sterile packaging and began washing his own hands and arms.

Shawn was standing by, ready to help both Adam and Hunter into their latex gloves. He too had changed and scrubbed while Adam had said good-bye to Bret. Beth was also scrubbing up and would assist Shawn.

"Did he lose his eye, Wade?" Adam asked as he kept scrubbing. Hunter required a ten to fifteen minute scrub time. Sometimes it felt like his skin would come off, but it was part of the job.

"Sadly yes. A piece of glass severed the optic nerve. Doctor McMahon tried to laser it together but it was too frayed. It was absolutely brilliant surgery though. I learned a lot. I hope yours goes well," Wade said as he removed his used scrubs and put them in a bio-hazard trash bin.

"You can scrub in again if you want, but Adam is assisting," Hunter said to the Englishman. As much as he liked Wade, the man could be a bit of a braggart. He wanted Adam to have his moment as well. Hunter also trusted Adam more, they worked well together while Wade tended to over step.

"Thanks, I'd love to. The more experience the better. I'll scrub in again," Wade said as he went to change into a fresh pair of scrubs. Shawn helped Hunter into two pairs of latex gloves, then did the same for Adam. They always wore two pairs in case the top layer of glove got a hole or rip during the surgery.

While all the doctors were preparing, the other nurses and the Anesthesiologist, Doctor Vicki Guerrero had gotten Officer Shamrock ready for surgery. Everyone and everything was ready when Hunter and his team entered the operating theater.

In a gallery that overlooked the surgical theater, the students from the class Hunter taught were seated. After all, this _was_ a learning hospital, through the University. It wasn't often they got to see Hunter doing such a demanding and delicate surgery. The majority of the students were already busily taking notes.

"Okay Ken, we're going to do all we can for you. If you're ready, Doctor Guerrero will send you into a deep sleep and when you wake up, it will be over," Hunter said in a kind but professional voice, as he spoke to the wounded police officer.

"Yeah, let's get this over with. I trust you, all of you. I just... I have to walk, Trips, I just have to walk," Ken's voice was heavily slurred as the pre-op muscle relaxer coursed through his veins.

With a nod to the Anesthesiologist, the process of putting the Officer under began. It only took a few minutes. Doctor Guerrero sat on a stool near Shamrock's head. She would closely monitor his breathing and other vital statistics, like heart and pulse rates. She was also responsible for his oxygen intake and his sedation.

While Vicki was putting the Officer to sleep, Shawn and Beth prepared the area to be operated on. First a sterile drape with a large cut out that exposed the wound was laid over Shamrock's back. Shawn then bathed the wound area with a betadine solution. Beth opened up the packets that contained sterile gauze swabs and surgical instruments. She placed them neatly on a tray in the order Shawn had instructed her.

As the nurses did their work, Hunter and Adam were carefully studying the X-rays. Wade joined them after he'd finished scrubbing in. All this took only a few minutes. The team worked like a well oiled machine.

"Adam, I want you to open. You can do it, I'll be right here to guide you," Hunter spoke with utter confidence. He also wanted Adam to know that he still trusted him, despite the problem with the forms.

"Aright Hunter, thank you. I won't let you or Ken down," Adam spoke with equal confidence. He wanted to prove to Hunter he was worthy of his trust.

Hunter told Wade to stand on the opposite side of the patient, so he would be out-of-the-way, yet still able to observe. It miffed the Englishman but he couldn't argue with Hunter, especially with the students watching. He also couldn't afford to let his professional jealousy of Adam show.

"Lord, bless the hands of the doctors as they work to heal one of your wounded lambs. May your healing spirit pour over brother Shamrock. We ask in the name of your beloved Son, Jesus Christ," Shawn spoke the prayer he said before every surgery he and Hunter performed. It always calmed everyone.

Before Adam could even ask, Shawn held out the number ten blade he would need to make the first incision. "Making the first cut," Adam said aloud as he began the surgery. This was done for two reasons, one for legal purposes, as all surgeries were recorded on video and audio, and secondly for the benefit of the students watching in the gallery.

It took Adam a few brief minutes to open the area where the fragment was lodged. They could see the end of the fragment, it was embedded so near the spine, that Hunter still couldn't tell if the cord was damaged.

"Okay, Doctor Copeland, let's get rid of that nasty projectile. Hold this area open with the forceps. I'll go in and get the little bugger. Just don't breathe," Hunter said seriously with no humor in his tone.

It seemed like the world stopped and held its collective breath. Shawn wiped Hunter's brow, then stood ready with the gauze that would be packed into the wound to stop the blood and other fluids from spreading. Beth stood just to Shawn's right, her deft fingers ready to hand her supervisor what ever was needed.

Although Adam's hands were as steady as stone, Wade spoke, " Your grip is all wrong Adam, try..." he was interrupted by Shawn.

"Be quiet Doctor Barrett! He is doing fine," the older nurse's words were harsh. There was a bit of a buzz in the gallery that was unheard down below in the operating theater. It wasn't often a nurse told a doctor off like that.

Wade glared at Shawn, but he also saw the Hunter's eyes were flashing with amber anger; towards him. "I'm sorry," he said in a humbled, almost sheepish tone.

"Okay Doctor Copeland, you're doing fine. Doctor Guerrero everything alright?" Hunter asked as he studied the fragment and it's position.

"Everything is fine Doctor Helmsley. Vitals are stable, blood pressure is up, but that's normal. You have plenty of time," Vicki said as she double checked all of Officer Shamrock's vital statistics.

Once again all the previous words and actions had only taken a couple of minutes but felt like hours, the tension was high. It always was when there was a delicate operation in progress. Hunter took a deep, steadying breath. Shawn gave his husband's brow a final swipe, then he did the same for Adam. He wanted no wayward drops of sweat to fall into the open wound. It was time to remove the deadly projectile.

With nerves of steel, Hunter's fingers held the forceps like they were the most delicate flower God had ever created. Gently, ever so gently he eased the surgical instrument around the end of the metal fragment. Adam's equally deft fingers held the forceps that kept the way clear for Hunter. They were working in a space that was about the size of a half-dollar coin.

Again it seemed like hours as the clock in the operating room silently ticked off each second. It felt as if for every second forward, it swept back two. Every student watching held their breath. The beeps from the machines that measured Ken's vitals were the only noise in the background.

With another breath, Hunter grabbed the fragment. In one smooth, steady movement, he ever so slowly pulled it out. With a "clank" that echoed in the near silent room, Hunter dropped the fragment into the small metal bowl that Beth held in her hand.

"Packing," Hunter said as he took the material Shawn held out to him. He packed the bleeding wound then nodded to Adam to let go.

"Well done. Now, get in there and get some X-rays. Maybe now we will be able to see if the cord was hit," Hunter said to the two X-ray Techs that had waited on the far side of the room. The moved quickly to do their job.

"Wade, take over for Doctor Copeland," Hunter said a bit sharply. He wasn't really mad, he was always a bit snappy after a tense surgery. Everyone was used to Hunter's ways during operations. In a carefully timed maneuver, Wade's fingers replaced Adam's on the forceps that still held the wound open. For a moment, Adam's long, graceful fingers were cramped. He opened and closed his hand a few times, while the X-rays were being taken. It too would give nearly instant digital results.

"You did well Adam, very well. If we're lucky, all we will have to do now is close," Hunter spoke proudly to Adam. His face masked moved with the breath that passed over his lips.

"Hunter, thanks, but you're the one that did a fantastic job..." Adam was interrupted by the lead X-ray Tech.

"Doctors the results are on the monitor," the Tech said with a nod of his head toward the large monitor screen on the operating room wall. The results were also projected to a matching monitor on the gallery wall. The students gathered around to look.

"Excellent, excellent. There is some bruising on the cord, here, " Hunter stated as he pointed out a dark area on the X-ray. The students could also see the area, as Hunter used a special "marker" to circle the bruising.

"So, that's why he couldn't feel anything? Just enough pressure to cut off the nerve?" Adam asked in a questioning tone. He really prayed the answer was that simple.

"Yes. He may still be a bit paralyzed for a few days, it's a very deep bruise. However, with a lot of rest and rehabilitation, he should be back on the job in three maybe four months," Hunter said with a tone of relief. He was happy for his friend. He knew how much Ken loved his job. Shamrock was one very lucky Denver Police Officer. Somewhere in a jail cell, a man would face attempted murder charges.

"Alright, let's unpack that wound and close it all up. You opened it, you close it," Hunter said happily to Adam. He was going to let Wade close, but not after his criticism of Adam.

"Be proud to, thanks Hunter," Adam too spoke happily. He knew how pleased their patient would be.

Hunter took over from Wade and held on to the forceps as Adam began the tedious task of first stitching up the area where the fragment had rested, then the layers of muscle and tissue, finally ending with twenty very small, neat stitches to close the skin on Ken's back.

The last thing Adam did was swipe over the stitches with betadine, then covered them with the bandage Shawn had prepared. When the stitches were covered, the operation was complete.

"Doctor Guerrero, you can bring Officer Shamrock back to the land of consciousness and take him to the recovery room. Well done everyone. Another successful job," Hunter said proudly. He had a great team and he knew it. He never failed to thank them.

Vicki finished her job and after all the machines were disconnected, went with the patient as Beth and another orderly wheeled him across the hall to the post operative recovery room.

As that was going on, the students left the gallery and the team of Hunter, Adam, Shawn and Wade went to the scrub room and changed back into their clothes they had worn before. They also once again scrubbed their hands. Hunter was just as strict with post op cleanliness.

"Shawn, take these two for a well-earned cup of coffee and I'll go speak to Scott. Meet you in the break room," Hunter said with a pat to his husband's shoulder.

Shawn kissed his husband, "I'm proud of you baby. You did really well. Give Scott my love," his voice was soft and gentle.

"Couldn't do it without you, babe. I will, now go take a break. I'll buy you that bow you've been drooling over when we go to REI," Hunter said with a wink and a swat to Shawn's pert, luscious ass.

Shawn gave Hunter a resounding kiss, then herded Adam and Wade to the break room. He poured three cups of coffee and gave one to each doctor, then sat down to join them. Shawn had to clear the air.

"Look, Wade. I'm sorry I snapped at you during the operation. Adam was doing and excellent job. If he had tried, at that moment, to move his hands and the forceps had slipped, Ken could now be paralyzed. Hunter does not like interruptions like that. I was trying to keep him from snapping at you," Shawn explained in detail. He was firm, but kind.

As much as he hated to do it, Wade swallowed a nearly choking piece of humble pie. "No, no you're right. I'm sorry Shawn, and you too Adam. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was still flying from helping Doctor McMahon and I _wasn't_ thinking. Tell you what, I'll shout for dinner tonight," Wade did a good job at sounding and looking chastised and apologetic.

"It's alright, Wade. I just wanted to explain and apologize. Thanks we'd appreciate that. Now, enjoy your coffee, you've earned it," Shawn replied as he put a plate of cut slices of cake on the table.

"Yeah, Wade, no problem. To be honest, I didn't even hear you. I tune out during surgery, I only ever really hear Hunter," Adam said as he stuffed a piece of cake into his mouth, he was starving.

"You did a great job. I will never be able to stitch like you do. To put it as best I can, your work is like a sewing machine. I've never seen such even, tiny, yet secure stitches in my life," Wade said honestly. Despite his professional "hatred" for lack of a better word, for Adam, he _was_ impressed with the beautiful blond's skills.

Adam smiled softly, "I owe it to my ma. She taught me how to sew, and though he will deny it from the rooftops, she taught Jason how to knit. He can knit anything. Say, I haven't been up to see Chris lately, how is he doing?" Adam asked Shawn as he ate another piece of cake and took a sip of coffee.

"He's doing really well. Probably be out of here next week. Evan is pushing him; hard. I know it isn't easy for you, but that boy is good for Chris," Shawn said with his own bite of cake.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll try to get up to see him before he leaves. Yes, funny how things work out. Now, after only a few months, I can't imagine a life _with_ Chris. Bret is just..." Adam let his words trail off and fade, he was just to embarrassed to say it.

Wade growled inside and Shawn just beamed. He was so pleased Bret and Adam were happy together. He knew Bret had loved Davy and deeply, but the connection with Adam was even deeper and he knew Adam felt the same. Now Shawn had another question, was marriage in their future? Well, he wasn't going to ask or push.

"It was good that Bret was able to spend some time with Scott. He and Davy were friends with him and Ken. Bret used to be quite the poker player. Always had a big game on their joint day off. Hunter played when he could, me too," Shawn said with a soft smile, those were fond memories.

"He never said anything about it. Maybe we can start again. Jay and I used to play in college. How about you, Wade?" Adam asked with a bit of enthusiasm. He wasn't great at poker, but he loved a good game.

"I'm a Bridge player. Poker is a … commoner's game. I'm surprised you play, Shawn. It's a gambling game is it not?" Wade didn't mean to sound so snobbish, it just came out before he could stop it.

"Well, we are a fairly common lot. Money isn't evil, it's the _love_ of money. As long as you don't win by cheating and you aren't excessive about it, gambling it's self isn't a sin. Wade, son, we talked about this; loosen up. You'll love a good poker game," Shawn responded in a kind tone. He knew Wade was still a bit upset about earlier.

Wade was taken aback, he'd expected a telling off, but Shawn had been very polite. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll give it a try. Maybe during the camping trip? You'll have to teach me the details. I know the basic principles, of course, like the hands and their ranks. I mean things like when to raise or fold," Wade said in a thoughtful tone. Maybe he could figure out a way to use the game against Adam. He'd have to give it some thought.

"That would be fun. Maybe I can learn a few things too, I'm a terrible player. I can't hold a poker face worth a darn..." again Adam was cut off as they were again called to the trauma room.

The team spent the rest of the shift busily tending to patients. Any hope Adam had of seeing Chris went out the window. They were kept busy with broken bones, cuts and a heart attack.

It was after five by the time the Helmsley's, Adam and Wade met at the REI Sporting Goods Store. Barrett was amazed by the amount of choices of available things. There were over fifty options of backpacks alone. In the end Wade chose the Gregory Denali pro pack for one simple reason, at $549, it was the most expensive back pack in the store.

Adam made a purchase he hoped Bret would like. He paid $169 for a North Face Dolomite 35, double sized sleeping bag. He didn't want to sleep alone, even while camping.

The Helmsley's purchased a new Coleman two burner camp stove. Shawn and Adam also picked out a new camping cook set, that would give them plenty to work with. They would probably be doing the majority of the cooking. Wade bought an outdoor gourmet kitchen set and gave it to Shawn as a gift to make up for being rude earlier in the day. Shawn appreciated the gesture and told Wade they were square.

Together they all bought bags of camp food, for days when they didn't catch fish or wanted a change of taste. They got things like meals of pasta and granola cereal with fruit and several different types of energy bars, coffee, tea and things for dessert like cookies and brownies. At least they wouldn't starve. Water and other drinks would be bought at the last-minute on the way out-of-town.

Adam grabbed two packages of camp toilet paper so fast, it made the other three laugh. Shawn then explained about what happens when poison ivy accidentally gets used for toilet paper. Adam had done that last year, Hunter and Shawn never let him forget it. Adam hurried, alone, to the other side of the store.

Hunter also purchased the best and most complete first aid kit in the store for $250. Their old one needed replacing and anyway they should be replaced every two years.

Adam found a Leatherman Raptor Shears Medical Multi Tool for $60. The tools included, medical grade shears, strap cutter, ring cutter, oxygen tank wrench and glass breaker. It was just like the one Bret always wore on his belt when dressed for work. He could use it for camping then later for work.

Wade picked up a camping chair. He might be willing to sleep on the ground, but he wasn't about to sit on it all day as well. He wanted some comfort.

The last purchase Adam made was also his favorite. He bought a double nest hammock. He hoped he and Bret could lay in it and gaze up at the stars. Maybe from some private, out-of-the-way place.

Shawn was thrilled when Hunter kept his promise and bought him the new Carbon Express bow he'd been wanting for a long time. He couldn't wait till the fall bow hunting season began.

Adam, Wade and Hunter bought a few new flannel shirts and thermal underwear. Wade got a new pair of boots after all. Finally everything was loaded into their cars. The four men met up again at the English pub, where Wade treated the others to dinner and drinks. They had a fun time and Hunter kept asking Adam if his butt was itching.

By ten pm everyone was in their own home, admiring their new purchases. It had been a long and tiring day. Sleep came quickly that night to all of them.


	22. Happy Birthday, Bret

_**A/N:** Thank you once again to ALL of you who are reading, reviewing and enjoying the story. This chapter is a bit longer than normal. I hope you won't mind. Thanks again so much for reading and reviewing! Lady Dragonsblood_

Adam, Shawn and John Cena had been hard at work on Bret's surprise party. Adam had come to like firefighter, Lieutenant Cena. They worked well together and hoped to get together socially as couples with Bret and Phil after the party and camping trip.

Adam had also managed to finish the painting and have it professionally framed. The frame was a gift from Chief Lawler and his wife. Mrs. Lawler also wanted to talk to Adam at some point about putting some of his art work in the store to sell for a commission. The physician was excited about the prospect. He'd have to wait to tell Bret, otherwise the Captain might get suspicious.

It was a hard ting to do, but everyone was able to keep the party a secret. Chief Lawler even managed to arrange for Station 51 to be on stand by duty for a few hours on the evening of the party. That meant, they would only be called out if all the other departments were out on calls.

It was Lawler's job to get Bret out of the fire house while John, Adam and Shawn decorated and set up the party.

Before anyone realized it, it was July 2. Bret had woken up in his bed at the fire station, he always missed Adam, but more so in the mornings. He missed the blond head lying on his shoulder, the tresses tickling his nose. Usually Adam smelled wonderfully of their sex. It was the most intoxicating scent in the world, he wished he could bottle it for days like this. He was now forty-six, and he felt every hour of it; without Adam.

There had been a debate between John, Adam and Shawn. Should everyone ignore Bret's birthday or fuss over him to throw off any hint of a party. They decided that ignoring his birthday would lead to more suspicion.

"He's in the shower. Better start the pancakes. Remember, Adam said he likes his syrup warmed up," John said to Seth, who was on cooking duty. Dean was helping by frying up bacon and sausage.

"Yup, got a pot on to warm. The good stuff Adam gave you; from Canada. Alright boys, belly up to the table, breakfast is nearly ready," Seth said in a happy tone as he poured twelve rounds of pancake batter on the huge griddle space on the industrial sized stove.

Bret Hart entered the lounge/living area of his fire station. He dressed in black slacks, white, short-sleeved, button down shirt and black tie. He smiled as he watched his men as they gathered for breakfast. His heart swelled with an almost fatherly pride. He smiled even wider when he heard the ring tone of his cell phone, he knew it was Adam as the tune "Sugar, Sugar" played. He turned and left to answer in private, leaving the sniggers and laughs to the firefighters.

"Hi Sugar, everything okay? You're calling so early," Bret said in a convincingly worried tone. He knew _exactly_ why his boy was calling and he didn't want to ruin it for him.

"_I just wanted to wish the man I love a happy birthday. Sorry you had to work, but I'll give you your present tomorrow night,"_ _Adam's tone went from happy to soft and seductive. Leaving no doubt about the meaning of his words._

"Thank you, Sugar. Hum, I wonder what you could mean? Maybe a bow and ribbon tied around that naughty cock of yours? I'll lick it and suck it, make you cum till you scream, then I'll lick you all nice and clean. Yummy in the tummy," Bret growled out his words in a low, husky voice. He'd gone into his office and shut the door.

_A soft whimper entered Bret's ear as Adam went weak in the knees, "Any chance of a quick trip home? Now?" Adam nearly begged. Bret's words had made him rock hard._

Bret chuckled, "I wish Sugar, I wish. Thanks for the birthday call. I'd better go, Seth is making pancakes with warm syrup. I love you, Adam. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"_Yeah, I know. I sent him a tin of Canadian Maple syrup, for a birthday treat. Yes, tomorrow and for teasing me, you'll be sleeping on the couch. I love you, Bret. See you tomorrow," Adam's tone was teasing. He ended the call by blowing a kiss into the phone._

Bret blew a kiss back and ended his own call. He left his office and went back to the others. Seth was just putting a huge platter of pancakes on the large table. Dean followed with a matching platter of bacon and sausage. The men looked up as Bret came into the room. If they hadn't known it was Adam on the phone earlier, they would know now by the expression on their Captain's face. He looked like a love-sick puppy

Bret sat down at his place at the head of the table. The room grew silent, and they bowed their heads as Hart offered their morning prayer:

"When I am called to duty, God, whenever flames may rage, give me the strength to save some life, what ever be its age. Help me to embrace a little child, before it's too late, or some older person, from the horror of that fate. Enable me to be alert, and hear the weakest shout, and quickly and efficiently to put the fire out. I want to fill my calling, and give the best in me, to guard my neighbor and protect his property, and if according to my fate, I am to lose my life, please bless with your protecting hand, my family who are my life," They held a minute's silence as well. Each man spent a moment remembering lost friends. With an "Amen" from Bret, the chaos of eating began.

"Happy birthday, Cap!" everyone chorused at once. Phil then led a rousing round of "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" as Seth filled a plate and put it in front of Bret. He placed the pitcher of warm Canadian Maple syrup next to his Captain's plate.

"Thanks guys. I really do appreciate it. Do I get a special supper too?" Bret asked with a smile. A part of him was embarrassed by the attention, while the other part of him enjoyed it; a little. He was thankful though, not all the Captains had the deep respect that he had from his crew.

"When is your meeting with the Chief? I need to know for the supper timing," Seth asked as he stuffed his mouth with pancake.

"At three-thirty over at 32. Chief is filling in for their Cap for a couple of weeks. That reminds me, he'll be filling in for me at the end of the month. I hope you boys will do me proud," Bret informed his men as he took his own bite of syrup soaked pancakes.

"Hells bells! Your vacation came through! That's _great_ Cap. What are you going to do, if you don't mind telling us?" Phil asked as he put more bacon on his plate. Firefighter's had endless pits in their stomachs.

Bret laughed,"Yes it did, after Chief agreed to fill in. Camping, for a week. Going with Trips, Heartbreaker, Adam and a stuck up British Doctor," the Captain rolled his eyes when he spoke of Wade.

"That Barrett fellow? Good Lord, how did _that_ happen?" Jimmy Uso asked, his brow raised. He'd met Wade at the hospital a few weeks earlier. He had to go have an X-ray on his wrist after he fell during a fire. Thankfully it was only mildly sprained.

Bret laughed, "Heartbreaker isn't even sure. Things were said and suddenly, Wade was invited. Adam, bless him, is happy to show him American style camping," Hart smiled as he thought of his boy.

"You should send him on a snipe hunt, Cap," Bray Wyatt said with a wink and smirk. He, Erick and Luke began to clear away the dishes of the men who had finished eating.

"Heartbreaker and Adam mentioned it, the Brit spoiled it. He told them a friend had warned him about snipe hunts. I'm sure we can think of something. It's not right not to prank a virgin camper," Bret responded with a thoughtful tone. He wanted a nasty, but harmless prank to play on Barrett.

"Poison ivy in the toilet area, lizard in the boot, rubber snake in the sleeping bag," Dean Ambrose added his ideas as he finished the last pancake.

"If anyone says a word about this, I'll hang you upside down from the pole, but that happened to poor Adam last year, by accident. He went to take a shit in the middle of the night, he got poison ivy instead of the leaves. Shawn said my poor Adam couldn't sit for two weeks," Bret said in a tone with no humor. He wasn't making light of Adam's situation. No one laughed, they all knew how itchy and painful a serious case of poison ivy could be, especially in the privates area. They also promised not to tell Adam, Bret had told them about it.

Station 51 was called out at two-thirty that afternoon. They responded to an accident at the entrance to one of the malls. They had to pull one of the drivers out of a car, but luckily he wasn't badly hurt. Secretly, while they did their jobs whole-heartedly, the men worried this would mess up the plans for the surprise party. Luckily they got back to the station just in time. Bret went directly to his meeting with the Chief.

When the trucks pulled back into the station, they found Adam and Shawn hard at work decorating. They had parked their cars at the little strip mall down the block. They didn't want to risk having Bret see their cars later.

Shawn was putting a cloth over the large table. It was black with a border of realistic red and yellow flames. It wasn't a childish design, it had been made for an adult "Firefighter" themed party. Instead of eating at the table, it would be used as a buffet, where the food and drink would be served. The paper plates were red, the napkins yellow and the cups and plastic "silverware" were black.

"Adam! Shawn! That's fantastic! Where did you find it?" Roman Reigns asked as the men came in from the "garage". In the middle of the table was a large, metal antique fire engine. In the 1940's it had been a wonderful children's toy. Now, it was being used as a flower "vase". Adam was arranging a bouquet of red, yellow and specially dyed black carnations in the rear of the antique toy.

"I found it at an antique store a few days ago. I'm going to let you keep it after the party. I thought it would look nice on top of the book-case," Adam replied as he fiddled with the flowers until they were perfect.

"It's really cool. It _will_ look good up there. Thanks Adam, you're okay," Roman said with a smile. He left to go take a shower and change into clean clothes for the party. All the firemen went up to shower. When they finished, they came in to help with the rest of the decorating. Seth, Dean and John were in the kitchen, there was a lot of food to prepare.

As no one had the time to make finger foods, the hors d' oeuvres had all been bought at the wholesale food club. Mini quiches, mini hamburgers, meat balls, cheeses, pickles, olives, celery and carrot sticks, breads and crackers made up the majority of the "meal".

Seth had also made his special treat, that he called, "Lumps of Coal". They were made with the same ingredients as rice crispy treats, only the rice cereal was replaced by finely crushed Oreo cookies. Instead of cutting the treats into neat squares, Seth formed them into shapes that looked like lumps of coal. They were delicious.

Phil, Jimmy and Jay helped Shawn hang black, yellow and red crêpe paper streamers from each corner of the ceiling to the center. From the mid-point, they hung an inflatable Dalmatian dog wearing a Station 51 fire helmet. It wasn't a "cartoon" dog, but a very realistic looking one more suited for an adult party.

The next thing Adam did was prepare the punch. It was made from strawberries, sprite and cinnamon red hots. It was the perfect blend to go with food, not too sweet, with a touch of spice. He served it in a crystal punch bowl from Shawn's antique dish collection.

"No! Adam! _STOP_!" Bray Wyatt yelled from across the room. He'd been moving the couch and chairs to make room for dancing later. Adam had reached into the cooler to pick up the dry ice to put in the bowl of punch. It would make "smoke" rise from the red liquid. He froze in place when the firefighter yelled at him. "That stuff will burn you worse than fire, and quicker too. Use these," Bray said in a more calm tone, now that the doctor had been stopped. He handed Adam a pair of gloves from the kitchen.

"Thanks, Bray. I wasn't thinking. Shawn remember that little boy? He picked up some dry ice a the ice house. Lost his little finger," Adam recalled as he put on the gloves. He picked up the thick ring of dry ice and put it in the punch. It made the red liquid bubble and smoke, like a witches cauldron.

"I remember, poor little mite. He was very brave about it too. Okay, cake will go here, next to the punch. Seth you and Dean put the rest of the food around..." Shawn was interrupted by the arrival of Mayor McMahon. The guests had started to arrive. Once everyone was there, John Cena would send a message to Chief Lawler, to tell him everything was ready. Adam had worked it all out down to the last detail.

After the Mayor arrived, Hunter, Captain Neidhart, and few of the others from Station 51, who were off duty and several Bret and Davy's friends from Station 40 came to the party. Adam wanted to make sure Davy's friends. who were also close to Bret were invited. In all there were twenty-five people waiting to surprise Captain Bret Hart.

"Okay, Seth, tell John it's time to send the signal. We're all here and ready," Adam said to the handsome young fireman. He liked Seth's style. Adam loved the way Seth had dyed half of his dark hair blond. He wondered how it might look on himself.

Seth did as Adam asked, then went to the kitchen area to check on the hot food. Dean was busily arranging the veggies around a bowl of dip. He'd finished the tray of cheese and crackers, along with the breads. A separate platter held "sweet" breads like banana, strawberry, date nut and pumpkin, one thing for sure, no one would starve.

"Alright, we're all going up to the dorm, when Bret comes in, we'll come out and surprise him. So, Phil, John if you'll lead the way. Wait, I want to thank you all. I wanted his first birthday without... well, thank you," Adam's voice trailed off. He didn't want to bring down the festive atmosphere.

John Cena stepped up, "No, Adam, thank _you_. Ever since you and Bret have been dating, we've gotten our old Cap back. We _never_ thought we'd see him happy again. Just... don't do anything to hurt him, please?"

Adam smiled softly, "I won't John, I promise. I love him," he hugged John, then followed the fireman up the stairs to join the others, Phil had taken them upstairs while Adam and John spoke.

Jay Uso had been elected to signal when Bret came into the firehouse. There was an inter-com by the door with a button that signaled the dorm. He was polishing the chrome on the front bumper of the fire truck closest to the door.

"Missed a spot there, Uso," Bret said with a laugh as he entered the fire station. He wasn't surprised to see _someone_ polishing one of the trucks. For firefighters, polishing the trucks was a form of therapy.

"Thanks, Cap. Meeting go okay?" Jay asked as he stood up. All he had to do was wait for Bret to turn his back or go into his office, then he would push the signal button.

"Yeah. He just wanted to discuss that report we're putting together on ambulances responding automatically to every fire call. He likes Adam's idea of a special crew at each hospital just for that purpose. That way a regular crew isn't tied up.

"That Adam is a good thinker and doctor. Um, Cap, we're all pleased for you two. I hope everything works out for you," Jay spoke softly. They all loved the way Adam had restored Bret's happy-go-lucky attitude. They had missed him laughing and hanging out with them in the lounge after Davy died.

"Yes, he is. I'm going to grab a coffee. Don't forget that spot you missed," Bret said with a wink. He turned to go the living section of the firehouse.

It only took Jay Uso a split second to push the button. Just as Bret put his hand on the door to push it open, a loud chorus of "Happy Birthday" wafted down from upstairs as everyone came out to surprise Bret. Adam was at the front, his beautiful smile out shone the sun.

Bret was totally taken by surprise. He had no clue Adam had planned this. He smiled as his boy led the rest of his friends down the stairs.

"_Happy birthday to you..." _the chorus of guests finished the serenade of Captain Bret Hart.

"Happy birthday. Did we surprise you? We were so afraid you knew about it," Adam said happily as he stood before his lover, his hazel eyes shone with happiness and above all; love.

"Thanks everyone. Yes, you got me good. I had nary a clue. You guys are great! And the Mayor? Wow, so what's next?" Bret said happily as he shook the Mayor's hand.

"We have food, punch, music, and dancing. For the next few hours were are on stand by, thanks to the Chief. So come on! Let's party!" John Cena said with enthusiasm. All heads turned to the front door as a loud barking was heard.

Chief Lawler entered the station, he was holding a leash, attached to the collar of a large, male Dalmatian Dog.

"Hydrant is back!" Seth said with a shout as he ran towards the Chief and tail wagging dog.

"That makes the day even _more_ perfect. Hydrant is our station mascot. He developed a tumor and has been at the Vet's for the last six weeks. Hasn't been the same around here without him," Bret explained to the others. They watched as Seth reunited with their mascot. Seth was the one that always took care of Hydrant on their shift. He'd been miserable with the dog away. The Vet had given him a clean bill of health, and as part of the days events the Chief picked him up.

As Seth took Hydrant out to his kennel in the small back yard, the others went in to start the party. Bret was stunned and happily surprised at the beautiful decorations and spread of food. He loved the smoking punch bowl.

Bret hugged Shawn and thanked him for his part in putting the party together. "It was all Adam's idea. I just helped. Enjoy it, Buddy. He went to great lengths so see that Davy's friends, who you were friends with too were invited. That boy really cares about you," Shawn said as he ladled some punch into a cup.

Bret smiled, he could see Adam in the yard with Seth and Hydrant. The doctor was laughing, it made him look so beautiful. "I care about him. I'm sure you did more than just help. Shawn, I've been seriously thinking about asking Adam to..." the Captain was interrupted before he could finish.

"Let's limbo! How low can you go?" Jimmy Uso called out as he and Jay held a pole. They loved to limbo and had taught the others on their shift. They often had contests during their hours of waiting for their next fire call.

Bret was whisked away to join the contest. Shawn laughed at the "help me" expression on his friends face. Hunter came over to join his husband.

"Poor Buddy. Good thing I have a spare medical bag in my car. He's gonna need a shot for back pain. You did a great job, baby. The place looks great," Hunter said with a laugh. They watched as Bret made the first pass under the pole. The cousins held the pole waist-high.

Shawn watched as Adam came back in, then took his turn under the pole. He watched Bret watch Adam, the lustful look in his best friend's eyes was almost; embarrassing. He was pleased, however, he'd never seen Buddy so happy.

The limbo contest continued, but in the end they, of course, let Bret win. It was a lot of fun and Bret enjoyed it. After the contest, everyone gathered around the food and punch bowl.

"Okay, Bret, present time! Come sit here," Adam said happily as he led Bret to the couch. He put Bret in the middle, then sat on his lover's left. All the gifts had been piled up on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I don't know where to start. Wait, yes I do. Thank you all for this, not just the party and the gifts, but for making this day so special. I know Adam, Shawn and John were the main ones behind the planning, but you _all_ had a hand in it. I really do appreciate you, all of you. I couldn't have gotten through the last year without each and every one of you. Thank you just isn't enough, but I offer if from the bottom of my heart. I love you, my brothers, my friends, my... love," Bret spoke openly. His words were raw and honest. He ended by giving Adam's face a gentle caress.

The gathered group applauded, Bret's words and Shawn led a rousing chorus of "For He's A Jolly Good Fellow". For one of a handful of times in his life, Bret Hart blushed. He blushed even more when Adam kissed him after the song ended.

Adam handed Bret a present to open. It was a group gift from everyone at Station 51. The package contained five pounds of the expensive Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee beans Bret loved so much. He'd been hoping to get more of the delicious coffee.

More presents were opened, they included: new cologne, an expensive pen and pencil set, a new leather-bound day planner and a lot of gift cards to Bret's favorite stores and eateries. From the Helmsley's, he got a brand new poker set that included cards, chips and a green velvet table cover. It was high quality and costly.

"I guess this means the poker games are back. Thanks guys," Bret said as he got up and hugged his friends.

Adam's gift was last, "This is from me, and Chief Lawler had a hand in it as well. I hope you like it," the doctor handed his lover the large and beautifully wrapped package. Everyone watched as Bret opened Adam's gift. Mainly because they were curious to see what the physician had given their Captain.

Bret let the paper fall away from the painting. He was absolutely stunned. Adam had captured the scene from that Sunday morning ride perfectly. If he closed his eyes he could almost hear the distant chimes of all the church bells. He was utterly speechless because of one thing; Davy's pink sky.

Adam, his sweet, beautiful boy had made sure Davy's pink clouds had been perfectly done. It was more than his heart and soul could take in. Without a word, he got up and left. His actions left everyone in shock, but none more so than Adam.

For a moment, no one knew what to do. Shawn's speech recovered first, "I think the party is over. I'm sure everything will be alright. It's best though, that if you're not on duty here, to leave. Thank you for coming. Captain Hart _will_ be taken care of," the nurse's words were kind but firm.

The party guests followed Shawn's advice. It didn't take long for them to leave. Chief Lawler however, remained. The men of Station 51 began the task of cleaning up. All the while Adam just sat, frozen on the couch, everything was frozen except for the tears that tracked down his cheeks.

All that had only taken a few short minutes. Hunter had followed after Bret. While Shawn went to Adam, John joined the broken blond on the couch. "Adam, I don't know what happened, but, sometimes Bret just needs to walk away and clear his head. Come on, let's go somewhere more private," John said softly to his new physician friend. He led Shawn and very robotic Adam to Bret's office. Cena knew that would be the last place Bret would go.

Hunter heard the firehouse door open and close, Bret had gone outside. He found his friend sitting on the fire escape that led from the dormitory level. It served two uses. One, real escape if the station caught fire and two, training. It also had a third purpose, it was Bret Hart's thinking place.

Hunter climbed up the stairs and sat one step above his friend. "Buddy, talk to me," Hunter said softly as he placed a large, strong hand gently on Bret's shoulder.

"Adam... he painted Davy's sky. How could he be so unselfish? He could he be so; wonderful. I don't... deserve him," Bret said in a barely audible tone.

Inside Bret's office, John left Shawn and Adam alone to talk. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he hoped everything would be okay between his Captain and the physician. He'd never seen Bret so happy and it was because of Adam. He shrugged and went to help the others clean up.

Adam and Shawn sat on Bret's bed, Adam's head rested on Shawn's shoulder. With a deep sniff he spoke, "I thought he'd like the painting. What did I do wrong? No, I know what I did; I fell in love. Stupid, fucking me, thought for once, I had a _real_ relationship. No more, Shawn, no more. I'll need a spare room at your place till I can find my own place. I feel so... numb," Adam's voice carried a tone that was one of complete and utter defeat.

Shawn overlooked Adam's language, for once, "Just hold on a minute. Don't just give up. Find out what's wrong first. Bret promised to never hurt you, I believe him, and I trust him. You should too. Pull it together, son. Grow up. If you love him as much as I think you do, you won't just give up. Isn't _this_ relationship finally _the_ one to fight for?" his tone was sharp. He hoped to give Adam the motivation to at least try to fight for Bret and love.

Adam was a bit shocked at Shawn's tone. Maybe he was right, but he doubted it. He was horrible at relationships and should have _known_ better to even try. "Maybe. I should have known though, I was happy. For some reason, I guess I'm not supposed to be happy. So, can I have a room or not?" Adam spoke with another great sniff.

Shawn sighed, his point hadn't penetrated Adam's stubborn brain. "Adam, you didn't hear _one_ word I said did you? _TALK_ to Bret. _Fight_ for this relationship. Because if you don't, it _could_ be your last chance for happiness, and real love. You said you finally understood how Hunter and I feel about each other. Do you think a love like ours is easy? We fought for it, still do sometimes. Anything worth having is worth fighting for. You don't even _know_ if there _is_ a problem. Until you find out, _don't_ give up! Are you hearing me _this_ time?" the nurse was again firm in his tone. He had to get through to Adam. He just hoped his husband had found Bret and was talking to him.

Hunter sighed, he squeezed Bret's shoulder gently, "Love, Buddy. He did it out of love. He isn't trying to replace Davy, he trying to make his _own_ place in your heart. By doing that sky in the painting, he's telling you it's okay to still love Davy _and_ remember him. That's Adam, it's the way he is, and yes, you _do_ deserve it. You have just as much right to love and happiness as anyone. Take it, Buddy, take it and treasure it. Hold it dear to your heart, hold _him_ dear to your heart. God, I sound... stupid. Bret, go to him and tell him how you feel. He _needs_ to know or else he's going to think you hate him. He'll feel like he's failed at another relationship. Then you'll have to deal with an angry Jason. Trust me; you don't want that, or an angry Shawn," the older doctor hoped some of what he said made at least some sense. He didn't want to have to deal with Shawn if he screwed this up.

"Fuck! I was stupid to just leave like that. Please, Trips, ask Adam to come out here. It's more private. Please?" Bret nearly begged. He prayed Adam would come talk to him.

"You bet I will. Just be honest with him. It will be okay, I promise," Hunter spoke with more confidence than he actually had. He knew how stubborn Adam could be. He got up and went to go find the object of Bret's affections.

"You're right, Shawn. It _is_ worth fighting for, but I'm not sure I know how. I've _never_ had the strength to fight back. Randy just hit me harder and Chris; he wasn't even worth the effort. _How_ do I fight? Shawn, what will I do?" Adam asked in a frantic tone. He loved Bret and he wasn't ready to lose that. The fire of determination burned in his eyes.

"Just speak from your heart. That's the best advice I can give you. I'm glad you finally love enough to fight. Randy was too dangerous to fight, that wasn't your fault, and Chris, wasn't the one for you, but Bret?" Shawn left the question hanging in the air.

"_Is_ the one..." Adam was interrupted as they heard John directing Hunter to Bret's office. Shawn got up to greet his husband as he entered the room.

"He wants to see Adam. They need to talk, but it's not bad. They just need to talk to each other," Hunter whispered as he pulled Shawn into his arms.

"Good, go tell him," Shawn said simply. He never thought keeping Bret and Adam together would be so; exhausting.

Hunter went to Adam, "Hey kid. Bret asked me to come get you. He's out on the fire escape. All you need to know from me is, he's not angry with you. Just the opposite in fact. Now, go talk to him," Hunter used that annoying father crossed with doctor tone. It was the one Adam knew to obey without question.

Adam looked up at Hunter, "He's _not_ angry? Okay, I'll go talk to him. I am _not_ loosing him over something... stupid," determination not only flashed from his eyes, but his mouth as well. Adam went to talk to his lover. He prayed for the courage and ability to say the right things. He was not ready to lose Captain Bret S. Hart.

Bret looked as he heard footsteps, he smiled, it _was_ Adam. He hadn't been totally sure his boy would come, he knew the doctor had a stubborn streak. He also knew while he'd been talking to Hunter, Shawn had been with Adam, he hoped that was a good thing.

Adam stood at the bottom of the fire escape steps, he looked up at Bret. The moonlight was bright, he could see the soft smile on his older lover's face, and the spark in his eyes. If it hadn't been anger, why had Bret left so abruptly after opening the painting. Bret moved to make room as Adam went up the steps.

"Can I sit?" Adam asked almost shyly. His built up confidence had slowly started to disappear with each upward step.

"Yes, of course, Sugar," Bret's tone was just as shy and nervous sounding. He hoped he could make Adam understand.

"Umm... I didn't think the painting was that bad," Adam said with a nervous laugh. Humor seemed to be as good an ice breaker as anything.

Bret smiled, "It wasn't. Baby, it was beautiful, so fucking beautiful. I love it, I _really_ do. I want to hang it in our bedroom. Last thing I'll see at night, first thing I see in the morning, after your beautiful smile of course," he spoke honestly. He took Adam's hand in his.

"Then I don't understand what happened. Bret, I thought you walked out on me, on us. Bret, please, I love you and I am _not_ going to screw up this relationship. I'll fight tooth and nail to keep _this_ relationship going, that is, if you want it too?" Adam's tone was a mixture of confusion, hurt and determination.

Bret turned to his lover, he took Adam's other hand in his, so that now he held both the doctor's hands in his, the Captain's brown eyes burned with love, "I love you. I _want_ this relationship to work too. Adam, I was just so overwhelmed. You so selfishly painted Davy's sky. I felt like I didn't deserve that. What you did in that painting was so... beautiful. It makes me so happy that you openly support me keeping Davy in my heart, I can't tell you what that _means_ to me. I want you to know, yes, Davy will be in my heart forever, but you have a place there too, just as big. I'm sorry my reaction to the painting scared you, and spoiled the party. I just... didn't know how to handle what you did for me," He explained as best he could, each word came from his heart and soul.

Adam's tears began anew, he was so touched by Bret's words. All the earlier fears he had, simply washed away. Shawn was right, he _had_ overreacted. "Oh Bear, I don't know what to say. When I painted the picture, I remembered how much you liked the colors of the sky I used in the other painting. I wanted you to know that I don't mind sharing you heart with Davy. I love you, Bret Hart," his words too came from his heart and soul.

"I just... you're so wonderful, Adam. I've never met anyone so unselfish, so caring, so loving. All I _can_ say is I am the _luckiest_ man in the world to have you in my life, in my heart, in my very soul. I love you, Adam Copeland," Bret let his own tears fall. It was that emotional.

"Oh, Bret," was all Adam could say. He leaned in and kissed Bret with all his heartfelt emotions. Bret pulled him in closer and took command of the kiss. Adam moaned softly as he parted his lips to allow the very skilful tongue to invade his mouth. By the time the kiss broke, Adam found himself in Bret's lap. He hadn't even noticed when or how it happened.

"I wish you could come home with me," Adam whispered softly as he lay his head on Bret's shoulder. What had started out as a near crisis was nothing more than emotions run amok.

"Me too baby, me too. I'll be home tomorrow and I can't wait. We'd better go in, let everyone know things are alright. Again, I'm sorry I scared you," Bret said softly as he kissed Adam's lips sweetly.

"Yeah, tomorrow. John _was_ a bit worried. Let's go before I let you take me right here," Adam said with a flirting laugh. The couple got up, climbed down the fire escape and headed back inside Station 51. They had some explaining to do to their friends.

"... and so, I handled it wrong. Well, not wrong, just not very well. I was so over come with emotion. I'm sorry I spoiled the party. Thank you all, for everything," Bret spoke, his arm around Adam's waist as they stood in the lounge room and quickly explained what had happened earlier.

The firefighters understood. It wasn't the first time Bret had walked out because of emotions. It didn't happen often, but had a few times, especially right after Davy's death. The Helmsley's were happy things hadn't been as bad as they first thought. Chief Lawler was also happy. As a matter of fact, he had one more surprise for Bret's birthday.

"We're glad things are alright. Adam, you are truly a special soul. Now, I was going to tell you this earlier, but Bret, you've been off the clock for the last hour. Go home. I'm taking over the last few hours of your shift. Jim will be here in the morning," Lawler said with a happy smile.

Adam and Bret looked at each other. Somehow, their wish had come true. Bret was going to be able to be at home that night and they were looking forward to it.

"Thanks, Chief, but are you sure? You don't have to do this," Bret said honestly as he looked at his boss.

"It was planned, Bret. For your birthday. We packed up some food and cake for you, plus we put your gifts in your SUV as well. Adam, if you want, leave your car keys and we'll bring it to the house tomorrow. Everyone said not to worry, most of them got the connection when they saw the painting. After all, they worked with Davy, they knew his love for sunset. Go home, enjoy the rest of your birthday," Chief Lawler spoke in an honest, fatherly tone.

"Thanks Chief. I _do_ appreciate it. I'll make it up to Jim, on his birthday, and yours. Again, thanks guys. I love you, my brothers," Bret said honestly. He and Adam went around and hugged everyone. Adam gave John the keys to his Mustang and hugged his new good friend. Arm in arm, Bret and Adam left the station. Hunter and Shawn followed the couple.

"See Adam, I told you. It _is_ worth fighting for," Shawn said with a quiet whisper as he hugged Adam goodnight.

"Yeah it is. Thank you, Shawn," Adam replied as he returned the hug. Bret thanked them as well. The Captain hugged his friends, then opened the passenger door of his SUV for Adam. The doctor slid into the vehicle. It felt like an eternity had passed since he'd arrived at the fire station earlier in the day.

Bret was quiet for a while on the twenty-minute ride home, as was Adam. Finally Bret reached over and took Adam' hand in his and spoke, "I'm so sorry, Sugar. I never meant to make you doubt our relationship. I didn't handle it very well. I'm glad that you felt like our relationship was worth fighting for, even if it wasn't a true fight. Oh, I don't know how to say it right," Hart said in a confused tone. All he knew was, he'd scared Adam and hadn't meant to.

"Shawn made me realize that of all my past relationships, _this_ is the one _worth_ fighting for. I'm just happy it wasn't about something bad. But I know now, if we do fight, we'll be okay. Let's just forget it. Enjoy the rest of your birthday. Now you can have your _special_ present _on_ your day!" Adam's tone had changed. It was low and husky. He wanted to forget the last couple of hours and get back to normal.

"Sounds good to me, Sugar. Sounds really, really good to me," Bret too husked his words. He put his foot down a bit and steered them a little faster towards home, and their bed. When the Captain and the Doctor arrived at Newcastle Drive, they sighed. Adam told Bret to unload the car. Before Bret could protest being left to do all the work, Adam disappeared into the house, then the bedroom, he had a surprise for Bret.

Bret laughed a bit at his boy, then proceeded to unload the SUV. He first put the left over food in the fridge and the cake went under the glass lid of the crystal cake plate. He let out a bit of a sigh. He hadn't meant to spoil the rest of his party, but he'd make it up to them, somehow.

Hart put the gift of coffee beans in the freezer, and the rest would wait. He leaned the beautifully framed painting against the television stand. "I almost blew it, Davy. Adam is so wonderful. I know you'd love him too. I hope you see how _happy_ he makes me. He also lets me keep you in my heart. He's so unselfish and caring. I love you, Davy, but I want to be with Adam now. I know you understand," Bret whispered to the wonderful painting. He knew Davy was happy for him, how he knew he wasn't sure; he just knew.

Bret figured he'd given Adam enough time. He turned off the lights and went to the bedroom. When he opened the door, his breath completely left his body and speech failed him.

Adam was lying on the bed. He had a bubble gum pink bow in his hair. He also had a bubble gum pink ribbon around his hips and a big bow around his "package". Peeking out from the ribbon, on his left hip bone was something white, Bret was curious.

Adam had made sure his hair was perfect, from the ribbon it flowed in soft waves over his shoulders. He'd carefully trimmed the stubble on his face. He looked both adorable and ruggedly handsome.

"Happy Birthday, Bear. Wanna unwrap your gift?" Adam's voice was soft and seductive. One hand rested on his belly, the other was over his head, resting on the pillow.

"Your so fucking beautiful, my sweet bit of Sugar," Bret growled as he walked toward the bed. With each step, an article of clothing hit the floor. By the time he reached the bed, the Captain was naked, his cock hard. It bobbed against his abdomen. Adam couldn't help but lick his lips.

"I always said that tongue licking would get you in trouble one day. It's gonna be on this cock soon. First, I wanna open my gift," Bret growled as he climbed onto the bed. He straddled Adam's knees so he could easily untie the ribbon around Adam's waist.

Adam slowly licked his lips, leaving a light coat of saliva on them, making them shiny, "mmm, can't wait. You taste so... deliciously wicked. Open your present, Bear," he thrust his hips a bit making the bow wiggle.

Bret laughed, he reached up and began to untie the pink silk ribbon. When he removed it, his own tongue snaked out and licked over his lips. He then noticed the white thing he'd seen peeking out from the band of pink was a bandage. "Baby, what happened? Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" Bret's tone was full of concern. Had Adam been hurt? Had a medical test?

"You can remove the bandage, just be careful, the skin is tender," Adam said softly. He hoped Bret liked what he'd done.

Hart was even more curious now. The bandage was small, about two inches square. He very carefully lifted the corner of the bandage. He gently removed the tape covered gauze. Once again, he was stunned at what he saw.

"Sugar? You did this, for me? It's beautiful," Bret whispered softly. There, on the skin over Adam's hip bone, was a small, pink heart, outlined in black, tattooed on his flawless, lightly tanned skin.

"Do you like it? You know you're the _only_ one I ever wanted to do this for. Chris wanted me to get a lion tattoo, but I never felt right about it, Randy wanted me to tattoo RKO over my heart, but I refused. For you, it seemed so right," Adam said softly as he sat up a bit and gently caressed Bret's face.

"I love it. That you would mark yourself as mine. This means everything to me. Thank you, baby boy. It's by far my favorite present. I love you," Bret sealed his words with a kiss to the tattooed flesh.

"Oh, you haven't gotten the best present yet. My mouth, on your cock," Adam's lips formed a wicked smirk.

Bret growled deeply. He kissed the tattoo once again, then moved up Adam's body. He braced himself by grabbing the headboard, the action kept his muscular body from crushing Adam. It also placed his cock right at the doctor's mouth.

"Open up that, dirty slutty mouth and suck my cock, boy," Bret said in a growling, commanding tone.

Adam gave his lover a very wicked grin. He leaned up and kissed the tip of Bret's cock, almost like a submissive, paying homage to his Master. He then began to feast on Bret's cock like it was the most delicious food in the world, and he had starved for days. As he bobbed his head, the pink bow in his hair fell off and landed on his pillow, neither man even noticed.

Bret took control of Adam's mouth with his cock. Adam opened his throat and took Bret in deeply as the firefighter fucked his mouth. Adam moaned around the invading shaft of hot, hard flesh. The vibrations made Bret's eyes roll back, it felt so damn good. As he slowly pumped in and out of Adam's mouth, the physician hollowed his cheeks and sucked Bret for all he was worth.

It didn't take that long for Bret to reach the point of eruption, "Take it boy, swallow it all," Bret growled as his ball sack tightened and his belly coiled. He came deep in Adam's throat. Adam swallowed as best and as fast as he could, but the pearly liquid dribbled out of one corner of his mouth and down his chin.

Bret pulled his spent, saliva and cum covered cock from Adam's mouth. He bent down and licked his essence from the doctor's chin, then kissed him. Adam purred as the older man's tongue once again invaded his well used mouth. Bret loved the erotic way Adam tasted as he lazily lapped around the warm mouth.

Bret rolled off Adam and in the same motion, pulled his boy to him. The kiss never broke. The Captain's hands caressed Adam's back as the doctor's hands tangled in Bret's brown curls.

They finally had to break the kiss. Both men were a bit breathless. As they waited to regain the powers of speech, Bret and Adam got lost in each others eyes. It was if they spoke without words. So many emotions passed between them.

Bret finally broke the silence, "I love you." The words were simple, but said with truth. Bret Hart was totally, head over heels in love with Adam Copeland; forever.

Adam looked at Bret. Yes, the man had told him many times that he loved him, however, this time, there was something a bit different. The tone, combined with the look in the Captain's soulful, deep, brown eyes told Adam the love was true, pure and very, very real. It made his soul sing.

"I love you, Bret Hart. I mean, I _really_ do love you, with all that I am and that I have, I love you," Adam's tone conveyed the heartfelt truth. Adam Copeland was totally head over heels in love with Bret Hart; forever.


End file.
